Dans les bras de La Mort
by Lanae's World
Summary: Steve a raté ses rendez-vous avec La Mort assez souvent pour que celle-ci se décide à lui rendre une petite visite. Amicale, il va sans dire. Ce n'est pas à lui de décider qui doit vivre ou mourir.
1. Premières apparitions

Bonjour à tous

Me revoilà après un mois sans aucune publication pour cause de NaNo (pour ceux ne connaissant pas, c'est le Nationnal Novel Month Writing, ça a lieu tous les ans en novembre et l'objectif est d'écrire 50 000 mots de n'importe quoi dans le temps imparti.)

Je vous présente donc le résultat de mon dur mois de labeur. Cette idée me trottait dans la tête depuis le printemps et je me suis dit que c'était l'occasion de l'écrire.

J'ai suivi, à quelques ajustement prêt, la timeline "officielle" du MCU. Je vous conseille d'ailleurs d'aller y jeter un coup d'œil, on y apprend plein de choses intéressantes. N'hésitez pas à me MP si vous avez des questions.

Et sinon, je ne pouvais pas publier sans remercier **Sana Shiya** et **Bebec** pour leur super boulot de bêta, je vous aime les filles.

Je vous laisse donc avec ce chapitre d'introduction, bonne lecture !

* * *

 **27 février 1920**

Ses pas résonnaient dans l'immense hall qui servait principalement de lieu de rencontre pour les dizaines d'assistants le secondant dans sa tâche. Les divers petits groupes se turent sur son passage, seuls quelques chuchotements étaient encore audibles derrière le bruit de ses pas.

Il ne s'arrêta pas, il ne le faisait jamais. Même au milieu de ces êtres dont la tâche était de guider les âmes des morts vers le lieu de leur dernier repos, il était craint. La mission qui lui incombait, celle qu'il menait à bien depuis des milliers d'années, lui imposait une solitude avec laquelle il avait pris l'habitude de vivre. Même si elle se montrait parfois trop pesante.

Il quitta la pièce par les immenses doubles portes situées au fond. Elles étaient bien trop grandes pour être pratiques - les ouvrir et les refermer produisait un bruit assourdissant - mais elles faisaient partie du décorum. Il y avait certaines choses que sa fonction imposait, que son bureau se trouve derrière des portes de plusieurs mètres de haut en faisait partie.

Une fois entré dans la pièce, il se dirigea immédiatement vers la droite, où un épais livre trônait sur un autel en pierre. Il monta les quelques marches qui le séparait de l'ouvrage et se pencha dessus.

La page qu'il était en train de lire était recouverte de dates, de noms et de lieux. L'écriture était minuscule, il y avait plusieurs milliers d'entrées sur chaque page, mais elles étaient toutes parfaitement lisibles.

Il chercha rapidement la date du jour - le 27 février 1920 - et observa d'un oeil critique la liste de noms à sa suite. Il allait pouvoir travailler avec une équipe réduite de passeurs aujourd'hui, la quantité de personnes à guider dans l'au-delà était moins longue que d'habitude.

Il plissa les yeux en tombant sur un nom noté en bleu au milieu du flot de noir. C'était une occurrence rare mais ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il tombait sur ce genre de phénomène. Il toucha le nom du bout du doigt et laissa les informations dont il avait besoin pénétrer dans son esprit : Steve Rogers, né le 04 juillet 1918, New York, rougeole, Paradis. Sa main quitta la page, coupant immédiatement le flux de données. C'était encore un bébé, moins de deux ans, et Dieu lui laissait le choix de se battre et vivre ou de mourir aujourd'hui.

Il quitta le promontoire et se dirigea vers son bureau, ses pensées tournées vers cet être qui luttait actuellement contre la maladie. A la différence des croyances populaires, il n'avait pas son mot à dire sur la date et les circonstances de chaque mort, son rôle se limitait à séparer l'âme immortelle du corps mortel lorsque le moment était venu. Mais sa présence répétée lors de carnages ou catastrophes, seulement perçue par divers marabouts, sorciers et autres médiums ou prophètes, lui avait donné le mauvais rôle.

Sortant plusieurs documents d'un tiroir, il haussa les épaules. Il était La Mort, une créature créée dans un seul et unique but ; il était inutile de tergiverser sur la mauvaise compréhension des humains.

Il était en train de faire quelques modifications sur l'emploi du temps de ses équipes quand Neela entra dans la pièce. Elle avait l'apparence d'une jeune femme noire, aux yeux verts et cheveux de jais, alors qu'elle était âgée de pratiquement deux mille cinq cents ans. Ils travaillaient ensemble depuis plusieurs millénaires et elle faisait partie des rares à oser pénétrer dans son bureau.

"Tout le monde est prêt, Voo'cha."

Elle utilisait un de ses plus anciens noms, le dialecte dont il était issu ayant disparu depuis des milliers d'années, mais elle refusait d'en changer pour un plus récent. Il leva les yeux vers elle et posa le document sur lequel il travaillait à l'extrémité de son bureau.

"J'ai fait quelques modifications, peux-tu prévenir les chefs de chaque équipe ?"

Elle s'approcha lentement, sa démarche se voulant désinvolte mais n'arrivant pas à cacher totalement la crainte qu'il lui inspirait. Il n'aurait volontairement blessé aucun des membres de ses équipes, mais… il ne contrôlait pas toujours ses pouvoirs.

"Je m'en occupe."

Elle jeta un oeil au planning et fronça les sourcils.

"Vous n'avez mis aucune équipe pour vous accompagner à New York. Vous voulez que je vienne ?"

"Je n'aurai pas besoin de toi."

Il ne donna pas plus d'explications malgré la lueur d'interrogation qui apparut dans les yeux verts de Neela. Il n'avait pas à se justifier auprès d'elle de son emploi du temps et de ses allées et venues. S'il avait envie de rendre visite à ce gamin avant de commencer son boulot quotidien, cela ne regardait que lui.

 **11 décembre 1927**

La seconde fois où le nom de l'enfant apparut sur le livre ne fut guère différente de la première.

La Mort était en train de feuilleter les pages des prochaines semaines quand quelques mots en bleu attirèrent son regard : Steve Rogers, New York, Paradis. Il effleura la page des doigts et des informations complémentaires prirent immédiatement vie dans son esprit : né le 04 juillet 1918, Grippe. Jusqu'à cet instant, il avait oublié l'enfant qu'il avait brièvement rencontré en 1920. Il ne pouvait pas se rappeler de chaque humain qu'il croisait. Mais maintenant, il se souvenait de ce corps frêle et malade, de ces cheveux blonds comme le soleil et de deux yeux aussi bleus qu'un ciel d'été. Il y avait eu tellement de détermination dans le regard de ce petit être que La Mort elle-même avait espéré ne pas avoir à repasser plus tard dans la journée.

Il fallait croire qu'il n'avait gagné que quelques années de répit. Mais encore une fois, Sa Toute Puissance lui laissait le choix, il pouvait se battre et vivre. Il était déjà suffisamment rare que cette possibilité soit offerte une fois, mais qu'elle le soit une seconde était pratiquement un cas inédit.

Arrêtant sa tâche quelques instants, il plongea dans sa mémoire, y cherchant les dernières occurrences. Il y avait bien eu Mozart, qui avait survécu à une maladie avant la fin de son premier mois puis à un accident de cheval, ainsi que Georges Washington. Il y en avait d'autres, plus anciens, qui avaient marqué leur temps mais il ne se souvenait plus des détails.

La curiosité piquée, il nota dans un coin de son esprit de rendre une petite visite à Steve Rogers dans les jours à venir.

 **04 avril 1930**

Il avait beau ne pas ressentir la fatigue, le poids des dernières semaines se faisait sentir. Comme il arrivait parfois, le cumul de catastrophes naturelles, de guerres et d'épidémies ne lui laissait pas une seconde de répit.

Les passeurs travaillaient habituellement à tour de rôle, leur permettant d'avoir des moments de repos, mais il n'y avait qu'une seule Mort. Lui seul était capable de couper le lien unissant le corps et l'âme et il devait s'occuper personnellement de chaque défunt.

Au moins il avait troqué sa faux, lourde et difficilement maniable, pour une arme plus fonctionnelle. Avoir un bras de métal avait ses inconvénients, mais il était infiniment plus pratique sur bien des aspects. Déjà, il ne terrorisait pas la moitié des pauvres bougres qu'il croisait. Ensuite, il lui suffisait de saisir le lien et de serrer pour le sectionner. Le temps qu'il gagnait ainsi était précieux, d'autant plus quand il avait plusieurs milliers d'âmes attendant d'être libérées sur la même journée, comme c'était le cas depuis pratiquement un mois.

Il avait laissé Neela et Marcus gérer le passage des victimes d'un tremblement de terre au Mexique, sa propre tâche étant terminée. Il était rentré dans la dimension qui abritait ce qui était sa maison depuis le commencement des temps.

Il s'installa à son bureau, regardant avec détresse l'amoncellement de papiers qui s'y trouvait. Qui aurait cru que La Mort était en fait un bureaucrate qui croulait sous les dossiers ? Ne voulant pas s'attaquer tout de suite à son travail en retard, il se releva et s'approcha du livre. Sous ses yeux, des noms de la liste étaient rayés lorsque les âmes étaient accompagnées à leur destination finale. Son regard descendit jusqu'en bas de la page et il ne put empêcher une exclamation de surprise de quitter sa gorge.

Tout en bas, sur la dernière ligne, _Steve Rogers, New York, Paradis_ était écrit en lettres bleues. Il passa rapidement les doigts sur l'encre, absorbant les données : Steve Rogers, né le 04 juillet 1918, New York, pneumonie, Paradis.

Il n'avait, en définitive, pas rendu visite au jeune garçon lors de sa dernière apparition sur la page du livre. Le temps lui avait manqué et il avait juste remarqué plusieurs jours après, avec soulagement - même s'il ne l'aurait avoué à personne - que le gamin avait tenu bon.

Sur un coup de tête, il se transporta dans la chambre de l'enfant. La pièce était plongée dans le noir, la seule lumière provenant du couloir où il entendait plusieurs personnes discuter. Il ne prêta pas attention à eux et il s'approcha du lit où était couché le jeune Rogers.

Il avait grandi depuis sa dernière visite, mais il paraissait toujours aussi frêle et fragile. Ses cheveux blonds étaient plus foncés, collés à son front par la sueur, et son visage avait la pâleur caractéristique des gens aux portes de la mort. Il grelottait malgré la quantité impressionnante de couvertures qui étaient entassées sur lui, et ses yeux étaient fermés. Une violente quinte de toux secoua le corps à bout de forces allongé sur le lit. Quelques gouttelettes de sang atterrirent sur les lèvres sèches et gercées du tout jeune homme.

Une femme blonde entra dans la pièce et La Mort s'écarta de quelques pas. Elle ne pouvait pas le voir, peu de personnes en avaient la capacité de leur vivant, mais il n'appréciait pas qu'on le traverse pour autant. Pendant qu'elle passait un linge humide sur le visage du malade, un homme s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte. D'après sa tenue et les sanglots qui secouaient la femme, il s'agissait d'un prêtre venu donner les derniers sacrements.

Après quelques mots d'encouragement de la part de sa mère, Steve ouvrit les yeux lentement. Leur bleu était toujours aussi vibrant et La Mort ressentit une vague de regret à l'idée de les voir s'éteindre.

Lorsque le prêtre entra à son tour, la femme se leva et quitta les lieux, rejoignant les autres voix l'attendant dans le reste du logement. L'homme commença ses prières, à genoux aux côtés du lit et La Mort les vit monter vers les cieux, petites bulles d'espoir qui avaient peu de chance d'être exaucées mais seraient tout de même écoutées avec bienveillance.

Quand il reposa son regard sur le jeune garçon, celui-ci le fixait. Il devait être très proche de la fin s'il arrivait à le voir. Cette idée fit naître une nouvelle vague de tristesse qu'il ne put s'expliquer. Ce n'était que le commencement de l'aventure pour le jeune homme, pas son dénouement

Après s'être léché plusieurs fois les lèvres, Steve posa une question d'une voix si faible qu'elle ne couvrit qu'à peine les litanies du prêtre :

"Je vais mourir, n'est ce pas ?"

L'homme d'église arrêta ses prières pour répondre mais Steve ne lui prêta aucune attention. Il regardait toujours l'apparition dans le coin de sa chambre. La Mort acquiesça de la tête ; il y avait peu de chance que le gamin survive, malgré toute la détermination que l'on pouvait voir dans ses yeux. Son regard glissa vers la porte et il murmura :

"Elle va être toute seule. Mon père est mort avant ma naissance. Je ne veux pas la laisser toute seule. S'il vous plaît."

Cette fois, il ne put que dire non d'un mouvement de la tête. Ce n'était pas à lui de décider ; son rôle se limitait à une tâche bien précise.

"S'il vous plaît, pour elle."

Steve essaya de se relever, mais le prêtre l'en empêcha d'une main sur l'épaule.

"Reste allongé, mon garçon. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta mère, tout ira bien."

Le blond se débattit quelques instants mais l'épuisement eut tôt fait de saper ses faibles efforts. Il se laissa lourdement tomber sur le matelas et le prêtre reprit ses prières.

Les lèvres serrées, La Mort se força à soutenir son regard. Ce garçon faisait preuve de tellement de courage, pensant au bonheur sa mère lors de ce qui était certainement ses derniers instants.

D'une voix encore plus faible, il posa une dernière question :

"Est-ce… est-ce que cela fait mal ?"

Pendant que le prêtre discourait sur la vallée de souffrances et de larmes que le jeune garçon allait bientôt quitter, La Mort répondit encore silencieusement : non. Il pouvait rendre le processus douloureux et il l'avait déjà fait à plusieurs reprises, parfois il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Mais cette âme était spéciale, il en prendrait un soin particulier et demanderait à Neela de l'accompagner. Elle était parmi les passeurs ayant le plus d'empathie et de patience. Elle saurait comment apaiser le jeune Steve quand le temps serait venu.

Mais pour l'instant, il s'était rendormi, la fatigue l'ayant rattrapé, et La Mort quitta la chambre, se préparant à y revenir plus tard dans la soirée.

 **22 Juin 1943**

En définitive, Steve Rogers avait survécu et son nom ne réapparut dans le livre que treize ans plus tard. La Mort resta quelques secondes à fixer les lettres bleues en clignant des yeux. Il avait surveillé l'apparition de ce nom durant des années, espérant ne le revoir que dans plusieurs décennies, mais il semblait que cela était trop demander.

Comme à son habitude, il glissa ses doigts sur le nom : Steve Rogers, né le 04 juillet 1918, New York, crise cardiaque, Paradis. Qu'est ce qui pouvait bien provoquer un arrêt cardiaque chez un homme d'à peine vingt ans ?

Sans vraiment réfléchir, il se transporta sur les lieux et fut surpris d'atterrir dans une salle pleine de militaires et de scientifiques en blouses blanches. Une espèce de capsule se dressait au milieu de la pièce et à l'intérieur se trouvait Steve Rogers. Il semblait en meilleure santé que la dernière fois que La Mort l'avait vu, même s'il avait à peine grandi, et le regard bleu azur glissa sur lui sans le voir.

De nombreuses personnes s'affairaient dans la pièce et il comprit qu'une expérience allait être menée sur le jeune homme et que ce dernier s'était porté volontaire. Saisi d'une colère qu'il n'arriva pas à comprendre, il retourna dans sa dimension, son pouvoir pulsant autour de lui. Les passeurs qu'il croisa s'éloignèrent le plus possible de lui et cela ne fit qu'attiser son ire. Il entra dans son bureau, bien décidé à emmener Verde avec lui quand il irait récupérer l'âme de cet idiot. Rogers ne mériterait pas mieux qu'un passeur hautain et insensible s'il mettait sa propre vie en danger ainsi.

 **17 décembre 1943**

En fin de compte, La Mort n'eut pas besoin de Verde. Et quand il aperçut _Steve Rogers, Zellenberg, Paradis_ apparaître sur une page à peine quelques mois après, il refusa de prendre plus de nouvelles.

Sa tâche l'amenait assez souvent dans ce village alsacien pour savoir ce qui s'y trouvait : une base alliée. Si cet idiot de Rogers s'était engagé et était parti au front, il était hors de question que La Mort s'inquiète pour lui. Non pas qu'il soit vraiment inquiet, c'était juste de la curiosité. Il n'avait jamais vu quelqu'un apparaître aussi souvent dans son livre.

Il mit Zellenberg tout en bas de sa liste de lieux à visiter et s'il fut soulagé de ne pas avoir à séparer l'âme d'un idiot de soldat aux cheveux blonds et aux yeux bleus, c'était son problème et il ne regardait personne d'autre.

 **8 février 1944**

Cette guerre commençait à sérieusement l'agacer. Il avait vu des centaines de pays et d'empires se dresser et tomber, des milliers de batailles et des millions d'hommes mourir pour une cause ou un souverain et il n'avait habituellement pas d'avis sur le sujet. Mais cette guerre-là lui tapait réellement sur le système. Et cela n'avait rien à voir avec le fait qu'un certain nom était à nouveau apparu dans son livre. Absolument pas.

Il traversait actuellement le no man's land situé sur le front au nord de la ligne Maginot. Les alliés avaient tenté une percée qui s'était soldée par un échec et avait coûté la vie à plusieurs centaines de soldats des deux côtés.

Quand il s'approcha d'une âme pour sectionner le lien qui la retenait encore, cette dernière se jeta au sol et se mit en boule, terrorisée. La Mort sentit son pouvoir grandir et pulser au même rythme que son agacement. Tous ces idiots lui faisaient perdre du temps.

Les passeurs lui laissaient une plus grande marge de manœuvre qu'habituellement, sentant que la prise qu'il avait sur ses pouvoirs était plus ténue que jamais. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il n'y avait personne autour de lui pour gérer l'âme à ses pieds. Son agacement ne fit qu'augmenter.

Son prochain arrêt était en Tchécoslovaquie, où un certain Steve Rogers l'attendait peut-être. Une nouvelle vague de colère le traversa ; cet humain était promis à de grandes choses, Sa Toute Puissance lui donnait chance sur chance et cet idiot ne trouvait rien de mieux à faire que de se jeter tête première dans le danger.

Il sentit son pouvoir enfler et une vague le quitta, sectionnant net tous les liens dans un cercle d'une vingtaine de mètres autour de lui. Les âmes crièrent de douleur et plusieurs passeurs levèrent la tête de leur tâche, inquiets.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit Neela approcher prudemment. Quand elle atteignit l'âme du soldat allemand, elle posa une main apaisante sur son épaule avant de se tourner vers La Mort, les sourcils froncés et la bouche plissée dans une moue réprobatrice :

« Les âmes sont des choses précieuses, vous ne devez en aucun cas les blesser. »

« Faites mieux votre travail alors. J'ai autre chose à faire que de perdre du temps à leur expliquer ou les calmer. »

Il fit demi-tour, se dirigeant vers l'autre côté du champ de bataille, coupant rapidement tous les liens qu'il croisait. Il sentait son aura s'échapper par tous les pores de sa peau, l'entourant d'une épais nuage noir. il devait très exactement avoir l'apparence sous laquelle les hommes l'imaginaient habituellement : La Mort, implacable, venue les arracher à tous ceux qu'ils aimaient, fondant sur eux avec une noirceur glaciale, sectionnant les vies sans y attacher aucune importance.

Il essaya de se calmer ; il ne voulait blesser personne, mais une petite partie de lui aimait quand il perdait le contrôle, aimait quand il lâchait prise et détruisait toutes les créatures autour de lui. Il prit plusieurs profondes inspirations puis se transporta dans sa dimension. Il ne pourrait blesser personne ici, le temps qu'il récupère la maîtrise de ses émotions.

 **4 mars 1945**

Il était installé avec un livre dans une des nombreuses bibliothèques de son domaine quand Neela entra sans prendre la peine de toquer. Il leva les yeux de l'ouvrage et fut surpris de voir la passeuse essoufflée sur le pas de la porte.

« Voo'cha, il faut que vous veniez. Il y a quelque chose de bizarre dans le livre. »

Cela faisait plusieurs mois maintenant qu'il avait laissé certains passeurs de confiance, Neela et Marcus principalement, préparer leur itinéraire et donc accéder au livre des morts. Avec cette guerre qui n'en finissait pas et ses retombées sur les civils, il n'avait plus le temps de gérer cette partie de son travail.

Il se leva, posa l'Odyssée sur une petite table à côté de son fauteuil préféré et suivit Neela dans les couloirs. Elle refusa de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit, le guidant vers le livre, ouvert à la page du jour.

Il y vit le nom de Steve Rogers inscrit en bleu juste en dessous la date.

Encore. Cela faisait presque longtemps.

Mais cela n'expliquait pas la réaction de Neela ; elle savait à quoi correspondait cette couleur. Il leva un sourcil interrogatif vers elle. Il n'appréciait pas d'être dérangé pendant la seule heure de repos qu'il s'octroyait chaque jour.

« Regardez, Voo'cha. »

Et elle tourna la page, lui montrant du doigt le premier nom en dessous de la date du lendemain : Steve Rogers, Océan Arctique, Paradis. Fronçant les sourcils, La Mort chercha la date suivante et y trouva à nouveau le nom en bleu. Il s'avança de plusieurs semaines et, sous chaque date, il voyait les mêmes informations : Steve Rogers, Océan Arctique, Paradis.

En théorie, le livre était infini, mais chaque décès n'était pas prédéterminé longtemps à l'avance. Dieu apportait des ajustements selon les actions et les décisions des uns et des autres. Ce qui faisait que les pages devenaient très rapidement vierges. La Mort tourna les pages jusqu'à arriver à la fin de l'année et il trouva à chaque fois le nom écrit juste en dessous de la date. C'était bien la première fois qu'il voyait ce genre de choses. C'était comme si le jeune soldat allait passer les prochains mois à se battre pour sa survie.

Prenant sa décision en moins d'une seconde, il donna ses directives à Neela :

« Finis ton travail. Je reviens de suite. »

Heureusement pour lui, il n'avait pas besoin de respirer et il ne ressentait pas vraiment le froid, sinon il aurait été dans une fâcheuse posture. Il semblait être à l'intérieur d'un immense aéroplane ; il y avait de nombreuses traces de lutte et la vitre avant du véhicule était absente. L'eau glaciale avait envahi le cockpit, faisant descendre la température bien en dessous de zéro.

Et c'était précisément la raison pour laquelle l'homme - qui avait pris plusieurs dizaines de centimètres et une bonne quarantaine de kilos depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu - assis sur le siège du pilote n'était pas mort. Et qu'il ne le serait pas tant qu'il se battrait. Il allait rester en stase ici jusqu'à ce qu'il lâche prise ou que quelqu'un le libère.

Il n'y avait rien que La Mort puisse faire et il rentra chez lui, trempé et ne sachant quoi penser de cet événement.

 **8 octobre 2011**

Neela venait de quitter son bureau, les plannings de chaque passeur pour la journée sous le bras. Il allait bientôt devoir rejoindre une équipe déjà en place en Somalie. Un village entier avait été rayé de la carte par une attaque rebelle dans la nuit et, comme à chaque fois qu'il y avait de nombreux morts en peu de temps, il s'était senti attiré dans la zone. Il avait réussi à résister mais il savait qu'il valait mieux commencer sa journée par libérer les âmes à cet endroit.

Avant de quitter sa dimension, il s'approcha du livre. Comme il en avait pris l'habitude ces soixante-six dernières années, il jeta un œil au premier nom sous la date du jour : Steve Roger. Il laissa son regard glisser sur la page suivante, cherchant des yeux les quelques mots bleus qui faisaient partie de sa vie depuis des décennies.

Sauf qu'ils n'y étaient pas.

Surpris, il balaya du regard tous les noms jusqu'à la date suivante. Aucune trace de Steve Rogers. Cela ne pouvait signifier que deux choses : soit il allait mourir aujourd'hui, soit il allait sortir de la stase dans laquelle la glace l'avait plongé en 1945.

Sans réfléchir, il se transporta à New York - il avait raté le fait que Steve avait été déplacé ces derniers jours - et se retrouva dans une réplique de chambre d'hôpital.

L'homme endormi sur le lit semblait en bonne santé ; sa peau avait une teinte normale et le rythme de sa respiration l'était également. La Mort resta quelques minutes à l'observer. Il s'était interdit de s'intéresser de trop près au devenir de cet homme qui avait déjà une emprise assez inquiétante sur son humeur. Pour les mêmes raisons, il n'était jamais retourné dans l'Arctique, alors que l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit à plusieurs reprises.

Cela faisait donc plus de soixante ans qu'il n'avait pas vu Steve et il se rendit compte qu'il attendait avec une forme de trépidation qu'il ouvre les yeux. Il avait réappris à apprécier le bleu du ciel depuis qu'il avait croisé ce regard la première fois et tout ce qui pouvait l'intéresser ou le rattacher au monde était bon à prendre. Il avait passé bien trop de temps totalement séparé de toute humanité et il avait perdu toute empathie pour les âmes dont il avait la charge.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il rata presque l'instant où Steve ouvrit les yeux. Pendant quelques secondes, il crut que le blond arrivait à le voir, mais très rapidement, son regard glissa tout autour de la pièce avant qu'il ne s'assoie.

La Mort décida de quitter la pièce et se transporta en Somalie. Vu l'habitude qu'avait ce Steve Rogers de se mettre en danger, il le reverrait sous peu.


	2. La bataille de New York

Bonjour à tous

Me revoilà donc pour la suite des aventures de notre chère Mort. Si il savait ce qu'il l'attendait ...

Je tenais à remercier encore une fois **Sana** et **Bébec** pour leur super travail de bêta ET leurs reviews, je suis gâtée avec vous les filles.

Merci aussi à **Clairaice** : tu vois, il y a une suite. A **Nagron** : un peu de patience, tu vas vite savoir. Et à **Lou** : enfin un chapitre inédit pour toi.

Vous allez rencontrer plein de connaissances dans ce chapitre, profitez en bien !

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **4 mai 2012**

Il fallut très exactement deux cent sept jours pour que le nom de Steve Rogers réapparaisse. La Mort ne savait pas pourquoi il était étonné, ce n'était pas comme si l'homme n'avait pas pour habitude de flirter avec le danger.

Ce qui était plus inquiétant était que son nom était en tête d'une liste impressionnante de personnes qui allaient perdre la vie à New York aujourd'hui. Et qu'il était accompagné d'autres noms inscrits en bleu : Natalia Romanova, Clint Barton, Thor Odinson et Tony Stark. Et aucun d'entre eux n'était inscrit ce matin, il en était certain.

Fronçant les sourcils, il appela Marcus qui était en train de ranger des dossiers sur son bureau.

« Oui, Thanatos ? »

De tous les noms qu'on lui avait donné, celui-ci était l'un de ses préférés. Sûrement parce que de tous les peuples qui avaient créé des légendes autour de lui, les grecs et les romains étaient les seuls à voir son rôle tel qu'il était. Sans lever les yeux du livre, il parla au passeur :

« Va chercher Neela. Nous avons un changement de programme. »

Vu le massacre qui allait bientôt se produire, il serait très probablement convoqué sur les lieux dans peu de temps et il avait peu de chances d'y résister. Il n'appréciait pas d'être transporté de force à chaque fois que de nombreuses victimes perdaient la vie simultanément, mais l'appel des âmes était trop fort pour lutter contre cette attraction.

Neela entra dans la pièce, suivie de Marcus, à peine quelques minutes après que ce dernier soit sorti.

"Quel est le problème, Voo'cha ?"

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite et lui fit signe de s'approcher. Il montra du doigt la liste à rallonge et l'observa. Il vit les sourcils de la passeuse se froncer et elle leva les yeux vers lui :

"Ça n'y était pas ce matin. Il va falloir appeler plusieurs équipes supplémentaires."

Elle fit une petite pause et regarda à nouveau le livre.

"Il ne fait jamais de changements de cette envergure si peu de temps avant l'événement. Qu'est ce qu'il Lui a pris ?"

C'était une bonne question et il n'avait pas la réponse. Il préféra se concentrer sur la tâche qu'ils avaient à effectuer :

"Je vais me rendre à New York. Je vous laisse gérer la logistique de ce côté. Rejoignez-moi dès que tout est en ordre."

Il sentait déjà de nombreuses âmes l'appeler et il se laissa guider par elles, se matérialisant au centre d'un immeuble effondré. Au milieu des gravas et de la poussière, il vit plusieurs dizaines de personnes sous les décombres. Certaines âmes avaient déjà quitté leur enveloppe charnelle et le regardaient avec une crainte non dissimulée. Il vit, avec soulagement, que Steve n'était pas de celles-là.

Certains des vivants, assez proches de la fin pour le voir, tendaient des mains désespérées vers lui, quémandant de l'aide. Il ne pouvait rien pour eux, pas pour l'instant du moins et il attendit que les premiers passeurs arrivent avant de se mettre au travail. Les âmes se perdaient facilement et il était très difficile de les emmener vers leur lieu de repos si on ne le faisait pas dans les minutes qui suivaient leur séparation.

Il entendait non loin de là des explosions et des cris. À travers une énorme fissure dans le mur, il vit plusieurs personnes courir, les yeux écarquillés par la peur et fuyant visiblement quelque chose.

Un bruit sourd lui parvint depuis les étages supérieurs - du moins la partie encore debout - et de nouveaux débris tombèrent sur le sol. Plusieurs des personnes enfermées dans ce qui devait être initialement le hall de l'immeuble poussèrent des cris d'alarme. La Mort vit une portion du plafond encore attachée vaciller avant de se stabiliser. Plusieurs personnes étaient en dessous, essayant de libérer une jeune femme brune des décombres.

Avant qu'ils n'y parviennent, une énorme masse sembla traverser de part en part le bâtiment plusieurs étages au dessus d'eux. De lourds pas résonnèrent, entraînant de nouvelles chutes de béton et placo. Après un coup particulièrement violent - on aurait dit qu'un éléphant était en train de sauter à pieds joints - la partie de plafond qui tenait encore s'effondra, ensevelissant les quelques personnes qui n'avaient pas réussi à s'écarter à temps.

La poignée d'hommes et de femmes encore en état de bouger se précipitèrent vers les gravats, mais La Mort savait que leurs efforts étaient vain : de nouvelles âmes avaient déjà rejoint celles qui attendaient depuis son arrivée.

Les premiers passeurs choisirent cet instant pour apparaître à ses côtés. Ils étaient tous, comme lui, habitués des scènes de ce genre et ils se mirent immédiatement au travail. Le détachement dont ils faisaient tous preuve était nécessaire, aucun d'entre eux ne pourrait aider ces âmes s'il était en pleine crise de nerfs, mais le vide qui l'habitait actuellement était différent. Dernièrement, pratiquement plus rien ne semblait l'atteindre.

Presque mécaniquement, il s'occupa de toutes les âmes attendant dans la pièce. Il monta ensuite aux étages supérieurs, croisant de petits groupes de survivants et parfois une âme à libérer. Il semblait que le gros des dégâts se soit limité au rez-de-chaussée, à une exception près : le septième étage.

Plusieurs fenêtres étaient brisées sur le flanc ouest, laissant un trou béant ouvert vers l'extérieur et toutes les cloisons, pylônes, bureaux et chaises entre cet orifice et son jumeau à l'autre extrémité du bâtiment étaient détruits. Un rapide coup d'oeil à travers les vitres brisées lui apprit que l'immeuble en face avait subi le même sort.

Laissant les passeurs s'occuper des victimes de ce bâtiment, il retourna au rez-de-chaussée et pénétra dans la rue. Il connaissait bien la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, il l'avait vue des milliers de fois à travers les âges et les lieux : des gens fuyant la menace, recouverts de sang et de poussière, des véhicules abandonnés, des débris de toutes sortes, brûlés pour certains, des cris et des pleurs, des détonations et des secousses.

Par contre, il y avait une chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue.

Et même plusieurs de ces choses. Il regarda avec curiosité les espèces de soldats qui envahissaient les rues de New York. Légèrement plus grands qu'un homme et se tenant sur leurs jambes, ils ressemblaient à un mélange d'humain et de reptile. La couleur de leur peau oscillait entre le vert et le gris et ils portaient un genre de pagne/armure ainsi qu'une lance qui tirait des boules d'énergie bleue.

Ils n'étaient, bien évidemment, pas de cette planète, issus d'un monde aux confins de l'univers, où une autre entité était chargée de sa tâche.

Il vit passer devant lui un groupe de trois monstres, prêts à tirer sur un petit attroupement d'hommes et de femmes un peu plus loin dans la rue, tous complètement pétrifiés par la peur. Il entendit le sifflement produit par une des armes et, à l'instant où la créature commencait à appuyer sur la détente, une flèche lui traversa le crâne.

Avant qu'il ne touche le sol, ses deux camarades avaient subi le même sort. La Mort chercha l'archer des yeux, allant jusqu'à scruter le sommet des buildings avoisinants, mais il ne le trouva nulle part. Se retournant vers les trois créatures, il vit leurs âmes apparaître et d'un mouvement vif, il sectionna leur lien. C'était dorénavant à la charge des passeurs de trouver où les emmener. Sa Toute-Puissance allait devoir lui envoyer des renforts s'il devait maintenant gérer les âmes des extraterrestres.

Il continua à avancer, libérant toutes les victimes sur son chemin jusqu'à ce qu'un violent coup de tonnerre lui fasse lever la tête. Il scruta quelques instants le géant blond accroché au sommet de l'Empire State Building : lui non plus n'était pas de ce monde, venu d'un univers voisin où il se faisait passer pour un dieu, à l'aide d'éclairs et de foudre. Pour l'instant, le dieu du tonnerre s'évertuait à griller toutes les créatures traversant le portail qui déchirait le ciel. Le dispositif qui gardait le passage ouvert semblait être posé au sommet d'une des plus grandes tours des environs.

Sa curiosité piquée - ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'il croisait des créatures venues d'ailleurs - il se transporta jusqu'à la terrasse où était installé l'appareil responsable de l'invasion.

Dès son arrivée, il sentit une présence dans son dos et il se retourna pour se retrouver face à face avec un homme brun. Grand et élancé, il portait une tenue verte et un sceptre. Ce dernier pulsait d'une énergie que La Mort reconnut. Elle faisait partie de celles lui ayant donné la vie. Comment cet alien était-il entré en possession de cet objet ?

L'homme le regardait, une lueur de malice dans les yeux :

« Je suis désolé de vous donner autant de travail. Mais ce sera bientôt fini et je peux vous assurer que les choses se calmeront dès que j'aurai pris cette planète en main. »

Il n'était pas de son genre de se mêler des actions des hommes ; peu lui importait qui se trouvait aux commandes, tous étaient égaux face à lui, mais cet étranger se trompait lourdement s'il croyait pouvoir asservir les humains.

« Vous n'y arriverez pas. »

L'homme plissa des yeux, l'interrogation - était-il-il un ami ou un ennemi ? - claire dans son regard. La Mort sentit avec intérêt une puissante magie envelopper l'individu. Il était rare de croiser un magicien de cette envergure. C'est avec une nonchalance pourtant trahie par la quantité de magie qu'il avait rassemblée que l'homme répondit :

« Je pense au contraire que j'ai déjà gagné, les quelques héros que cette planète a envoyés ne suffiront pas, même mon frère n'arrivera pas à m'arrêter. Et si vous essayez, je vous détruirai également. »

La Mort leva un sourcil à ces mots. Cet étranger ne manquait pas de courage, à moins qu'il ne soit stupide. Mais il valait mieux mettre les choses au point :

« Vous n'avez pas ce pouvoir. Vous n'aurez pas à m'affronter, je ne me mêle jamais de leur Histoire. Mais ne sous-estimez pas les Hommes, je les côtoie depuis la nuit des temps, ils se battront sans relâche pour leur liberté. »

Il se tourna en voyant deux des hommes-lézards approcher. Son hôte se dirigea vers l'entrée du bâtiment :

« Désolé de vous abandonner, cette conversation était on ne peut plus intéressante, il est rare de croiser un collègue divinité, mais j'ai à faire. »

La Mort ne prit pas la peine de répondre et il se transporta au sol. Il avait du travail et il n'avait pas encore trouvé Steve. Le connaissant, il devait être en plein milieu de la zone de combat.

Il vit passer une énorme masse verte au dessus de lui. La masse avança le long d'un bâtiment, créant ses propres prises dans les murs, avant de se lancer sur un des nombreux véhicules volants qui circulaient à travers le ciel New Yorkais.

Les deux pauvres créatures au contrôle de la barque n'eurent même pas le temps de réagir. L'une d'entre elles fut violemment éjectée et alla s'écraser contre un mur en béton et la seconde fut projetée contre le plancher du véhicule par deux énormes poings.

Cela ne sembla pas calmer l'individu vert et celui-ci s'acharna sur la barque jusqu'à ce qu'elle pique vers le sol. Il la quitta d'un bond avant qu'elle ne s'écrase au sol et n'explose au milieu d'un groupe de lézards. Voilà qui aurait pu expliquer les bruits qu'il avait entendus dans le bâtiment dans lequel il était arrivé.

Il avait commencé à séparer les âmes des extraterrestres quand il vit Neela approcher.

« Tout est prêt, Voo'cha. J'ai organisé les passeurs par équipes de trois et Marcus les a déployés sur la zone. »

Il s'occupa rapidement des deux bestioles calcinées devant lui et se retourna vers elle pour répondre :

« Envoie quelqu'un faire des recherches sur cette espèce, nous allons devoir nous en occuper. »

Neela le regarda, l'air gêné. Elle se balança d'un pied sur l'autre avant de répondre :

« Vous pourriez peut-être y aller ? Vous savez qu'aucun d'entre nous n'aime se rendre là-haut. »

"Là-haut" était l'endroit où vivait Sa Toute-Puissance. Il y consignait l'histoire de l'univers et permettait parfois que l'on vienne y faire des recherches. La Mort n'avait pas du tout envie d'aller s'enfermer dans Sa bibliothèque, il voulait trouver Steve et voir comment allait se terminer cette bataille. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas intéressé au destin de l'humanité.

« Envoie Verde, il sera ravi d'être un peu plus proche de Sa Grandeur. »

Neela sourit de toutes ses dents - elle n'appréciait pas Verde - et se dirigea d'un pas décidé vers un de ses collègues passeurs. Elle revint quelques minutes après, lui emboîtant le pas.

Ils travaillèrent ensemble pendant un quart d'heure, Neela dirigeant les différentes âmes vers les passeurs qui les suivaient. Ils avançaient au milieu des décombres, libérant toutes les âmes qu'ils croisaient, humaines ou autres. Étrangement, le nombre de victimes à cet endroit lui paraissait bien en deçà de ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Il y avait de nombreuses pertes humaines, mais au vu de la population New Yorkaise et de l'heure, il aurait dû y avoir beaucoup plus de morts à cet endroit.

La raison lui apparut au détour d'une rue : Steve était au milieu de l'avenue, parce que cela ne pouvait être que lui dans ce costume bleu en plein centre de la bataille. La Mort s'arrêta, observant pendant quelques instants l'homme se battre. Ses mouvements étaient précis et rapides, il se débarrassait de ses adversaires en deux ou trois coups bien placés et il savait se servir de son bouclier efficacement.

Cela faisait des siècles que les hommes n'utilisaient plus ce genre d'armes, les ayant délaissées pour des armes à feu, mais lui se souvenait de ces guerriers grecs, tellement aguerris qu'ils étaient capables de renverser le cours d'une bataille avec des choses aussi simples qu'un bouclier ou une lance. Il retrouvait un peu de l'excitation qui le saisissait autrefois lorsqu'il était témoin de ces combats.

Mais une question lui taraudait l'esprit : pourquoi ce costume ? Pourquoi ces couleurs ? Et ce casque… même s'il approuvait la sécurité que ce dernier apportait, il était loin d'être flatteur.

Il fut tiré de ses observations par Neela, qui s'était elle aussi avancée dans l'avenue :

"Ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir terminé ici, nous devrions revenir plus tard."

Il était réticent à quitter cette zone ; il savait qu'il avait à faire ailleurs, il sentait les âmes l'appeler. Il savait également qu'il ne devait pas intervenir, qu'il ne pourrait rien faire et devrait regarder cet idiot d'humain mourir si tel était son destin. Mais cela ne l'empêcha pas d'avoir les pieds comme cloués au sol.

Il vit la jeune femme rousse qui combattait à ses côtés s'éloigner de quelques mètres, avant de courir vers Steve et de se servir de son bouclier pour atteindre une des nombreuses barques volantes qui sillonnaient le ciel. Elle disparut en quelques instants de leur vue, partie poursuivre le commandant en chef de ces lézards.

Cela laissa Steve seul pour affronter les hordes d'envahisseurs et à protéger les quelques civils piégés dans les bâtiments autour de lui. Sans s'en rendre compte, La Mort s'était approché du combat, le poing serré. Il sentit son pouvoir circuler en lui, prêt à répondre à la moindre de ses sollicitations.

La voix de Neela l'arrêta, elle semblait inquiète :

"Voo'cha ?!"

Il secoua la tête, reprenant ses esprits. Après un dernier regard vers Steve, il fit demi-tour et rejoignit l'équipe de passeurs qui travaillaient dans une rue perpendiculaire, Neela sur les talons.

Il refusa de répondre à son regard interrogateur et s'attela à sa tâche, se concentrant sur ce qu'il avait à faire plutôt que sur l'homme blond en train de se battre un peu plus loin.

Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, un sifflement lui fit lever la tête et il vit une armure rouge et or passer dans le ciel. Elle se dirigea vers le portail, un missile sur le dos, et y disparut rapidement. À peine était-elle passée de l'autre côté que toutes les créatures s'écroulèrent au sol, leurs âmes sortant les unes après les autres de leurs corps.

Le portail se referma peu de temps après, laissant passer de justesse le pilote et son armure, et La Mort poussa ses sens dans toutes les directions, cherchant la présence du magicien. Il se transporta à ses côtés et ne put retenir un sourire en le voyant.

La pauvre créature semblait avoir fait une rencontre avec le monstre vert : il était actuellement allongé, inconscient, dans un trou au sol. La Mort s'éloigna de quelques pas et observa les différents combattants approcher les uns après les autres. La première fut la femme rousse qu'il avait aperçue plus tôt, suivie de près par le dieu du tonnerre. Ce dernier jeta un oeil inquiet dans sa direction avant de s'approcher de l'homme allongé au sol et de vérifier qu'il était toujours vivant.

Il se releva, murmurant quelques mots à la forme prostrée au sol :

"Loki, mon frère, qu'as-tu donc fait ?"

"Je ne suis pas là pour lui. Il vivra. Pour cette fois, du moins."

Avec un simple hochement de tête, le géant blond se plaça aux côtés de la rousse, s'enquérant de sa santé. Il furent vite rejoints par un homme châtain de corpulence moyenne et portant un arc et un carquois. Il devait être l'archer qui s'était occupé des extraterrestres lors de son arrivée.

La jeune femme s'approcha de lui et vérifia qu'il n'était pas blessé avant de le prendre brièvement dans ses bras. Ils s'écartèrent tous rapidement quand le monstre vert arriva en bondissant. Après plusieurs grognements, il s'installa à bonne distance de ses associés. Il fut presque immédiatement suivi par l'armure rouge qui avait également amené Steve. La Mort dut bien s'avouer ressentir un certain soulagement à le voir arriver, blessé mais en vie.

Il observa la scène alors que l'équipe s'installa à quelques pas du pauvre bougre encore inconscient. Une chose était certaine : le réveil allait être désagréable. Il ne le plaignait pas, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait, mais La Mort désirait vérifier certaines choses avant de les quitter. Si Steve allait devoir affronter des armées venues d'ailleurs ou des magiciens, il fallait qu'il le sache.

Il ne voulait plus attendre que son nom apparaisse dans son livre. Il y avait quelque chose chez cet homme qui l'intriguait, qui lui donnait à nouveau envie de faire partie du monde. Cela faisait des siècles qu'il ne s'était plus mêlé à l'humanité, rien ne l'y attirait et il s'en était détaché au point de plus s'intéresser à rien.

Au final, il dut retourner à sa tâche sans avoir le temps de parler avec la pseudo-divinité. Même si le nombre de victimes humaines était inférieur à ce qui aurait pu arriver, il y avait tout de même encore une importante quantité d'âmes à accompagner. Sans compter qu'il restait l'épineux problème des créatures d'un autre monde qu'il devrait bien évidemment gérer.

 **6 Mai 2012**

Ce ne fut donc que deux jours après la bataille de New York qu'il eut le temps de rendre une petite visite à Loki. Il était enfermé au sous-sol d'une base ultra-secrète et son frère lui tenait compagnie autant qu'il le gardait.

Les deux hommes levèrent les yeux quand il apparut au milieu de la cellule, le regard fixé sur le prisonnier. Thor, il avait appris son nom entretemps, se leva et se plaça devant son frère, avec l'intention de le protéger du nouveau venu. Avec impatience et un peu de raillerie dans sa voix, le magicien le sermonna :

"Ce n'est qu'une visite de courtoisie, mon cher frère. Il n'est pas là pour me donner la mort, ce n'est pas son rôle."

"Ne prend pas ce ton avec moi, Loki. Je sais très bien qui il est."

"Et si tu avais suivi les cours de mythologie, tu saurais qu'il n'est là que pour séparer les âmes et les accompagner dans l'au-delà. Il n'est responsable de la mort de personne."

Son sourire devint sinistre :

"Du moins de presque personne."

Thor ne semblait pas calmé pour autant. Il s'approcha de la Mort, tournant le dos à son frère. Il y avait une part de désespoir dans ses yeux :

"Je sais que ce que mon frère a fait est impardonnable. Il mérite un châtiment à la hauteur de ses crimes. Mais laissez-moi le ramener à Asgard, vous n'aurez plus jamais à vous soucier de lui."

"Père m'enfermera dans un cachot jusqu'à la fin de mes jours."

Thor se retourna, visiblement exaspéré par les propos de son frère :

"Mais tu seras vivant. Tu as attaqué une planète sous notre protection, tu dois faire face aux conséquences de tes choix."

"À la différence de toi. Quand as-tu jamais payé le prix de tes actes ? Tu as toujours été le favori de Père."

Il était évident que cette conversation avait déjà eu lieu maintes et maintes fois. Les deux hommes semblaient avoir complètement oublié sa présence. C'était quelque chose d'assez rare pour l'étonner, il avait tendance à attirer toute l'attention d'une pièce. Mais il n'avait pas de temps à perdre, ils pourraient régler leur différend familial à un autre moment.

« Je ne suis pas là pour l'emmener. Mais je veux savoir qui l'a envoyé. »

Loki pâlit visiblement et il se plaça derrière son frère. Il était évident qu'il n'avait aucunement l'intention de répondre.

La Mort se transporta dans son dos :

« Vous ne pouvez pas m'échapper. Même si vous n'étiez pas retenu ici. Dites-moi qui vous a envoyé. »

« Je ne dirai rien. J'ai déjà échoué. Ignorez-vous ce qu'il adviendra de moi si jamais je venais à le trahir ainsi ? ? »

Il avait assez perdu de temps. Il voulait des réponses et il les voulait maintenant, il avait besoin des ces informations avant de prendre sa décision :

« Et vous, ignorez-vous vous donc ce dont je suis capable ? »

Loki pâlit encore plus, se cachant derrière son frère à nouveau. Roulant des yeux - comme si cela pouvait l'aider - il croisa le regard de Thor. La position de ce dernier était rigide, mais il semblait lui aussi trouver la réaction de son frère amusante. Il prit la parole à son tour :

« Je vous saurai gré de ne pas violenter mon frère. J'ai promis à Père de le ramener en un seul morceau. J'ai votre réponse : il s'agit du titan Thanos. »

Les titans étaient des être puissants, d'anciennes créatures qui comme lui parcouraient l'univers depuis le commencement. Mais il était loin et ne pouvait rien contre La Mort. Ayant sa réponse, il prit congé d'un signe de tête et retourna chez lui.

À peine était-il entré dans son bureau que Neela apparut sur le pas de la porte. Elle franchit la distance les séparant d'un pas décidé et se planta devant lui, les poings sur les hanches :

« Ou étiez-vous ? Je vous ai cherché partout. »

Il lui jeta un regard noir, espérant lui faire assez peur pour qu'elle laisse tomber le sujet.

« Je ne crois pas avoir de comptes à te rendre, Neela. »

« En effet, mais je m'inquiète pour vous. Il n'y a personne pour prendre soin de vous, même pas vous, il faut bien que quelqu'un le fasse. »

Neela avait toujours été une des passeuses les plus empathiques et maternelles, mais elle avait toujours gardé ses distances avec lui. Elle n'avait fait preuve de gentillesse à son égard qu'à de très rares occasions. Et cela le mettait mal à l'aise. Il n'était pas une personne, il n'avait pas besoin que l'on s'inquiète pour lui. Elle ne sembla pas se rendre compte de la légère gêne que ses mots provoquaient et elle continua :

« Cela faisait longtemps que je voulais vous en parler. Vous vous détachez de plus en plus de ce qui vous entoure. Et d'un seul coup, vous disparaissez. Et l'autre jour, à New York, vous sembliez dérangé par quelque chose. »

Elle était assez perspicace et elle le connaissait trop bien pour qu'il tente de lui mentir :

« Je pensais aller passer quelques temps sur terre, cela fait longtemps. »

Il ne lui dit pas que son objectif était de surveiller Steve d'un peu plus près. Elle ne verrait pas d'un bon œil qu'il s'immisce dans la vie d'un humain en particulier. Elle plissa les yeux, le fixant suspicieusement.

« Cela fait plusieurs siècles que vous restez à l'écart des vivants. Je vous en ai parlé il y a moins d'une décennie et vous m'avez rembarré. Pourquoi maintenant ? »

« C'était il y a dix ans, les choses ont évolué et j'ai changé d'avis. »

« Vous êtes l'être le plus têtu et immuable que je connaisse. Un siècle n'est pas suffisant pour modifier votre opinion sur n'importe quel sujet. Cela a un rapport avec l'homme en costume que nous avons vu à New York ? »

Il sentit tout son corps se raidir ; elle était décidément bien trop perspicace. Et à en voir le petit sourire amusé qu'elle esquissait, elle savait qu'elle l'avait percé à jour. Elle se renfrogna pourtant rapidement.

« Voo'cha. Vous savez que vous ne devez pas vous attacher aux humains. »

« Qui parle de s'attacher ? Je suis juste curieux. Sa Sainteté lui a donné plus de chances qu'à n'importe qui d'autre, je veux comprendre ce qu'il a de si spécial. »

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. Je sais que je vous tanne pour que vous vous intéressiez un peu plus au monde autour de vous, mais ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée. La lueur que vous aviez dans les yeux à New York, quand vous le regardiez, ce n'est pas bon signe du tout. »

Cette conversation commençait à l'agacer. Il appréciait beaucoup Neela, mais il refusait de laisser qui que ce soit lui dicter ce qu'il pouvait faire.

« Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles. Et je ne t'ai pas demandé ton avis. »

Il était encore hésitant en revenant de sa visite avec les deux frères asgardiens, mais il était maintenant décidé. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à trouver quel rôle il voulait jouer.


	3. Première rencontre

Salut tout le monde.

Me revoilà pour le chapitre de la semaine. J'espère que vous avez aimé voir nos petits copains Avengers la semaine dernière, on va certainement les recroiser bientôt.

Je voulais remercier à nouveau **Sana** et **Bébec** pour leur super boulot de bêta, surtout continuez comme ça !

Un grand merci également à **Clairaice** , à **Nita Mentalia** \- bienvenue parmi nous - à **Nagron** , à **Bébec** \- double remerciement pour toi - à **Lou** également et à ma visiteuse, **Love Wolf.**

Je vous laisse profiter de ce chapitre, les choses commencent enfin à avancer !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **19 mai 2012**

Quand Steve gara sa moto sur son emplacement réservé dans le parking du Triskelion - le quartier général du SHIELD pour lequel il travaillait depuis l'attaque de New York - il ne put s'empêcher de passer plusieurs minutes à admirer la magnifique Harley déjà garée quelques places plus loin.

Entièrement grise, les chromes juste assez présents pour qu'il soit impossible de ne pas reconnaître la marque, elle était tout ce que Steve recherchait dans une moto. Il était évident que la personne qui possédait ce petit bijou en prenait grand soin. Pas un grain de poussière ou de boue ne venait ternir la peinture.

Son téléphone sonna, le tirant de son observation : Hill. Il décrocha :

"Bonjour Captain. Il y a un changement de programme : rendez-vous en salle de meeting numéro quatre."

Droit au but comme toujours. Maria Hill ne perdait jamais de temps avec les platitudes et Steve l'appréciait d'autant plus pour cela.

"Compris, je suis dans le garage, j'arrive."

Avec regret, il se détourna de l'engin de ses rêves et se tourna vers les ascenseurs. Il avait initialement rendez-vous avec Fury pour discuter des suites à donner à l'attaque de New York, mais il semblait que de nouvelles informations aient été trouvées. Il travaillait depuis peu avec les forces du Strike et il devait s'habituer à son nouveau patron, ainsi qu'à ses nouveaux coéquipiers. Il descendit au quarante-septième étage, là où les salles de réunion les plus protégées étaient situées.

Il atteignit la porte numéro quatre, toquant avant d'y entrer. Il y avait trois occupants dans la petite pièce : Fury, Hill et un inconnu aux cheveux longs et bruns retenus en une queue de cheval. Tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui et il ressentit un frisson en croisant les yeux bleu acier de l'inconnu. Il avait déjà vu cette teinte particulière, mais il n'arrivait pas à définir à quel instant, ni à quel endroit.

Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur cette bizarrerie - peu de choses échappaient à sa mémoire depuis le sérum - car Maria faisait déjà les présentations :

"Steve Rogers, je vous présente James Barnes. Il vient de rejoindre le Strike et va vous accompagner lors de certaines missions."

L'homme s'était levé et Steve s'approcha, un hochement de tête prouvant qu'il avait entendu, la main tendue. Après une poignée de main ferme, Barnes reprit sa place et Steve s'assit en face de Fury. Hill lui tendit un dossier et sans plus attendre commença le briefing.

"Vous aurez le temps de faire connaissance pendant le trajet, nous vous envoyons au Brésil. Nous avons détecté des signatures énergétiques extraterrestres dans les favelas autour de Rio."

Steve leva un sourcil :

"Ils n'ont pas perdu de temps. Je croyais que nous maîtrisions la collecte et le recyclage des matériaux chitauris ?"

Ce fut Fury qui répondit :

"La zone à couvrir est immense et certains des sous-traitants choisis ne sont pas totalement honnêtes. Nous allons reprendre la main sur le sujet d'ici peu."

Hill enchaîna :

"Pour le moment, nous devons récupérer les armes ou tout autre appareil responsable de ces événements à Rio."

Steve se plongea dans l'étude du dossier : apparemment, quelqu'un essayait de vendre des armes chitauris à des gangs des favelas. Il leva les yeux vers Hill :

"Pourquoi à Rio ? Ils ont pris un risque en les déplaçant."

"Mais qui vaut le coup. Ces gangs se mènent une guerre de territoire sans répit. ils se serviront sans aucune hésitation des ces armes, même au milieu de civils, et cela permettrait aux vendeurs de connaître leur puissance de feu et leurs effets secondaires tout en restant à distance."

Ce n'était pas tout, il le savait ; la mission était bien trop simple pour qu'ils fassent appel à lui. N'importe quelle équipe du Strike aurait été capable de la mener à bien.

"Et pourquoi m'y envoyer moi ?"

"Parce que vous êtes un des rares membres du SHIELD à savoir ce que ces armes sont capables de faire. Vous serez d'un conseil précieux sur cette mission et cela vous permettra de vous familiariser avec vos nouveaux coéquipiers."

Steve se tourna vers Barnes à ces mots. L'homme était totalement silencieux, écoutant avec intérêt la conversation qui avait lieu. Hill n'avait pas tort, il aimait savoir ce qu'il pouvait tirer de ses hommes et rien ne valait une mission pour le découvrir.

Il acquiesça de la tête :

"Compris. D'autres informations à partager ?"

"L'équipe du Strike vous attend au hangar. Le départ est prévu dans trente minutes."

Le directeur du SHIELD se leva, le briefing étant visiblement terminé. Hill entraîna Barnes vers le couloir et Steve allait leur emboîter le pas lorsque Fury le rappela. Il y avait donc bien quelque chose de plus.

"Captain. Il se pourrait que les personnes responsables de cette situation soient liées à la disparition du sceptre de Loki. Essayez de récupérer le maximum d'informations une fois sur place. Nous devons absolument le retrouver."

Pour une fois, Steve était on ne peut plus d'accord avec son supérieur. Il avait tenté de faire repartir l'arme en même temps que Loki et Thor, mais Banner et Tony avaient voulu l'étudier. Fury avait fortement appuyé cette idée et l'arme était restée sur terre, sous la surveillance du SHIELD.

Elle avait disparu quelques jours auparavant, sans que personne ne sache comment. Fury avait envoyé Natasha sur une piste quelques heures après la découverte de sa disparition, mais elle était rentrée quatre jours plus tard, annonçant que la piste était un leurre très bien tourné. Le temps de débriefer et de récupérer Clint et ils étaient repartis tous les deux dans une autre direction. De ce que Steve savait, ils suivaient plusieurs pistes en même temps et préviendraient le reste des Avengers s'ils avaient besoin d'aide.

"Je vous tiendrai au courant si je découvre quoi que ce soit."

Il allait sortir quand Fury le retint une dernière fois :

"Et Cap, gardez un oeil sur notre nouvelle recrue."

Ceci le fit s'arrêter. Il était hors de question d'emmener en mission quelqu'un qui pourrait avoir un autre objectif que le leur : la sécurité de son équipe et des civils était sa priorité.

"Il y a un problème avec lui ?"

"Aucun dont j'aie connaissance, mais on n'est jamais assez prudent. Vous et moi savons que ce sceptre a été volé par quelqu'un de chez nous."

"Vous auriez dû laisser Thor l'emmener."

"Vous m'aviez donné le même genre de conseil pour le Tesseract."

"Et voyez où cela nous a menés."

New York était encore trop frais dans son esprit pour qu'il puisse en parler sans ressentir une profonde vague de frustration l'envahir. Toutes ces victimes parce que Fury et ses amis avaient cru bon de jouer avec des pouvoirs dont ils ne connaissaient rien. Il sortit de la pièce avant que la colère ne les entraîne dans une énième dispute à ce sujet.

Il trouva Hill et Barnes un peu plus loin dans le couloir. Si l'un ou l'autre remarqua la tension qui l'habitait, aucun n'en fit le moindre commentaire. Maria devait certainement attendre qu'il arrive parce qu'elle prit congé pratiquement à l'instant où il les rejoignit, laissant les deux hommes seuls au milieu de l'allée.

Steve n'avait jamais été très doué avec les inconnus et cela ne s'était pas arrangé depuis sa décongélation. Il n'avait plus grand-chose en commun avec ses contemporains et trouver un sujet de discussion était devenu encore plus problématique.

Barnes sembla ne pas remarquer sa gêne et il se dirigea vers les ascenseurs, avant d'attendre quelques mètres plus loin quand il constata que Steve ne le suivait pas :

"Il y a un problème ?"

Steve se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas encore entendu l'autre homme parler. La voix grave fit se réveiller une portion de sa mémoire enfouie au fond de son cerveau : une nuit, une chambre, de la douleur et de la peur, et une voix identique lui parlant doucement et apaisant ses craintes. Secouant la tête pour chasser ce souvenir - si c'en était un - il rejoignit rapidement l'autre homme.

"Non, aucun. Je dois passer au vestiaire pour me changer avant de retrouver le reste de l'équipe. Vous voulez m'accompagner ?"

Un léger sourire apparut les lèvres du brun.

"Peut-être que vous devriez me tutoyer avant de me faire ce genre de proposition."

Il se sentit rougir jusqu'aux oreilles. On pouvait compter sur lui pour que la première chose qui sorte de sa bouche l'embarrasse. Il maudit également le fait que Barnes ait choisi de s'attarder sur cela plutôt que de faire comme s'il n'avait rien entendu. Steve avait déjà assez de mal avec Clint et son humour omniprésent.

Heureusement pour lui, les portes de l'ascenseurs choisirent ce moment pour s'ouvrir et il s'engouffra à l'intérieur, remerciant Dieu qu'il soit vide. Ayant récupéré un peu de sa contenance, il réussit enfin à répondre :

"À condition que tu fasses de même."

"Aucun problème."

Ils avaient atteint leur destination et Steve se dirigea vers les vestiaires. Il avait déjà son sac avec lui et son bouclier ne le quittait que rarement. Il se changea rapidement, passant son nouveau costume fourni par le SHIELD. Il regrettait un peu celui que lui avait fabriqué le père de Tony, mais certaines de ses missions réclamaient de la discrétion et le rouge et blanc étaient un peu trop visibles.

Par contre, certaines améliorations étaient de vrais plus, comme le micro installé dans son gant ou les sangles lui permettant d'attacher magnétiquement son bouclier sur son dos. Sans compter que le tout était rendu plus léger, souple et solide par l'utilisation de kevlar.

Barnes l'attendait à la sortie, appuyé sur le mur et les bras croisés. C'est à cet instant que Steve remarqua pour la première fois le gant qu'il portait à la main gauche. Barnes suivit son regard avant d'observer Steve de la tête aux pieds.

"Je ne discute pas tes choix vestimentaires lorsque tu pars en mission, je te prierai de ne pas faire de commentaire sur les miens."

Le ton que Barnes avait utilisé, légèrement amusé et faussement outré, le fit éclater de rire. Ce fut avec le sourire aux lèvres qu'il répondit :

"Pas de problème. mais attends que je mette mon casque, tu vas avoir du mal à ne pas faire de remarques."

La lueur d'amusement dans les yeux du brun le fit sourire de plus belle.

Ils rejoignirent le reste de l'équipe en silence et décollèrent pour Rio. Le voyage fut dédié à étudier les photos satellites des lieux et à préparer leur intervention. Les favelas étaient un amoncellement de maisons entourées d'habitations de fortunes assemblées à partir de bric et de broc. Les rues et passages changeaient souvent et il était facile de s'y perdre, laissant les pauvres étrangers osant s'y aventurer à la merci des nombreux malfaiteurs qui en avaient fait leur territoire.

L'entrepôt d'où provenait la signature énergétique alien était situé à la limite de la zone d'influence de trois gangs différents. L'emplacement était bien trouvé, l'endroit était évité par les habitants et même la police n'osait pas s'y aventurer. Leur petite équipe devrait se montrer prudente, car si quelque chose tournait mal, l'aide arriverait trop tard, si elle arrivait tout court. Ils ne pouvaient compter que sur eux-mêmes.

Steve n'était pas vraiment inquiet au sujet de sa propre sécurité ; quelques délinquants n'étaient absolument pas un challenge pour un super soldat, même lorsqu'ils étaient en possession d'armes extraterrestres. Mais ce n'était pas le cas des autres membres de son équipe.

Le SHIELD n'avait pas pour habitude d'envoyer des incompétents en mission, mais Captain America n'en faisait partie que depuis quelques semaines, il ne connaissait pas encore les pleines capacités des trois hommes l'accompagnant et il ignorait totalement celles de Barnes.

Encore que vu la manière dont il s'était équipé, vérifiant avec dextérité chaque arme avant de les ranger dans ses nombreux holsters ou poches, il était évident qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait. Steve allait devoir croire en leur expérience afin de se défendre et de mener à bien leur mission.

Steve fit une dernière fois le tour de leur plan : ils poseraient le quinjet sur le toit d'un immeuble appartenant au SHIELD dans les quartiers ouest de Rio puis feraient en voiture le reste du trajet. Ils la laisseraient sur un chemin de terre à l'arrière du favelas et termineraient à pied.

Il entrerait par une porte de secours au rez-de-chaussée, pendant que Barnes passerait par le toit. Ils avaient rendez-vous dans un des bureaux situés au premier étage. Les trois autres coéquipiers seraient placés à l'extérieur, à des endroits stratégiques, surveillant les alentours et prêts à intervenir au besoin.

Voilà pour la théorie. Mais Steve avait fait assez de missions pour savoir que pratiquement aucune d'entre elles ne se passait comme prévu. La seule chose qu'il pouvait faire était de se préparer au mieux afin de faire face à tout ce qui pourrait arriver.

Le quinjet se posa à l'heure exacte prévue et, avec un sourire vers Barnes, Steve enfila son casque. Le brun fit un effort visible pour ne rien dire et lorsqu'il descendit sur la passerelle, Steve vit ses épaules bouger au rythme de son rire silencieux. Il le suivit, riant lui aussi. Ce casque avait son utilité mais il lui donnait un look légèrement stupide.

À la seconde où ils mirent le pied au sol, ils redevinrent sérieux. Le trajet en voiture se passa sans rien de notable et ils descendirent du véhicule sans faire un bruit. La mission commençait réellement maintenant.

Silencieusement, ils avancèrent à travers les ruelles étroites et noires les uns derrières les autres. Arrivés près de leur cible, ils se séparèrent et Barnes et lui-même parcoururent les derniers mètres jusqu'au bâtiment qui les intéressait. Alors que Steve allait tourner au coin d'une rue pour rejoindre l'entrée par laquelle il devait passer, il fut retenu par une main sur le bras. Il se retourna vers Barnes, mais avant que sa question ne passe ses lèvres, l'autre soldat lui dit dans un murmure :

« Sois prudent. Malgré tous ces muscles, tu n'es pas immortel. »

Cela faisait longtemps que personne n'avait pris la peine de lui demander de faire attention à lui ; la dernière devait être Peggy. Steve répondit d'une voix tout aussi basse :

«Toi aussi. »

Il s'avança le plus silencieusement possible vers la porte arrière de l'entrepôt. Elle n'était fermée que par un simple cadenas et un coup bien placé de bouclier le brisa sans aucune difficulté. Il entra prudemment dans le bâtiment, faisant quelques pas à travers le couloir qui s'offrait à lui avant de croiser une première porte à sa droite. Il vérifia que la pièce était vide et passa à la suivante.

Il ne croisa personne et dans la quatrième salle, il tomba sur un ordinateur dont l'ultra modernité tranchait violemment avec son environnement. Il s'en approcha et, notant qu'il était allumé, sortit l'appareil de son mode veille. Lorsque l'écran reprit vie, il affichait des vidéos de surveillance, dont une était pointée sur la porte par laquelle il était passé. Il fronça les sourcils ; il n'avait vu aucune caméra et le petit brouilleur que Tony avait fourni au SHIELD aurait dû les mettre hors d'état de marche. Portant son poignet à la bouche, il transmit l'information au reste de son équipe.

"Faites attention, nous ne sommes pas seuls et notre entrée n'est pas passée inaperçue."

Il attendit de recevoir confirmation avant de brancher une clé USB sur l'appareil. Natasha avait bien essayé de lui expliquer ce que faisait le programme inclus dans la clé, mais tout ce qu'il avait retenu était qu'il décryptait et envoyait, il ne savait ni où ni comment, les informations qu'il trouvait.

Laissant le bureau derrière lui, il continua son avancée à travers le bâtiment. Il arriva rapidement dans la zone de stockage. Vu la position de l'entrepôt, difficile à protéger, elle ne contenait rien de grande valeur. Par acquis de conscience, Steve s'approcha des quelques caisses posées au sol contre le mur ouest. Il était en train de vérifier leur contenu quand son oreillette prit vie. Il entendit la voix de Barnes :

"Dernier étage vide, je descends au second."

À peine la ligne fut-elle coupée qu'il entendit une explosion et un éclair bleu trancha violemment dans l'atmosphère sombre qui l'entourait. Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, Steve se rua vers l'escalier qui l'emmènerait au second étage. La porte devait être piégée et Barnes l'avait certainement déclenchée en l'ouvrant.

Lorsqu'il posa le pied sur le premier palier, il entendit le grincement d'une porte au-dessus de lui, suivie de lourds pas résonnant sur la passerelle en métal. Il détacha son bouclier de son dos et n'eut qu'une seconde pour se réfugier derrière avant que les premiers tirs retentissent. Il sentit les différents impacts être absorbés par le vibranium et il profita d'une pause pour franchir la prochaine volée de marches. Il n'avait toujours rien entendu du côté de Barnes et son inquiétude ne faisait que grandir. Il la repoussa du mieux possible au fond de son esprit : paniquer ne l'aiderait pas à atteindre son coéquipier rapidement et c'était, en cet instant, le plus important.

La position surélevée de ses opposants leur donnait un avantage et il ne pouvait pas utiliser son bouclier pour les désarmer. Il étudia la situation brièvement : neufs hommes lui faisaient face et son esprit tactique lui permit de trouver plusieurs réponses à son problème actuel.

Il s'arrêta sur la solution la plus rapide - pour ce qu'il en savait Barnes était peut-être en train de se vider de son sang - et il lança son bouclier au milieu de ses adversaires. Il profita de leurs divers mouvements de recul pour monter sur la rambarde de l'escalier et, depuis sa position surélevée, se jeter dans le vide. Il franchit la distance sans aucune difficulté et ses mains se refermèrent sur la barrière qui faisait tout le tour de la passerelle supérieure. Utilisant ses jambes comme balancier, il prit assez d'élan et se retrouva sur le sol métallique à l'exact moment où son bouclier atteignait sa position.

Il était évident que les personnes qu'il était en train de combattre n'avaient pas le moindre entraînement militaire, ou autre. Ils mirent de longues secondes à remarquer qu'il n'était plus dans les escaliers et à nouveau trop de temps pour y réagir adéquatement. Steve avait déjà désarmé et mis K.O. deux des jeunes avant que les autres ne reprennent leurs esprits et déchargent leurs armes sur lui. Il utilisa son bouclier pour parer les balles et attendit patiemment que ses adversaires vident leurs chargeurs. Il en aurait presque soupiré de dépit. Ils étaient vraiment des amateurs et n'avaient aucune chance contre lui.

Dès qu'il entendit le cliquetis signifiant la fin des chargeurs, il sortit de sa position défensive et traversa en quelques secondes la dizaine de mètres qui le séparait du membre de gang le plus proche.

Un premier coup de poing l'envoya voler contre un de ses camarades et un second le fit tomber au sol, sonné. Il bloqua facilement le pied qui se dirigeait vers ses côtes en saisissant la jambe d'un autre opposant et se servit de sa prise pour le lancer contre un mur. Sa tête heurta violemment la surface solide avec un bruit sourd et le jeune homme s'écroula, inconscient.

Il se débarrassa de l'adversaire numéro trois et l'adversaire numéro quatre aussi rapidement. Les trois hommes encore debout commencèrent à reculer ; ils n'avaient visiblement pas l'habitude de se retrouver face à une quelconque résistance. Steve avait presque envie de les laisser s'échapper, car ce n'étaient que des gosses, mais l'idée que Barnes puisse être quelque part dans le bâtiment, incapable de se défendre, le décida à les mettre hors d'état de nuire.

Il jeta son bouclier sur les silhouettes en train de se retirer, atteignant le premier à l'épaule et le faisant chuter, entraînant ses camarades avec lui.

Steve récupéra son arme et en asséna un coup au visage du premier homme à se relever, puis il assomma les deux autres de la même manière. Il les laissa à leur place, son timing serré ne lui permettant pas de les attacher et de les abandonner dans une salle quelconque.

Après un dernier regard vers les gamins afin de vérifier qu'ils étaient bien tous inconscients, il enjamba les plus proches de la sortie et pénétra dans le premier couloir du second étage.

Heureusement pour lui, cette porte n'était pas piégée et il réussit à entrer sans rencontrer de difficultés. Il se dirigea immédiatement vers l'arrière du bâtiment, où Barnes se trouvait certainement.

Il passa devant plusieurs ouvertures, vérifiant rapidement que les pièces étaient vides avant de continuer.

Il tourna à un embranchement et se retrouva nez à nez avec plusieurs armes à feu. Alors qu'il soulevait son bouclier pour se protéger, il vit une ombre bouger du coin de l'œil. Barnes apparut dans son champ de vision, le bras gauche tendu devant lui, juste avant que le premier coup de feu ne retentisse. Il n'eut que le temps de lancer un cri d'alarme avant que plusieurs autres balles ne soient tirées.

Pendant quelques secondes, il ne comprit pas d'où provenait le bruit d'impact métallique qu'il entendit, ni le fait que Barnes se tenait toujours debout, visiblement indemne. À en croire le regard ahuri de leurs adversaires, ils ne comprenaient pas non plus.

Aucun d'entre eux n'eut le temps de se remettre de sa surprise car Barnes les avait rejoints et désarmés en moins de vingt secondes. Steve revint enfin de sa surprise lorsque le brun commença à attacher les mains de ses adversaires à l'aide d'attaches en plastique.

Il l'aida à les transporter dans un bureau adjacent, cherchant des yeux le moindre signe de blessure. Contre toute attente, il n'en trouva aucune et son soulagement à voir son co-équipier sain et sauf laissa place à de l'incrédulité. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé avec l'explosion, mais il était certain que plusieurs balles l'avaient atteint.

Barnes avait dû sentir le regard curieux de Steve car il se tourna vers lui, tendant sa main gauche pour toute explication. Ce dernier s'approcha et remarqua que le gant avait plusieurs trous dans le cuir, visiblement laissés par des balles. Mais ce qui l'étonna le plus, c'était qu'il n'y avait pas une seule trace de sang.

Sans qu'il s'en soit rendu compte, il s'était approché et avait saisi le membre tendu vers lui. Il sut dès qu'il serra le poignet ce qu'il allait trouver sous le cuir, mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de retirer le gant et de découvrir une sorte de prothèse métallique.

Barnes serra puis desserra le poing et Steve regarda avec fascination les plaques qui formaient les doigts glisser les unes contre les autres, permettant toute la palette de mouvements d'un membre humain. Il n'avait jamais vu une prothèse de ce genre, même chez Stark.

Il leva un œil interrogateur vers Barnes mais celui-ci lui répondit avec un haussement d'épaules :

« Plus tard. Nous avons une mission à terminer. »

Steve laissa sa main remonter jusqu'au coude - où s'arrêtait donc cette prothèse ? - avant de lâcher Barnes et de retourner dans le couloir. Il ne devait pas rester grand monde dans l'entrepôt, mais les coups de feu avaient probablement alerté tout le quartier. La seule inconnue était qui ils allaient attirer et combien de temps il restait aux deux hommes.

Ils ajustèrent leur plan : Steve retournerait au rez-de-chaussée afin de récupérer la clé USB pendant que Barnes continuerait l'exploration de cet étage. Ils se retrouveraient ensuite dans la zone de stockage où le grand nombre d'issues aiderait à une sortie discrète.

Après avoir ordonné au reste de l'équipe de garder leur position et de les prévenir si quelque chose bougeait, il redescendit, prenant cette fois le temps d'attacher les hommes qu'il avait mis hors d'état de nuire plus tôt. Il récupéra ensuite la clé et se dirigea vers le point de rendez-vous.

Il fut rejoint moins de cinq minutes plus tard par Barnes qui secoua la tête en disant :

« Il n'y a plus rien. J'ai bien vu une espèce d'appareil de transfert d'énergie et quelques armes extraterrestres mais elles sont à court de jus. »

Steve fronça les sourcils : tout - la porte piégée, le comité d'accueil plus nombreux qu'attendu et la source d'énergie manquante - l'amenait vers une seule conclusion. Les responsables de cette histoire savaient qu'ils arrivaient. Restait à savoir qui était au courant et qui les avait vendus.

Le retour se déroula sans encombres : ils récupérèrent leurs coéquipiers puis la voiture et ce ne fut qu'une fois le quinjet dans les airs qu'ils se détendirent un peu. D'un accord tacite, Barnes et Steve décidèrent de rester vagues sur ce qui s'était passé à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt, gardant pour eux les conclusions auxquelles ils étaient arrivés tous les deux.

Le voyage du retour se fit dans une atmosphère étrange : la mission n'était ni une réussite, ni un échec. Personne n'était blessé, ce qui était positif, mais ils n'avaient pas pu obtenir la source d'énergie ni plus d'informations sur ses actuels propriétaires.

Quand ils se posèrent enfin sur le toit de l'immeuble à Washington, tous les passagers n'avaient qu'une idée en tête : rentrer chez eux et se détendre. Mais à la seconde où ils virent Hill attendre près des ascenseurs, Steve sut qu'il devrait patienter encore un peu et passer par le débriefing avant d'oser espérer prendre un peu de repos.

Il libéra les trois membres du Strike (son compte-rendu et celui de Barnes suffiraient pour le moment), et ils suivirent Hill jusqu'au bureau de Fury. Ils en sortirent une heure plus tard, fatigués et à cran : le directeur du SHIELD n'avait pas apprécié qu'on lui fournisse une seconde preuve qu'il y avait surement une taupe à l'intérieur de ses rangs.

Steve hésita à rentrer directement chez lui, sans passer par le vestiaire, mais il venait juste d'emménager et il essayait de s'intégrer et d'être discret. Se balader à travers le hall dans son costume de Captain America n'allait pas vraiment dans ce sens.

Il suivit donc Barnes lorsqu'il descendit de l'ascenseur à l'étage des vestiaires. Le brun avait passé un gant de rechange en arrivant dans le quinjet et Steve n'était pas du genre à se montrer envahissant, même s'il était curieux. Ils se changèrent en silence, profitant de l'heure tardive et des douches vides et restèrent plus longtemps que de coutume sous l'eau chaude.

Lorsque Steve reprit l'ascenseur pour le garage, il se sentait déjà un peu mieux. Quand il repassa devant la Harley FatBoy 1990 toujours garée au même endroit, il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter et de l'admirer. C'était vraiment une magnifique moto. Il sentit un sourire idiot s'étendre sur ses lèvres quand il vit Barnes s'approcher du véhicule et s'installer sur le siège. Il savait bien qu'il y avait une raison pour laquelle il appréciait déjà l'autre homme, malgré le fait qu'ils se soient rencontrés moins de vingt-quatre heures auparavant.

"Jolie machine."

Barnes leva les yeux vers lui, un sourire aux lèvres lui aussi.

"Connaisseur ?"

Steve montra d'un signe de tête sa propre moto garée un peu plus loin, une Harley 750 street.

Le sourire de Barnes s'élargit et il démarra son moteur. Le blond dut utiliser sa super ouïe pour l'entendre parler à travers le bruit rauque qu'émettait la bête.

"Sympa. À une prochaine fois, Rogers."

Il était en train d'ôter la béquille et de sortir la moto de sa place de parking quand, sur un coup de tête, Steve lui répondit :

"Appelle-moi Steve."

Barnes s'arrêta devant lui et lâcha le guidon d'une main pour lui tendre :

"Ok, mais à condition que tu m'appelles James."

Steve saisit la main tendue et la serra. Puis le brun passa la première et il disparut en haut de la rampe du parking, laissant l'écho de son moteur se réverbérer sur les murs et le plafond bas du souterrain.

En rejoignant sa propre moto, Steve se demanda s'il ne venait pas de se faire un nouvel ami. Ils avaient déjà un travail et une passion en commun.


	4. A la poursuite des armes Chitauri

Bonjour à tous.

Me revoilà pour le chapitre de la semaine. J'espère que vous avez apprécié le dernier.

Pour la petite histoire, les vidéos ont réellement été tournées à cette date dans la timeline officielle. Quand je les ai vues je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'en faire mention. Et pour celles et ceux ne comprenant pas, je vous invite à regarder le dernier Spiderman, tout sera beaucoup plus clair.

Comme à chaque fois (et je ne le dirai jamais assez) un grand merci à **Sana** et **Bébec** pour leur énorme boulot de beta, ce chapitre en avait bien besoin.

Je remercie également **Misatelle** (bienvenue parmi nous), **Nagron** (tu avais bien deviné), **Clairaice** (hey ! trop contente de d'avoir pris de court), **Sana** (triple merci pour toi, un pour la bêta et deux pour les reviews) et **Lou** (ca a du bon d'avoir tenu ma langue pendant les soirées motivations).

Juste une dernière chose et je vous laisse avec la suite de notre histoire : bien joué Nat et Clint, vous êtes les meilleurs !

Bonne lecture

* * *

 **07 juin 2012**

Steve avait passé les semaines suivantes partagé entre ses entraînements avec différents membres du Strike et des apparitions concoctées par le responsable en relations publiques du SHIELD.

Il pensait avoir laissé loin derrière lui les mois passés au sein de l'USO, mais il semblait qu'il était devenu une sorte de symbole héroïque pendant les années qu'il avait passées sous la glace. Sans compter que la bataille de New York avait fait apparaître le SHIELD sur les radars de chaque habitant de la planète. L'organisation, autrefois discrète, devait maintenant faire face à une levée de boucliers ; et qui était le plus susceptible de rassurer les populations ? Ce bon vieux Captain America.

Il avait même dû participer à une série de vidéos à destination des lycées sur des sujets divers et variés. Vanter les vertus de l'exercice physique ne l'avait pas dérangé - il était un fervent défenseur du sport - mais l'enregistrement à destination des élèves en retenue et surtout l'obscure vidéo au sujet de la patience l'avaient rendu sceptique.

Et le résultat, qu'il avait reçu la veille, n'avait fait que cimenter sa première impression : en plus d'avoir l'air légèrement stupide avec son ancien costume, les textes qu'on lui avait fait réciter étaient paternalistes et condescendants au possible. N'ayant pas d'expérience sur les vidéos du XXIème siècle, il se garda bien de juger la façon dont le tout avait été mis en scène. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de grimacer de douleur en pensant aux pauvres étudiants qui allaient devoir supporter ces petits films.

Il réfléchissait à un moyen de refuser poliment la prochaine fois que l'on lui demanderait de tourner une vidéo ; quand il entra à l'intérieur du garage du Triskelion, Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il failli rater la Fatboy de Barnes, garée au même emplacement que la dernière fois.

Steve n'avait pas revu l'autre homme depuis qu'ils s'étaient quittés à cet endroit même plusieurs semaines auparavant. Il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles missions et le brun n'avait fait partie d'aucune des équipes avec lesquelles il s'était entraîné. Il devait bien avouer qu'il avait surveillé si la Harley était présente lorsqu'il était venu dans le bâtiment et qu'il avait ressenti un léger désappointement à chaque fois que la place était apparue vide.

Mais cette période de calme allait certainement changer : Fury l'avait convoqué moins d'une heure auparavant, lui annonçant que Natasha était revenue avec Clint. Il espérait vraiment qu'ils avaient trouvé quelque chose et que de nouveaux ordres l'attendaient. Peut-être qu'avec un peu de chance, James serait de la partie. Il avait apprécié son professionnalisme lors de leur précédente mission et cela lui donnerait une bonne excuse pour faire plus ample connaissance. Il ne questionna pas les raisons pour lesquelles cet homme, qu'il n'avait rencontré qu'une fois, habitait un peu trop ses pensées.

Il attrapa son bouclier qu'il avait pris l'habitude de laisser sur la fourche avant de sa moto et se dirigea vers les ascenseurs. Pendant le trajet vers les étages supérieurs, il observa le Potomac pleinement visible depuis la cage de verre dans laquelle il se trouvait.

Il avait du mal à se faire à la vie à Washington ; New York lui manquait mais être dans sa ville natale alors qu'il n'y reconnaissait pratiquement rien était trop douloureux. Il avait préféré déménager plus près du quartier général du SHIELD.

L'ascenseur atteignit sa destination et les portes s'ouvrirent sur l'étage qu'occupaient Fury et les rares membres du SHIELD qui avaient sa confiance, à savoir Hill et Coulson, avant que celui-ci ne soit tué par Loki.

Quand il entra dans le bureau du directeur, il sentit immédiatement la tension qui saturait la pièce. Il sourit en voyant Barnes debout le long des fenêtres, en train de regarder vers l'extérieur, les mains, (dont la gauche était toujours recouverte de son gant en cuir) croisées dans le dos. Il aperçut Natasha et Clint assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur un des canapés de la pièce, l'air détendu, mais le regard fixé sur James. Steve les connaissait assez pour savoir qu'ils étaient tous deux prêts à entrer en action au moindre geste suspect.

Les autres occupants de la pièce, Nick et Maria, étaient en train de discuter à voix basse à côté du large bureau du directeur du SHIELD.

Ils levèrent les yeux du dossier sur lequel ils travaillaient quand Steve referma doucement la porte derrière lui. Au même moment, Natasha se leva pour le saluer, laissant Clint à sa place en train de surveiller le dos de Barnes.

Steve n'arrivait pas à comprendre comment les deux espions pouvaient vivre ainsi. Douter de tout et de tout le monde devait être épuisant, sans compter que cette paranoïa devait rendre leur vie beaucoup moins épanouissante. Mais Steve appréciait ses deux collègues Avengers, même s'il ne partageait pas certaines de leurs motivations.

Il salua Clint d'un signe de tête, puis Fury et Hill et il s'approcha de la fenêtre. James ne paraissait pas le moins du monde dérangé par les lourds regards fixés sur son dos, mais Steve était certain qu'il en était pleinement conscient. Il croisa le regard bleu acier du brun dans le reflet de la vitre et ce dernier se retourna enfin pour lui serrer la main avec un grand sourire.

"Content de voir que tu es vivant et en bonne santé. Un mois sans risquer ta vie, je suis impressionné."

"Allons, ce n'est pas aussi catastrophique que ce que tu crois, je ne me mets pas si souvent que cela en danger."

"Mais bien sûr."

Le ton était à la plaisanterie, mais il y avait quelque chose d'autre de caché dans la voix de James. Quelque chose ressemblant fortement à un reproche. Steve fronça les sourcils, prêt à demander ce que l'autre homme voulait dire par là, quand Fury les appela tous autour de son bureau :

"Maintenant que le Capitaine Rogers nous a rejoints, nous pouvons commencer."

Il appuya sur un bouton caché sous son bureau et les fenêtres devinrent immédiatement opaques. Un écran translucide sortit du sol sur le mur gauche de la pièce et plusieurs documents et vidéos apparurent en même temps.

Fury reprit la parole :

"Ces images et dossiers nous ont été fournis par les agents Romanoff et Barton. Ils ont tous été pris dans le courant de la semaine dernière à différents endroits du globe. Comme vous pouvez le voir, un grand nombre d'artefacts et d'armes extraterrestres ont été éparpillés à travers le monde."

Steve regarda avec inquiétude les vidéos au cadrage approximatif qui défilaient sur l'écran : il y avait les espèces de lance que les chitauris avaient utilisées, et certains hybrides entre leur technologie et celle des hommes, mais ce qui l'inquiéta le plus était la vidéo montrant un appareil transférant l'énergie extraterrestre vers des fusils. Il avait vu ce que ce genre d'arme était capable de faire : Hydra en avait équipé la plupart de ses troupes. Elles ne laissaient aucune chance aux personnes qu'elles atteignaient. Il se tourna vers Fury :

« La priorité, c'est ce système de transfert. Où est-ce que cette vidéo a été prise ? »

Natasha jeta un coup d'œil à Fury qui acquiesça. Elle ne répondit qu'après sa confirmation :

«En Afrique du Sud, il y a cinq jours.»

Hill enchaîna :

«Un contact nous a appris qu'un gang de Johannesbourg prenait l'aval sur ses adversaires et que, si on en croyait les rumeurs, ils avaient mis la main sur des armes pas ordinaires. Nous voulons que vous alliez vérifier ces dires et que vous arrêtiez les personnes responsables de ce trafic. »

Steve hocha la tête. À priori, les vendeurs se servaient de petits gangs dans des grandes villes pour étudier la technologie chitauri et développer leurs propres armes. Comment savoir à qui ils vendraient le résultat de leurs recherches une fois qu'elles auraient abouti ?

« Quel est le plan ? »

Fury reprit la direction de la conversation :

« Un Quinjet vous attend, prêt à décoller pour l'Afrique du sud. Une fois là-bas, vous vous séparerez en deux groupes. Le premier, constitué de Romanoff et Barton, se mettra à la recherche des vendeurs. Prenez-les en filature et remontez la piste, quoi qu'il en coûte. Barnes et Rogers, vous serez chargés de faire le ménage et de récupérer les armes en circulation. »

Steve capta le regard de James. C'était dans leurs cordes, ils faisaient une bonne équipe et pourraient gérer quelques membres de gang, armes extraterrestres ou pas.

Fury lança la mission avec ses derniers mots :

« Le reste des informations vous attend dans le Quinjet, vous aurez largement le temps d'en prendre connaissance en vol. »

Clint et Natasha furent les deux premiers à quitter la pièce, annonçant vouloir rassembler leur équipement. Barnes sortit peu de temps après, mais Steve resta encore quelques minutes dans le bureau. Il était hors de question de laisser son équipe courir le moindre danger. Quand la porte se referma, Fury releva la tête vers lui :

« Un problème, Capitaine Rogers ? »

« Qui d'autre sait pour cette mission ? »

« Toutes les personnes au courant étaient dans cette pièce. Nous ne referons pas la même erreur qu'à Rio. »

« À croire que vos doutes au sujet de James Barnes ont disparu. »

« Aucunement. Mais il a prouvé qu'il savait ce qu'il faisait et vous travaillez bien ensemble. C'est tout ce dont j'ai besoin comme information pour le moment. Si c'est lui la taupe, il n'a aucune chance de passer la moindre donnée à travers Barton et Romanoff. »

Steve plissa des yeux. À aucun moment, ils n'avaient parlé de trouver qui était responsable des fuites au SHIELD. S'il n'était pas resté, il n'aurait jamais su que Clint et Natasha avaient un autre objectif à leur mission et il n'appréciait pas du tout ce fait. D'autant plus que son instinct lui disait que James était de leur côté et il n'avait jamais tort sur ce genre de sujet.

Fury sentit sa gêne et mit un terme à la conversation :

"Simple précaution. Il y a quelque chose dans ce type qui me hérisse les poils. Vous avez vos ordres, soldat."

Il ne servirait à rien de continuer à discuter. Il sortit du bureau et passa rapidement au vestiaire afin de récupérer son costume et les quelques affaires qu'il gardait dans un sac en cas de départ précipité.

Moins de vingt minutes après avoir quitté le bureau du directeur du SHIELD, il était à bord d'un Quinjet, en direction de l'Afrique du Sud. Natasha était aux commandes pour l'instant, Clint assis à côté d'elle, le siège tourné vers l'intérieur du véhicule.

Steve décida de faire comme les autres passagers et d'ignorer l'atmosphère légèrement tendue qui imprégnait l'habitacle. Il s'approcha de James qui était assis au fond de l'appareil, des écouteurs dans les oreilles et les yeux fermés. La musique était tellement forte qu'il n'avait pas besoin de sa super ouïe pour l'entendre, mais cela n'empêcha pas le soldat de sentir sa présence. Il ouvrit les yeux alors que Steve était encore à un bon mètre de lui.

Le brun lui proposa le siège à côté de lui d'un signe de tête et il s'y installa, acceptant l'invitation avec joie. Le trajet allait être long et il espérait pouvoir utiliser ce temps mort pour faire plus ample connaissance avec James. Il y avait quelque chose d'étrangement familier chez lui, quelque chose que Steve n'arrivait pas à définir mais qui l'apaisait. Ce qui était en totale contradiction avec la très puissante aura de danger qui entourait l'autre homme.

Il n'était bizarrement pas dérangé par cette dernière, mais il savait qu'elle était la raison pour laquelle ses deux collègues espions étaient sur les dents. Il n'était pas dans leur nature d'ignorer une menace aussi tangible, même si James la cachait très bien derrière une façade nonchalante et un penchant à sourire souvent.

D'ailleurs, il affichait actuellement un de ces sourires, une lueur amusée dans le regard. Steve plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Quand il se passa plusieurs secondes sans que James ne parle, il craqua :

"Quoi ?"

"Oh, rien de spécial. Je me rappelais juste que je t'ai vu dans une vidéo ce matin."

Il passa rapidement en revue les événements mondains auxquels il avait participé dernièrement. De nombreuses vidéos avaient été prises, certaines à son insu, mais il n'y en avait aucune qui puisse expliquer la réaction de James.

"Et ?"

"Et tu avais raison. Il est très difficile de ne pas commenter tes choix vestimentaires lorsque tu pars en mission. Mais c'est carrément impossible quand tu les appliques dans d'autres situations. Franchement Steve, qu'est ce qui t'a pris de tourner ces vidéos pour les lycéens en costume ?"

Les yeux de Steve s'écarquillèrent de surprise et il sentit la chaleur lui envahir le visage. Il balbutia, complètement abasourdi :

"Quoi ?! Mais ... Comment ?!"

Comment est-ce que James avait pu voir ces vidéos ? Elle n'était pas encore sorties du département des relations publiques du SHIELD.

Le sourire de James s'élargit :

"Elles sont en ligne sur le réseau interne du SHIELD, je pense que tout le Triskelion les a vues, maintenant."

Steve grogna, laissant tomber son visage dans ses mains. Il releva les yeux vers Natasha quand celle-ci parla de sa position dans le cockpit :

"Clint m'a convaincu qu'on ne pouvait pas laisser de tels chefs-d'œuvres connus uniquement de pauvres lycéens. Qu'on ne me dise pas que je ne pense pas à mes collègues."

La voix de James couvrit les bruits d'étranglement de Steve :

"C'est toi que nous devons remercier pour ce partage ?"

L'air plus que ravie d'elle-même, Natasha montra Clint du doigt :

"C'est surtout lui qu'il faut remercier : il a mis la main sur les vidéos et a eu l'idée de les transférer sur le serveur global. Je n'ai que très légèrement hacké le système."

Clint prit un air faussement innocent :

"Je ne me souviens pas que cela se soit réellement passé ainsi. Il ne faut pas croire tout ce qu'elle dit, Barnes. Elle était déjà en train de rentrer dans les serveurs quand j'ai émis ma suggestion."

"C'est parce que je savais ce que tu allais proposer, avant même que tu ouvres la bouche. Cet idiot est tout sauf imprévisible. "

"Ou tu avais déjà décidé de le faire. Ne me fais pas porter le chapeau pour ça. Et je suis imprévisible, tu te souviens de Riga ?"

"Malheureusement oui. On avait pourtant dit qu'on n'en parlerait plus."

"Pas ma faute si tu mets en doute mes capacités à surprendre les gens. Ne crois pas ce qu'elle dit, je suis le meilleur farceur du SHIELD."

Steve regarda les deux amis se chamailler. C'était une facette de leurs personnalité qu'il aurait aimé voir plus souvent. Ils avaient une confiance mutuelle qui leur permettait de baisser la garde lorsqu'ils interagissaient, même en présence d'autres personnes.

Alors qu'il appréciait moyennement que cela soit à ses dépends, il était pourtant soulagé que la tension entre James et leurs deux coéquipiers se soit détendue. Il se tourna vers le soldat quand celui-ci chuchota :

"Ils sont toujours comme ça l'un avec l'autre ?"

"Souvent oui. C'est très divertissant à regarder."

Ils écoutèrent les deux amis s'envoyer des piques pendant quelques secondes avant que Steve ne lance une conversation sur les Harley.

Il avait une expérience personnelle avec la marque, le fabricant de Milwaukee ayant fourni les forces américaines lors de la seconde guerre mondiale. Déjà à l'époque, il était un grand fan de moto et avait mené de nombreuses missions à l'aide d'un de ces engins. Il avait fait des recherches sur le sujet en se réveillant, cherchant quel modèle s'acheter, mais quand la direction marketing de la firme avait entendu parler de ses recherches, ils l'avaient appelé pour lui proposer un prototype de leur prochaine machine.

Il avait hésité quelques secondes - il n'appréciait vraiment pas d'utiliser son nom pour obtenir des faveurs - avant d'accepter. Sa moto était donc spéciale mais il avait longtemps hésité à acheter une FatBoy, le modèle l'attirant pour il ne savait quelle raison.

Ce fut une agréable surprise de se rendre compte que James était aussi passionné et connaisseur que lui sur le sujet. Ils débattirent longuement des avantages et inconvénients des différents moteurs mis au point par la marque avant de commencer à aborder des sujets plus personnels.

Steve répondit à quelques questions sur la manière dont il s'adaptait au monde moderne - il n'eut aucune difficulté à avouer à James que c'était parfois compliqué - et ce dernier semblait comprendre très exactement ce qu'il ressentait.

Puis James lui parla de la perte de son bras gauche : une chute d'un train lors d'une mission en Europe. Il était alors militaire et avait à peine vingt ans. Steve avait envie d'en savoir plus, mais il se retint de poser d'autres questions tant le sujet avait l'air de mettre l'autre homme mal à l'aise.

Ils étaient passés, d'un commun accord, à une conversation plus légère lorsque Natasha les interrompit :

"Messieurs. Nous allons atterrir d'ici trente minutes. Je vous conseille de rassembler tout ce dont vous aurez besoin, nous allons cacher le Quinjet en dehors de la ville."

Steve fut surpris que le temps ait passé aussi vite, mais il se lança dans les derniers préparatifs.

Depuis sa position aux commandes de l'appareil, Clint parla par-dessus son épaule :

"Arrivée prévue dans dix minutes. Nous passerons ensuite rapidement dans une de mes planques avant de nous séparer. Le rendez-vous est dans trois jours au même endroit, communication toutes les quatre heures."

Natasha leur tendit à chacun un boîtier noir qui ressemblait à une radio miniature :

"Utilisez ça. Cadeau de Stark. Personne ne pourra nous écouter et il m'a promis qu'ils étaient indétectables."

"Même par lui ?"

La relation qu'il entretenait avec Stark était encore trop chaotique pour qu'il lui fasse confiance. Il avait beau être un génie, Tony avait la maturité d'un adolescent et Steve savait qu'il agissait à sa guise sans se poser de questions sur les conséquences de ses actes.

Natasha savait très exactement où il voulait en venir :

"Il est de notre côté."

"Ce qui ne veut pas dire que ses méthodes soient les bonnes."

Clint avait posé l'appareil au milieu d'un amoncellement rocheux et les avait rejoints à l'arrière, vérifiant la valise contenant son arc et ses flèches :

"Je pensais que vous aviez clos votre petit différend pendant notre repas au restaurant de shawarma. Il nous a tous prouvé qu'il était prêt à mourir si nécessaire."

Steve le savait bien, mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être prudent quand il s'agissait de Tony Stark. Il fut surpris d'entendre James intervenir dans la conversation :

"On ne meurt que très rarement pour les bonnes raisons, ou celles que les autres s'imaginent être les nôtres."

Il y avait quelque chose dans le ton qu'il avait utilisé, comme une longue expérience personnelle, qui clôtura la discussion. Ce genre de discours était éloigné des propos que le brun tenait habituellement, lui qui était si prompt à rire et plaisanter. Mais il fallait croire que chacun d'entre eux avait ses blessures secrètes.

Les quatre membres de l'équipe finirent de rassembler leurs affaires, puis descendirent de l'appareil. D'un simple appui sur un bouton, Clint enclencha la furtivité du Quinjet, le rendant totalement invisible.

Ils se mirent ensuite en route vers Johannesbourg pour la première partie de leur mission.

 **08 juin 2012**

Steve était allongé sur le lit de la chambre minable que lui et James occupaient depuis la veille. Cet immeuble délabré se trouvait en face d'un bar où avaient l'habitude de se retrouver les membres du gang qu'ils devaient arrêter.

Cela faisait pratiquement dix-huit heures qu'il surveillaient les allées et venues des uns et des autres et James était parti à la suite d'un des leaders du gang en début d'après-midi. Ils avaient convenu que Steve resterait dans la planque et le préviendrait si quelque chose bougeait.

Mais pour le moment, c'était le calme plat. Il avait pris contact avec Clint et Natasha un peu plus tôt, échangeant les maigres informations qu'ils avaient réussi à réunir et ajustant leur plan en fonction des ces nouvelles données. Mais depuis, il ne s'était rien passé et il commençait à être tendu.

Il repensa avec ironie à la dernière vidéo qu'il avait enregistrée, celle sur les vertus de la patience. Sauf qu'il n'avait jamais cru en cette qualité. Il ne supportait pas l'attente. Être immobile, ne rien faire et laisser les choses se passer, cela allait à l'encontre de tout ce qu'il était. Et c'était toujours la partie qu'il avait trouvé la plus difficile dans son métier de soldat. Et il ne parlait même pas des longues heures de son enfance qu'il avait dû passer alité à cause de sa faible constitution. Peut-être aurait-il dû partir à la place de James ? Sauf que celui-ci paraissait encore plus pressé de bouger que lui et Steve l'avait laissé choisir.

Il se redressa et se resservit une tasse de café - infect, mais il avait bu pire à la guerre - avant de s'approcher de la fenêtre. Il n'écarta pas les rideaux, il n'était pas un amateur, mais il s'assura que les caméras et micros qu'ils avaient tourné vers le bar étaient toujours invisibles depuis la rue.

Il sirotait son café quand la porte derrière lui s'ouvrit en grinçant. Il n'avait pas entendu les pas sur le bois vermoulu du couloir menant à leur petit appartement et il avait à peine détecté ceux qui avaient amené James à travers le salon. Il se demanda comment un homme de sa stature pouvait être aussi discret ; c'était pratiquement comme s'il apparaissait à un endroit plutôt que de s'y déplacer, comme le reste du monde.

Steve observa brièvement l'autre soldat, vérifiant rapidement et par habitude qu'il n'était pas blessé, et son regard s'arrêta sur un sac en plastique blanc que James tenait à la main. Il s'en dégageait une odeur extrêmement appétissante et son estomac choisit ce moment pour lui rappeler qu'il n'avait rien mangé depuis le matin.

Cela fit rire James et il posa sa charge sur la seule et unique table de la pièce :

"Je crois que j'ai eu raison de m'arrêter sur ce stand au marché."

"Cela sent divinement bon. C'est quoi ?"

"Un ragoût, spécialité du coin."

Steve regarda le conteneur que l'autre homme avait sorti avec suspicion.

"Un ragoût de quoi ?"

"Tu ne préfères pas savoir, fais-moi confiance."

Il avait mangé des choses plus que douteuses durant la guerre, son métabolisme accéléré le laissant constamment avec la faim lui tiraillant le ventre. Il se souvenait d'un ragoût de hérisson que Dernier leur avait mijoté un soir en plein milieu d'une forêt autrichienne. Une fois oublié la provenance de la viande, cela n'avait pas été aussi mauvais que ce qu'il avait craint.

Son estomac protesta lourdement contre le délai et James sortit deux sets de couverts et deux assiettes en plastique. D'une voix enjouée, il annonça :

« Il ne manque plus qu'une nappe et on se croirait au restaurant. »

« Et des bougies et on croirait qu'on a un rendez-vous. »

Il ne savait pas ce qui lui avait pris de dire cela et il se plongea dans son assiette pour cacher ses joues qu'il savait écarlates. Heureusement, son équipier ne réagit pas à sa remarque et commença à manger son propre repas.

Steve maudit sa prédisposition à parfois parler sans filtre autour des gens avec lesquels il se sentait bien. Ce n'était pas arrivé depuis qu'il s'était réveillé, les Commandos Hurlants et Peggy avaient été les derniers à rire de ses faux-pas verbaux. Il n'avait pas envie de se rappeler ce souvenir doux-amer et il entama son assiette pour se changer les idées.

Ils mangèrent tous deux silencieusement. Il savait que la quantité d'épices dans le plat servait à couvrir le goût de la viande et la fraîcheur passée des quelques légumes qui l'accompagnaient. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de savourer ce repas. Il était en train de se resservir quand la voix de James brisa le silence :

"Quelle est ta couleur préférée ?"

Interloqué - qu'est ce que c'était que cette question ? - Steve leva les yeux vers son coéquipier. Celui-ci le regardait avec un grand sourire. Quand il fut évident qu'il n'allait pas répondre, le brun continua :

"Premier rendez-vous, j'ai le droit de poser les questions que je veux tant qu'elles sont inoffensives."

Steve sentit le rouge lui monter au visage,mais sa voix était ferme quand il répondit :

"Jamais je n'emmènerais quelqu'un dans un tel endroit, surtout pas pour un premier rendez-vous."

Le sourire de James s'élargit :

"Et ou l'emmènerais-tu ?"

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour répondre avant de se rendre compte qu'il n'en avait pas la moindre idée. Il la referma, réfléchissant à la question.

Avant la guerre, il aurait su très exactement où aller si jamais il avait réussi à décrocher un rendez-vous : il y avait un petit restaurant, avec de vraies nappes en tissu un peu avant le pont de Brooklyn, un peu trop cher pour que Steve y aille de lui-même, mais afin d'impressionner une fille - inviter un garçon était hors de question - il aurait mis de côté. Maintenant, il ignorait complètement dans quel genre d'endroit on pouvait inviter quelqu'un pour un possible rendez-vous.

Il regarda James et pensa : _lui, je saurais très exactement où l'emmener._ Cette réflexion le traversa sans qu'il sache d'où elle pouvait venir. Il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée de craquer sur un équipier, c'était même la recette d'un désastre assuré, mais il y avait quelque chose dans l'autre homme qui l'attirait. Plusieurs choses même, s'il devait être honnête.

Mais il ne pouvait pas lui dire tout cela, il choisit donc la voie de la facilité :

"Le bleu."

Si James fut surpris qu'il ne réponde pas à sa seconde question, il le cacha bien. À la place, il montra le costume de Cap qui était étalé sur le lit :

"Ça ne m'étonne pas."

Steve secoua la tête, corrigeant son hypothèse erronée:

"Pas ce bleu-là. Un plus clair. Comme cette couleur que prend parfois l'acier ou le bleu des grandes étendues de glace quand le soleil se réfléchit dessus avec le bon angle."

Le bleu de tes yeux également, mais Steve ne dit ces derniers mots que dans l'intimité de sa propre tête.

James paraissait songeur quand il répondit :

"Avec ton expérience, on pourrait croire que cette couleur ne te rappelle que de mauvais souvenirs."

Steve ne put retenir le frisson qui le parcourut quand il se remémora l'eau glacée montant dans la Valkyrie. Il sentait encore parfois sa morsure sur sa peau.

"Peut-être qu'elle est liée à d'autres souvenirs plus agréables."

En disant ces mots, il fut à nouveau assailli par un fragment de sa mémoire : des yeux bleus, identiques à ceux l'observant actuellement mais brillant légèrement, un prêtre, des prières et son corps qui était en train de perdre son dernier combat.

La voix de James le tira de ses pensées :

"Je suis désolé, ce n'est pas censé être le genre de discussion que l'on a lors d'un premier rendez-vous."

"Je croyais que l'on était tombés d'accord : ce n'est pas un rendez-vous."

Et comme il semblait que le filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche avait décidé d'arrêter totalement de fonctionner, il ajouta :

"À moins que tu ne souhaites que ça en soit un ?"

La lueur d'amusement disparut totalement des yeux de James. Il resta un long moment à le regarder avant de se remettre à parler :

"Quel est ton second prénom ?"

Steve ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'il change de sujet ; il fut tellement surpris qu'il ne fut pas vexé que l'autre homme ne lui ait pas répondu :

"Je crois que c'est à moi de te poser une question."

"En effet. Alors que veux-tu savoir ?"

D'où viens-tu? Que fais-tu quand tu n'es pas en mission pour le SHIELD ? Quel est ton endroit préféré pour conduire ta moto ? Est ce que tu es hétéro ? Sors-tu avec quelqu'un ? Pourquoi est-ce que je me sens attiré par toi depuis pratiquement notre première rencontre ? Veux-tu que cela soit notre premier rendez-vous ? Et si oui, me laisseras-tu t'embrasser en te raccompagnant chez toi ? Où voudrais-tu aller pour le second ?

Il y avait tellement de possibilités qui s'entrechoquaient dans sa tête que Steve eut peur de les laisser toutes sortir et d'effrayer son coéquipier. Il se contenta donc de poser la même question :

"Ta couleur préférée ?"

James leva un sourcil :

"J'ai longtemps aimé le jaune du soleil, la chaleur qu'il dégage, la lumière qu'il apporte et qui découvre tout ce qui peut se cacher dans le noir. Mais maintenant, je préfère celui du blé mûr, gorgé de soleil, plus doux et moins agressif."

Pendant quelques instants, James parut perdu dans ses pensées et Steve se demanda quel souvenir l'avait happé. Mais le brun ne tarda pas à se reprendre vite et, avec son sourire habituel, réitéra sa question :

"Alors, ton nom complet ?"

Steve grogna. Il n'aimait pas son second prénom, et il n'appréciait pas particulièrement non plus le premier que sa mère lui avait donné. D'ailleurs, personne ne l'utilisait à part elle. Mais il ne pouvait pas résister au sourire de James, ni à la lueur d'espièglerie dans ses yeux :

"Steven Grant Rogers."

"Grant comme le président ?"

Steve acquiesça… il voyait le truc venir, Clint l'avait déjà bassiné avec le fait que le symbole de l'Amérique DOIVE porter le nom d'un de ses plus illustres présidents et qu'il devrait maintenant se présenter comme Grant Rogers.

Ce qu'il ne s'attendait pas à entendre, par contre, fut le rire de James. Malgré ses sourires et son abord facile, c'était la première fois que le soldat riait devant lui. Le son était légèrement rauque, comme s'il n'était pas utilisé souvent, mais il était franc et secouait toute la silhouette du brun.

"Et bien, je suis content de voir que mes parents n'étaient pas les seuls avec un goût pour l'histoire politique de ce pays."

Steve comprit tout de suite ce que son interlocuteur voulait dire :

"Ils ont choisi lequel ? "

"Buchanan."

Cette fois, il rejoignit James lorsqu'il se remit à rire.

« Ca aurait pû être pire. »

« Ha oui ? Et comment ? »

« Je ne sais pas, en fait. »

Le moment fut interrompu par un bip venant de l'ordinateur où le programme de reconnaissance faciale tournait. Steve se pencha pour regarder l'écran, prêt à se lever, mais James fut plus rapide.

Il passa à côté de lui, posant sa main sur son épaule pour l'empêcher de bouger.

« Reste là, je m'en occupe. »

Steve essaya de ne pas réagir au contact physique, mais il ne put s'empêcher de s'incliner légèrement pour frôler James quand celui-ci passa à côté de lui.

Il finissait son assiette lorsque son équipier l'interpella:

« Steve, ça risque de t'intéresser. »

Il quitta sa place et s'approcha de la table où était posé leur équipement de surveillance.

Lorsqu'il se plaça un peu trop près du brun, ce dernier ne dit rien et ne s'éloigna pas. Ils étudièrent ensemble les informations qui apparaissaient sur l'écran. Après quelques secondes, il s'avança vers le reste de la pièce :

« Il est temps de bouger. »


	5. Conjuguer les extrêmes

Bonjour à tous

Me revoilà pour votre chapitre hebdomadaire, nous allons retrouver nos deux idiots et la suite de leur mission.

Comme toujours, merci à **Bébec** et **Sana** , bêtas extraordinaires ! J'ai un peu honte de moi avec ce chapitre, j'ai laissé passé beaucoup trop d'horreurs. J'essaie de faire mieux pour le prochain.

Je voulais aussi remercier **Misatelle** , **Clairaice** et **Nagron** pour leur présence à chaque chapitre et à **Zucca666** qui nous a rejoint la semaine dernière. Vous n'avez pas idée à quel points vos gentilles reviews me remplissent de joie.

Ce chapitre ressemble beaucoup au précédant, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Et puis je me suis mis un peu d'auto-fanservice à la fin.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **08 juin 2012 – Partie 2**

La Mort essaya du mieux possible d'ignorer la manière dont la proximité de Steven Grant Rogers - il ne put retenir son sourire à ce nom - réchauffait sa peau. Se mêler aux mortels était la plupart du temps aussi pénible qu'il se l'était imaginé et il avait failli abandonner son projet plusieurs fois.

Il lui avait été simple de s'intégrer dans le monde des vivants, de créer une identité, un passé, des souvenirs communs avec les quelques connaissances que James Buchanan Barnes avait, au cas où quelqu'un ferait une enquête. Il lui serait aussi facile de l'effacer, le faire disparaître totalement sans laisser la moindre trace.

Et puis, il y avait le souvenir de cette mission à Mexico. Cet idiot s'était encore mis en danger, sans réfléchir une seconde à sa propre sécurité, et La Mort - enfin, James Buchanan Barnes - avait dû s'interposer. Il savait que Steve n'allait pas mourir dans cet entrepôt, il vérifiait ce point tous les jours à l'aide de son livre, mais il avait été incapable de le voir se mettre en danger alors qu'il pouvait l'en empêcher.

C'est ce souvenir qui lui avait permis de résister à l'ennui, au détachement qu'il ressentait un peu plus chaque jour et, plus que tout, aux rappels incessants de Neela que cette idée était très mauvaise. S'il laissait Steve seul, ce dernier se mettrait encore en danger ; il ne surveillait jamais son flanc gauche.

Maintenant, il était juste heureux d'avoir tenu bon. Son ennui disparaissait au contact du blond et il laissait son humour pointer le bout de son nez. Il n'était pas quelqu'un de naturellement sinistre, il était même plutôt quelqu'un de joyeux, n'en déplaise aux humains, et à l'image qu'ils avaient de lui. Mais des siècles passés dans la solitude avaient fait disparaître ce trait de caractère, l'enfouissant sous la réserve que l'on attendait de La Mort. Lorsqu'il était revenu de Mexico, Neela l'avait fixé longuement, puis elle lui avait annoncé avoir craint de ne plus jamais le voir sourire.

Il avait tenu bon. Il avait combattu son apathie habituelle et il en était récompensé. Cette mission en Afrique du Sud le remplissait de contentement : le voyage avait été riche en apprentissage. Voir Steve se faire chambrer par ses coéquipiers, ses yeux s'allumer durant leur conversation dans l'avion et la façon dont il semblait chercher sa présence lui donnait l'impression d'être vivant comme il ne l'avait pas été depuis des siècles.

Mais le plus important : être là lui permettait de surveiller les tendances héroïques du blond et il pourrait empêcher qu'il se jette tête la première dans les ennuis.

Comme en ce moment.

Steve s'était rapproché de son lit, ramassant son costume, puis il se dirigea vers la porte de la chambre.

« Je vais me changer, on se rejoint ici dans dix minutes ? »

Il acquiesça, regardant une dernière fois le visage de l'homme qui venait de rentrer à l'intérieur du bar. Ce type travaillait pour le SHIELD et sa présence ici ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence.

La Mort - James, il devait pensait à lui-même comme James - s'approcha de son propre lit.

Il commença par enfiler la veste en kevlar que lui avait fourni le SHIELD. Elle était inutile, rien ne pouvait le tuer, mais il devait donner le change. Il mit ensuite à leurs places la multitude de couteaux et armes à feu qu'il emmenait avec lui en mission. Là encore, elles n'étaient pas vraiment utiles pour sa défense, mais il ne voulait tuer personne et cela rendait l'utilisation de son pouvoir impossible. Au moins, ainsi, il se limitait à blesser ses opposants et ne risquait pas d'oblitérer leurs âmes.

Quand Captain America revint dans la pièce, en costume mais sans le casque, James était en train d'enfiler son gant. Les yeux de Steve se fixèrent sur sa main et le brun vit, comme à chaque fois, la curiosité dans son regard. Il savait que les informations qu'il avait données étaient fragmentaires et que son coéquipier était bien trop poli pour insister sur un souvenir qu'il percevait comme douloureux. Mais James avait des sentiments ambivalents sur ce sujet.

Ce bras était une arme, la plus mortelle de toutes.

S'il le souhaitait et, dans certaines situations, même s'il ne le voulait pas, elle était capable d'arracher une âme de son enveloppe charnelle. Que son temps soit venu ou pas importait peu. Elle pouvait également complètement détruire l'essence même d'une personne et James ne savait pas s'il appréciait que Steve en soit physiquement proche.

Tant d'émotions différentes bataillaient en lui. Elles lui auraient donné sans aucun doute un mal de crâne monumental s'il avait été capable de ressentir la douleur.

Sortant de ses pensées, il referma le poing plusieurs fois, le cuir craquant avec chaque mouvement. Il se tourna vers Steve remarquant que, sans le casque, ce costume particulier n'était pas trop mal. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de se moquer un peu de lui :

"Pas de rouge et blanc, aujourd'hui ?"

"Difficilement compatible avec une mission de filature."

La Mort sentit son sourire s'élargir, c'était vraiment trop facile.

"Parce que celui-là est plus adapté ? Il est bleu, Steve. Et tu vas porter un casque."

Le blond grommela quelque chose que James ne parvint pas à entendre.

"Tu disais ?"

"Je pensais ne pas le mettre."

Ceci fit disparaître toute trace d'humour dans son ton. Pas de casque voulait dire plus de risques de se faire blesser.

"Ce ne sera pas mieux. Il faut te faire à l'idée que tu es tout sauf discret. Tu fais pratiquement un mètre quatre-vingt-dix et tu pèses combien ? Quatre-vingt-quinze kilos ?"

"Cent."

Il leva les yeux au ciel. Comme si cinq kilos allaient changer la donne.

"OK. Donc tu es un géant blond de cent kilos. Jamais tu ne passeras inaperçu, a fortiori dans ce pays, alors n'essaie pas."

Avant que son interlocuteur ne puisse objecter, il continua :

"Et c'est sans compter ta gueule d'ange, il vaut mieux la couvrir si tu veux rester discret."

James était à deux doigts de regretter sa dernière phrase quand il vit le visage de Steve rougir et ses magnifiques yeux bleus s'écarquiller de surprise avant de plonger vers le sol. Il ne pouvait pas regretter la chose qui faisait naître cette réaction chez le blond.

Il refusa de s'attarder trop longuement sur le profond besoin de protéger son coéquipier qui avait manqué de le submerger un peu plus tôt, ni sur ce que révélait sa dernière remarque.

L'ordinateur derrière lui bipa une seconde fois et il remit les deux hommes en mouvement. Leur cible quittait le bar en compagnie du chef de gang. Steve attrapa son casque et l'enfila. Il se dirigea vers la porte et James le suivit, annonçant en chemin :

"Tu prends les toits, je passe par la rue, je suis plus discret."

Il ne le vit pas, parce que le casque le cachait, mais il était certain que les sourcils de Steve étaient montés de plusieurs centimètres :

"Est-il nécessaire que je te répète tes propres mots ?"

"Tais-toi. Je suis habillé en noir."

"Si tu crois que cela suffit. »

Steve avait un immense sourire lorsqu'il se dirigea vers des escaliers montant vers le toit de leur immeuble. James le regarda s'éloigner quelques secondes avant de se mettre en route lui-même. Il allait passer par la cave, il pourrait sortir plus discrètement et suivre leurs cibles à partir de là.

Pendant qu'il traversait la chaufferie, il repensa à leur conversation. Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris de complimenter l'autre homme ?

 **ooOoo**

Bien évidemment, le plan ne se déroula pas comme prévu.

Ils avaient suivi le duo de malfaiteurs jusqu'à un bâtiment en périphérie de la ville. Steve avait arraché un léger rire à son équipier lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés, se plaignant de toujours devoir pénétrer et fouiller des entrepôts miteux.

Ils attendaient désormais que la transaction se fasse et que le vendeur parte avant de s'occuper des membres du gang. Ensuite, ils confisqueraient ou détruiraient toutes les armes qu'ils trouveraient. Ils avaient déjà prévenu les deux espions de leur localisation et l'un d'entre eux devrait prendre le membre du SHIELD en filature dès qu'il sortirait.

Mais une fausse manipulation ou un problème dans une des armes envoya voler tout le plan. Steve et James étaient cachés sur les poutres soutenant le toit en métal quand la source d'énergie extraterrestre explosa. Elle désintégra le vendeur, ainsi que les membres du gang les plus proches. L'onde de choc se propagea à l'ensemble du bâtiment, faisant vaciller ses fondations et ils n'eurent que le temps de se laisser tomber au sol et de courir vers la sortie avant que le toit ne s'écroule sur eux.

Heureusement pour James, la situation était très chaotique et Steve ne se rendit pas compte qu'ils s'étaient transportés de quelques mètres en plus d'être plaqués au sol. Il n'avait pas vu non plus son coéquipier bloquer la chute de plusieurs poutres et morceaux de murs avant que ceux-ci ne les écrasent.

Quand ils s'étaient relevés, couverts de débris et de poussière, l'entrepôt était entièrement effondré et James vit plusieurs âmes flotter au-dessus des gravas. Il avait empêché le super-héros de se jeter dans les décombres pour tenter de retrouver des survivants, lui répétant sur tout le chemin qu'il n'y avait rien à faire et que leur présence sur les lieux devait rester secrète.

Ils étaient donc rentrés encore une fois bredouilles et Steve s'était immédiatement dirigé vers la salle de bain. James venait de terminer sa conversation avec Clint Barton, les deux hommes se tenant mutuellement au courant des avancées de leur mission. Les deux espions avaient trouvé le point de départ du vendeur et allaient le surveiller au cas où l'un de ses complices vienne aux nouvelles.

Ils conclurent leurs échanges en s'accordant sur le fait que l'appartement qu'utilisaient actuellement les soldats n'était plus assez sûr pour qu'ils y restent. Ils patienteraient dans la planque de Clint lors des vingt-quatre prochaines heures.

James était en train de débrancher leur système de surveillance quand Steve rentra dans la chambre, une serviette miteuse autour de la taille. Il ne s'était pas totalement séché ; ses cheveux, encore humides, étaient plus foncés que d'habitude et laissaient des gouttes d'eau glisser de ses épaules jusqu'à la serviette.

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de profiter de la vue. Le frêle enfant qu'il avait connu avait laissé place à un magnifique jeune homme. Une seule chose était restée identique : ses yeux bleus, le courage et la force qui s'y cachaient. Tout cela, et un peu plus, même s'il n'arrivait pas à savoir quoi, était actuellement fixé sur lui. Il avait toujours été captivé par ce regard, mais l'attrait qu'il avait désormais était plus difficile à résister, leur connexion plus difficile à rompre.

Ce fut Steve qui détourna les yeux le premier et il attrapa son sac avant de ressortir, probablement pour s'habiller. Maintenant que le sort semblait rompu, James reprit ses esprits puis continua sa tâche. Il avait débranché et rangé tout l'équipement de surveillance quand son coéquipier rentra à nouveau dans la salle, propre et ayant tout l'air d'un touriste avec son T-shirt gris et son jean coupé en dessous du genou.

"La douche est libre. À ton tour. Je vais finir ici."

James attrapa son propre sac et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. L'atmosphère à l'intérieur de la pièce était étouffante, Steve devait avoir pris une douche plus que brûlante s'il avait créé autant d'humidité et de chaleur. Il pouvait comprendre l'aversion de l'autre homme pour le froid, avec ce qu'il avait vécu, mais l'eau devait être à la limite du supportable.

Il ouvrit la fenêtre avant de se déshabiller et d'entrer lui-même dans la cabine de douche. Des moisissures couraient le long des joints et le rideau initialement blanc était maintenant jaunâtre. Il hésita quelques secondes. Il pourrait se transporter chez lui à Washington et s'y doucher, il pourrait même tout simplement faire disparaître les tâches et la poussière qui lui collaient à la peau.

Mais la première solution lui imposait de quitter cet endroit le temps de le faire. Seule Sa Toute-Puissance savait quels dangers pouvaient tomber sur Steve durant ce laps de temps. Et puis, il aimait la sensation de l'eau sur sa peau, il n'avait habituellement pas besoin de se laver – être une créature mythique avait ses avantages - et c'était une expérience qu'il appréciait particulièrement.

En définitive, il se plaça sous l'eau chaude et la laissa emmener la crasse qui s'était accumulée sur sa peau. Il sortit avec regret moins de dix minutes plus tard et s'habilla rapidement. Il rejoignit Steve qui avait fini de ranger la chambre et était en train d'effacer leurs traces dans le salon et la cuisine.

Ils quittèrent les lieux cinq minutes plus tard, tous les deux habillés comme des touristes, leur équipement caché dans des sacs à dos de randonneurs. Ils arrivèrent à la planque de Clint après une bonne heure (de marche, car un véhicule aurait pu trahir leur position).

Alors que leur précédentes accommodations étaient miteuses mais spacieuses, ils allaient maintenant devoir cohabiter dans une seule pièce d'une vingtaine de mètres carrés, kitchenette et salle de bain comprises.

Ils posèrent leurs affaires sur le comptoir de la cuisine et laissèrent un message à Romanoff et Barton, leur annonçant qu'ils étaient bien arrivés.

Steve s'assit sur le canapé qui servait également de lit et jeta un œil autour de lui. Il soupira avant de parler :

« Je suppose que nous sommes bloqués ici jusqu'à notre départ ? »

« Il ne serait pas prudent de sortir, nous ne savons pas si nous avons été détectés à l'entrepôt. »

« Natasha et Clint ne seront pas là avant vingt-quatre heures. »

Le ton plaintif de son équipier fit sourire James :

« Ça ne va pas être si terrible, nous allons bien trouver quelque chose pour nous occuper. »

« Je vais sortir un peu, faire un jogging. Je serai prudent. »

Mais bien entendu… Si Steve pensait que James le laisserait sortir, il se trompait lourdement.

« Négatif. Les ordres sont d'attendre ici. Nous attendons ici. »

« Mais Bucky… »

James leva un sourcil, à la fois à cause du ton - que diraient les gens s'ils entendaient Captain America geindre comme un enfant ? - mais également à cause du surnom dont il venait de l'affubler :

« Bucky ? D'où tu sors ca ? »

Le blond haussa les épaules :

« Buchanan. Bucky. »

Jamais personne ne lui avait donné un surnom ; de nombreux noms, oui, mais jamais quelque chose de ce genre-là, quelque chose qui démontrait un attachement. Les membres d'une même famille se donnaient des surnoms, les amis proches aussi. Personne n'avait envie d'être proche de la Mort. C'était une expérience plaisante, à un point près : pourquoi fallait-il que celui sur lequel Steve s'était arrêté soit aussi ridicule ?

« Tu crois que j'ai quel âge ? Cinq ans ? »

« Non. Mais tu n'as rien à dire. Tu es mon ami, je choisis le surnom que je veux te donner. »

James resta sans voix. Il n'avait jamais eu d'ami. Jamais personne n'avait voulu l'être. Même lorsqu'il se promenait plus souvent sous forme humaine, alors que le monde était plus jeune, les humains avaient senti qu'il n'était pas comme eux. Ils avaient toujours gardé une certaine distance.

Steve prit son silence prolongé pour un refus, et c'est la voix beaucoup plus incertaine qu'il ajouta :

« Enfin, si cela ne te dérange pas. »

La vérité de ce qu'il avait fait ces derniers mois s'abattit d'un coup sur La Mort : Steve voulait être son ami et tout cela reposait sur un mensonge. Il devait refuser, garder certaines barrières en place. C'était très exactement ce qu'il comptait faire en ouvrant la bouche, mais ce qui sortit était totalement différent :

« Aucun problème, Stevie. »

Le blond resta quelques secondes à le fixer sans dire un mot avant qu'un immense sourire n'illumine son visage :

«Ok Bucky, si tu veux qu'on la joue comme ça. Je suis partant. »

Ils continuèrent à échanger quelques piques tout en s'installant dans la pièce : ils sortirent le strict minimum du système de surveillance, ainsi que de quoi contacter le SHIELD si besoin.

Steve posa son bouclier contre le mur juste à côté du canapé et s'affaissa lourdement sur les coussins. Il se laissa glisser et pencha sa tête en arrière jusqu'à ce qu'il soit plus allongé qu'assis.

Il poussa un long soupir et regarda James avec des yeux de chien battu :

"Juste une heure."

"Nope"

"S'il te plaît."

Le brun croisa les bras devant lui et prit son air le plus ferme possible :

"Non."

"Je vais devenir dingue enfermé ici."

"C'est toujours non. Et arrête d'insister. Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que la patience était une des qualités essentielles à un soldat ?"

Steve prit un air faussement outré :

"Comment peux-tu utiliser cette horrible vidéo contre moi ? Je croyais que l'on était amis !"

James n'était pas habitué à avoir ce genre de conversation, mais il avait côtoyé assez d'humains pour savoir ce qui était attendu de lui. Ce qui le désarçonna, par contre, ce fut la vague de plaisir qu'il ressentit en entendant Steve répéter son affirmation. Ils étaient amis.

"Arrête de te plaindre. Je ne te laisserai pas sortir donc ce n'est pas la peine d'insister."

Steve plissa des yeux et une lueur calculatrice y apparut. Il observa son équipier, puis la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Quand son regard se posa sur la porte, James savait très exactement quelles étaient ses intentions :

"Oh non. N'y pense même pas."

Le blond prit son air le plus innocent. Il aurait pu tromper Sa Sainteté avec un regard pareil, mais La Mort n'était pas dupe. Il se déplaça légèrement, bloquant le passage vers la porte d'entrée. Il répéta, essayant de retenir le sourire qui menaçait d'apparaître sur ses lèvres :

"N'y pense même pas. Je ne te laisserai pas faire."

"Parce que tu crois pouvoir me retenir ?" La voix de Steve était un mélange d'amusement et de danger. Il se montra du doigt "Je suis un super soldat, ne l'oublie pas."

James leva sa main métallique :

"Et j'ai un bras de métal. Tu es certain de vouloir tenter le coup ?"

Steve ne prit pas la peine de répondre. En moins de deux secondes, il était debout, feintant sur la droite avant de se glisser sur la gauche de son opposant. C'était bien joué et cela aurait pu suffire si La Mort n'était pas son adversaire.

Pourtant, même avec ses réflexes, il ne réussit à attraper Steve que de justesse, lui saisissant le poignet. Le blond utilisa ce mouvement pour lui passer le bras droit dans le dos. James connaissait cette technique et il réussit à se sortir de la prise avant que son adversaire du moment ne l'ait totalement bloqué. Ils se séparèrent ensuite, le même sourire aux lèvres.

Le brun écarta les jambes, prêt pour la prochaine tentative d'évasion de son équipier. Comme ce dernier tardait à se lancer, il lui fit signe de la main : allez viens-là. Les minutes suivantes passèrent en une succession de feintes et d'attaques : Steve essayait d'atteindre la porte et James l'en empêchait.

Il devait bien se l'avouer, il s'amusait beaucoup, et à voir son ami, c'était son cas également. Ils firent une petite pause, la respiration encore stable mais plus profonde que d'habitude. Il ne voulait pas s'arrêter et savait très exactement quoi dire pour pousser le blond à continuer :

« Et alors, Stevie, c'est tout ce que tu as ? Tu parles d'un super soldat. Je pourrais m'occuper de toi même sans mon bras. »

« Parce que tu crois que je me donnais à fond, Bucky ? Je ne pensais pas qu'il serait aussi facile de te tromper. »

« Tu parles, tu parles, mais je ne vois rien de spécial. Allez, donne tout ce que tu as. Je ne te laisserai pas sortir d'ici sinon.

La lueur d'amusement dans les yeux de Steve s'intensifia et il se jeta sur son adversaire. Mais au lieu d'essayer de l'esquiver et de passer à côté de lui, il lui rentra dedans de plein fouet, l'entraînant contre le mur à quelques centimètres de la porte.

Un bruit sourd retentit quand son dos rencontra le plâtre et, pendant trois secondes, les deux amis se regardèrent, craignant d'avoir attiré l'attention d'éventuels voisins. Steve fut le premier à récupérer et il saisit la poignée de la porte. James lui fit lâcher prise et le plaqua à son tour contre le mur, tête contre le papier peint et le bras retenu dans son dos. Cette fois, ils ne s'arrêtèrent pas pour vérifier que le lourd « bong » n'avait pas attiré un curieux. À peine avait-il touché le mur que Steve le repoussait déjà au milieu de la pièce.

Ni l'un, ni l'autre ne virent le sac qui traînait au sol et lorsque les talons de James l'atteignirent, il lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il entraîna Steve dans sa chute et ils tombèrent tous les deux de tout leur poids sur la petite table basse qui trônait au milieu de la pièce. Le bois fin du pauvre meuble n'était pas de taille face au poids combiné de deux adultes et il céda avec un grand crac.

Pendant quelques instants, le brun fut désorienté, puis il reprit le contrôle de ses sens : il était allongé sur le dos, les restes de la seule table de la pièce lui rentrant dans la colonne et Steve, moitié au sol, moitié sur lui, était en train de le regarder par-dessus son épaule, la surprise évidente dans ses yeux. Puis il éclata de rire. Deux secondes plus tard, James le rejoignit.

Riant toujours, Steve se redressa, s'appuyant sur les mains, les jambes en travers de celles de son équipier. Il observa les restes de la table puis James avant de grogner :

« Clint va nous tuer. Maintenant, il va falloir sortir pour acheter une table. »

Le brun s'appuya sur les coudes, relevant la tête et regardant autour de lui également. Il montra le mur à côté de la porte d'un geste du menton :

« Pas la peine, on ne pourra pas réparer ça. »

"Ça" était un énorme creux dans le plâtre, d'à peu près la taille d'un dos d'homme adulte.

Steve se laissa retomber, écrasant les jambes de James au passage. Il tourna la tête et regarda son ami :

« Tu as vu ce que tu as fait ? »

« Moi ?! Rappelle-moi qui m'a entraîné contre ce mur ? »

« J'étais censé savoir que tu avais si peu de force ? Je pensais que tu arriverais à me retenir. »

James donna une claque sur le haut du crâne de l'idiot qui lui servait de coéquipier, déplaçant quelques mèches au passage. Il regardait le plafond quand il répondit :

« Tu es pire qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, Stevie. Tu es insortable. »

« Ça veut dire que je n'aurai pas le droit à un second rendez-vous ? »

Il redressa la tête à ces mots. La lueur d'amusement n'avait pas quitté les yeux du blond, mais il y avait quelque chose de plus dans son regard. Quelque chose que La Mort n'avait jamais vu dirigé vers lui. Il replaça lui-même les mèches qu'il avait déplacées un peu plus tôt, répondant d'une voix douce :

« Ce ne serait pas une bonne idée. »

Steve baissa les yeux, cachant la peine que James eut quand même le temps d'apercevoir. Il n'aimait pas voir son ami souffrir, quelle qu'en soit la raison. Mais savoir que, cette fois, c'était de sa faute, était encore moins supportable.

«Hey. »

Le blond ne répondit pas, se contentant de regarder ses jambes, toujours placées au-dessus de celles de James. Ce dernier se rendit compte qu'il n'avait pas lâché les mèches de cheveux après les avoir remises à leur place. Il laissa sa main glisser un peu plus profondément dans la masse couleur des blés.

« Stevie, s'il te plait. »

Steve finit par se tourner à nouveau vers lui.

James plongea les yeux dans ce bleu qu'il aimait tant, essayant de lui transmettre ce qu'il n'arriverait pas à exprimer. Il ne savait déjà pas lui-même pourquoi il avait cette connexion avec cet homme, ni pourquoi il se sentait si vivant à son contact. Mais il devait essayer :

« Ma vie est dangereuse. Je suis dangereux. Il y a des choses que tu ignores et c'est mieux ainsi. »

Le regard de Steve était triste mais sérieux quand il répondit :

« Je me suis battu contre des nazis et des extraterrestres, j'ai passé soixante-dix ans sous la glace et subi une expérience scientifique qui n'a plus jamais été réussie depuis. Je pense que je suis assez solide pour tout supporter. »

« Pas ça. Crois-moi. Et si tu n'es pas convaincu, si tu es mon ami comme tu le dis, je te demande de ne pas insister. »

Sans ajouter un mot, le blond tourna de nouveau la tête vers le plafond.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés, leur silence était pesant. James continua à glisser ses doigts à travers les mèches blondes, et petit à petit, la tension quitta le corps de Steve.

Après un profond soupir, il se releva, repoussant les débris de la table du pied avant de tendre la main à James qui était toujours allongé au sol. Ce dernier la saisit et se leva, se plaçant à quelques dizaines de centimètres de l'autre homme. Ils regardèrent les dégâts autour d'eux, ne voulant pas s'éloigner.

James fut le premier à briser le statu quo. Il se pencha pour ramasser un pied de table, parlant à Steve sans se retourner :

« Je vais m'occuper de débarrasser ici. Nous n'avons que des boîtes de conserve et je t'avoue que je n'ai pas du tout envie de manger des haricots jusqu'au retour de Romanoff et Barton. Si tu me promets d'être discret, tu peux aller faire ton jogging et en profiter pour nous ramener de quoi dîner. »

Steve hésita avant d'accepter. James craignit qu'il ne parte sans un mot de plus, mais son équipier se retourna vers lui avant de sortir, la main sur la poignée et un léger sourire aux lèvres :

« Essaie de ne rien casser de plus en mon absence. On va déjà avoir du mal à survivre au savon que va nous passer Clint. »

« Je devrais y arriver. Tant qu'un idiot de cent kilos reste en dehors de mes pattes, je ne suis pas maladroit. »

Après un dernier signe de tête, le blond disparut dans le couloir.

James regarda, par l'unique fenêtre, vers le toit de l'immeuble en face. Il y vit passer une ombre deux minutes après que la porte se soit refermée derrière Steve. Au moins, il se montrait prudent et ne passait pas par l'entrée principale.

Soulagé qu'il n'y ait pas de danger immédiat, il fit disparaître les restes de la table et se transporta dans sa dimension. Il avait encore sa propre mission à accomplir ; sa visite chez les humains ne l'en dispensait pas et chaque minute passée seul était dédiée à la mener.

 **ooOoo**

Quand il retourna dans la chambre, Steve n'était pas encore rentré. La Mort avait expédié son travail, pressé de revenir, mais également de quitter les regards interrogateurs des passeurs. Le pire était le visage à la fois inquiet et plein de reproches de Neela.

Il s'était empressé de retourner sur terre, cherchant à éviter la discussion qu'elle avait toutes les intentions d'avoir avec lui. Qu'on ne croie pas que la créature mythique qu'il était craigne qui que ce soit - surtout pas une passeuse - mais il n'avait définitivement pas de temps à perdre.

Il savait que ce n'était que partie remise, qu'elle viendrait le trouver à la seconde où il serait seul, mais il n'avait pas le courage d'expliquer ses motivations alors qu'il n'en était pas certain lui-même.

Il s'était assis sur le canapé depuis moins de deux minutes quand Steve rentra. Son T-Shirt était trempé et il semblait beaucoup plus détendu. James ne comprenait pas pourquoi courir arrivait à ce résultat chez certaines personnes, mais n'ayant pas de corps à proprement parler, il n'avait pas d'expérience à ce sujet.

La tension entre eux avait fini de disparaître également et le sourire du blond était sans retenue. Il tendit à l'autre occupant de la pièce un sac contenant plusieurs plats à emporter avant de se diriger vers la minuscule salle de bain :

« Laisse-moi cinq minutes, je ne peux pas manger comme ça. »

James ouvrit les boîtes et plaça leur contenu sur des assiettes, puis il attendit que son ami émerge de sa douche pour lui tendre son repas. Ils mangèrent assis l'un à côté de l'autre sur le canapé, leurs genoux se frôlant à chaque mouvement qu'ils faisaient. Il avait cru qu'après leur conversation, Steve aurait gardé ses distances, mais sa balade semblait avoir eu un effet positif sur son moral.

Une fois leur repas terminé, James débarrassa et nettoya leur maigre vaisselle. Quand il se retourna, Steve était à nouveau affalé sur le canapé, les yeux fermés. Le soleil était en train de se coucher et ses rayons rendaient ses cheveux blonds presque dorés. James adorait cette couleur et il resta quelques instants à l'observer avant que Steve ne s'en rende compte et n'ouvre un œil. Sans se redresser, il demanda :

« Quel est le programme maintenant ? »

James haussa les épaules :

« Il ne reste qu'à attendre. Je crois que la pièce ne survivrait pas si on recommençait à se battre. »

« Je crains que tu n'aies raison. Mais ce n'est que partie remise. On remet ça dès que l'on rentre à Washington. Je ne voudrais pas que tu t'imagines pouvoir me battre. »

« Je ne m'imagine rien, je le sais. Et c'est quand tu veux, il y a assez de salles d'entraînement au Triskelion pour que je te mette une raclée dans l'une d'elles. »

« Je ne pensais pas aller au SHIELD. Il y a une petite salle de boxe près de chez moi. Elle ne mange pas de pain, mais elle a tout l'équipement nécessaire, et puis... »

Steve se tut sans terminer sa phrase et James se tourna vers lui :

« Et ? »

« Et là-bas, je peux être Steve Rogers et uniquement lui. J'aime mon boulot, je sais que je fais une différence, que j'aide à rendre le monde moins dangereux, mais la plupart du temps, les gens ne voient que le costume. C'est assez difficile à expliquer. »

Peut-être que James ne l'aurait pas pu, mais La Mort comprenait très bien. Il n'était lui-même qu'un symbole, encore plus que Steve. Il n'avait été créé que dans un unique but et sans lui, il n'existerait pas. Il savait ce que c'était que de s'effacer derrière ce que les gens voulaient voir ou s'imaginaient. Il n'était pas naturellement sombre et taciturne, pourtant personne ne se représentait La Mort avec le sens de l'humour, ou comme quelqu'un de joyeux. Petit à petit, il avait changé pour coller à l'image que l'on attendait de lui.

« Si ça peut te consoler, ce n'est pas avec Captain America que j'ai passé ces dernières heures, mais avec ce petit gars de Brooklyn. Celui qui n'abandonne jamais et qui se bat même si tout le monde pense qu'il devrait laisser tomber. »

« Tu n'as pas rencontré ce petit gars. »

Steve se trompait, mais James ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il ne pouvait pas lui dire qu'ils s'étaient déjà vus pratiquement un siècle auparavant, que c'était la ténacité dans les yeux de cet enfant qui l'avait amené, de longues années après, à revenir sur Terre, auprès de lui.

« Je crois bien que si. Ce n'est pas avec Captain America que j'ai discuté moto ou mangé ce ragoût. Et je ne crois pas que Captain America aurait lutté avec moi au point de casser une table basse et de faire un trou dans le mur. »

Le sourire de son équipier s'élargit :

« En effet. Ce n'était pas très Captain Americaesque. »

« Ça ne me dérange pas. Comme je te l'ai dit : je préfère passer du temps avec Steve Rogers. Et puis je peux bien te l'avouer, ce Captain America m'a l'air d'un sacré connard. Tu as vu son air supérieur ? Genre je suis le symbole de la droiture et de la justice. Très peu pour moi. »

Sa remarque fit rire le blond.

« Vu comme ça. Je ne peux que te rejoindre. »

« Alors dis-moi, que fait donc Steve Rogers quand il a du temps libre ? »

« Il n'en a malheureusement pas beaucoup. J'essaie de rattraper les années que j'ai perdues. »

« Tu as bien une passion autre que les Harley ? Un hobby ? »

Le blond rougit légèrement.

« Je ne sais pas si tu es au courant, mais quand j'étais petit, j'étais souvent malade. J'étais cloué au lit la moitié de l'hiver. Je dessinais pour passer le temps et je n'ai jamais vraiment arrêté. J'ai toujours un carnet à croquis avec moi. »

Voilà quelque chose que James ignorait. Il n'avait vu Steve qu'aux portes de la mort, bien trop faible pour faire quoi que ce soit, et il se rendit compte qu'il était extrêmement curieux :

« Tu as quelques dessins, là ? »

Steve rougit de plus belle.

« Non, pas vraiment. Je n'aime pas trop montrer mon travail. »

« Dessine-moi, alors. »

Le super-soldat tourna la tête vers lui si rapidement qu'ils entendirent tous deux sa nuque craquer.

« Quoi ? »

« Dessine-moi. » Comme Steve semblait hésiter, il ajouta : « Nous sommes coincés ici avec rien de mieux à faire et cela me fera un souvenir. »

Son ami acquiesça lentement et se leva pour prendre quelque chose au fond de son sac. Il revint avec un carnet à spirales et une pochette comprenant plusieurs crayons. Il approcha la chaise qui traînait contre le mur de la cuisine, la plaça à moins d'un mètre du canapé et s'y assit.

James le regarda avec intérêt ordonner ses affaires et quand il eut fini, il demanda :

« Tu veux que je m'installe où ? »

« Reste sur le canapé. Prend une position où tu es à l'aise, je vais en avoir pour quelque temps. »

James resta donc assis, mais il mit ses pieds sur le canapé après avoir enlevé ses bottes. Il posa un bras sur un des ses genoux relevé et sourit à Steve :

« Ça ira ? »

« Oui. Maintenant, ne bouge plus. »

James regarda par la fenêtre et il entendit le bruit du crayon sur le papier. Il avait été représenté de nombreuses fois à travers les âges, mais il n'avait jamais posé pour aucun de ces portraits. On disait qu'un véritable artiste était capable de capturer l'âme de son modèle et il se demanda ce que le blond allait bien trouver en lui.

Le soleil s'était couché depuis longtemps, mais Steve avait allumé la lumière dans la cuisine, ainsi que celle derrière lui, avant de commencer à dessiner. James ne voyait plus rien à travers la fenêtre, mais il continuait à la fixer, se laissant bercer par les bruits que produisait le crayon sur le papier. Il n'aurait jamais cru que poser serait une expérience aussi relaxante. Il ne savait pas exactement combien de temps s'était écoulé lorsque Steve se leva et s'étira, faisant craquer plusieurs de ses articulations.

« Désolé mais je ne terminerai pas ce soir. Cette chaise est une horreur. »

James se leva immédiatement et s'approcha de son équipier, tendant la main vers le dessin.

« Montre-moi. »

Steve mit son carnet de croquis hors d'atteinte.

«Non. Il n'est pas complet. Je n'aime pas montrer mes dessins, encore moins quand ils ne sont pas terminés.

« Ok, mais je veux le voir dès que tu auras fini. »

« Vendu. Je vais devoir travailler à partir de ma mémoire, il ne faudra pas m'en vouloir si certains détails ne sont pas exactement identiques à la réalité. »

« Tant que tu ne me dessines pas avec deux têtes, ça ira. »

Steve lui adressa un sourire fatigué :

« Je devrais y arriver. Je ne suis pas mauvais à ce point. »

Il cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et étouffa un bâillement dans sa paume. James trouva cette vue étrangement attendrissante. Il était temps de coucher l'humain. D'une main, il bascula le canapé et en fit sortir le matelas.

« Allez, au lit. »

« Tu peux prendre le canapé, je n'ai pas besoin de beaucoup de sommeil et j'ai connu mille fois pire. »

Et La Mort n'avait pas besoin de dormir. Du tout. D'ailleurs il ne savait même pas s'il en était capable.

« Tu vas amener tes fesses dans ce lit et arrêter de discuter. »

Steve avait l'air parti pour protester. Il ouvrit la bouche mais le brun le fit taire d'un seul regard. À la place, il soupira :

« À une condition : on partage. »

James n'avait aucune intention de dormir et il n'objecta pas. Ce fut uniquement lorsqu'ils s'allongèrent côte à côte, après avoir passé une tenue plus adaptée, qu'il se rendit compte que son idée était loin d'être bonne.

Déjà, le matelas était plein de trous et de bosses, et surtout, il était beaucoup trop petit pour y faire tenir deux hommes de leur acabit. Pourtant, cela ne sembla pas déranger Steve; à peine avait-il posé la tête sur l'oreiller qu'il s'était endormi.

James roula sur le côté, collant son dos contre le mur derrière lui et observa le profil du blond. Petit à petit, sa respiration se synchronisa avec celle de son ami, et avant qu'il ne se rende compte de quoi que ce soit, il s'était endormi.


	6. Ne pas tomber

Coucou tout le monde.

J'espère que vous avez passés de bonnes fêtes de fin d'année. Les miennes ont été super, avec les enfants qui grandissent, je peux enfin en profiter un peu plus.

Comme à chaque chapitre, je tiens à remercier mes deux super bêta : **Sana** et **Bébec** (vous avez vu, il y avait un peu moins de boulot sur celui là )

Et un grand merci aussi à **Nagron** , **Clairaice** , **Zucca666** , **Louisana** et **Misatelle** pour vos reviews. Elles éclairent ma journée à chaque fois ! Surtout n'arrêtez pas.

Alors mon petit moment d'auto-fan-service vous a plu ? Je ne pouvais pas ne pas les mettre dans le même lit. J'ai d'autres moments comme cela dans le reste de la fic, des petits trucs qui ne servent à rien, mais font plaisir à lire.

Je suis certaine que vous vous demandez comment le réveil va se passer, alors je vous laisse avec le chapitre de la semaine

Bonne lecture et encore mes meilleurs vœux pour l'année à venir.

* * *

 **09 juin 2012**

Steve se réveilla au moment précis où le soleil se levait. Comme tous les matins, où qu'il se trouve et sans aucun lien avec le décalage horaire. Par contre, il y avait quelque chose qui n'était pas habituel, quelque chose qui lui fit battre le cœur un peu plus vite : un bras était passé autour de sa taille, le pressant contre le matelas. Malgré ce que pouvait croire Stark, ce n'était pas inédit, juste rare. Et ce n'était pas arrivé depuis sa décongélation.

Non pas qu'il se soit passé quoi que ce soit, Bucky avait été très clair là-dessus la veille. Steve le comprenait parfaitement, il aurait pu avancer les mêmes arguments. Il se les était répétés plusieurs fois depuis deux jours, mais il y avait quelque chose chez l'autre homme qui l'attirait irrésistiblement.

Il tourna la tête vers Bucky. Les cheveux de ce dernier s'étaient échappés de l'élastique dans lequel il les gardait habituellement et une mèche tombait en travers de son visage. Avant que Steve ne se rende compte de ce qu'il faisait, il l'avait attrapée et replacée derrière une oreille, découvrant le visage du brun.

Un léger froncement de sourcil indiqua qu'il avait senti le mouvement, mais il se détendit à nouveau quelques secondes après. Steve se rendit compte à quel point son ami était jeune. La façon dont il se tenait habituellement et surtout la manière dont il étudiait les gens, la froideur qui vivait constamment dans l'acier de ses yeux, même lorsqu'il riait et plaisantait, contribuaient à le faire paraître plus vieux.

Mais il n'y avait rien de tout cela pour le moment et le bras que Bucky avait placé autour de sa taille remplissait Steve d'une douce chaleur. Il savait qu'il ne fallait pas y voir autre chose qu'un mouvement inconscient et qu'il ne devait pas en profiter comme il le faisait. Ce n'était pas bien. Son équipier serait sûrement mortifié et peut-être même en colère lorsqu'il s'en rendrait compte.

Il devait se lever, mettre un peu de distance entre eux, il le savait et son cerveau donna l'ordre au moins une dizaine de fois à ses muscles de bouger. Pourtant, cinq minutes plus tard, Steve était toujours allongé sur le dos, les yeux au plafond et son monde se limitant aux quelques centimètres carrés de contact avec Bucky ainsi qu'au son de sa respiration.

La ville commençait à se réveiller et un brouhaha montait depuis la rue à travers la fenêtre entrouverte : un mélange de voitures, de cris et même un coup de klaxon. Steve n'aurait jamais pu rester endormi dans un bruit pareil, mais cela ne semblait pas déranger le moins du monde son ami. Le brun dormait vraiment comme un mort.

L'ordinateur qu'ils avaient allumé la veille clignotait - signe qu'un message était arrivé - et cela décida Steve à quitter sa position. À l'instant même où il contracta un muscle pour se lever, Bucky resserra son étreinte avant de le relâcher complètement. Le blond se tourna vers lui et plongea directement dans le bleu de ses yeux. Il essaya de ne pas réagir à l'envie qui faisait écho à la sienne et décida plutôt de tempérer l'incertitude qui l'accompagnait, tournant la situation à la plaisanterie :

« Au moins, je ne me suis pas réveillé avec tes pieds dans le visage. Je te promets, je ne sais pas comment Dernier faisait, mais il finissait toujours ainsi quand on partageait une tente. »

Bucky sourit et Steve eut toutes les peines du monde à ne pas se pencher pour l'embrasser. Le brun n'était pas totalement réveillé et il semblait même étonné de l'être. Ses traits n'avaient pas encore repris leur réserve et froideur habituelles et ses cheveux étaient étalés sur l'oreiller. Steve avait envie de le dessiner ainsi, tant la vue était magnifique.

Il préféra mettre un peu de distance entre lui et la tentation et il se leva pour regarder quel message était arrivé sur l'ordinateur. C'était un mail de Clint, leur annonçant qu'ils avaient terminé et qu'ils seraient à la planque dans moins d'une heure. Ce qui voulait dire, à la vue de l'heure d'envoi, qu'ils avaient au mieux dix minutes avant leur arrivée.

Il se tourna vers son coéquipier :

« À ta place, je me lèverais et je rangerais le lit. À moins que tu ne veuilles supporter les sous-entendus de Clint et Natasha sur le trajet du retour. Il seront là bientôt. »

Il avait à peine fini sa phrase que la porte de la chambre s'ouvrit. Natasha entra la première et tendit la main derrière elle, annonçant :

« Tu as perdu. Tu me dois vingt dollars. »

Clint entra à sa suite, les regardant tous les deux et sortit un billet de son portefeuille. Il le tendit à la rousse et se tourna vers Bucky toujours dans le lit :

« Vous venez de me faire perdre un pari, les gars. »

Steve savait qu'il ne fallait jamais demander à ces deux-là le contenu de leurs paris, il y avait certaines choses qu'il valait mieux ignorer, mais son nouvel ami n'avait pas cette expérience et il demanda en se levant :

« C'était à propos de quoi ? »

Steve grogna lorsqu'il vit un sourire pratiquement sadique apparaître sur les lèvres de l'archer. Ça n'allait pas lui plaire.

« J'ai parié que vous coucheriez ensemble. »

Comme prévu, il aurait préféré ne pas savoir. Il se couvrit le visage d'une main, mortifié.

« Et qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire que ce n'est pas le cas ? Romanoff avait à peine mis un pied dans la chambre avant de te dire que tu avais perdu. »

Steve enleva sa main, regardant le brun avec horreur. Natasha intervint dans la conversation :

« Tu veux vraiment que je t'explique ? C'est notre métier de savoir ce genre de choses. »

« Vas-y, balance ! »

Steve était ravi que la relation entre son équipier et les deux espions se soit détendue, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour avoir ce genre de conversation. Il grogna à nouveau :

« Bucky… »

Il comprit qu'il avait fait une erreur quand tous les regards de la pièce se tournèrent vers lui. Le sourire en coin de Natasha était plus qu'inquiétant.

« Vous en êtes déjà à vous donner des petits noms, c'est mignon. » Elle se tourna vers le soldat, pointant Steve du pouce par-dessus son épaule. « Et toi, tu l'appelles comment ? »

Quand Steve vit apparaître un sourire sur les lèvres de son ami, il sut qu'il allait regretter que le brun ait rencontré les deux espions :

« J'ai hésité avec Boucle d'Or, mais ses cheveux sont trop raides. Je me suis arrêté à Stevie. »

Le rire de Clint retentit dans la pièce :

« C'est… mignon et adorable. Ce qui pour quelqu'un avec son physique devrait être impossible. »

Le sourire que Bucky lui offrit fit rater un battement à son cœur :

« Ça lui va bien. »

Steve détourna le regard, sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues. Clint rit à nouveau :

« J'avais raison : adorable. »

Natasha secoua la tête, légèrement exaspérée :

« Désolée de devoir arrêter cette conversation, d'autant plus qu'elle rend monsieur Parfait très mal à l'aise, mais nous devons décoller rapidement. Il n'y a plus rien à apprendre dans ce pays et les armes sont toutes détruites. Autant ne pas courir le risque de se faire repérer. »

Clint et Bucky émirent tous deux des grognements de protestations.

« Natasha a raison, notre mission est terminée, nous devons rentrer. »

« Je suis ravie que tu te ranges à mon avis… Stevie. »

Steve commença à remballer leur équipement sous les rires des deux autres hommes. Ils n'avaient pas sorti grand-chose et moins de dix minutes plus tard, tout était à sa place.

Il posait le dernier sac à côté de la porte lorsque la voix de Clint retentit, sérieuse et promettant mille châtiments :

« Maintenant, vous allez pouvoir m'expliquer ce trou dans le mur et l'absence de la table basse. »

« C'est pas moi, c'est Bucky. »

L'intéressé était outré :

« Hey ! C'est toi qui m'as fait tomber et le trou est à cent pour cent ta faute. »

« Absolument pas. Ce n'est pas mon dos qui l'a fait. »

« Tu es d'une mauvaise foi incroyable ! Qui m'a jeté contre le mur ? »

Leurs échanges étaient bon enfant, les deux soldats appréciant ces chamailleries sans conséquence. Natasha y coupa court :

« Écoute-les, Clint. Ils se disputent déjà comme un vieux couple. On serait arrivés douze heures plus tard et tu gagnais ton pari. »

Steve sentit encore le rouge lui monter aux joues - ce que c'était pénible à force - au souvenir de ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si son ami n'avait pas dit non hier.

Parce qu'il avait beau connaître l'autre homme depuis très peu de temps, il n'y avait aucun doute dans son esprit sur le fait qu'il craquait complètement sur lui. Il espérait de tout cœur que cela ne se transformerait pas en quelque chose de plus profond, Bucky avait été clair : il ne souhaitait pas d'une relation différente de celle qu'ils avaient actuellement.

Steve avait appris à choisir ses combats, ceux où il pouvait faire la différence. Il savait également ne pas s'attarder sur ce qu'il ne pouvait pas changer et il savait, sans la moindre hésitation, que c'était une bataille perdue d'avance.

Il attrapa deux des sacs et ouvrit la porte. Maintenant qu'ils avaient terminé leur mission, il avait envie de rentrer chez lui.

 **ooOoo**

Le vol de retour se passa dans une atmosphère beaucoup plus détendue. Clint et Bucky semblaient avoir le même humour et Steve en fit les frais pendant la première moitié du trajet.

Quand il se plaignit pour la dixième fois d'être l'unique cible de leur remarques et piques, demandant à savoir pourquoi ils ne s'attaquaient pas à Natasha, les deux hommes prirent une mine horrifiée. Clint lui répondit, sur le ton de la confidence :

« Tu sais ce qu'elle a fait au dernier qui a tenté de la piéger ? Et je dis bien _tenté_. Personne n'arrive à avoir Natasha Romanoff. »

Steve roula des yeux, il ne comprenait pas l'aura de légende qui entourait la rousse et la quasi-révérence qu'avaient tous les membres du SHIELD pour l'ex-espionne russe. Il entendit la jeune femme répondre à la question :

« Ce n'était pas moi. »

« À d'autres, Nat ! Le pauvre homme a tenté d'infecter ton ordinateur avec un gentil virus et le soir même, sa carte d'accès est révoquée, il se retrouve bloqué au troisième sous-sol, celui que tout le monde sait hanté, et l'électricité de ce niveau, et uniquement ce niveau, a un problème. Sans compter que son téléphone et son ordinateur étaient HS. »

« Comme je l'ai déjà dit : simple coïncidence. »

Clint se tourna vers Steve et Bucky et murmura :

« C'était elle, croyez-moi. Et faites-moi confiance, n'essayez jamais, jamais de l'avoir. Ça ne vaut pas le coup de risquer votre vie. »

Steve roula à nouveau des yeux puis il se replongea dans le rapport qu'il devrait rendre à Hill et Fury rapidement après leur retour. Il avait pris l'habitude de les commencer pendant les trajets, histoire de gagner un peu de temps. Il ne savait jamais quand il devrait repartir en mission et il appréciait toujours d'avoir un peu de temps libre, sans personne le harcelant pour remplir de la paperasse. Sans compter que cette fois, il avait un presque rendez-vous avec Bucky pour qu'ils s'entraînent ensemble.

Et puis il avait un dessin à terminer. Il avait eu le temps de reproduire la silhouette de son modèle d'un jour, ainsi qu'une partie de son environnement, mais il devait encore travailler sur la main qui était posée sur le genou de Bucky ainsi que sur la courbe de sa mâchoire et la manière dont ses cheveux tombaient sur sa nuque. Sa mémoire photographique pratiquement parfaite lui permettrait de le terminer sans avoir besoin que son modèle soit présent, mais il en arriverait presque à le regretter.

Il espérait juste que son coéquipier oublierait le dessin et ne demanderait pas à le voir. Parce que, même non terminé, les sentiments qu'il commençait à avoir envers le brun y étaient pleinement visibles.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur sa tâche et avait pratiquement fini lorsque Natasha s'assit à côté de lui. Elle l'observa quelques instants de cette manière qui n'appartenait qu'à elle : à la fois calculatrice et désintéressée, comme si elle savait déjà ce qu'elle allait découvrir au fond de votre âme, mais qu'elle voulait être certaine que vous en soyez conscient vous aussi.

Steve n'avait rien à cacher et il n'était pas si dérangé que cela par cette capacité. Il savait que d'autres étaient très mal à l'aise et la réputation de la jeune femme ne faisait qu'accentuer ce fait.

Elle sembla trouver ce qu'elle cherchait et lui parla d'une voix basse :

"Fais attention, Steve. Il n'est pas ce qu'il paraît être."

Le blond jeta un œil vers le reste du Quinjet, remarquant que Clint était maintenant aux commandes et que Bucky l'avait accompagné en s'asseyant sur le siège passager. Il reporta son attention sur Natasha :

"Je pensais que vous lui faisiez confiance, maintenant. "

"Nous ne faisons confiance à personne d'autre qu'à nous deux, Steve. Mais ce n'est pas le sujet, il est clairement de notre côté et plutôt doué, je ne le vois pas trahir le SHIELD, ni aucun d'entre nous."

Steve n'essaya même pas de réagir à sa première affirmation. C'était juste extrêmement triste pour les deux espions, mais il ne comprenait pas de quoi elle essayait de le prévenir si Bucky n'était pas un danger :

"Je ne vois pas le problème, alors."

"Dire que nous ne risquons rien au niveau professionnel ne veut pas dire qu'il n'est pas un danger pour toi personnellement."

"Il ne me fera rien."

Natasha soupira, fermant les yeux brièvement, comme si elle essayait d'invoquer patience et courage.

"Mais pourquoi est-ce que j'ai accepté d'avoir cette conversation ? Clint est tellement meilleur que moi avec tout ça. Écoute, Steve, je n'ai ni le temps, ni les capacités de Clint pour bien tourner les choses, alors je vais les dire comme elles viennent."

Steve ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Elle était capable de faire avaler n'importe quoi à n'importe qui - y compris des semi-dieux extraterrestres - pour leur tirer les vers du nez. Mais peut-être qu'elle n'était pas là pour obtenir des informations. Il était impossible de savoir si elle était sincère, pourtant quelque chose lui disait qu'elle essayait vraiment de le protéger. Ce qui était inutile, parce que jamais Bucky ne lui ferait de mal.

Natasha n'attendit pas qu'il sorte des ses pensées et se lança :

"Nous avons tous remarqué la manière dont tu le regardes."

Steve ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais la rousse le coupa :

"Non. Tais-toi. N'essaie même pas de nier. N'importe qui pourrait le voir, pas besoin d'être un espion surentraîné. »

Elle fit une petite pause, vérifiant que ses derniers mots étaient bien rentrés avant de continuer :

« Maintenant que tout cela est clair et parce que je t'apprécie beaucoup : prends tes distances avec Barnes. Il y a quelque chose chez lui qui déclenche toutes nos alarmes, les miennes et celles de Clint, et nous avons appris à toujours les écouter. »

"Tu veux dire qu'il pourrait m'en vouloir à moi personnellement ?"

Il ne croirait jamais que cela, quoi qu'en dise le couple d'espions.

Natasha avait l'air au bout de sa patience :

"Tu fais exprès d'être aussi obtus ? Je vais être encore plus directe, alors : que vous couchiez ensemble n'est pas un problème, dieu sait que ça te ferait certainement du bien, mais ce que je vois là, ce n'est pas qu'une attirance physique. Ne tombe pas amoureux, Steve, cela ne t'apportera que de la peine."

Il détourna le regard avant de répondre :

"Je ne suis pas amoureux."

Natasha s'était adoucie quand elle clôtura la conversation :

"Mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps. Crois-moi, évite-toi cette peine pendant que tu le peux encore."

Elle se leva et laissa Steve seul avec ses pensées. Il savait tout cela, il se le répétait même en boucle depuis la veille, mais il était très difficile de se rappeler pourquoi c'était une si mauvaise idée quand Bucky était proche de lui, souriant et tellement attirant.

Il espérait que tout se calmerait lorsqu'ils seraient de retour à Washington. Il pourrait prendre un peu de distance avec tout cela et reprendre en main ses sentiments. Il était hors de question de tomber amoureux, et surtout pas d'un coéquipier.

 **ooOoo**

Ils atterrirent trois heures plus tard et commencèrent immédiatement un débriefing complet avec Hill et Fury. Le rapport écrit était bien avancé et Steve avait promis de l'envoyer dès le lendemain. Le directeur du SHIELD leur avait accordé, à tous les quatre, quarante-huit heures de repos et le blond se demandait s'il n'allait pas passer ces deux jours en balade à travers l'état.

Sauf que ses plans (celui-ci et celui plus personnel de mettre de l'ordre dans ses sentiments) tombèrent à l'eau à la seconde où Bucky se tourna vers lui, un grand sourire aux lèvres, en s'approchant de sa moto :

"Tu veux que l'on se fasse cette session d'entraînement demain ?"

Il avait très envie d'accepter, il avait envie de passer ce temps avec son ami, de se battre avec quelqu'un qui, pour une fois, pourrait lui donner du fil à retordre. Mais ce n'était pas une bonne idée, il devait tenir bon. Le conseil de Natasha résonnant encore dans son esprit, il fit un effort pour prononcer ce qu'il savait être la réponse la plus sensée :

"Je pensais quitter la ville quelques jours. Me balader en moto dans l'État, voir où mes roues me mènent."

Le sourire de Bucky s'atténua un peu et Steve s'en voulut immédiatement d'en être la cause. Avant même de réfléchir à ce qu'il disait, il ajouta :

"Mais tu peux m'accompagner, si tu veux."

"Ce serait super ! Oui, je veux bien."

Le sourire qui illumina le visage du brun valait bien plus que toutes les longues heures de torture pour lesquelles Steve venait de signer. Il était partagé entre la joie et l'anxiété de passer du temps avec l'autre homme en dehors du cadre d'une mission, mais ils peaufinèrent les détails :

"Je passe te prendre chez toi demain matin à sept heures ?"

"Oui. Je t'envoie l'adresse par mail dès que suis rentré. Je prends quoi comme équipement ? Je dois avoir une tente qui traîne."

"En règle générale, je m'arrête dans un hôtel. Pas besoin de te surcharger, prends juste de quoi te changer."

"Parfait. À demain, alors."

"À demain."

Steve s'approchait de sa propre moto quand il entendit celle de Bucky démarrer. Il raidit tous les muscles de son corps pour s'empêcher de se retourner et de le regarder partir. Les prochains jours allaient être un mélange d'enfer et de paradis et il venait tout juste de s'y soumettre de lui-même.

 **10 juin 2012**

À sept heures tapantes le lendemain matin, Steve était en bas d'un immeuble dans un quartier cossu de Washington. Ce n'était pas un des meilleurs arrondissements de la capitale, mais le prix des loyers l'avait quand même éliminé d'office de ses propres zones de recherche.

Pourtant, l'endroit, et cet immeuble en particulier, attirait son côté esthète. Ce n'était pas un de ces bâtiments nouvellement pensé et fabriqué, sans histoire et sans âme. Non, la structure carrée, sur quatre étages seulement, et la profusion de briques témoignaient d'une construction plus ancienne. Mais le tout avait été rénové : de grandes baies vitrées couraient sur tous les flancs du bâtiment et le lobby, que Steve apercevait depuis sa position au bord du trottoir, laissait apparaître une grande surface complètement ouverte.

Les ascenseurs étaient pleinement visibles et le blond vit, avec un mélange de joie et d'appréhension, Bucky sortir de l'un d'entre eux. Il portait une pantalon en jean et une chemise ouverte qui recouvrait un T-shirt blanc. Sa main gauche était cachée comme d'habitude par un gant en cuir et il portait un sac à dos sur une épaule.

Il fit un signe de main à quelqu'un que Steve ne voyait pas - certainement le concierge de l'immeuble - et sortit pour le rejoindre. Il s'approcha, lui serra la main et lui demanda en montrant la place sur la selle derrière lui :

"Ma moto est dans un garage à cinq minutes de marche, tu m'emmènes ou tu préfères m'attendre ici ?"

Moins d'une minute. Steve se préparait mentalement à résister à son coéquipier depuis la veille et il fallut moins d'une minute à l'autre homme pour qu'il envoie voler toutes ses bonnes résolutions.

Il redémarra son moteur, redressa la Harley et fit signe au brun de monter derrière lui. Il essaya de ne pas trop penser au fait qu'il était entre les cuisses de Bucky, ni aux frissons qu'il ressentait à chaque fois que son ami se penchait pour lui glisser les directions à prendre dans l'oreille.

Il le fit tourner vers une cours recouverte de macadam et entourée de box fermés. Une barrière en bloquait l'accès et Bucky se pencha, une main fermement agrippée à la taille de Steve, afin de rentrer un code dans le boîtier placé là à cet effet. La barrière se souleva et le blond arrêta sa Harley devant le box que son passager lui avait indiqué. Ce dernier ouvrit la porte métallique, entra à l'intérieur du box et ressortit quelques instants plus tard, sa Fatboy à ses côtés.

"Mon immeuble ne propose que des places de parking et je n'arrive pas à me résoudre à la faire dormir comme ça, à la vue de tous."

Steve ne comprenait que trop bien. Son immeuble proposait des parkings fermés et il n'avait eu aucun mal à s'en voir assigner un par sa concierge acariâtre lorsqu'il avait expliqué son dilemme. Être extrêmement poli et toujours prêt à rendre service avait également ses avantages.

Il observa Bucky accrocher son sac à la machine, puis monter dessus. Quand le moteur prit vie, ils se regardèrent tous deux, la même expression de plaisir au visage. Le brun avança jusqu'à se retrouver à son niveau, il força la voix pour se faire entendre au-dessus du bruit des deux moteurs vrombissant en tandem :

"Je te suis. Tu as une idée d'où nous allons ?"

"Je pensais commencer par quitter la ville par l'I95 et ensuite bifurquer vers l'ouest. Mais je n'ai pas encore eu vraiment l'occasion de sortir de Washington, donc tout me va, on peut se diriger ailleurs. »

"Cela m'ira très bien."

Mais Steve avait une dernière chose à dire avant de se mettre en route :

"Tu devrais porter un casque, on ne sait jamais."

Bucky leva les yeux au ciel avant de répondre :

"Je pourrais te retourner le conseil."

"Je suis un super soldat."

"Et je n'ai pas plus besoin de casque que toi. Maintenant avance ou je pars le premier."

Steve obéit, quelque chose dans le regard bleu acier de son équipier lui fit comprendre qu'insister serait inutile. Sans compter qu'il savait, sans vraiment se l'expliquer, que ce dernier ne risquait rien. C'était le même sentiment qui l'avait étreint lorsqu'il s'étaient opposés dans la planque de Clint, la certitude que Bucky était plus que capable de lui tenir tête et de prendre soin de lui-même.

Une fois sorti de la cour, il bifurqua à droite et se lança vers le nord, Bucky et sa Fatboy quelques mètres derrière lui. Dès qu'ils atteignirent les frontières de la ville et que la circulation s'éclaircit, il laissa la route lui vider la tête.

Il resta prudent tant qu'ils étaient sur l'Interstate 95, la circulation ne permettant pas d'avaler le macadam à la vitesse maximum, mais à la seconde où ils quittèrent l'autoroute et le réseau routier principal, il tourna la manette des gaz et se laissa guider par sa machine.

Rien ne lui procurait une plus grande sensation de liberté que de suivre les lacets d'une route, les cheveux au vent et le moteur de sa Harley vrombissant sous lui. Même lorsqu'il sautait d'un Quinjet sans parachute, il n'avait pas la même impression. Sur sa moto, il pouvait tout faire et aller où il le voulait.

Après quatre vingt-dix minutes passées à enchaîner les virages à plus de cent vingt kilomètre-heure, Steve se sentait beaucoup plus calme qu'avant de partir. Lui et Bucky avaient pris la tête de leur expédition à tour de rôle, sans destination particulière à suivre, mais choisissant où bifurquer à chaque intersection selon leur envie du moment.

Petit à petit, les villages étaient devenus de moins en moins grands et de de plus en plus espacés. Il était pratiquement onze heures quand Steve aperçut une rivière le long de la route. Ils la suivirent pendant quelques kilomètres et il distingua, après un pont, un endroit où son lit revenait sur ses pas, formant une anse. Il ralentit et arrêta sa moto à la lisière d'un bosquet d'arbres qui entourait le cours d'eau à cet endroit.

Il plaça sa Harley sur sa béquille et descendit au moment où Bucky s'arrêtait à côté de lui. Le soleil était pratiquement au plus haut et la chaleur, sans le vent créé par leur vitesse, était trop élevée. Une petite brise rafraîchissait légèrement la température à proximité de l'eau et Steve descendit sur la berge. Il sentit plus qu'il ne vit son collègue le rejoindre et ils restèrent de longues minutes à observer le paysage sans dire un mot. Le soleil cognait vraiment fort et le blond enleva la veste légère qu'il emmenait souvent lorsqu'il partait en moto.

Il se tourna vers son équipier qui portait toujours sa chemise ainsi que son gant en cuir. Il devait mourir de chaud habillé comme cela, mais Steve hésita avant de lui parler :

« Il n'y a que nous ici, tu peux peut-être te découvrir un peu ? »

Son ami le regarda pendant quelques secondes avant de lui répondre :

« Ce n'est pas quelque chose de joli à voir. Je ne veux pas te l'imposer. »

« J'ai fait la guerre, j'ai eu mon lot d'horreurs. »

À peine les mots avaient-ils franchi ses lèvres qu'il se figea, mortifié. Mais Bucky, au lieu de se vexer, éclata de rire. Steve l'observa, à moitié surpris et à moitié soulagé que le brun n'ait pas mal pris sa déclaration.

« Ok, Monsieur le dur qui a fait la guerre. Ne te plains pas après. »

Il essaya de son mieux de ne pas fixer la main puis le bras qui était en train d'être découvert, mais c'était peine perdue.

Depuis leur rencontre, il était fasciné par cette prothèse. Bucky sentait forcément son regard et son hypothèse fut confirmée lorsqu'il s'avanca, le bras tendu vers Steve, la paume vers le ciel.

Quand le blond approcha la main pour saisir le poignet métallique, son équipier mit son bras hors de portée :

« Juste regarder. »

Il remit le membre métallique à sa place initiale et Steve s'en approcha, sans le toucher. Il avait vu quelques fragments de la main mais il n'avait jamais pu l'étudier. Les plaques qui s'entrecroisaient étaient d'un métal brillant qu'il n'arriva pas à reconnaître. Il n'y avait pas le moindre interstice entre elles et pourtant, le soldat semblait pouvoir faire tous les mouvements qu'il voulait.

Ses yeux remontèrent le long du métal jusqu'à l'épaule. Il aperçut un peu de la peau de son équipier, derrière le tissu de son maillot. Il sentit le regard du brun sur lui et il leva les yeux pour le croiser. Sans briser leur connexion, Bucky releva légèrement la bretelle blanche qui recouvrait en grande partie la jonction entre sa chair et le métal.

L'intensité dans le regard du brun l'empêcha d'assouvir immédiatement sa curiosité. Bucky lui montrait quelque chose qu'il gardait caché habituellement, quelque chose qui était forcément douloureux.

Steve avait l'impression que ce bras définissait son ami bien plus qu'il ne se l'imaginait, comme s'il était, non pas une partie de son corps, mais également une partie de son âme. Qu'il se dévoile ainsi méritait autre chose qu'une curiosité crasse. Steve prit le temps de transmettre, à travers leurs regards toujours plantés l'un dans l'autre, qu'il comprenait l'étendue de la confiance que ce geste avait demandé.

Lorsque que le sérieux disparut des yeux du brun pour être remplacé par son habituel humour, Steve détourna enfin le regard et s'approcha encore. Le tissu autour du métal était recouvert de cicatrices, mais, dans l'ensemble, il y en avait moins que ce à quoi il s'était attendu. Il semblait que le métal et la peau avaient fusionné et moins de deux centimètres après la jonction, il n'en restait aucune trace sur le corps du brun. Bucky laissa retomber son maillot et le regard de Steve fut attiré par l'étoile rouge qui ornait l'épaule de son ami. Pourquoi ce symbole ?

Il se résolut à ne pas poser la question et la mit avec toutes les autres interrogations qu'il avait remisées dans sa tête depuis sa rencontre avec son collègue : qu'est-ce qui s'était passé exactement pour qu'il perde tout son bras ? Quelle technologie était-ce ? Qui l'avait opéré ? Cela lui faisait-il mal ? Les sensations étaient-elles transmises ? Sentait-il le froid et le chaud ?

Bucky s'était approché de la rivière, les pieds à quelques centimètres de l'eau. Il regardait au loin, les traits figés dans un mélange de tristesse et de résignation.

Encore une fois, Steve eut l'impression que cette prothèse voulait dire beaucoup plus qu'un accident et ses conséquences, qu'elle définissait son ami encore plus que n'importe quel handicap chez quelqu'un d'autre. Il s'était plaint de disparaître souvent derrière le costume de Captain America, avait même affirmé que c'était un sentiment difficile à comprendre. Pourtant, son ami semblait vivre quelque chose d'encore pire ; c'était comme s'il n'était là que pour permettre à ce bras d'exister, alors qu'il était une des personnes les plus fascinantes et drôles que Steve ait jamais rencontré.

Il ne savait pas quoi dire afin de détendre l'atmosphère et pour transmettre à Bucky ce qu'il ressentait. Qu'il comprenait en quelque sorte et qu'il appréciait l'homme, prothèse ou pas.

Après une courte hésitation, il rejoignit en silence le brun auprès du cours d'eau et ils restèrent ainsi, côte à côte, à observer pendant de longues minutes le paysage qui s'offrait à eux. Petit à petit, la tension disparut et leur habituelle camaraderie s'installa à nouveau.

Le soleil continuait de monter dans le ciel et il était presque à son zénith quand Steve décida qu'il en avait assez de se battre contre les moustiques qui avaient envahi la zone. Après une dernière claque sur son avant-bras, il retourna vers sa moto, appelant son ami par-dessus son épaule :

"Il faut que je mange, je suis certain que ces vampires miniatures m'ont vidé d'un demi-litre de sang. Il faut que je refabrique des globules rouges."

Bucky était en train de remonter la légère pente derrière lui.

"Écoute-moi ce gros méchant super-soldat gêné par quelques moustiques."

"Hey ! Il y a une colonie entière, regarde mon bras, je suis couvert de piqûres."

"Ma remarque reste vraie. Je plains les infirmières qui doivent s'occuper de toi quand tu es blessé. Tu dois leur faire le coup du mourant pour la moindre petite écharde."

Steve était à la fois soulagé que le brun ait retrouvé son humour habituel et outré qu'il ose se moquer de lui.

"Bien, monsieur "je suis le plus dur, rien ne m'atteint". Je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre une seule fois quand les démangeaisons commenceront."

"Aucun problème. Je n'ai pas été piqué."

Il se tourna rapidement vers l'autre homme :

"Quoi ?"

"Je n'ai pas été piqué."

Steve franchit les quelques pas qui les séparaient et saisit le bras droit de Bucky. Comme celui-ci lui avait annoncé, il n'y avait pas une seule trace de piqûre sur sa peau. Se sentant trahi par l'univers lui-même, il chercha le moindre petit bouton sur toute la surface de peau qui était exposée. Ne trouvant rien du tout, il râla :

"Mais comment ? On était l'un à côté de l'autre."

Bucky monta sur sa moto, relançant son moteur :

"Que veux-tu que je te dise ? Ces moustiques ne sont pas des idiots, ils savent très bien qui ils peuvent embêter et qui ils doivent laisser tranquille."

Steve plissa les yeux, suspicieux. Il y avait forcément quelque chose d'autre :

"Tu as utilisé un répulsif ! Et tu n'as même pas pensé à m'en proposer !"

"Arrête de geindre. Je n'ai rien mis du tout. Maintenant amène-toi, on va trouver un endroit où te nourrir.

Se grattant l'avant-bras, Steve récupéra sa moto, releva sa béquille et démarra son moteur. Il suivit ensuite Bucky sur la route, maudissant cette nouvelle injustice.


	7. Vouloir l'impossible

Bonjour tout le monde

Me revoilà pour le chapitre de la semaine que j'espère avoir le temps de finir de publier avant de partir en week-end.

Comme toujours, je tenais à remercier **Bébec** et **Sana** pour le travail de relecture (il y avait presque pas de fautes dans celui-ci, je m'améliore un peu plus chaque semaine)

Un grand merci à toutes celles (et ceux ?) m'ayant laissé une review la semaine passée : **Clairaice** , **Len Black** (bienvenue !), **Misatelle** , **Nagron** , **Sana** et **Elisa** (je ne peux pas répondre à ta review, alors je te dis merci ici)

Je vous donne une petite explication niveau déco en note de fin, vous comprendrez mieux ce que ce sujet vient faire là.

Bonne lecture à tous

* * *

 **10 juin 2012 (partie 2)**

Les rayons du soleil commençaient à rallonger les ombres quand les deux hommes s'arrêtèrent dans une petite ville avec l'objectif d'y passer la nuit. Steve était entré dans le seul et unique motel du bourg afin d'y réserver une chambre. Bucky l'attendait sur le parking, surveillant les deux motos.

En définitive, il aimait bien ce nouveau nom. De tous ceux qui lui avaient été attribués, c'était le seul qui n'avait pas de lien avec sa fonction. Alors même que James Barnes avait son utilité : il combattait au nom du SHIELD, Bucky n'avait pour objectif qu'une seule chose : être lui. Et tant pis si le surnom était un tantinet ridicule.

Il s'était rendu compte - aujourd'hui encore plus que les fois précédentes - qu'il était prêt à accepter beaucoup de choses de Steve Rogers. Sûrement trop d'ailleurs, et il ignorait comment l'expliquer.

Il ne savait pas pourquoi il était encore sur Terre plusieurs semaines après son arrivée. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il se jetait sur la plus petite occasion de passer du temps avec le blond. Il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait constamment besoin de le toucher. Il ne savait pas pourquoi leurs chamailleries le remplissaient d'une envie de rire pratiquement irrépressible et il ne savait pas pourquoi il l'avait laissé étudier son arme.

Cette partie de lui était l'unique raison pour laquelle il avait été créé, mais le blond avait été visiblement plus intéressé par l'endroit où Bucky et le métal se rejoignaient. Il avait vu dans ses yeux que ce qui lui importait était la partie humaine, l'homme et non pas l'outil, et cela lui avait rappelé que Steve se considérait comme son ami.

Bucky aurait pu dire de même, si tout cela ne reposait pas sur un mensonge. En fait, Steve était son ami et beaucoup plus encore. Sa curiosité initiale s'était transformée en autre chose, quelque chose qui prenait racine profondément en lui et chaque omission ou mensonge pesait de plus en plus lourd.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire ce qu'il était. Non seulement ce dernier serait horrifié et ne voudrait certainement ne plus rien avoir à voir avec lui, mais en plus, son rôle devait rester caché des humains. Sa Sainteté lui laissait de grandes marges de manœuvres, mais il lui était interdit de perturber le cours des choses ; La Mort devait rester invisible jusqu'aux derniers instants d'une personne.

Il ne pouvait pas lui dire, et tous ces mensonges le poussaient à garder Steve à distance, l'empêchant de s'approcher trop près, même si cela lui demandait un effort de tous les instants.

Il ferma les yeux, glissant son pouce sur l'extrémité de son index et de son majeur. Il essaya de se rappeler la texture des mèches couleur des blés lorsqu'il avait passé ses doigts à travers, la chaleur que les jambes du blond transmettaient aux siennes là où elles étaient appuyées sur lui, la lueur d'espoir et d'envie lorsqu'il lui avait parlé d'un second rendez-vous, puis le flash de peine quand Bucky lui avait dit non.

Il releva les paupières, ne souhaitant pas se remémorer cet instant, et vit Steve s'approcher, un porte-clé énorme à la main. Quand il fut à portée de voix, il lui annonça :

"J'ai pris la dernière chambre donnant sur l'arrière, nous pourrons laisser les motos devant la fenêtre et elles ne seront pas visibles depuis la route. Par contre, elle n'a qu'un seul lit. Les chambres doubles sont toutes à l'étage. Je me suis dit que tu préférerais garder un œil sur ton bébé, mais nous pouvons changer."

Le brun sourit à cette petite attention. Son équipier était également un motard et il comprenait tout à fait que Bucky n'apprécie pas de laisser sa moto sans surveillance. Tous ces petits détails rendaient Steve indispensable. Il avait parfois l'impression qu'ils se connaissaient depuis la nuit des temps, ou bien que l'autre homme avait été créé juste pour lui.

Il se redressa et commença à pousser sa moto :

"Cela ira très bien. Montre-moi le chemin."

En fin de compte, il aurait dû mieux réfléchir avant de donner sa réponse. Il avait pris la clé des mains du blond pendant que celui-ci détachait son sac de sa moto et il avait ouvert la porte, restant figé sur le pallier.

Il sentit Steve s'approcher et s'arrêter juste derrière lui, regardant ce qui l'avait bloqué. Il ne lui fallut qu'une seconde pour s'en rendre compte.

"Ouch."

"C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire, Stevie ?"

"C'est… jaune."

"C'est plus que jaune. C'est ridicule. Je refuse de dormir ici."

"C'est la chambre canard." Il montra la clef encore dans la serrure et son horrible porte-clé en forme de canard en caoutchouc. "La déco est raccord par rapport au thème. Ils avaient aussi la chambre vache et la cochon si tu préfères. Le poulet était déjà pris, ainsi que le cheval."

Bucky réprima un frisson de dégoût :

"Mais pourquoi ?"

Son ami haussa les épaules et le poussa à l'intérieur d'une main ferme entre les omoplates.

"Je ne sais pas. Ils peuvent bien décorer leur hôtel comme ils le souhaitent."

Steve déposa ses affaires sur le dessus de lit jaune pétant et se dirigea vers la seule autre porte de la pièce. Bucky y vit un mélange de carrelage blanc et jaune ainsi qu'un rideau de douche avec des petits canards imprimés dessus.

Quand son coéquipier revint de l'exploration de ce qui était visiblement la salle de bain, Bucky était toujours planté à quelques pas de l'entrée, regardant avec horreur le contenu de la pièce. Les murs étaient jaunes, le lit était jaune, la moquette était jaune, le bureau n'était pas jaune mais il était recouvert de plusieurs figurines de canards jaunes et la tapisserie des chaises était orangée avec des canards brodés.

Et au milieu de cette profusion de jaune, se dressait Steve, dans son jean usé et son T-shirt une taille trop petite. Steve qui tenait tête à la mort depuis son plus jeune âge, qui avait combattu des aliens, qui était un soldat hors pair… et qui le regardait avec amusement.

"Allons Bucky, ce n'est que pour une nuit."

"Je ne dors pas dans cette pièce."

"Tu préférerais la cochon ? J'espère que tu aimes le rose, parce que j'ai vu le porte-clef de cette chambre."

Bucky secoua la tête, il préférait encore celle-ci. Il déposa à son tour son sac sur le lit et en retira une tenue de rechange.

"Je vais me doucher, on pourra sortir manger après si tu veux."

Steve acquiesça :

"Je prendrai la mienne ensuite. D'après la standardiste, il y a plusieurs restaurants plus loin sur la rue principale."

Bucky entra dans la salle de bain, s'y enferma et ferma les yeux. Sa Toute Puissance soit bénie, il n'avait pas besoin de voir pour se doucher. Il utilisa tous ses autres sens afin de se mouvoir à travers la pièce : il fit disparaître ses vêtements, ouvrit les robinets de la douche et se transporta sous le jet. Il espérait qu'aucun passeur ne viendrait lui rendre visite cette nuit, il était La Mort tout de même et ne pouvait pas être vu dans un endroit pareil.

Quand il sortit de la salle de bain, Steve était assis sur le lit, son carnet de croquis sur les genoux et un crayon à la main. Bucky traversa la pièce lui annonçant que c'était son tour et qu'il l'attendrait dehors.

Il avança un peu le long des bâtiments, regardant dans d'autres chambres par la fenêtre. Il croisa la chambre cochon et se dit que la canard n'était peut être pas si horrible que ça.

Lorsque Steve le rejoignit, les cheveux encore humides, ils se mirent en route vers le centre du bourg. Ils choisirent de s'arrêter dans ce qui ressemblait à un pub. Le plafond était bas et un immense bar en bois longeait tout le mur à droite de la porte. Ils furent accueillis par une serveuse d'une vingtaine d'années, à la jupe si courte et au décolleté si plongeant que c'était un miracle qu'on ne voie pas ses sous-vêtements.

Elle les installa à une table vers le fond de la salle et promit de revenir au plus vite avec leurs bières. En partant, elle lança un sourire en coin à Steve auquel ce dernier répondit par un des siens. Bucky sentit une pointe d'exaspération naître en lui. Le blond avait vraiment tendance à distribuer ses sourires à n'importe qui.

Complètement ignorant de l'agacement qui avait pris racine chez son ami, Steve engagea la discussion :

"Cet endroit me rappelle certains bars en Angleterre."

Il n'avait pas tort, quelque chose dans la décoration et le plafond bas rappelait les pubs que l'on trouvait pratiquement dans chaque ville ou village du pays.

"Et comment Captain America en est-il venu à être expert en bars anglais ?"

"J'accompagnais souvent les membres des Commandos Hurlants pendant la guerre."

Le ton de Steve était devenu plus doux et son regard était triste. Bucky savait ce qui causait ce genre de réaction.

"Ils sont tous morts ?"

"À part Morita, oui. Je lui ai rendu visite, il est vieux maintenant, il a eu des enfants, des petits-enfants et même plusieurs arrières-petits-enfants. J'ai été le voir après que le SHIELD m'ait donné accès à leurs dossiers."

"Ça n'a pas l'air de t'avoir fait plaisir."

"Si, bien sûr. Mais nous n'avons plus grand-chose en commun. Il a vécu sa vie et a eu le temps de faire son deuil des autres membres de notre équipe, mais pour moi, cela ne datait que de quelques semaines. Il y a tellement de choses que j'ignore encore, tant d'événements que je dois rattraper. Mais il a pu me parler des autres, de ce qu'ils avaient fait de leur vie après la guerre. Ils sont tous revenus et ont vécu une longue vie que j'espère heureuse."

Steve avait les traits fermés et parler de cela était visiblement une expérience douce-amère. Bucky ne savait pas quoi dire pour le réconforter. Il n'avait jamais eu besoin de le faire et fut surpris de l'intensité avec laquelle il souhaitait alléger la peine de son ami. Il ouvrit la bouche plusieurs fois mais la referma en se rendant compte qu'il ne savait toujours pas comment faire.

Ils restèrent silencieux. Leur serveuse revint avec leurs pintes de bière et repartit avec leur commande. Cette fois, Steve ne réagit pas à son sourire et Bucky en tira un plaisir légèrement coupable. Mais cela fut rapidement balayé lorsque Steve vida la moitié de son verre en une traite et le reposa en soupirant.

Bucky l'observait et cherchait quelque chose pour sortir l'autre homme de sa morosité quand une pensée lui traversa l'esprit : il était responsable. Il lui avait enlevé tous ses amis. C'est lui qui avait coupé le lien entre leur enveloppe charnelle et leur âme, sectionnant la dernière chose qui les liait encore au monde terrestre.

Pour la première fois depuis qu'il avait été créé, il détesta ce qu'il était. Peu importait qu'il n'ait pas le choix, ou que la décision ne soit pas sienne et, à la limite, peu importait que les âmes aillent vers un monde meilleur, il avait pris des gens à Steve, des gens auquel il tenait, et il recommencerait, certainement à de nombreuses reprises.

C'était la raison pour laquelle les humains le détestaient et le craignaient. Ce n'était pas une information nouvelle, il l'avait toujours su, mais à cet instant, il les comprenait et ressentait la même chose.

Une profonde vague de dégoût, tournée exclusivement vers lui-même, l'envahit. Il sentit son pouvoir enfler autour de lui, réagissant à la colère qui montait elle aussi. Bientôt, il deviendrait un danger pour les gens dans le restaurant. Bientôt, il serait un danger pour Steve. Il essaya de maîtriser son pouvoir, de le retenir afin qu'il ne blesse personne, mais il en était incapable.

Cette noirceur qu'il portait en lui depuis sa création avait parfois une volonté propre qui prenait le dessus et qui le faisait agir d'une manière qu'il regrettait amèrement ensuite. Au cœur de son être, il y avait quelque chose qui voulait détruire les âmes autour d'eux, alors que Bucky ne souhaitait que les libérer et les envoyer vers des lieux plus cléments.

Son incapacité à se maîtriser ne faisait que nourrir sa colère et les gens présents dans le restaurant commençaient à jeter des regards inquiets autour d'eux. Les humains avaient gardé un instinct leur permettant de sentir le danger, que l'absence de prédateurs naturels durant des siècles avait endormi, mais la présence de La Mort parmi eux l'avait réveillé.

Bucky devait sortir d'ici, se transporter dans une zone inhabitée avant de complètement perdre le contrôle. Au moment où il allait se lever, il sentit une main se poser sur la sienne et entendit la voix de Steve :

"Buck ?"

Il leva le regard vers le blond, surpris du contact et de l'inquiétude qu'il entendait dans sa voix. Il en vit le reflet dans le bleu de ses yeux et, aussi simplement que ça, il sentit son pouvoir refluer.

Bientôt, il était redevenu totalement maître de lui et il poussa un profond soupir de soulagement.

« Bucky ? Tout va bien ? »

Steve avait l'air encore plus inquiet que la première fois qu'il avait attiré son attention. Bucky lui sourit, ne cherchant pas à cacher toute l'affection qu'il portait à son ami et qui devait être pleinement visible sur chacun de ses traits.

« Oui, tout va bien. »

« Tu es sûr ? Tu avais l'air en colère. C'est quelque chose que j'ai dit ? Si c'est ça, je suis désolé, ce n'était pas mon intention. »

«Non, ne t'excuse pas. Ce n'est pas de ta faute. »

Non seulement il n'y était pour rien, mais en plus il venait certainement de sauver, sans le savoir, toutes les personnes présentes dans ce restaurant. Steve n'avait absolument pas l'air convaincu par ce que son équipier venait de lui dire, mais l'arrivée de la serveuse l'empêcha d'émettre ses doutes.

La jeune fille flirta à nouveau sans aucune retenue avec Steve, ce dernier faisant preuve – inconsciemment bien sûr - de son charme habituel lorsqu'il répondait à ses questions. L'antipathie immédiate que Bucky avait ressenti pour la rousse ne fit que grandir.

Ses propres réponses étaient sèches et courtes et son ami leva, plusieurs fois, un regard interrogateur vers lui. Ce n'était pas un comportement habituel de sa part ; il avait beau se sentir la plupart du temps totalement déconnecté du monde, il ne ressentait jamais d'animosité pour les gens. Au pire, il les ignorait.

Mais il n'arrivait pas à ignorer leur jeune serveuse et son comportement lui tapait de plus en plus sur le système. Il dut fermer les yeux et se concentrer pour s'empêcher de l'étrangler quand elle revint avec leurs plats, les pans de sa chemise maintenant noués entre eux, découvrant son ventre et le piercing qui ornait son nombril.

Quand elle appuya sa poitrine sur l'épaule de Steve afin d'atteindre le sel de l'autre côté de la table - sel qu'ils auraient pu attraper d'eux-mêmes - il saisit le bois devant lui pour s'empêcher de la repousser.

Il s'étonna de cette violente réaction, ne comprenant pas d'où elle provenait. Alors qu'il y réfléchissait, il vit son ami rougir et son agacement repartit de plus belle. D'un coup, il comprit pourquoi leur serveuse l'agaçait autant : il était jaloux. Cette révélation le désarçonna complètement et il ne se rendit pas compte tout de suite que la fille était partie et que Steve lui parlait.

« Quoi ? »

Le blond lui sourit :

« Je disais que ça ne m'avait pas manqué. »

« De quoi ? »

Le sourire de son coéquipier s'élargit :

« Tu as l'air complètement perdu, c'est l'air de la campagne qui te fait cet effet-là ? »

« Il faut croire. »

Steve entama son hamburger et continua à parler :

« Avant, quand j'étais un gringalet, j'aurai tout donné pour que des filles me remarquent. Et après ma transformation, elles me remarquaient, mais pour les mauvaises raisons. À croire que l'on n'est jamais satisfait de ce que l'on a. »

« Pauvre petit Stevie qui fait tourner toutes les têtes. »

Steve leva un sourcil et avala une frite avant de parler :

« Comme si tu n'avais pas le même genre de problème ! »

Bucky ne put s'empêcher de faire marcher son ami :

« Serait-ce un compliment sur mon look ? »

Steve rougit à nouveau, et cette fois, c'était lui qui en était responsable. Il n'essaya même pas de tempérer le plaisir qu'il tirait de ce fait.

Ils mangèrent ensuite en silence et lorsque la serveuse leur amena leur note, elle glissa sans aucune discrétion son numéro de téléphone avec leur monnaie. Son ami laissa le tout sur la table, un pourboire, annonça-t-il, et Bucky ne put s'empêcher de ressentir une profonde satisfaction en voyant la mine déconfite de la jeune femme.

La phrase "Il est à moi" retentit avec force dans son esprit, et il fut surpris par la véhémence contenue dans ces quelques mots. Steve n'était pas à lui et ne le serait jamais, autant oublier tout de suite cette idée.

Il emboîta le pas au blond et une pensée germa dans son esprit. Il le rattrapa avant que celui-ci n'atteigne sa moto :

« Hé Steve, ça te dirait de conduire ma Fatboy ? »

Son équipier s'arrêta si vite que Bucky entra en collision avec son dos. Il allait se plaindre quand il vit l'expression d'excitation et de joie qui avait envahi ses traits.

« Tu me laisserais la piloter ? »

« Je ne te le proposerais pas si ce n'était pas le cas. »

Steve s'illumina comme un sapin de Noël. Il tendit la main, un immense sourire sur les lèvres. Il sautillait pratiquement tellement il était pressé de s'installer sur la Harley. Bucky posa ses clés sur la paume tendue vers lui, récupérant celles de son ami.

Il regarda le blond faire le tour de la FatBoy, glissant la main sur le cuir et les chromes avant de s'asseoir sur la selle. Il sentit une petite appréhension à voir quelqu'un d'autre sur sa précieuse Harley, mais il faisait confiance à Steve, il lui rendrait dans l'état où il l'avait trouvée.

Il démarra la moto du blond, appréciant les lignes racées de l'engin et suivit son ami lorsque celui-ci quitta le parking sur les chapeaux de roue.

Quand il arriva à l'hôtel, Steve était déjà descendu de la moto et il l'attendait avec un grand sourire. À peine avait-il posé la Harley sur sa béquille qu'il était entouré par les puissants bras du blond.

"Merci Bucky, c'était génial."

Étant encore assis sur la machine, il ne put que tapoter la taille de l'autre homme.

"Aucun problème, Stevie. Content que la balade t'ait plu."

"Plu ? Je rêve de conduire cette machine depuis que je l'ai vue."

Il commençait à avoir un peu de mal à respirer, pressé comme il l'était contre l'autre homme. Il se servit de sa prise sur ses hanches pour le repousser légèrement.

"Laisse-moi me lever, idiot. Je vais mourir étouffé."

Son ami le lâcha d'un seul coup, s'éloignant de quelques pas et le laissant se lever. Mais à peine avait-il avancé d'un mètre que Steve s'était à nouveau saisi de lui. Il sentit tout le corps du blond contre son dos, ses deux bras autour de sa poitrine, bloquant toute possibilité de mouvement. Le souffle de Steve contre son cou était chaud quand celui-ci murmura :

"Vraiment, merci. Je sais à quel point tu aimes cette machine, que tu me l'aies prêtée …."

Le blond ne termina pas sa phrase et Bucky était partagé entre l'envie de lui dire qu'il exagérait et celle de se blottir plus profondément dans son embrassade. En définitive, il ne fit ni l'un ni l'autre, tapotant l'avant-bras de son ami en lui parlant :

"Idiot." Sa voix trahissait toute l'affection qu'il ressentait. "Ce n'est qu'une petite promenade à moto, je suis prêt à bien plus si cela efface ta mine défaite de tout à l'heure."

Il sentit son équipier se raidir contre lui et la pression de ses deux bras autour de lui s'intensifia. Dans un souffle, ce dernier murmura à nouveau :

"Bucky."

Entendre ainsi son nom fit naître un brasier dans son ventre, la réaction tellement inhabituelle et inattendue, qu'il la laissa le submerger. Il s'enfonça un peu plus dans la chaleur qu'émettait le blond. Il tourna la tête, sentant ce dernier poser le menton sur son épaule. Sa main qui était toujours posée sur l'avant-bras de son ami se serra autour du muscle, comme pour l'empêcher de desserrer son étreinte et de s'éloigner. Ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que Bucky sentait le souffle de Steve sur ses lèvres et il n'arrivait plus à se souvenir pourquoi franchir la distance les séparant encore était une mauvaise idée.

Brusquement, il sentit une nouvelle présence apparaître. Il regarda devant lui et vit Neela, les yeux grands ouverts, le fixant avec surprise. Il se figea immédiatement, laissant son pouvoir enfler, envoyant un ordre et une menace en même temps : pars d'ici. Il avait déjà effectué sa tâche journalière durant la nuit et ils avaient convenu qu'il les rejoindrait en soirée le lendemain. La passeuse obéit sans discuter et Bucky se détendit partiellement.

La visite de Neela réussit là où son cerveau avait échoué : il ne pouvait pas avoir ce genre de relation avec Steve, il n'était pas humain. Il avait une tâche à accomplir et toute son existence ne devait tourner qu'autour d'elle. Ce n'était pas juste de sa part de laisser l'autre homme s'imaginer qu'il pourrait y avoir quelque chose entre eux, d'autant plus qu'il disparaîtrait sans laisser aucune trace de son passage dans quelques temps.

Le blond avait senti le changement en Bucky et sa voix était beaucoup plus incertaine quand il parla :

"Bucky ? Tout va bien ?"

Ce dernier acquiesça de la tête et après une seconde supplémentaire à profiter de la chaleur qu'émettait le super-soldat, il lâcha sa prise sur son bras et fit mine d'avancer. Steve comprit tout de suite son intention et le libéra immédiatement.

Bucky se dirigea vers leur chambre jusqu'à ce qu'il entende son ami l'appeler. Sans se retourner - il savait pertinemment ce qu'il verrait dans les yeux du blond et il ne supportait pas l'idée que c'était lui qui l'avait mis là - il lui répondit :

"On en a déjà parlé. Ce n'est pas possible."

Il espéra quelques instants que Steve allait laisser tomber, mais ce ne fut pas le cas :

"Nous n'en avons pas parlé. Tu as décrété ça tout seul. Je n'ai pas eu mon mot à dire."

"C'est mieux ainsi, crois-moi."

"Mieux pour qui, Bucky ? Pour toi ? Parce que vu de mon côté, c'est un peu plus difficile chaque jour."

"Parce que tu crois que c'est facile pour moi ?"

Il se sentait de plus en plus agité, cette soirée avait été un véritable cyclone émotionnel. Son apathie généralisée des derniers siècles lui manquait presque. Et pourtant il ne s'était jamais senti aussi vivant.

La voix de Steve brisa le silence qui s'était installé, il paraissait résigné mais son ton était ferme :

"Retourne-toi, Bucky. Regarde-moi dans les yeux et dis-moi que c'est moi qui imagine cette connexion entre nous."

Bucky secoua la tête, il n'était pas certain d'en être capable et il ne voulait pas mentir, du moins pas plus qu'il ne le faisait déjà.

Les prochains mots de Steve étaient teintés d'aigreur :

"Je sais que j'ignore beaucoup de choses sur toi et sur ton passé, mais je ne t'aurais jamais pris pour un trouillard."

Cette fois, Bucky ne put retenir la vague de colère qui l'envahit. Il se retourna rapidement et traversa la distance les séparant en quelques pas, puis frappa de l'index la poitrine de Steve avant de parler, les dents serrées :

"Tu ne sais rien, rien de moi. Je t'interdis de me juger."

"La faute à qui ? Si seulement tu m'expliquais, je ne suis pas un idiot, je peux comprendre."

"Il n'y a rien à expliquer. Si tu ne peux pas accepter qu'il y a certaines choses dont je refuse de parler, il vaudrait mieux que l'on évite de se voir en dehors du SHIELD."

De toute façon, cela avait été une erreur depuis le début. Accompagner Steve durant ces deux jours avait été trop tentant pour y résister, mais il était évident que cela allait créer des problèmes. Il n'aurait jamais dû demander s'il pouvait venir. Il n'aurait jamais dû continuer à apparaître sur Terre quand il s'était rendu compte que la curiosité qu'il ressentait envers le blond se transformait en quelque chose de plus profond.

Il soupira, la colère laissant place à de la tristesse ; il savait ce qu'il devait faire, même s'il n'en avait pas envie. Il ouvrit la bouche mais Steve fut plus rapide :

"Si c'est ce que tu penses... Je vais rentrer à Washington, garde la chambre, elle est déjà payée. J'avais de toute façon des choses à faire, autant ne pas les laisser traîner."

Il passa à côté de Bucky sans le regarder et pénétra dans l'horrible chambre jaune. Il attrapa son sac et y plaça les quelques affaires qu'il avait déjà sorti - son cahier à croquis et quelques vêtements - avant de le passer sur son épaule et de ressortir. Le brun était entré à sa suite, le regardant se préparer à partir sans un mot.

Steve s'arrêta brièvement devant lui, ouvrit la bouche comme s'il voulait ajouter quelque chose, mais se ravisa. Il quitta la pièce, refermant la porte doucement derrière lui et Bucky se retrouva seul, dans cette chambre ridicule, à écouter s'éloigner la Harley de ce qui était son seul et premier ami, quoi qu'il ne puisse sûrement plus l'appeler ainsi.

Il regarda autour de lui : il n'avait rien à faire ici. C'était déjà vrai avant, mais avec Steve parti, ça ne l'était qu'encore plus. Sur un coup de tête, il se transporta dans son monde, ouvrant en grand les portes du bâtiment et appelant Neela d'une voix qui fit trembler les murs. Il traversa le hall à grandes enjambées, attrapant un passeur qui ne s'était pas écarté assez rapidement et lui donnant l'ordre d'aller chercher la passeuse au plus vite.

Il entra dans son bureau et se jeta sur le premier dossier de la pile. Il était en colère contre Steve - pourquoi ne s'était-il pas contenté de ce qu'ils avaient ? - mais également contre lui-même pour s'être mis dans cette situation. Il était La Mort, pas un simple humain dont le comportement était dicté par des émotions, il était au-dessus de tout cela. Il n'avait pas besoin d'aller sur Terre et de se mélanger à eux pour faire son travail, il pouvait disparaître de la mémoire des gens qu'il avait croisés extrêmement facilement, et c'était très exactement ce qu'il allait faire dès que son travail de la journée serait terminé.

Il était en train d'étudier un troisième dossier lorsque Neela apparut sur le pas de sa porte. Il ne leva même pas le regard vers elle quand il lui parla :

"Tu étais où ? Cela fait vingt minutes que j'ai envoyé quelqu'un te chercher."

"Sur Terre, nous rassemblions les âmes de défunts pour votre passage cette nuit. Vous savez comment elles sont si elles restent seules trop longtemps."

Elles se perdaient et étaient encore plus difficiles à emmener vers leur lieu de repos éternel.

"Je ne suis pas là pour attendre après toi. Il faut changer le planning de la journée, nous pouvons commencer plus tôt que prévu."

Il était injuste, il le savait : c'était lui qui avait décidé de rester deux jours sur Terre et il avait imposé à ses équipes de s'adapter à son emploi du temps. Il savait également qu'il passait une partie de sa colère et de sa frustration sur son assistante.

Neela s'avança dans le bureau et saisit les plannings des différentes équipes déjà à pied d'œuvre. Elle se mit au travail, jetant un œil interrogateur vers lui toutes les trente secondes. Il fallut moins de cinq minutes avant que Bucky - La Mort, il devait penser à lui comme La Mort et non plus le surnom ridicule dont Steve l'avait affublé - n'en ait assez et aboie :

"Crache le morceau, Neela. Je ne vais pas passer ma journée avec ton regard posé sur moi."

Elle sembla hésiter, mais elle n'était pas du genre à reculer :

"Qu'est ce qui s'est passé, Voo'cha ? Nous ne vous attendions que la nuit prochaine."

"Rien du tout. J'ai du travail en retard, je suis venu le terminer."

Son visage se transforma, l'inquiétude prenant place sur ses traits :

"Mais quand je suis arrivée, vous …"

"Je ne veux pas en parler et tu vas oublier tout de suite ce que tu as vu tout à l'heure."

Il vit la tristesse apparaître dans ses yeux :

"Voo'cha. Je vous avais dit que c'était une mauvaise idée de vous rapprocher de ce jeune homme."

Il ne voulait pas de sa pitié.

"Et tu avais raison. Maintenant mets-toi au travail."

"Peut-être que vous pourriez retourner le voir, vous expliquer, je suis certaine que, quoi qu'il se soit passé, c'est réparable."

"Et pour quoi faire ? Pour devoir disparaître de toute façon dans quelques temps ? Et je lui dirai quoi ? Je suis La Mort, je brise le dernier lien entre une âme et sa vie terrestre, c'est moi qui t'ai enlevé et t'enlèverai toutes les personnes auxquelles tu tiens. J'imagine déjà la scène, il va m'accueillir à bras ouverts."

Il n'avait pas eu l'intention de tout sortir ainsi. Il avait passé beaucoup trop de temps en compagnie des humains et leur habitude de se laisser guider par leurs sentiments avait déteint sur lui. Neela répondit d'une voix douce :

"Je pense qu'il serait capable d'accepter beaucoup de choses pour vous. Les Hommes ont des capacités de compréhension et d'amour qui sont infinies."

Bucky - La Mort ! - renifla bruyamment :

"Mais pourquoi est-ce que tu me pousses à retourner le voir ? Tu me bassines depuis des semaines avec le fait que cela soit une mauvaise idée. Tu devrais être ravie que je décide de me ranger à ton avis."

"J'étais juste inquiète de vous voir souffrir, Voo'cha. Même si nous ne le montrons pas souvent, nous tenons à vous, tous autant que nous sommes. Votre tâche est ingrate et solitaire, je ne vous ai pas vu sourire depuis des millénaires, j'étais contente de vous voir vous intéresser à quelque chose, à quelqu'un, même si j'étais un peu inquiète des conséquences."

S'il ne se sentait pas déjà comme le plus grand des connards, ces mots lui aurait fait atteindre ce point. Il soupira, passant une main sur son visage dans un rare signe de fatigue :

"Tu n'as plus à t'inquiéter, Neela. Quoi qu'il aurait pu arriver, c'est désormais impossible."

"Vous allez effacer leurs mémoires ?"

"Dans quelques jours, oui. Maintenant, au boulot."

La Mort - Bucky allait mourir bientôt et ce nom avec lui - fit un effort pour ne pas remarquer la profonde tristesse qui avait élu domicile dans les yeux de Neela. Il allait disparaître de la mémoire des gens qu'il avait croisés et laisserait cette malheureuse expérience derrière lui.

* * *

Au sujet de la décoration des chambres d'hotel : j'ai un métier qui me pousse à voyager régulièrement et donc à dormir dans des hôtels à la décoration parfois douteuse. J'exorcise souvent les pires horreurs dans certains de mes textes. J'ai eu la joie de dormir dans une chambre ou tout était jaune une fois. Mais jaune de chez jaune. Il n'y avait pas les canards, mais c'était atroce quand même.

Dommage que l'on ne puisse pas mettre de photo sur le site, je pourrai vous faire partager en vrai cette aberration.

A la semaine prochaine!


	8. Seul

Bonjour à tous

Nous sommes vendredi et le vendredi, c'est Steve et Bucky (je sais la rime est pourrie).

Je vais faire court parce que je pense que vous voulez tous savoir la suite, mais je ne pouvais pas ne pas remercier **Bébec** et **Sana** pour leur relecture. C'est du super bon boulot les filles !

Et puis aussi **Clairaice** , **Nagron** , **Len Black** , **Zucca666** et **Misatelle** qui sont, chaque semaine, fidèles au poste. Vous n'avez pas idée d'à quel point j'adore lire vos reviews. Je crois que je vous l'ai déjà dit, mais je le redis : merci beaucoup

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **10 juin 2012 (partie 3)**

Il fallut moins de dix kilomètres pour que la colère quitte Steve, laissant une profonde tristesse dans son sillage. Quel idiot il avait été, de croire qu'il avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un avec qui il pouvait être lui-même, quelqu'un qui voyait Steve Rogers et non pas Captain America et qui l'acceptait. Mais Bucky avait été très clair : il voulait que leur relation reste professionnelle. Ses secrets, quels qu'ils soient, étaient plus importants que la connexion qu'ils avaient. Et cela laissait Steve douloureusement seul.

Ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau. Sa santé fragile l'avait isolé de ses camarades pendant toute son enfance, puis sa jeunesse. Il n'avait jamais réussi à garder un travail. Qui voudrait d'un gringalet incapable du moindre effort physique sans risquer une crise d'asthme ? Sans compter qu'il était cloué au lit les trois quarts de l'hiver et les jours les plus chauds de l'été. Ses collègues le détestaient parce que ses absences augmentaient leur charge de travail.

Au camp d'entraînement, il était le sujet des moqueries de ses camarades de chambrée. Il préférait lire plutôt que se chamailler et sortir draguer - comme s'il avait le choix de toute façon - et cette différence l'avait immédiatement mis à part.

Tout avait changé lorsque le sérum l'avait transformé en super-soldat. Les gens venaient vers lui, il était constamment entouré et pouvait enfin bouger comme il voulait. Mais très vite, il se rendit compte que ce n'était pas lui qu'ils cherchaient à approcher, c'était Captain America. Steve était invariablement maladroit et il ne savait toujours pas quoi dire quand une jolie fille l'approchait. Il mettait systématiquement les pieds dans le plat, laissant ses interlocuteurs partagés entre l'envie de s'éloigner et de rester aux côtés de l'image qu'ils avaient du héros de l'Amérique.

Il n'y eut que lorsqu'il rejoignit les Commandos Hurlants qu'il eut l'impression d'appartenir à un groupe. Mais même là, étant leur officier supérieur, il était resté une barrière entre lui et les autres membres de l'équipe.

En fait, peut-être que Tony avait raison, peut-être que tout ce qui était spécial en lui sortait d'une bouteille.

Ces idées moroses le suivirent durant la totalité du trajet du retour. Quand il gara enfin sa Harley dans son box, il était prêt à se coucher et à rester au lit jusqu'à ce que le SHIELD le rappelle. Il se sentait si fatigué qu'il fut étonné lorsque le sommeil lui échappa.

Il resta de longues minutes à fixer son plafond, essayant de ne pas penser à Bucky et échouant lamentablement. Était-il resté dans cette affreuse chambre ? Steve sourit en se rappelant la mine effarée du brun lorsqu'il avait découvert la déco.

Toute la journée avait oscillé entre des moments comme celui-ci, des rires et des chamailleries, et des instants plus sérieux et douloureux. Parler des Commandos Hurlants lui était toujours difficile, il n'avait pas encore fait son deuil, alors que tout le monde autour de lui avait eu des années pour y parvenir. Et cela avait dû affecter son équipier parce que celui-ci semblait avoir eu du mal à contenir une colère sourde, pratiquement palpable. À cet instant, quelque chose avait fait sonner toutes les alarmes de Steve, quelque chose de terriblement dangereux mais en quelque sorte rassurant et familier.

Et puis son ami avait eu l'air de se maîtriser et il l'avait laissé conduire sa FatBoy. Il savait que Bucky adorait sa machine autant que lui aimait la sienne. Laisser quelqu'un d'autre la conduire lui semblait une hérésie, mais il l'avait fait avec un sourire aux lèvres. Steve avait tellement été transporté de joie qu'il n'avait pu s'empêcher de montrer son immense gratitude en prenant l'autre homme dans ses bras.

Le geste lui avait paru si naturel, si normal, et dans un premier temps Bucky avait semblé s'y abandonner. Steve allait l'embrasser - c'était la pire des idées, le conseil de Natasha résonna dans son crâne, mais il était incapable de le suivre - lorsque le brun s'était éloigné.

Et ensuite cette dispute. La colère qu'il avait ressentie à voir son ami leur interdire quelque chose qu'ils voulaient tous les deux, puis l'impression qu'il n'arrivait plus à respirer, qu'il faisait une crise d'asthme lorsque son équipier refusa de lui dire quel était le problème. Encore une fois, son amitié n'était pas jugée suffisamment importante pour se battre pour elle. Bucky avait laissé tombé, Steve représentait bien trop de problèmes pour que l'on s'embête avec lui. Ce rappel était douloureux, d'autant plus quand il venait du brun.

Steve sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Il ne voulait pas penser à ça, il ne voulait pas entendre la petite voix dans sa tête qui ressemblait à s'y méprendre à Natasha lui dire : "Je t'avais prévenu", il ne voulait pas sentir son cœur se briser en mille morceaux à l'idée qu'un homme qu'il connaissait à peine, mais duquel il était tombé amoureux, l'avait rejeté.

Il ne voulait pas ressentir tout cela, c'était trop douloureux. Il repoussa sa couverture et se leva. Il n'y avait aucun moyen qu'il dorme et une seule chose pourrait le calmer. Il passa un pantalon de jogging et un T-shirt en coton, attrapa ses baskets et son trousseau de clés et sortit de chez lui.

L'air était encore chaud et il se dirigea vers la salle de sport à quelques pâtés de maison. Le patron lui avait laissé un double des clés quand il devint évident qu'il aimait passer ses soirées et une bonne partie de ses nuits à taper dans un sac.

Quelque chose lui disait que cette nuit-là allait être particulièrement longue.

 **27 décembre 2012**

Il faisait un froid glacial depuis plusieurs jours et Steve apprécia que Tony lui ait envoyé un avion puis une voiture pour l'emmener à New York. La route entre Washington et sa ville natale n'était pas spécialement longue, surtout à moto, mais le froid mordant l'aurait rendue désagréable au possible.

La contrepartie était qu'il n'avait rien à faire et que, comme toujours dans ces cas-là, son esprit se dirigeait vers un certain brun dont il était sans nouvelles depuis leur dispute devant un hôtel en juin. Enfin, dire qu'il n'avait pas eu de nouvelles était faux, il en avait eu, il n'arrivait pas à se retenir de demander à Natasha, Clint ou Hill ce qu'il devenait, se haïssant de sa propre faiblesse et détestant encore plus les regards de pitié que ses trois collègues tournaient vers lui.

Il avait donc des nouvelles : Bucky allait bien, il travaillait sur une mission spéciale et était la plupart du temps à l'étranger. Steve s'empêchait à chaque fois de s'imaginer que cette mission était la raison pour laquelle le brun ne l'avait pas contacté et que son silence n'avait rien à voir avec leur dernière rencontre, ni avec le fait qu'il ne voulait plus rien avoir à faire avec lui.

Bien évidemment, il échouait à chaque fois, incapable d'éteindre complètement cette dernière petite lueur d'espoir. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à se sortir son ancien coéquipier de la tête. Ils avaient passé en tout moins d'une semaine ensemble, et pourtant il manquait à Steve comme s'ils s'étaient connus depuis le jardin d'enfants.

Se forçant à chasser ces idées moroses, il étudia le paysage qui passait derrière la fenêtre du véhicule qu'il occupait. New York avait tellement changé, il ne reconnaissait pratiquement rien, même si certaines choses avaient l'air d'être identiques : les trottoirs recouverts de neige, le pas rapide de chaque New-yorkais, l'atmosphère propre à cette ville …

Cela n'aida pas son moral, et lorsque la voiture s'arrêta devant la tour de Stark, Steve hésita à y entrer. Tony lui avait envoyé un message, lui disant qu'il avait du nouveau au sujet du sceptre de Loki, et qu'il voulait en parler avec lui et d'autres personnes dont il avait tu le nom. Retrouver cette arme était une priorité et Steve avait accepté, même s'il n'avait pas spécialement envie d'y aller.

Il observa l'intérieur du bâtiment depuis sa position sur le trottoir. Il était brillamment éclairé et il aperçut une jeune femme, un dossier à la main, lui faire signe de rentrer. Comme il hésitait encore, elle décida de braver le froid et le rejoignit. Elle lui tendit la main en se présentant, lui annonçant qu'elle était chargée de lui faire passer la sécurité et de l'accompagner dans les appartements que Monsieur Stark avait mis à sa disposition. La pauvre femme était habillée d'une jupe tailleur et d'escarpins qui ne survivraient pas bien longtemps dans la neige. Quand un frisson la parcourut, Steve se décida enfin et s'avança.

Il la suivit à travers le système de sécurité puis un ascenseur avant qu'elle ne s'arrête devant une porte dans les étages supérieurs de la tour.

"Ce sont les quartiers d'habitation. La serrure s'ouvre avec le code que vous avez choisi tout à l'heure. Vous pouvez le changer quand vous voulez. Bonne fin de journée, Monsieur Rogers."

Et avec ces derniers mots, elle rejoignit l'ascenseur et disparut. Steve regarda autour de lui : le couloir ne comportait que deux portes, celle devant laquelle il se trouvait et une autre, un peu plus loin. Il avait toujours su que Stark avait des besoins hors normes et les moyens d'y subvenir, mais il était ridicule de ne mettre que deux appartements sur une surface pareille.

Il saisit son code et entra dans le logement : la pièce principale devait faire deux fois la taille de son appartement à Washington. Une immense cuisine occupait tout le côté gauche de la pièce et une seule ouverture se trouvait sur le mur opposé. La façade extérieure était formée d'immenses vitres et la hauteur permettait d'avoir une vue magnifique sur les toits de New York.

Steve passa la porte sur sa droite, déduisant avec justesse qu'elle menait à la chambre. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu par contre, c'était que l'appartement ne comprenait pas qu'une chambre mais quatre, chacune avec une salle de bain indépendante et un dressing capable de contenir les habits d'une famille de cinq personnes.

Il choisit la pièce la plus proche de la porte, décorée avec des teintes claires, et y déposa son sac. Quand il ressortit, une voix retentit à travers l'appartement :

"Capitaine Rogers. Monsieur Stark vous attend au dernier étage. Une carte permettant de débloquer l'ascenseur est sur le comptoir de la cuisine."

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Steve "rencontrait" JARVIS, mais il était toujours difficile pour lui d'interagir avec l'IA. Il finissait invariablement par adopter son comportement de base : extrêmement poli et serviable.

"Merci, JARVIS. Pouvez-vous dire à Tony que je serai là dans cinq minutes ?"

"Sans problème, Capitaine Rogers. Et si je peux me permettre, je suis heureux de voir que vous allez bien."

"Moi de même."

Comme promis, cinq minutes plus tard, il sortait de l'ascenseur au dernier étage de la tour. S'il avait trouvé la pièce principale de son appartement immense, celle où il venait d'entrer était sans commune mesure. Un bal aurait pu y avoir lieu, et il y aurait encore eu de la place à revendre.

Tony se trouvait à côté d'une immense table avec Banner, Clint et Natasha. Ils levèrent tous les quatre la tête quand il entra et Tony s'approcha, la main tendue et un immense sourire aux lèvres :

"Alors Cap, vos quartiers vous plaisent ? J'en ai fait fabriquer un pour chaque Avengers. Vous pouvez emménager quand vous voulez. Si la déco ne vous plaît pas, j'ai une armée de designers qui seront ravis de vous aider à trouver quelque chose dans vos goûts. Je voulais mettre plus de bleu et de drapeaux américains mais Pepper m'a dit que c'était une mauvaise idée. Mais si vous le souhaitez, je peux les rajouter pendant que nous menons cette petite réunion. »

Steve était en présence du milliardaire depuis moins de trente secondes et il en avait déjà assez. Il était certain que sans le sérum, une migraine aurait déjà pris vie à l'arrière de son crâne. D'ailleurs, il aurait juré qu'il sentait une légère douleur au dessus de son arcade sourcilière.

Heureusement pour lui, Bruce Banner s'était également approché et ils se serrèrent la main. Ils échangèrent quelques mots, ce qui eut pour effet bénéfique d'ennuyer fortement Tony et ce dernier partit rejoindre les deux espions. Steve appréciait le docteur, son caractère calme et réfléchi était le bienvenu après les excentricités de Tony, même si son alter-égo vert présentait un danger de tous les instants.

Ils ne s'étaient revus qu'une fois après la bataille de New York et le départ de Loki et Thor pour Asgard. Les Avengers encore sur Terre s'étaient réunis une dernière fois avant de retourner à leurs occupations habituelles. Il avaient décidé que retrouver le sceptre de Loki était une priorité absolue et que chacun d'entre eux préviendrait les autres s'il découvrait quoi que ce soit.

Les deux hommes s'approchèrent de l'énorme table qui trônait au milieu de la pièce ; plusieurs hologrammes flottaient dans les airs et de nombreuses vidéos, textes et graphiques défilaient sur sa surface en verre.

Tony était encore en train de débiter un flot continu de mots et Steve préféra l'ignorer pour se concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait. Il avait lu dans l'avion le dossier que le milliardaire lui avait envoyé. Une grande partie était du charabia scientifique que le blond n'avait même pas essayé de comprendre. Pour un homme qui annonçait haut et fort qu'il n'était en rien comme son père, il avait pris son habitude d'étaler ses connaissances.

Mais Steve avait quand même compris l'essentiel : Stark et Banner avaient réussi à retrouver la trace énergétique du sceptre, quelque part au milieu du désert australien.

Steve, Natasha et Clint continuaient à courir après les armes chitauris qui réapparaissaient aux quatre coins du globe, espérant remonter la piste des vendeurs jusqu'au sceptre, mais ils étaient pour le moment rentrés bredouilles à chaque fois. Au moins, les actions du SHIELD permettaient de détruire ou confisquer les armes et arrêter certains trafiquants. Cela aidait Steve de se dire que ce qu'ils faisaient n'était pas totalement inutile.

Il observait la carte topographique de la zone où se trouvait potentiellement ce qu'ils cherchaient quand la porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit avec un ding. Il leva les yeux et vit Fury et Hill entrer dans la pièce, suivis d'une troisième personne. Son cœur rata un battement ou deux lorsqu'il reconnut Bucky.

Il semblait en bonne santé, son jean bleu foncé rentré dans des bottes de moto et un épais pull gris qui faisait ressortir la couleur de ses yeux. Ses cheveux étaient toujours aussi longs, retenus par un élastique sur l'arrière de son crâne.

Leurs regards se croisèrent et pendant quelques instants, tout disparut autour de lui. Il n'entendait pas Tony accueillir ses nouveaux hôtes, ni Natasha et Clint saluer leur patron et coéquipier. Il ne réagit pas non plus quand Bruce lui demanda s'il allait bien. Non, tout ce qui lui importait, c'était que Bucky soit là, à quelques mètres.

Il sursauta quand il ressentit un fort pincement à la taille. Il quitta le brun des yeux, fronçant les sourcils en voyant Natasha à ses côtés. Elle le pinça à nouveau, murmurant urgemment :

"Arrête ça de suite. À moins que tu ne veuilles que Stark se rendre compte de quelque chose ?"

Il n'était pas naïf au point de croire que Hill - et donc Fury - n'étaient pas au courant de ses sentiments envers l'autre soldat du SHIELD. Mais il refusait que Tony s'en rende compte. Il se ressaisit et salua les trois nouveaux arrivants. Il aurait voulu pouvoir échanger quelques mots avec Bucky avant qu'ils ne commencent mais Nick était pressé, comme à son habitude, et il lança le briefing dès qu'il atteignit la table.

Malgré tous ses efforts, Steve fut incapable de vraiment se concentrer sur ce qui était dit. Son regard était irrésistiblement attiré vers son ami et leurs yeux se croisèrent plusieurs fois jusqu'à ce que Natasha lui écrase le pied du talon. Après cela, il garda les yeux fixés sur la table, se concentrant malgré tout plus sur la présence de l'autre homme que sur l'affaire en cours.

Il réussit quand même à comprendre qu'ils étaient envoyés en Australie et qu'ils devaient entrer dans la base souterraine où le sceptre semblait caché. Natasha et Clint avaient déjà des identités qu'ils pourraient utiliser pour s'y introduire, et lui-même, Stark et Bucky seraient les renforts au cas où il serait nécessaire de prendre la base par la force.

Steve essaya de convaincre Banner de les accompagner, mais ce dernier refusa :

« Je reste ici et je surveillerai la signature énergétique du sceptre. Je vous préviendrai s'il change d'emplacement. Je ne suis pas certain que mettre l'autre dans un sous-terrain soit une bonne idée. »

Le blond ne put que se ranger à son avis, malgré le fait qu'avoir Hulk sous la main le rassurait. Il était toujours stratégiquement utile de détenir quelqu'un capable de traverser n'importe quelle défense.

Ils se séparèrent brièvement, chacun d'entre eux devant retourner chercher ses affaires dans les quartiers que Stark leur avait alloués. Au mépris du regard insistant de Natasha et de sa tentative de le retenir, il descendit au même étage que Bucky, bien décidé à lui parler avant qu'ils ne partent.

Ce dernier l'attendit devant une des quatre portes du couloir. Ils entrèrent tous les deux dans l'appartement sans se dire un mot. Steve était soulagé que son équipier n'ait pas tout simplement refusé de le voir. Le logement que Tony lui avait donné était visiblement plus petit que celui de Steve et le blond observa Bucky alors qu'il entrait dans la pièce qui devait être la chambre.

Lorsqu'il revint, il portait son sac habituel. Il s'arrêta à quelques mètres, le visage fermé et les yeux ne trahissant rien. Pour la première fois, Steve se rendit compte d'à quel point ils pouvaient être froids. Et il n'aimait pas ça. Il ne se faisait pas d'illusion, il lui était évident qu'il n'aurait jamais ce qu'il souhaitait, que ses sentiments ne seraient jamais réciproques, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'ils ne pouvaient pas être amis.

Avec cette idée en tête, il se lança :

« Bucky, je... »

Il savait ce qu'il voulait lui dire, il y avait pensé des dizaines de fois, ce qu'il allait lui dire si jamais il avait la chance de le revoir. Mais maintenant, les mots restaient bloqués et il n'avait qu'une envie : franchir la distance les séparant et toucher l'autre homme. Il était incapable de se concentrer sur ce qu'il était venu faire.

Ils allaient partir en mission ensemble et il fallait que les choses soient claires entre eux avant d'y arriver. Il n'y avait pas plus dangereux que des non-dits, ils avaient tendance à éclater au pire moment.

« Steve, nous sommes attendus. »

La voix de Bucky était douce et tranchait avec sa posture rigide. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas aussi indifférent qu'il voulait le faire croire.

« Je sais. Je voulais juste savoir où nous en sommes, toi et moi. »

« Il ne peut pas y avoir de toi et moi, Stevie. »

Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer. Ce qui était idiot, parce qu'il savait très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas avoir ce qu'il souhaitait. Il prit une profonde inspiration et se força à sortir les mots suivants :

« Je sais. Je n'aurai pas dû insister, ni te dire tout cela. Mais notre amitié me manque, alors si tu veux bien me pardonner...»

« Ce n'est pas une bonne idée. »

Il leva les yeux vers Bucky :

« Depuis quand est-ce que cela nous arrête ? »

Il vit un peu de chaleur réapparaître dans les yeux du brun et un coin de sa bouche se relever. On était loin de l'expression ouverte et pleine d'humour que l'autre homme arborait habituellement, mais il n'était plus aussi froid et distant.

« Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais je ne suis habituellement pas un adepte des mauvaises idées. »

Steve sourit de toutes ses dents, le ton de son ami était devenu taquin.

« Rappelle-moi qui a cru que ce serait une bonne idée de nous battre dans la minuscule planque en Afrique du Sud ? »

« Tu voulais sortir alors qu'on devait rester discrets. »

« Je sais être discret. »

Bucky renifla, le montrant d'un geste de la main :

« Tu t'es vu dans une glace dernièrement ? D'ailleurs on a déjà eu cette conversation, autant ne pas perdre de temps. »

Steve était extatique. Pendant la dernière minute, ils étaient retournés à leur relation facile, celle qui l'avait fait tomber amoureux.

Son téléphone sonna, l'empêchant de répondre. Il sortit l'appareil de sa poche et vit un message de Natasha lui annonçant que tout le monde était prêt et les attendait au second sous-sol. Après une réponse rapide lui indiquant qu'il les rejoindrait dans moins de cinq minutes, il reporta son attention sur son coéquipier :

« Ils sont en bas. Je dois passer prendre mes affaires. »

« Vas-y. »

Il prit une profonde inspiration, il n'était pas un couard mais la prochaine réponse de Bucky pouvait lui briser le cœur.

« Tu m'accompagnes ? »

« Stevie... »

« S'il-te-plaît, Buck. Je ne te pousserai plus. »

Un long soupir, puis le brun répondit :

« Passe devant, alors. Je te suis. »

Les yeux de Bucky avaient perdu leur teinte glaciale et, même s'il paraissait encore distant, il ne le regardait plus comme un étranger. Ce n'était pas idéal, mais il pouvait travailler avec cela, il avait besoin de cet homme dans sa vie et il était prêt à accepter n'importe quoi pour l'y garder. C'était un peu pitoyable, mais il s'en fichait bien.

Le trajet vers l'Australie fut long et se passa sans encombre. Clint et Natasha pilotèrent à tour de rôle et Steve essaya d'ignorer Tony le plus possible. Il enviait Bucky qui avait mis ses écouteurs dès qu'ils avaient embarqué et qui faisait semblant de dormir et de ne pas entendre quand le milliardaire s'adressait à lui. Steve savait qu'il était éveillé et lorsque le brun entrouvrit un œil, il lui envoya un regard plein de reproches. Il essaya même de lui demander – silencieusement - de l'aide. Bucky se contenta de hausser une épaule, de lui sourire avant de refermer les yeux.

Lâcheur !

Quand le Quinjet se posa dans le désert australien, Steve fut le premier à descendre de l'appareil.

La température était étouffante, même s'ils étaient en plein hiver - ils étaient dans l'hémisphère sud après tout - et qu'il était plus de minuit. À peine avait-il débarqué que son T-shirt lui collait à la peau. Il fut rejoint par Bucky qui portait comme à son habitude un maillot à manches longues et un gant en cuir sur la main gauche. Injustement, il ne paraissait pas le moins du monde dérangé par la chaleur ambiante.

Clint et Natasha les rejoignirent, chargés chacun de plusieurs sacs contenant l'équipement nécessaire à leur mission d'infiltration. Après un dernier rappel du plan et quelques mots d'encouragement, les deux espions s'enfoncèrent dans le désert.

Ils s'étaient posés à trois kilomètres d'une petite ville, ils y avaient rendez-vous avec un des habitants du complexe sous-terrain qu'ils essayaient d'infiltrer. Ils avaient fait courir le bruit qu'ils avaient des secrets du SHIELD à vendre. Si leur contact mordait à l'hameçon, ils seraient certainement emmenés à l'intérieur de la base. Ils feraient ensuite le nécessaire pour situer le sceptre et le subtiliser.

Steve, Bucky et Tony devaient attendre près du Quinjet et se tenir prêts à toute éventualité. Si le plan se passait comme prévu - et les dernières missions tendaient à prouver que cela n'arrivait jamais - ils n'auraient rien à faire. Dans le cas contraire, ils attaqueraient la base et prendraient le sceptre par la force.

Tony sortit du Quinjet, équipé de son armure et suivi par plusieurs drones. Grâce aux recherches de Banner et Stark, ils étaient désormais capables de détecter les ondes spécifiques qu'émettait le sceptre. Le SHIELD avait fait plusieurs photos satellite du lieu où il était censé se trouver et ils n'avaient découvert que des traces démontrant une activité récente et anormale dans cette partie aride du pays. Pourtant, ils avaient été incapables de trouver où se situait exactement le bunker, ni aucune entrée. Les drones étaient là pour parcourir et surveiller chaque centimètre carré de ce désert afin de trouver une porte quelconque.

Après avoir envoyé les drones, Tony retourna à l'intérieur du Quinjet, prétextant devoir les surveiller, et demanda aux deux autres hommes de monter le camp. Ils pourraient, si besoin, dormir dans le véhicule, mais par expérience, personne n'était vraiment capable de se reposer dans les minuscules lits superposés qui équipaient l'appareil. Lorsque cela était possible, ils dormaient sous une tente à quelques mètres.

Après avoir échangé un regard avec Bucky, ils s'attelèrent à leur tâche. Heureusement pour eux, la chaleur était telle qu'il était inutile de monter les tentes ou d'allumer un feu de camp. Ils pourraient dormir à la belle étoile, avec des matelas gonflables contenus dans un des nombreux coffres du Quinjet.

Ils firent un tour complet de la zone, plaçant des capteurs de mouvement et des caméras thermiques à des endroits stratégiques. Ils étaient au milieu d'une formation rocheuse les protégeant des regards indiscrets, et cet équipement devrait leur permettre de savoir si quelqu'un approchait, mais la prudence leur dictait qu'au moins l'un d'entre eux reste éveillé et surveille le périmètre.

Tony étant occupé avec les drones, ils se partagèrent les gardes, et Steve regarda Bucky s'éloigner dans le noir, commençant sa première ronde. Il se coucha sur son matelas, refusant de voir dans leurs échanges à nouveau faciles plus que ce qu'il y avait. Il refusa également de prêter la plus petite once de réalité au fait qu'il sentit une main glisser dans ses cheveux juste avant que son ami ne le réveille d'une secousse sur l'épaule. Et bien entendu, son cœur ne rata aucun battement à avoir Bucky si proche de lui, souriant à son grognement de dépit. On pouvait le croire sur parole, Captain America ne mentait jamais.

28 décembre 2012

Ils passèrent la journée du lendemain enfermés à l'intérieur du Quinjet, la climatisation fonctionnant à plein régime pour combattre les effets du soleil de plomb. La patience n'était pas une des vertus de Steve, mais il était un ange à côté de Tony Stark.

Ce dernier avait trouvé une des entrées du sous-terrain aux petites heures du matin et il s'était endormi immédiatement après sur son matelas. Il ne s'était réveillé qu'une fois que la chaleur était devenue insupportable. Il était rentré dans l'appareil se plaignant du manque de café buvable. Il avait enchaîné ensuite sur le fait de devoir rester enfermé, puis sur le repas que Bucky leur servit à partir des rations stockées dans l'appareil.

Dans une ultime tentative d'ignorer le milliardaire qui était actuellement en train de jeter et rattraper une balle à travers le minuscule cockpit, Steve sortit son cahier à croquis. Il avait depuis longtemps terminé celui de Bucky et en avait rajouté un nombre important, dont il avait un peu honte, ces derniers mois. Il en avait terminé un la veille même : un dessin, en noir et blanc, de Bucky sur sa moto, les cheveux aux vents et prenant un virage aisément. Ne voulant pas que sa mauvaise habitude de dessiner l'autre homme soit découverte, il tourna la page et regarda fixement le papier blanc, réfléchissant sur quoi travailler.

Il leva les yeux brièvement et vit Bucky, à moitié assis, à moitié allongé sur le siège du copilote. Il avait la tête rejetée en arrière, ses écouteurs toujours vissés à ses oreilles alors que Steve savait pertinemment qu'il n'écoutait rien à cet instant précis.

Sans vraiment y réfléchir, le blond commença à tracer les grandes lignes de la scène : le Quinjet, Tony dans une chaise envoyant sa balle de tennis sur chaque surface plane qu'il arrivait à atteindre avant de recommencer et Bucky faisant semblant de dormir. La lumière provenait du pare-brise de l'appareil, derrière lui, et le contre-jour laissait une grande partie de son visage dans l'ombre.

Il était tellement concentré sur sa feuille qu'il n'entendit pas Tony l'approcher. Ce ne fut que lorsque l'autre homme posa une main sur son épaule qu'il leva les yeux, surpris de s'être fait piéger. Il était trop tard pour cacher ce qu'il était en train de faire. Heureusement, il avait fini une bonne partie du dessin, le Quinjet et Tony étaient terminés, ce dernier en train de jeter sa balle, le mouvement à jamais arrêté sur le papier. Il avait gardé Bucky pour la fin, sachant que ce serait la partie sur laquelle il passerait le plus de temps. Il devrait certainement la finir plus tard, au calme chez lui, avant d'être satisfait.

Quand Stark ouvrit la bouche, Steve était prêt à entendre une remarque cinglante, une critique quelconque de son travail, que c'était une perte de temps, qu'il n'avait aucun talent… Mais pour une fois, la voix de Tony était douce et miraculeusement lente :

"Mon père avait récupéré certains de tes dessins. Ils étaient dans son bureau, il en avait même encadré un que tu avais fait de lui. Il n'a jamais mis aucun de mes dessins d'enfant dans son bureau. Il parlait souvent de toi."

Steve qui avait les yeux fixés sur son dessin, les leva à nouveau sur l'autre homme. Il sentait le regard de Bucky sur eux, les observant depuis son siège.

"C'était un homme bien."

"C'était un connard."

Il y avait tellement de sentiments contradictoires dans cette simple affirmation que Steve ne savait pas à laquelle s'adresser en premier :

"Il était peut-être un père exécrable, mais c'était un homme bien. Je ne serais pas là sans lui."

"Je croyais que c'était Eskrine qui avait synthétisé le sérum."

"Mais sans la machine que ton père a créée, cela n'aurait pas fonctionné. Sans compter qu'il m'a fourni mon bouclier et une quantité d'autres équipements qui nous ont sorti, les Commandos Hurlants ou moi-même, de situations dangereuses."

"Il t'a cherché pendant des mois. Il a continué alors que l'armée lui avait coupé l'accès à leurs ressources."

Cela, Steve l'ignorait. Il considérait Howard comme son ami, même s'il n'était pas certain de la réciproque. À l'époque, il pensait que les gens le supportaient uniquement parce qu'il était Captain America. Il semblait qu'il se soit trompé.

Le milliardaire émit un petit rire sans humour :

"Tu étais mon héros quand j'étais petit, puis je t'ai haï. Mon père m'a fait te haïr. À l'entendre, tu étais si parfait, alors que je n'étais qu'une déception."

Ce que Tony dépeignait était tellement différent des souvenirs qu'avait Steve qu'il avait du mal à concilier les deux :

"Je n'étais plus là, Tony. C'est difficile de décevoir les gens quand on est enfermé dans un glacier. Je suis certain que ton père aurait eu un tout autre discours s'il avait continué à me côtoyer. J'étais … "il corrigea sa phrase immédiatement, "Je suis beaucoup trop sérieux, rigide même, et bien incapable de savoir quoi dire. Je suis une calamité en société."

Le sourire de Tony était un peu moins triste cette fois :

"J'ai cru entendre la chargée de relations publiques du SHIELD s'en plaindre à plusieurs reprises."

Steve rougit en se remémorant plusieurs situations où la pauvre femme avait failli mourir d'une crise cardiaque. Tony lui donna une claque sur le dos, riant de sa gêne.

"Si tu veux, je pourrai te rendre certains de tes dessins. Il y en a quelques-uns qui sont vraiment bien. On sent que tu as un véritable don pour ça, un qui n'a rien à voir avec le sérum."

Et après ces derniers mots, il s'éloigna, laissant Steve avec la curieuse impression que le milliardaire venait de s'excuser pour sa remarque passée au sujet de la grandeur de Steve provenant uniquement d'une bouteille.


	9. Ce qui est important

Bonjour tout le monde

Une semaine de passée déjà ! Je ne sais pas où disparaît le temps depuis quelques mois !

Je vais encore me répeter (encore et encore), mais ce texte ne serait pas ce qu'il est sans **Bébec** et **Sana** (d'ailleurs sensate, j'ai croisé tout ce qui est croisable pour toi ce matin). Alors merci les filles !

Ensuite un grand merci également à la fine équipe qui continue à suivre et à me laisser des reviews chaque semaine : **Nagron** , **Zucca666** , **Clairaice** , **Len Black,** **Elisa** (je ne peux pas répondre à tes reviews comme tu es en invité ! Inscrit toi vite que je puisse te remercier mieux que cela) et **Misatelle**. Je le dis encore, c'est un bonheur de lire vos avis chaque semaine.

J'aime beaucoup ce chapitre et je suis vraiment très pressée d'avoir vos retours. On arrive à un moment clé !

Bonne lecture.

* * *

 **29 décembre 2012**

Il était onze heures du matin et Steve s'attendait à passer une journée semblable à la veille quand la radio du Quinjet se mit à grésiller. Les trois hommes arrêtèrent immédiatement ce qu'ils étaient en train de faire lorsque la voix de Natasha leur parvint, à peine audible et légèrement essoufflée :

"Nous sommes repérés, nous ne pourrons pas atteindre le sceptre sans renforts."

Steve prit la situation en main :

"Clint est avec toi ? Et où êtes-vous ?"

"Il est en train d'empêcher les gardes de nous atteindre, nous sommes au troisième sous-sol, dans un magasin de pièces détachées."

"Des blessures ?"

"Rien qui ne posera problème dans l'immédiat. Je déconseillerai quand même une course de plusieurs kilomètres à travers le désert."

En quelques secondes, il avait réfléchi à un début de plan :

"Restez où vous êtes, nous arrivons avec le Quinjet, la discrétion n'est plus utile. Je vous envoie Stark dès que nous sommes à portée, à vous trois vous devriez réussir à sortir. Bucky et moi partirons à la recherche du sceptre."

"Compris."

Ils entendirent plusieurs rafales de coups de feu avant que Natasha ne reprenne la parole :

"Faites vite, je suis pratiquement à court de munitions."

Tony était en train de passer son armure et Bucky avait déjà amorcé le décollage. Ce dernier se tourna vers lui et murmura :

"Arrivée prévue dans sept minutes."

Steve transmit cette information à Natasha, lui demandant de tenir leur position avant de couper la liaison et de passer son costume. Ils étaient encore en vol lorsque Tony annonça qu'il était prêt et qu'il partait devant, se plaignant de la lenteur du Quinjet. Son ton était insouciant, mais il était évident qu'il s'inquiétait pour les deux espions. Même s'il avait beau ne rien respecter et être insultant la plupart du temps, il ne supportait pas de savoir les gens en danger, d'autant plus quand ils étaient ses amis.

Steve s'occupa de poser le Quinjet pendant que son équipier se préparait à l'arrière du véhicule. Quand le blond le rejoignit, il portait un véritable arsenal au-dessus de sa veste en kevlar. Avant d'ouvrir la porte arrière et de lancer la furtivité du Quinjet, Bucky plaça une main sur son bras :

"On reste ensemble sur ce coup-là. Sois prudent."

"Pareil pour toi, Buck."

Tony était déjà arrivé. Si l'immense porte éventrée n'en était pas une preuve suffisante, les traces de combats et d'explosions dans le premier couloir qu'ils empruntèrent achevèrent de les convaincre. Ça et les nombreux hommes armés mais inconscients qu'ils croisaient. Et c'était sans compter l'alarme qui hurlait depuis cinq minutes. Vu la topologie des lieux, seul Iron Man était capable de forcer ce blocus.

Ils n'avaient pas de carte détaillée des souterrains, uniquement les quelques informations que Clint leur avait fournies la veille lorsqu'ils avaient eu leur contact quotidien : le complexe était formé d'au moins quatre étages et avait une superficie cumulée de plusieurs hectares. Ils n'avaient vu que les zones de stockage et d'habitation, mais une visite nocturne leur avait permis de trouver un espace comprenant de nombreuses cellules et plusieurs laboratoires. Ils supposaient que le sceptre était gardé dans l'un des labos du dernier étage, mais ils n'avaient pas pu le confirmer.

Faisant attention à ne pas tomber dans une embuscade, Steve se dirigea vers l'ouest du complexe, où se trouvaient les escaliers de secours : il était bien entendu impossible de prendre les ascenseurs.

Heureusement, ils ne rencontrèrent aucune résistance lors de leur avancée. Tony avait déjà fait le ménage dans sa course pour rejoindre Clint et Natasha au troisième étage, et ce ne fut qu'une fois arrivé au palier du quatrième que Steve ralentit. Il s'arrêta devant la porte coupe-feu qui séparait l'escalier du reste de l'étage. Il fit signe à Bucky de se tenir prêt et ce dernier se plaça dans son dos.

Levant son bouclier pour se protéger de ce qui se cachait probablement derrière la porte, Steve saisit la poignée et la tourna. Ils furent accueillis par plusieurs hommes armés. Ils commencèrent à décharger leurs semi-automatiques dès qu'ils les aperçurent, les projectiles ricochant sur son bouclier. Deux des hommes tombèrent, victimes de leurs propres tirs, et Bucky mit hors d'état de nuire les trois suivants d'une balle à travers chaque genou.

Ils commencèrent à remonter le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient quand l'alarme se tut. Steve accueillit le silence avec soulagement ; il avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient à cause du volume de la sonnerie et il faillit entendre trop tard le cliquetis caractéristique d'une mine. Ses réflexes surhumains lui permirent d'éviter le plus gros de la déflagration en se jetant derrière une armoire métallique.

La fumée ne s'était même pas encore dissipée qu'il était déjà debout, à la recherche de Bucky. L'autre homme était plus loin dans l'allée lorsque l'explosion avait retenti, mais les mines contenaient souvent des éclats de shrapnel et il était possible qu'il soit blessé. Il poussa un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il le vit apparaître juste derrière lui. Puis il fronça les sourcils : comment était-il arrivé là ?

Au moment où il allait poser la question, il entendit la voix de Tony dans son oreillette : il avait rejoint leurs coéquipiers et ils étaient tous trois en train de remonter à la surface. Il ne restait plus qu'à mettre la main sur ce sceptre et ils pourraient rentrer chez eux.

Ils ne croisèrent personne lors de leur avancée. Ils durent éviter plusieurs mines et certaines portes étaient piégées, mais dans l'ensemble, leur progression se passa sans encombre. Ils avaient parcouru la moitié de l'étage quand la voix de Natasha retentit dans son oreillette :

"Nous sommes à bord du Quinjet. Mais il y a une véritable armée autour de nous, nous n'allons pas pouvoir les retenir longtemps."

Retrouver le sceptre était la priorité absolue, ils ne pouvaient pas partir maintenant. Steve jeta un coup d'œil à Bucky qui comprit sa question silencieuse et acquiesça de la tête. Il porta le poignet à sa bouche et donna ses ordres aux passagers du Quinjet :

"Éloignez-vous et restez en mode furtif. Nous finissons ici et je vous donnerai notre nouveau point de rendez-vous dès que nous serons sortis."

La voix de Natasha était hésitante :

"Steve…"

"Faites ce que je vous dis, il n'y a plus personne ici, nous vous rejoignons au plus vite."

Quelque chose n'allait pas. Son instinct lui criait de quitter cet endroit rapidement, mais il y résista : ils étaient à deux doigts de remettre la main sur l'arme qui leur échappait depuis des mois. Trop de personnes étaient mortes à cause d'elle et bien d'autres seraient en danger s'ils ne la renvoyaient pas sur Asgard, quels que soient les arguments de Fury et Stark.

Ils étaient pratiquement à l'extrémité nord du bâtiment lorsque sa radio reprit vie :

"Il faut que vous sortiez d'ici au plus vite." C'était Clint. "Nous sommes en vol stationnaire au-dessus du complexe, les rats quittent le navire. Ils savent quelque chose que nous ignorons."

Steve n'eut que le temps d'entendre Tony crier :

"L'autodestruction. Il y a assez d'énergie pour détruire le complexe et…"

Puis une énorme explosion et tout devint noir.

 **ooOoo**

La première chose qu'il ressentit quand il revint à lui était un très violent mal de crâne. Ne sachant pas où il était et encore moins s'il était entouré d'amis ou d'ennemis, il resta sans bouger, les yeux fermés, écoutant du mieux qu'il pouvait à travers le bourdonnement de ses oreilles.

Les événements qui l'avaient amené ici revenaient peu à peu : Natasha et Clint piégés dans le complexe, Tony leur portant secours et lui et Bucky recherchant le sceptre de Loki. L'autodestruction… L'explosion avait été violente et il était extrêmement inquiet pour son ami, mais il avait besoin d'informations avant d'agir.

Il se concentra à nouveau sur son ouïe et parvint à entendre une voix de femme :

"Vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, Voo'cha."

Il ne connaissait pas ce timbre, mais reconnut celui de la voix qui lui répondit :

"Je ne t'autorise pas à discuter mes décisions. Je sais ce que je fais."

Bucky… Au moins, il était assez bien pour répondre, même si son ton était froid et agressif.

"Vous en êtes certain ? Vous n'avez pas le droit de vous opposer au cours des choses."

"Son nom n'était pas dans le livre."

Steve ne comprenait rien à cette conversation. À qui donc son équipier parlait-il ?

"Pourquoi avoir agi, alors ? Ce n'était pas nécessaire, sa vie n'était pas en danger."

Il entendit l'hésitation dans la voix du brun lorsqu'il répondit :

"Parfois, survivre n'est pas suffisant. Je ne pouvais le laisser être blessé. Il en aurait eu pour des semaines à se remettre, même avec son métabolisme."

La voix de la femme s'adoucit elle aussi :

"Ce n'était pas une bonne idée de revenir, vous tenez beaucoup trop à lui. Vous auriez dû vous effacer de leurs mémoires il y a plusieurs mois, comme vous l'aviez prévu."

Cette conversation rendait Steve de plus en plus confus, mais il paraissait évident qu'il ne courait aucun danger. Lorsqu'il grogna pour annoncer qu'il était en train de se réveiller, il entendit Bucky murmurer :

"Pars. Je rentrerai dès que possible."

Puis une main se posa sur son front et glissa dans ses cheveux. Quand avait-il perdu son casque ?

"Stevie ?"

Son ami avait l'air inquiet et la main toucha quelque chose d'extrêmement douloureux au dessus de sa tempe droite. Il recula légèrement, une grimace sur le visage.

"Stevie. Tu m'entends ? Ouvre les yeux. Tu t'es pris un méchant coup sur la tête."

Le blond obtempéra et vit ce qui devait être le visage de son ami à quelques centimètres au dessus du sien. Il cligna plusieurs fois des yeux, essayant de chasser le flou qui l'empêchait de voir autre chose que des taches colorées. Il fut récompensé de ses efforts quand sa vision s'éclaircit et qu'il vit le soulagement apparaître dans les yeux de Bucky. Ce dernier poussa un soupir et un léger sourire apparut sur ses lèvres :

"Te revoilà."

Il essaya de parler mais sa bouche était sèche et pâteuse, l'air qu'il respirait étant saturé de poussière. Son coéquipier comprit tout de suite son problème et lui tendit une bouteille d'eau. Steve commença à se relever mais Bucky l'arrêta d'une main sur l'épaule :

"Oh non, mon vieux. Tu restes allongé jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent. Laisse moi t'aider."

Encore une fois, il obtempéra. Il avait bien trop mal à la tête pour se lancer dans une dispute sur le sujet. Et c'était sans compter le vertige qui semblait attendre la plus petite occasion pour se jeter sur lui.

Après plusieurs gorgées d'eau fraîche, il réussit à émettre quelques mots :

"Quelle est la situation ?"

Le brun lui montra ce qui les entourait d'un vague geste du bras :

"À ton avis ?"

Steve redressa la tête. La main de Bucky, qui ne l'avait pas encore quitté, l'aida à se relever légèrement. Ils étaient dans un espace d'environ deux mètres sur quatre. Plusieurs bâtons fluorescents étaient placés au sol, éclairant faiblement l'endroit où ils se trouvaient. Certains murs et le plafond s'étaient écroulés, formant une barrière à moins d'un mètre de leurs têtes. Il y avait de gros morceaux de béton au sol et Steve se sentit soudainement très chanceux de n'être sous aucun de ces énormes cailloux. Il se rallongea, fermant les yeux et laissant la main de son ami calmer la migraine qui pulsait dans son crâne.

Après quelques instants, Bucky brisa le silence :

"J'ai réussi à joindre le Quinjet, Stark est en train de se frayer un chemin jusqu'à nous. Le système radio qu'il a intégré dans ton costume est vraiment incroyable. Il a résisté à l'explosion et il est même capable de traverser des mètres et des mètres de béton et de sable."

Steve rouvrit les yeux. Et la femme qui était là à son réveil ? Comment était-elle arrivée et repartie ? À moins que la conversation qu'il avait entendue était une hallucination due à son coup sur la tête. Décidant qu'il avait plus important et urgent à faire en ce moment, il proposa :

"Nous devrions l'aider, commencer à déblayer certains débris."

"Et risquer de tout faire s'écrouler sur nous ? Cette structure est un véritable château de cartes, il n'y a aucun moyen de savoir quel morceau supporte quoi."

Bucky marquait un point. De toute façon, Steve n'était pas certain d'être très utile dans son état actuel. Outre sa tête qui lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser, il sentait plusieurs contusions se former et une méchante coupure courait le long de sa cuisse droite. Il toucha la zone de sa main et sentit que la blessure était déjà recouverte de gaze et de bande. Bucky répondit à sa question avant qu'il ne la pose :

"Quinze centimètres de long, un centimètre de profondeur, pas de vaisseaux sanguins importants, ni d'os de touchés. J'ai effectué les premiers soins, mais tu auras besoin de points de suture."

Il montra un morceau de barre métallique plus loin :

"Voilà le responsable."

Steve se rendit compte à cet instant que Bucky n'avait aucune blessure, du moins de ce qu'il en voyait. Il était sale et recouvert de poussières et de traces noires, mais il ne semblait pas avoir la moindre coupure ou contusion. Comment était-ce possible ?

Non pas qu'il souhaitait qu'il en soit autrement. Il aurait accepté avec joie de nombreuses autres blessures si cela permettait de garder l'autre homme en bonne santé. Ce n'était vraiment pas passé loin. Il frissonna en pensant à une des alternatives possibles : se réveiller seul, Bucky mort à quelques mètres de lui, dans cette poche d'air ou plus loin, sous les décombres.

Son équipier interpréta mal le frisson qui le parcourut et il arrêta de glisser sa main dans ses cheveux pour la placer sur son front :

"Tu n'as pas de fièvre, pourtant. Tu as froid ? Je crains qu'il n'y ait pas de couverture ici. Je peux te prêter ma veste, mais le kevlar ne tient pas vraiment chaud."

Steve tenta de rassurer son ami du mieux qu'il put, mais la lueur d'inquiétude ne quitta pas totalement ses yeux et il se mit à la recherche de quelque chose pour réchauffer le blond. Il y avait peu de chance de trouver quoi que ce soit dans les labos qu'ils étaient en train de fouiller quand l'autodestruction s'était enclenchée.

Sauf que Steve remarqua avec étonnement qu'ils n'étaient pas dans un des labos. Les débris et les meubles à moitié détruits qui les entouraient n'appartenaient pas aux pièces dans lesquelles ils étaient censés se trouver : pas d'équipement, pas de bureau, pas de verre brisé. Au contraire, il voyait des étagères métalliques dont un des poteaux était responsable de sa blessure à la jambe, des cartons éventrés et des composants de toutes sortes. Cela ressemblait étrangement à un entrepôt ou à un magasin de pièces détachées.

Il avait pris un coup à la tête, mais il se souvenait très bien que les magasins étaient situés au troisième et au second étages. Comment étaient-ils passés du dernier sous-sol à ici ?

Il se releva avec difficulté. Il était hors de question d'avoir cette conversation allongé. Quelque chose n'allait pas, quelque chose que son ami lui cachait, et il en avait plus qu'assez de ces secrets.

Il fixa le dos de Bucky lorsqu'il commença à parler :

"Comment sommes-nous arrivés ici ?"

Il vit le dos de l'autre homme se raidir brièvement avant qu'il ne se retourne, un air faussement innocent sur le visage :

"Le Quinjet, tu ne t'en souviens pas ?"

Steve devait bien l'avouer, son équipier était doué. Il aurait presque pu le croire et laisser tomber s'il n'avait pas entendu la conversation entre Bucky et la femme.

"Je m'en souviens très bien, je ne te parlais pas de ça. Je parlais du fait que nous étions au quatrième, dans un labo, et que ceci n'est visiblement pas un labo."

"J'ai réussi à te déplacer avant qu'on ne se retrouve bloqués par un éboulement."

"Tu m'as porté jusqu'aux zones de stockage du troisième ?"

Cette fois, Bucky eut le bon goût de paraître coupable, son histoire n'était absolument pas crédible. Il revint auprès du blond et s'agenouilla à côté de lui.

"Ne me pose pas cette question, Steve."

Le brun avait vraiment l'air peiné et Steve faillit accéder à sa demande, mais il y avait trop de choses, trop de questions.

"Qui était avec toi avant que je ne me réveille ? Cette femme. Et pourquoi t'a-t-elle appelé Voo'cha ?"

Bucky ferma les yeux. Il semblait réellement souffrir et quand il les rouvrit, il supplia :

"Ne fais pas ça. S'il te plaît."

Le super-soldat ressentit la détresse de son ami comme si c'était la sienne. Il avait besoin d'un contact physique, n'importe lequel, et il plaça sa main sur le genou du brun. Ce dernier la regarda quelques instants avant de la recouvrir de la sienne, la serrant de son poing. Quand il releva enfin la tête, Steve ancra ses yeux dans les siens.

Sa voix, à peine plus qu'un murmure, se perdit tout de même dans l'espace confiné qui les entourait :

"Comment m'as-tu amené ici, Bucky ?"

Le brun secoua la tête, refusant de répondre, mais il garda les yeux plantés dans ceux de Steve.

"Qui est cette femme ?"

Nouveau signe de la tête.

"Je ne l'ai pas rêvée, comment est-elle repartie ?"

Bucky refusait de répondre et Steve voyait le désespoir grandir en lui. Il s'approcha, la main toujours sur le genou du brun.

"Qui est Voo'cha ? Que fais-tu quand tu es lui ?"

"Je ne peux pas te le dire."

"C'est quelque chose dont je dois m'inquiéter ?"

"Non !"

C'était la première réponse qu'il lui donnait, le mot quittant ses lèvres avec toute la force de sa conviction. Le blond se rapprocha encore, attiré malgré lui, malgré les secrets que l'autre homme gardait.

"Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne pouvais pas me laisser être blessé ?"

Steve était si proche qu'il sentit le souffle de Bucky sur ses lèvres quand celui-ci se prépara à répondre :

"Tu sais très bien pourquoi."

Oh oui, il savait. Il se couperait lui-même une main si cela permettait à son ami de se sortir indemne d'une mission. Parce que cet homme avait pris une telle place dans sa vie qu'il ne s'imaginait plus vivre sans lui. Parce qu'il avait l'impression qu'ils avaient été créés l'un pour l'autre, parce que la connexion qu'ils partageaient avait été immédiate et plus profonde que n'importe quelle autre relation qu'il ait jamais eue.

Steve avait une dernière question :

"Bucky, je peux t'embrasser ?"

Ils étaient toujours les yeux dans les yeux et cela permit à Steve de voir les pupilles du brun se dilater. Il ne savait pas si c'était de la surprise ou quelque chose de plus charnel, mais cela n'avait pas d'importance car Bucky souffla son oui contre ses lèvres avant de franchir le centimètre qui les séparait encore.

Steve avait imaginé ce moment des centaines de fois. Contre sa volonté, bien évidemment ; il n'était pas dans les habitudes de Captain America de se servir de ses coéquipiers lors de ses rêveries. Quoi qu'il en soit, il s'était imaginé embrasser le brun de toutes les manières possibles et il fut pourtant étonné de la douceur avec laquelle leurs lèvres s'effleurèrent.

Ils restèrent ainsi, immobiles et respirant le même air, pendant quelques instants. Puis Bucky sembla prendre une décision et il pressa sa bouche plus fermement contre celle de Steve. La réaction du blond fut immédiate, il pencha la tête sur le côté, augmentant la surface de contact entre eux et il glissa ses doigts dans les cheveux à la base de la nuque de son ami. Il sentit la main de Bucky, celle qui entourait toujours la sienne, se serrer au point de commencer à lui faire mal.

Il se libéra, laissant sa main remonter le long du bras de Bucky jusqu'à la poser à la jonction entre son cou et son épaule. En même temps, il glissa sa langue sur les lèvres pressées contre les siennes et son ami réagit en attrapant le tissu à la taille de son costume. Il repassa sa langue avec un peu plus d'insistance et, lorsqu'il la retira, il sentit les lèvres de Bucky s'entrouvrir légèrement. Quand la langue du brun passa l'entrée de sa bouche, Steve l'accueillit avec la sienne.

Tout d'abord de courtes rencontres, puis, à mesure qu'ils faisaient connaissance et que leur respiration s'accélérait, elles glissaient l'une contre l'autre sur des périodes de plus en plus longues.

Steve se dressa sur les genoux, sans séparer leurs lèvres, et à l'aide de tout son corps, il poussa son coéquipier à s'allonger sur le dos. Celui-ci se laissa faire, utilisant son bras métallique pour guider sa descente et lorsque Steve s'arrêta à quelques centimètres au dessus de lui, il se servit de sa prise sur sa taille pour lui faire franchir la distance.

Tous deux grognèrent quand ils entrèrent en contact et le blond ne s'empêcha qu'au dernier moment de rouler des hanches pour augmenter la pression sur son entrejambe. Bucky semblait avoir le même problème s'il fallait croire la manière dont il avait contracté certains de ses muscles.

Steve sépara leurs lèvres, engendrant un gémissement de reproche de la part de Bucky, gémissement qui se transforma en grognement lorsque le blond déposa une série de baisers le long de son cou. Son ami tourna la tête pour lui donner un meilleur accès et Steve s'empressa de recouvrir la zone de ses lèvres.

La peau du brun était salée et il sentait la sueur et la poussière, mais en dessous de cela, Steve trouva autre chose. Quelque chose qui lui rappela le froid glacial des étendues enneigées, un endroit où rien ne peut vivre, un désert de glace, de vents violents et de tempêtes signifiant votre fin. Cela aurait dû lui faire peur, mais, au contraire, il eut l'impression de rentrer enfin chez lui.

Il se demanda brièvement si cela était dû à ses décennies passées sous la glace, mais la main de Bucky qui choisit ce moment pour glisser le long de sa colonne lui fit tout oublier. Quand elle atteignit sa nuque, les doigts du brun se glissèrent dans ses cheveux et il guida Steve jusqu'à ses lèvres.

Cette fois, Bucky ne perdit pas de temps. Il glissa immédiatement sa langue dans la bouche du blond et Steve se laissa faire avec abandon. Il permit à une de ses mains de vagabonder, touchant chaque centimètre qu'il arrivait à atteindre. Il était de plus en plus frustré de ne sentir que du tissu recouvrant des plaques de Kevlar au lieu de la peau et des muscles qu'il souhaitait atteindre.

Leur baisers devenaient de plus en plus passionnés, et dans une recherche de contact direct, il laissa sa main glisser le long du bras gauche de Bucky. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il sentit le métal froid qu'il se souvint de la prothèse du brun. Cela ne le dérangeait pas et il entreprit de nouer ses doigts avec ceux qui l'attendaient, posés au sol.

Mais son équipier n'avait pas l'air d'accord : il écarta le bras, mettant sa main hors de portée et sépara leurs lèvres. Steve se souleva légèrement pour regarder l'autre homme : il avait les yeux brillants et les joues rouges et était tout simplement à couper le souffle.

Il y avait pourtant de l'incertitude dans son regard et Steve ne voulait pas pousser sa chance. Après un dernier baiser, long mais chaste, il se releva. Sa probable commotion cérébrale choisit ce moment pour se rappeler à son bon souvenir et il tituba sous l'effet d'un soudain vertige.

Il chercha un endroit où s'asseoir avant de s'écrouler mais Bucky était déjà à ses côtés, le tenant fermement et l'aidant à s'allonger au sol. Ce n'était pas plus agréable maintenant que plus tôt dans la journée, mais cela permit à sa tête d'arrêter de tourner. Et la situation s'améliora grandement lorsque son coéquipier s'étendit à ses côtés, leurs corps pressés l'un contre l'autre, de l'épaule jusqu'au genou.

Parce que ce n'était pas assez et parce que ce serait peut-être la seule chance qu'il aurait de le faire, Steve saisit la main de son ami, entrelaçant leurs doigts. Cette fois il s'agissait du membre fait de chair et Bucky ne se dégagea pas. Au contraire, il serra un peu plus fort, comme pour être certain de ne pas risquer de le lâcher.

Ils restèrent silencieux pendant de longues minutes, ni l'un ni l'autre ne souhaitant briser le fragile équilibre qu'ils avaient atteint. Les questions s'amoncelaient dans la tête du blond, mais il savait qu'il n'aurait pas de réponse. Il admit également que, pour garder Bucky, il était prêt à ne pas pousser pour les obtenir. Malheureusement, il savait tout aussi bien que cela ne durerait qu'un temps et que, dans un futur plus proche que lointain, son besoin de savoir et comprendre foutrait tout en l'air.

Steve s'endormit, et il dût bouger dans son sommeil, car lorsqu'il se réveilla, il avait la tête posée sur l'épaule de son ami et une jambe passée au dessus de son corps. Il grimaça, levant le regard vers l'autre homme, espérant qu'il dorme lui aussi et lui évite l'embarras de devoir s'expliquer.

Il grogna en croisant le regard amusé de Bucky et enfouit son visage dans l'espace entre son épaule et son cou. Il sentit les secousses provoquées par le rire du brun et se vengea en donnant un léger coup de dent à la peau qui se trouvait à portée de sa bouche. Le rire de son équipier s'arrêta net, remplacé par un grognement étouffé.

Juste pour le plaisir d'entendre à nouveau ce son, il recommença. Puis il se redressa juste à temps pour voir Bucky passer sa langue sur ses lèvres. Steve était prêt à l'embrasser à nouveau quand ils entendirent un bruit sourd au dessus d'eux. Un peu de poussière tomba du plafond et le brun regarda la structure avec méfiance.

"On devrait se placer le long d'une paroi. Moins de risque que le plafond nous tombe dessus."

Ils se déplacèrent tous les deux et s'assirent au sol, le dos appuyé contre une des rares portions de mur encore debout. Ils ne laissèrent à nouveau pas le moindre centimètre entre eux et Steve reprit la main de son ami dans la sienne.

D'autres sons leurs parvinrent à intervalles réguliers : le crissement de métal que l'on arrache, le bruit sourd de morceaux de béton que l'on déplace, il crut même entendre les répulseurs de l'armure de Tony à un moment.

C'était lent, mais les bruits se rapprochaient, il n'y avait aucun doute. Steve était partagé entre son envie de quitter cet endroit et la crainte qu'une fois dehors, la bulle qui l'avait rapproché de Bucky n'éclate et que ce dernier le laisse à nouveau seul.

Ne pas savoir lui jouait sur les nerfs. Incapable de rester sans bouger, il releva sa jambe droite et commença à taper du pied. Bucky regarda le mouvement mais ne dit rien, jusqu'à ce qu'au bout de cinq minutes, il craque :

"Bon ! Crache le morceau. Tu vas me rendre dingue."

Il y avait une question qui prévalait sur toutes les autres et Steve la sortit sans même réfléchir :

"J'aurai le droit à mon second rendez-vous quand nous aurons quitté cet endroit ?"

Il avait essayé de prendre un ton taquin et enjoué mais Bucky le regarda sérieusement, sans répondre. Steve baissa les yeux, cachant la peine que lui procurait ce long silence. Il avait cru que, peut-être... avec ce qui s'était passé… et Bucky lui tenait toujours la main, comment était-il censé décoder tous ces signaux ?

Quand enfin le brun répondit, il y avait de la résignation dans sa voix :

"À la seconde où nous rentrons à Washington. Mais note bien que c'est la pire des idées."

"Je crois que notre situation actuelle prouve que nous avons des antécédents avec les mauvaises idées.."

"TU as des antécédents, je ne fais que te suivre."

Steve entendit parfaitement l'emphase sur le « TU » et il ne put que sourire bêtement avant d'ajouter, juste pour être certain :

"C'est promis ? Pour le rendez-vous, je veux dire, tu ne vas pas changer d'avis ?"

"Non, Stevie, j'en ai assez de résister de toute façon. Mais je tiens à insister sur un point : c'est une mauvaise idée."

Son sourire s'élargit, Bucky avait l'air plein de bonne volonté, il tenta donc sa chance :

"Il n'y aurait pas moyen que tu reproduises le miracle qui nous a conduits ici ? J'ai envie de quitter cet endroit, Tony prend trop de temps."

Ses efforts furent récompensés par une calotte sur le haut du crâne.

"Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles."

C'était le moment ou jamais de mettre certaines choses sur table :

"Ce n'est pas parce que je ne pose pas de questions que je n'en ai pas. Ou que j'ai oublié ce qu'il s'est passé. Cela prouve juste que, pour le moment, je peux vivre sans savoir."

Bucky hocha la tête, confirmant qu'il avait compris, et ils devinrent à nouveau silencieux.

À en croire les bruits qu'ils percevaient, Tony se rapprochait d'eux et Steve sursauta presque quand il entendit la voix du milliardaire un peu sur sa droite. Il vit son casque posé au sol, les fils de son oreillette intégrée reliées à un talkie-walkie classique. Bucky se leva pour récupérer son montage et répondit à Stark :

"Ici Barnes. Je n'aurai jamais cru le dire, mais je suis heureux de vous entendre."

La réponse de Tony fut immédiate :

"Il est vrai que c'est quelque chose que j'entends peu. La belle au bois dormant s'est réveillée ? Je n'ai pas du tout envie de devoir lui donner un baiser d'amour véritable."

Bucky éclata de rire et Steve récupéra l'appareil, répondant lui-même :

"Je vais bien, Stark. Comment vont Natasha et Clint ?"

"Toujours à s'inquiéter pour les autres ! Ils sont en pleine forme, Clint a été légèrement blessé à la jambe, il garde le Quinjet et l'agent Romanoff m'aide à vous sortir de là."

"Il y a eu d'autres blessés ? "

"Pas que je sache, il n'y avait pas tellement de monde dans le complexe et l'endroit est un désert. L'agent Romanoff a pu convaincre les autorités locales que ce n'était qu'une explosion de surplus de l'armée."

"Et le sceptre ?"

"Disparu sans laisser de trace. Bruce est en train d'essayer de le retrouver mais ils ont dû le placer à l'intérieur de quelque chose qui bloque ses radiations."

Merde ! Non seulement ils étaient piégés dans cet endroit, mais en plus le spectre n'y était plus. Ils avaient de nouveau échoué. Il sentit la main de Bucky se poser sur épaule, cherchant à le réconforter. Il plaça sa propre main au-dessus et serra légèrement, remerciant son ami pour le geste de support.

Il contacta à nouveau Tony :

"On a peut-être une chance de les rattraper, tu es encore loin ?"

"Si le GPS de ton casque est fiable, et il l'est, puisque c'est moi qui l'ai conçu et fabriqué, je suis à quelques mètres au-dessus de vous. Je vais me décaler légèrement vers le sud pour ne pas risquer de vous faire tomber des débris sur le crâne. Encore que vu la manière dont vous vous en servez, cela ne devrait pas faire de dégâts gênants. Ne bougez pas de votre position."

Ils attendirent vingt minutes supplémentaires. Puis la voix de Tony leur parvint, étouffée par des blocs de béton :

"Je pense que c'est le dernier obstacle. Normalement, j'ai posé assez de remblais pour que tout ne s'écroule pas, mais sans connaître la structure exacte de votre location ni les matériaux utilisés, il reste une probabilité que tout soit déséquilibré."

"Tu essaies de nous dire que l'on a encore un risque de mourir enseveli dans les décombres ?"

"Non, je veux juste dire qu'à la seconde où il y a un passage assez grand, vous sortez d'ici le plus vite possible. Prêts ?"

Steve et Bucky se relevèrent et ce dernier attrapa quelque chose caché en dessous de plusieurs cartons éventrés : son bouclier. Le blond le saisit et attrapa son équipier par sa veste pour lui déposer un baiser de remerciement sur les lèvres. Ils regardèrent ensuite le dernier bloc de béton qui bloquait leur chemin vers la surface, se faire découper par les répulseurs d'IronMan, avant de tomber au sol dans un immense fracas et un nuage de poussière.

Quelques secondes plus tard, Tony apparaissait, son armure portant des traces évidentes de coups. Il releva son casque et, malgré ses traits tirés, leur lança un grand sourire :

"Vous avez vu ça ? Mieux que Stallone ! "

Les deux hommes se regardèrent :

"Mieux que quoi ?"

Tony les fixa comme s'ils avaient une seconde tête qui poussait :

"Stallone ! Daylight ! Ne me dites pas que vous avez raté ce monument du film catastrophe ?"

Steve leva la main :

"Je te rappelle que j'étais enfermé sous la glace ces dernières décennies. Je rattrape mon retard petit à petit."

Tony se tourna vers Barnes qui haussa les épaules :

"Parce que tu crois qu'avec la vie que je mène, j'ai envie de regarder des films catastrophes ? Autant aller en mission, au moins je suis payé pendant ce temps-là."

"Logique."

Tony replaça son masque et s'engagea dans le tunnel qu'il avait formé à travers les différentes couches de l'ancien complexe. Quand Steve émergea enfin à l'air libre, Bucky à sa suite, il faisait nuit noire et Natasha les serra tous deux dans ses bras, dans un rare geste d'affection et de soulagement.


	10. Le temps qui passe

Bonjour à tous.

Je suis actuellement en réunion et, au lieu de porter attention à ce qui se dit, je suis en train de préparer la publication de la semaine. Il y a des priorités dans la vie !

Comme remercier **Sana** et **Bébec** pour leur travail sur ce chapitre. Vous roxxez les filles.

Et remercier également toute la petite troupe qui me laisse des reviews chaque semaine, vous êtes des anges ! **Clairaice** , **Nagron** , **Zucca666** , **Victorica Lawford** (enfin je peux te répondre en MP), **Len** **Black** et **Misatelle**. Je suppose que vous avez apprécié le baiser du chapitre précédent ? Je pense que vous aimerez celui de cette semaine également !

Aller assez bavardé, si je ne me dépêche pas, je vais devoir intervenir dans la réunion sans avoir le temps de publier. Ce serait un comble quand même.

Enjoy !

* * *

 **15 février 2013**

La Mort était au beau milieu d'un village africain, en train de mener à bien sa tâche lorsque Verde apparut à ses côtés. Ce dernier le salua brièvement et regarda autour de lui. La scène qui s'offrait à eux était malheureusement bien trop habituelle : le village avait été attaqué dans la nuit, les hommes et les vieux avaient été massacrés, alors que les femmes et les enfants avaient été enlevés. Il y avait de grandes quantités de sang sur les chemins du village et la petite place qui servait de lieu de rencontre avait été transformée en charnier à ciel ouvert.

Plusieurs passeurs se relayaient pour accompagner les âmes qu'il avait libérées, mais toute l'attention de La Mort se portait sur trois d'entre elles en particulier. Ces trois âmes étaient la raison pour laquelle il avait convoqué Verde. Elles appartenaient aux soldats qui avaient perpétré ce massacre, qui avaient torturé avant de tuer certaines des victimes avec une sauvagerie et une haine telle que La Mort en sentait encore les relents dans l'atmosphère. Il détestait vraiment ce sentiment, il laissait quelque chose de vicié dans l'air, comme si les lieux étaient maintenant empoisonnés.

Quoi qu'il en soit, les villageois avaient réussi à se défendre et les preuves de ce fait étaient devant lui sous la forme des âmes des bandits complètement terrorisées. Il n'avait pas cherché à les rassurer et il savait sans aucun doute que Verde ne le ferait pas non plus. Le passeur n'était pas connu pour ses mouvements de gentillesse, même lorsque cela était bienvenu, il n'allait pas s'y mettre pour trois monstres.

Théoriquement, il n'avait pas à faire de différence de traitement, mais dans les faits, c'était une autre histoire. Il regarda Verde emmener une des âmes vers ce qu'il espérait être le dernier cercle de son enfer. Il fut un temps où tout cela l'aurait laissé de marbre, mais il n'arrivait plus à voir des innocents mourir à cause de l'envie et de la bêtise humaine. Sûrement parce que Steve réagissait à chaque fois qu'un cinglé se faisait exploser au milieu d'une foule ou que des gens étaient attaqués parce que leurs coutumes étaient différentes.

"C'est pour empêcher cela que je me bats, Buck."

C'était ses mots exacts à chaque fois, suivis ensuite d'un profond désarroi à ne pas avoir été là, de ne pas les avoir sauvés. Bucky savait très exactement le nombre de personnes mourant sur une journée donnée, c'était son travail de le savoir et de s'occuper de chacune d'elles. Et à chaque fois, il répondait au blond :

"Tu ne peux pas sauver le monde à toi tout seul."

Suite à quoi, la mâchoire de Steve se serrait et le "cela ne m'empêchera pas d'essayer" était pleinement visible sur chacun de ses traits.

La Mort leva la tête et regarda le soleil. Il était prêt de onze heures, mais c'était la nuit pour la seule personne qui lui importait. Ils avaient prévu de manger ensemble à midi et de passer ensuite l'après-midi au Smithsonian. Steve avait une passion pour la peinture et il pouvait rester des heures à observer un même tableau. Bucky n'y voyait aucun attrait, à part celui d'être à côté de Steve, ce dernier dégageant joie et sérénité.

La Mort s'y voyait déjà. Mais pour le moment, il avait une tâche à accomplir. Il se transporta dans une autre partie du monde où un glissement de terrain avait emporté plusieurs personnes.

 **10 mars 2013**

La Mort leva les yeux de son dossier lorsqu'il entendit la porte de son bureau s'ouvrir. Neela entra pour leur point journalier. Suite à la mission en Australie et au changement de la nature de sa relation avec Steve - qu'il refusait de totalement définir - la passeuse et lui-même avaient mis en place une organisation particulière : il travaillait non-stop pendant les heures de sommeil de son petit ami (et ce n'était pas définir leur relation que d'utiliser ce terme) ou pendant qu'il vaquait à ses autres occupations. En contrepartie, Neela gérait les heures qu'il passait en compagnie de l'autre homme ou lorsqu'ils partaient en mission.

La passeuse avait un sentiment ambigu au sujet de sa double vie. D'un côté - et elle lui avait fait la remarque plusieurs fois - elle était ravie de le voir profiter un peu de son existence, qu'il puisse sourire et plaisanter plus souvent. Mais de l'autre, elle était profondément inquiète. Ils savaient tous deux que tout ne reposait que sur un mensonge, que ça ne durerait pas.

Bucky ne lui avait pas dit que Steve les avait entendus lorsqu'ils étaient restés coincés sous terre. Ni qu'il savait qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal en lui. Il lui cacha également le fait que le blond avait accepté, pour l'instant, de garder ses questions pour lui.

Il se redit pour la centième fois qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de savoir. Lui qui n'avait jamais eu de parents, ni d'enfance, comprenait désormais mieux la mine contrite que certains enfants avaient sous le regard déçu de leurs parents. Neela était la seule à réussir à faire naître cette expression particulière sur le visage de La Mort et elle était toujours accompagnée d'un léger sentiment de honte. Il n'aimait pas ça et il faisait tout son possible afin d'échapper à ce regard.

Son assistante l'avait rejoint près de son bureau et il lui céda sa place, prêt à se rendre sur Terre. Steve devait passer le chercher à seize heures pour l'emmener dans un lieu qu'il avait tenu secret. Il lui avait également demandé de réserver sa soirée, le visage figé et le regard ne se fixant nulle part et surtout pas sur Bucky.

Il essaya de ne pas trop réfléchir à ce que ce comportement pouvait cacher - peut-être que le blond avait atteint le bout de sa patience et allait exiger des réponses – mais cela ne l'empêchait pas d'être inquiet.

Il transmit les dernières informations nécessaires à Neela et se transporta chez lui, vingt minutes avant l'heure dont Steve et lui avaient convenu. Il en profita pour prendre une douche bien chaude, dont il n'avait pas besoin mais qui lui était devenue pratiquement indispensable, et était en train de s'habiller quand l'interphone de son appartement sonna.

Il invoqua le reste de ses vêtements en traversant son salon. Il ouvrit la porte du bas à son petit ami et laissa celle de son appartement entrouverte. Il se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer deux cafés, laissant son invité entrer seul et le rejoindre quand il arriverait.

L'odeur de café frais embaumait la pièce lorsqu'il entendit Steve refermer la porte. Il écouta le son de ses pas suivre le trajet que lui-même avait pris un peu plus tôt. Il resta face au comptoir, faisant mine d'être occupé à servir le breuvage dans des tasses, et attendit impatiemment que Steve s'approche, savourant le moment où l'autre se colla à son dos et déposa un baiser à l'emplacement exact où son cou rejoignait son épaule. Il n'avait absolument pas fait exprès de mettre un T-shirt avec un col bas et s'il avait déjà la tête penchée sur le côté afin de donner un meilleur accès au blond, c'était un pur hasard.

Après des millénaires passés sans la moindre proximité physique, personne ne voulait toucher La Mort, Bucky s'était rendu compte qu'il était accro. Pour être plus précis, sa nouvelle addiction se limitait au contact d'une personne bien particulière, une personne présentement en train de glisser ses mains le long de son abdomen et soufflant quelques mots dans son oreille :

"Bonjour, Bucky."

Le ton grave du blond fit naître un frisson au creux de ses reins, frisson qui remonta le long de sa colonne et fit se dresser les cheveux sur sa nuque. Il tourna la tête, capturant les lèvres de son petit ami dans un long baiser.

Quand ils se séparèrent, ils étaient tous deux légèrement essoufflés et les cheveux de Steve partaient dans tous les sens. Bucky décida qu'il aimait ce look et se garda bien de lui en faire la remarque.

Ils burent ensuite leur café et Bucky questionna son invité sur le programme de la journée. Ce dernier refusa de lui répondre et le brun, voyant à quel point ses questions rendaient l'autre homme mal à l'aise, n'insista pas.

Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'inquiéter. Il n'était pas prêt, pas prêt à répondre à ses interrogations, pas prêt à le voir lui poser un ultimatum, pas prêt à le laisser partir. Il s'était rendu compte il y avait peu de temps qu'il ne serait certainement jamais prêt pour cette dernière partie, mais il ne savait pas comment concilier ce qu'il était avec le besoin de savoir de Steve.

Celui-ci ne lui pardonnerait jamais, ni de lui avoir menti, ni de lui avoir enlevé toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait. Et c'était sans compter le fait qu'il n'avait absolument pas le droit de parler de ce qu'il était aux humains. Il butait encore et toujours sur les mêmes problèmes et malgré de nombreuses heures passées à y réfléchir, il ignorait encore comment il gérerait tout ça quand le moment arriverait. Lui dire la vérité était impossible.

Chassant ces pensées moroses de son esprit, il finit son café et, lorsqu'il voulut prendre les clés de sa moto, Steve l'en empêcha :

"Pas besoin. Je t'emmène."

Bucky leva un sourcil. Non pas qu'être collé au dos de son petit ami pour une balade lui pose problème, mais ils prenaient habituellement leurs deux véhicules lorsqu'ils sortaient. Quoi qu'ils fassent de leur soirée, chacun rentrait chez soi le moment venu. Ça permettait à l'arrangement que La Mort avait avec Neela de tenir, même si cela le frustrait énormément.

Le blond lui sourit, déposant un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de lui prendre la main et de l'attirer dehors. L'air était froid et humide, il avait plu une bonne partie de la journée, mais le ciel s'était dégagé depuis peu.

La Harley de Steve les attendait sur le trottoir et Bucky s'empressa de s'installer derrière son heureux propriétaire. Il s'approcha bien plus que nécessaire et glissa très lentement sa main droite sur les abdominaux du pilote. Il fut récompensé par une accélération significative de son rythme respiratoire. Le sourire aux lèvres, il attrapa le lobe de l'oreille de son petit ami avec ses dents, puis lui dit, d'un ton le plus lascif possible :

"Je suis prêt, c'est quand tu veux, Stevie. Montre moi ce qu'est capable de faire l'engin que tu as entre les jambes."

Steve émit un grognement mais enclencha la première. Alors qu'il allait démarrer, il se tourna légèrement vers son passager :

"Tu comptes me faire regretter d'avoir voulu garder notre destination secrète ?"

Bucky prit sa mine la plus innocente :

"Moi ? Bien sûr que non ! Comme si c'était mon genre."

"C'est justement ce qui m'inquiète."

Le blond lança la moto sur le macadam mouillé, faisant attention à ne pas rouler dans les flaques les plus importantes. Il guida le véhicule avec brio à travers la circulation de Washington et, très rapidement, Bucky se laissa bercer par les mouvements de son petit ami. Il posa la tête sur son épaule, là où il pouvait entendre son cœur battre, la main droite serrée sur le T-shirt que Steve portait sous son pull et sa veste en cuir. Il prit garde, comme toujours, de laisser son bras gauche éloigné, le posant cette fois sur sa propre cuisse.

Quand ils quittèrent la ville, Steve lâcha une des poignées, glissant sa main ainsi libérée le long du bras de Bucky, sous son propre pull et rejoignant celle qui était déjà là. Il entrelaça leurs doigts brièvement avant de récupérer une prise plus sécurisée sur son guidon.

Le brun avait eu dans l'idée de profiter de sa position et du fait que Steve était occupé pour le chauffer un peu, mais les mouvements de la moto et la chaleur qu'émettait le blond avaient un effet relaxant. Il laissa rapidement tomber son idée initiale.

De toute façon, son érection évidente et pressée contre les fesses de son petit ami devait lui donner assez d'idées sans qu'il ait besoin d'en rajouter. Il avait dit que la balade était relaxante, pas qu'il était mort, il y avait certaines choses que même lui ne pouvait contrôler.

En définitive, le trajet dura une heure et ils s'arrêtèrent auprès de ce qui semblait être un circuit privé, perdu au milieu d'une forêt. Le soleil était déjà bas et la piste était éclairée par de nombreux projecteurs. Bucky leva un regard interrogatif vers Steve et celui-ci se contenta de lui sourire, lui saisissant le poignet et l'entraînant vers l'entrée du seul bâtiment visible.

Une jeune femme les y attendait et elle s'approcha, la main tendue :

"Monsieur Rogers, je suis Mélanie Twin, c'est moi que vous avez eue au téléphone. Je suis ravie de faire enfin votre connaissance."

Steve lui serra la main, son sourire à deux doigts d'éblouir la pauvre femme. Elle se tourna ensuite vers Bucky, lui serrant la main également, puis reprit la parole :

"J'ai quelques papiers à vous faire signer avant de commencer. Si vous voulez bien me suivre."

Ils quittèrent le hall de réception pour l'escorter dans un bureau. Les murs étaient recouverts de photos et de posters de voitures et de motos mythiques et Bucky s'approcha de certaines pour les étudier.

Il se retourna lorsque Steve l'appela. Ce dernier lui tendit un stylo et un document, lui demandant de signer. Le brun regarda la feuille de papier : il s'agissait d'un contrat de confidentialité, lui interdisant de parler à quiconque de ce qu'il verrait aujourd'hui. Il fronça les sourcils - qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? - mais le sourire de son amant eut tôt fait de le décider.

À peine avait-il apposé sa signature que le blond le tirait en dehors de la pièce, la jeune femme les suivant à une allure plus lente. Ils entrèrent dans ce qui devait être la zone de stockage des véhicules et Steve le fit avancer de quelques pas avant d'allumer la lumière.

Bucky émit un sifflement d'appréciation en découvrant les quatre Harleys qui attendaient patiemment dans le hangar. Il se tourna vers son petit ami qui le regardait, un immense sourire aux lèvres et sautillant pratiquement d'excitation.

"C'est pour toi. Tu peux toutes les essayer. Deux des plus anciens modèles font partie du musée de la marque, ce sont sûrement les deux dernières en état de marche, la troisième est leur moto la plus rapide, jamais commercialisée car trop puissante et la dernière est un prototype en cours de développement."

Bucky dut cligner des yeux plusieurs fois. Il n'était pas certain de comprendre, mais ce n'était pas important parce que Steve le poussait par les épaules, lui demandant par laquelle il voulait commencer.

"Tu choisirais laquelle, toi ?"

Le blond montra du doigt la moto la plus à gauche :

"J'ai du casser plusieurs modèles de celle-là. Belle machine, elle n'avait juste aucune chance contre une porte de bunker. Essaie de la rendre sans la moindre égratignure."

Bucky s'approcha du véhicule, et après s'être installé et avoir démarré le moteur, il s'élança sur la piste.

 **ooOoo**

Le soleil était couché depuis deux heures lorsqu'ils quittèrent le circuit. Bucky avait passé tout ce temps sur les différentes motos et, même s'il ne comprenait pas ce qui avait piqué Steve de lui préparer une surprise pareille, il en avait profité à fond.

Avant qu'ils ne remontent sur la Harley du blond, celui-ci lui demanda :

"Cela t'a plu ?"

"Plu ? Tu poses vraiment la question ? Bien entendu que ça m'a plu. D'ailleurs comment as-tu réussi à organiser cela ?"

Steve haussa les épaules, rougissant :

"Être Captain America a ses propres avantages."

Bucky s'appuya sur le blond, l'embrassant longuement. Quand il se séparèrent, il murmura :

"Merci Stevie."

"De rien, Buck. Viens, rentrons. Je meurs de faim."

Le retour se passa exactement comme l'aller et il fut surpris de voir que Steve se dirigeait vers son quartier plutôt que vers l'appartement du brun. Il se demandait encore quelle idée avait son petit ami quand ils quittèrent l'ascenseur à son étage.

Lorsque Steve ouvrit la porte de son appartement et qu'ils entrèrent, ils furent accueillis par des cotillons et un énorme "SURPRISE". Il regarda avec stupeur Stark, accompagné d'une femme blonde qu'il ne connaissait pas, s'approcher de lui pour le serrer brièvement dans ses bras. Puis Barton fit de même et Natasha déposa un baiser sur sa joue. Hill lui serra la main, ainsi que le docteur Banner.

Ce ne fut que lorsque ses yeux tombèrent sur l'énorme bannière accroché au plafond et proclamant en lettres colorées "JOYEUX ANNIVERSAIRE" qu'il comprit à quoi tout cela rimait : c'était la date d'anniversaire qu'il avait défini pour James Buchanan Barnes et Steve avait mis la main, il ne savait pas comment, sur cette information.

Ils avaient décidé de garder la nature exacte de leur relation secrète, même s'ils savaient tous deux que c'était peine perdue avec Natasha, et Bucky trouva extrêmement difficile de se retenir de se jeter sur son petit ami pour l'embrasser. À en croire le sourire entendu du blond, il le savait parfaitement et avait compté dessus.

Il réussit quand même à le prendre dans ses bras et à lui murmurer un merci avant de rejoindre les autres invités.

La soirée dura jusqu'à une heure du matin, Stark étant le dernier parti, après que la femme blonde, Pepper Potts avait-il appris, l'ait fait sortir en le tirant par l'oreille. Il ne resta que Steve et lui, installés sur le sofa, une dernière bière à la main.

Bucky observa la banderole qui ne tenait plus que part une extremité. Ce n'était pas réellement son anniversaire, mais il avait passé une magnifique journée et il pouvait remercier son amant pour cela.

C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il se décida à faire. Il posa sa bouteille sur la table et s'installa à califourchon sur les jambes de Steve. La main qui ne tenait pas la bière atterrit immédiatement sur sa cuisse et remonta jusqu'à sa hanche. Bucky se pencha et embrassa le blond lentement. Il n'était pas pressé et comptait bien profiter au maximum de son dernier cadeau d'anniversaire.

Il attrapa la bouteille que Steve tenait maintenant d'une manière un peu trop précaire et il se pencha et la plaça sur la table. Son petit ami profita de sa position pour glisser une main sous son T-shirt, laissant une sensation de chaleur intense partout où il passait.

Quand Bucky reprit sa position initiale, il déposa une série de baisers le long de la mâchoire du blond avant de mordre le lobe de son oreille. Il murmura ensuite :

« Merci Stevie. C'est la meilleure fête d'anniversaire que j'aie jamais eue. »

Ce n'était techniquement pas un mensonge et Bucky était vraiment très reconnaissant que son amant ait fait tous ces efforts afin de lui faire passer une superbe journée. Il plaça plusieurs suçons dans le cou du blond et se recula légèrement pour observer son œuvre. Il adorait ses marques, pleinement visibles sur la peau claire, et il pensa qu'il était dommage qu'aucune d'entre elles ne tienne plus longtemps que le matin.

Sans compter que Steve adorait tout autant les porter. Il avait maintenant les deux mains sous le T-shirt du brun et il l'attira vers lui pour un baiser passionné. Bucky le laissa envahir sa bouche de sa langue, suivant le rythme imposé par le blond. Il sourit contre les lèvres pressées contre les siennes quand il sentit les hanches de ce dernier se soulever.

« Tu as besoin de quelque chose, Stevie ? »

Le blond appuya sa paume sur l'érection de son petit ami :

« Je ne suis pas le seul, on dirait. »

Steve ouvrit le bouton du pantalon du brun et lorsqu'il attrapa la fermeture éclair pour la descendre, Bucky l'arrêta :

« Patience. C'était quoi déjà ce texte horrible qu'ils t'ont fait réciter sur cette vidéo ? »

Steve grogna, il n'aimait pas qu'on lui rappelle cette série de films.

Pour se faire pardonner, Bucky se laissa glisser un peu plus profondément sur les jambes du blond. Il passa ses doigts dans ses cheveux, attirant sa bouche contre la sienne. Ils grognèrent tous les deux lorsque Bucky laissa tout son poids presser leurs verges l'une contre l'autre, à travers le tissu de leurs pantalons.

Les deux mains de Steve étaient de retour contre la peau de son ventre et elles montaient toutes deux en direction de ses épaules, emmenant avec elles le vêtement qui le recouvrait encore. Il leva les bras, laissant le blond lui enlever le T-shirt. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il se retrouvait torse nu devant l'autre homme et, comme d'habitude, le regard de Steve suivit la démarcation entre le bras métallique et la chair de Bucky.

Il avait été gêné les premières fois, ne sachant que faire de la multitude de sentiments qu'il voyait passer dans les yeux de son amant. Maintenant, il laissait le blond regarder tout le temps nécessaire. Il plaçait la frontière de l'acceptable au toucher. Il refusait que Steve touche son bras. Il ne savait pas quel effet cela pourrait avoir, il ne voulait pas sectionner le lien entre son âme et son corps par erreur.

Ils avaient un accord tacite et son petit ami ne poussait habituellement pas sur ce sujet. Sauf ce soir apparemment. Lorsqu'il avança la main vers l'épaule de Bucky, ce dernier lui saisit le poignet :

"Non, Steve."

Les yeux bleus qui plongèrent dans les siens étaient intenses :

"Laisse-moi te toucher. C'est une partie de toi."

 _C'est bien le problème, mon vieux_. C'était bien plus qu'une partie de lui, c'était lui : sa raison d'être, sa mission, la source de son pouvoir. La cause de sa dangerosité et de toutes les pertes qu'il avait infligées à Steve. Plus le blond en était loin, mieux c'était.

Il secoua la tête et pendant quelques instants, il crut que son amant allait insister. Bucky se surprit à prier Sa Grandeur : pas ce soir, pas ce soir, pas ce soir.

Il avait dû être entendu, parce que Steve laissa sa main retomber sur la cuisse de Bucky en demandant :

"Je dois ajouter ça à toutes les questions auxquelles tu ne veux pas répondre ?"

"Vouloir n'est pas le problème, je ne peux pas."

Ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, mais Steve n'avait pas besoin de le savoir. Le visage du blond devint inquiet :

"Tu n'es pas en danger ? Je veux dire, tu n'es pas en train de fuir une organisation secrète maléfique qui veut te récupérer à tout prix, te conditionner et t'utiliser afin de commettre leurs méfaits contre la liberté ?"

Comme si quoi que ce soit dans cet univers était capable de le retenir ou de le blesser. Seul Le Créateur avait ce pouvoir. Mais l'idée de Steve était bien trop détaillée pour être une parole en l'air. Bucky lui sourit, se penchant pour l'embrasser. Avant que leurs lèvres ne se touchent, il murmura, le rire évident dans son ton :

"C'est ce que tu penses ? C'est une des hypothèses qu'a forgées ton cerveau ? Tu as vraiment une imagination galopante."

"Je suis sérieux, Buck. Tu n'es pas en danger ?"

Il se recula de nouveau, regardant son amant droit dans les yeux :

"Je ne suis pas en danger. Du moins, pas plus que toi lors de tes missions. Maintenant, arrête de t'inquiéter et laisse-moi te remercier pour ce superbe anniversaire."

Heureusement pour lui, Steve obéit sans attendre, embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qu'il arrivait à atteindre pendant que ses deux mains, sur les hanches de Bucky, guidaient ses mouvements. Le brun agrippa le dossier du canapé, de chaque côté de son petit ami, et se laissa submerger par les sensations.

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils s'adonnaient à ce genre d'activités. Juste après leur retour d'Australie, ils s'étaient trouvés tous les deux dans la même cabine de douche dans les vestiaires du SHIELD, mais pour l'être millénaire qu'était La Mort, cela restait tout neuf.

Son corps n'en était pas réellement un, il ne ressentait pas vraiment les choses : le froid, le chaud, la soif et la faim ne le gênaient pas, il n'avait pas besoin de manger (même s'il appréciait ça) ni de dormir. La douleur physique était un concept qui lui était étranger. Et il n'avait jamais ressenti de désir non plus, il n'était même pas certain que son enveloppe y réagisse.

Il avait donc été surpris de l'intensité de sa réaction lorsque Steve l'avait embrassé la première fois. Moins que lorsque le blond était entré dans sa douche, mais il se souvenait avec acuité de l'accélération de son rythme cardiaque et de sa respiration, du foyer de chaleur qui semblait avoir pris naissance dans le bas de son ventre et du fait que son pantalon était devenu en quelques secondes beaucoup trop serré.

Comme c'était le cas maintenant. Il lâcha le dossier de sa main droite, comptant sur Steve pour continuer à le soutenir et il finit d'ouvrir son pantalon avant de s'attaquer à celui du blond. La pression se relâcha légèrement, mais leur position actuelle ne permettait pas de faire mieux. Entre deux baisers, Bucky haleta :

"Trente secondes, Steve. Arrête-toi trente secondes."

Les mains de son amant resserrèrent leur étreinte pour bloquer toute tentative d'éloignement. Il accéléra leur rythme et sa voix avait une note plaintive :

"Reste ici. Je suis si proche. Une minute."

"Imagine comme cela serait mille fois mieux avec ma main autour de ta queue."

Eh oui, La Mort savait dire des obscénités, et il avait très vite découvert que cela avait un effet surprenant sur l'icône de la droiture et de la pureté américaine. Les pupilles de son petit ami se dilatèrent au point de pratiquement faire disparaître le bleu, et il lâcha Bucky comme si ce dernier l'avait brûlé. Il était déjà en train de descendre frénétiquement son jean et son boxer le long de ses cuisses avant même que le brun n'ait eu le temps de totalement quitter sa place.

Sa paire de bottes l'empêcha d'enlever entièrement son pantalon et il se demanda brièvement si Steve se rendrait compte s'il les faisait simplement disparaître.

Tout processus de réflexion s'arrêta net lorsqu'il sentit sa verge se faire engouffrer dans une véritable fournaise. Il baissa les yeux et grogna à la vue de son amant, toujours assis sur le canapé mais penché en avant, en train de le sucer. Il grogna une seconde fois quand la langue du blond fit le tour de son gland. Il était proche de l'orgasme, beaucoup trop d'ailleurs, et ce n'était absolument pas son plan. Il saisit les cheveux de Steve et l'éloigna à contrecœur.

Steve gémit de dépit, mais Bucky scella leurs lèvres dans un long baiser. Il prit le risque et fit disparaître ses bottes, son jean et ses sous vêtements. Il repoussa son amant jusqu'à ce qu'il s'appuie à nouveau sur le dossier du sofa et reprit sa position sur ses jambes. Immédiatement, les mains du blond retrouvèrent leur place sur ses hanches et bientôt leur rythme devint frénétique.

Bucky saisit leurs deux érections et il lui suffit de quelques mouvement de va-et-vient de sa main pour que Steve se fige, tous ses muscles se contractant sous l'effet de son orgasme. Le grognement grave qui l'accompagna fut suffisant pour déclencher celui de Bucky. Il se laissa envahir par les vagues de plaisir, n'arrêtant le mouvement de sa main que lorsque la dernière petite goutte quitta son corps.

Il laissa ensuite tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et il restèrent ainsi un long moment, récupérant leur souffle.

Le blond fut le premier à réussir à parler :

"J'espère que ton anniversaire t'a plu ?"

Bucky hocha de la tête depuis sa position, n'ayant pas encore la force de se redresser. Steve paraissait incertain quand il continua :

"Je me suis dit que tu pourrais peut être rester ici cette nuit."

Ce n'était pas vraiment une question, sauf que cela l'était. Son petit ami lui avait déjà tendu des perches sur le sujet, mais Bucky n'y avait jamais répondu, faisant mine d'ignorer le sous-entendu. Cette fois, cette méthode ne fonctionnerait pas.

Il ne pouvait pas rester. Il était attendu par ses équipes et des âmes avaient besoin d'être libérées. Sans compter qu'il ne se faisait pas confiance s'il devait partager un lit avec Steve. C'était peut-être idiot, avec toutes les différentes manières dont ils s'étaient fait jouir mutuellement ces derniers mois, mais l'idée de passer la nuit dans le même lit que lui, de ce qu'il se passerait forcément, le mettait mal à l'aise. Ce niveau d'intimité et de confiance, alors qu'il mentait constamment, était une étape qu'il ne voulait pas franchir.

Il releva la tête et déposa un baiser au coin des lèvres de Steve avant de répondre :

"Je vais rentrer chez moi."

La peine et l'incompréhension bataillaient dans les yeux du blond :

"Pourquoi ? Je ne comprends pas, il est tard et tu n'as même pas ta Harley."

Il déposa un second baiser sur ses lèvres cette fois.

"J'ai mes raisons. Je vais prendre un taxi."

Quand il fit mine de se relever, Steve le retint par la taille :

"Toujours les mêmes raisons ?"

La colère apparut sur les traits de son petit ami quand il acquiesça. Son ton était dur lorsqu'il parla à nouveau :

"J'en ai plus qu'assez, Buck. Quand est-ce que tu me feras assez confiance pour m'expliquer ?"

"Ce n'est pas une question de confiance."

"Si c'en est une. Tu l'as dit toi-même, tu n'es pas en danger. Je ne vois pas ce qui peut t'empêcher de me répondre."

Il commençait vraiment à être à court d'arguments.

"C'est plus compliqué que ça. Il y a des choses dont tu ignores tout et il vaut mieux que cela continue ainsi."

"Des choses comme des femmes capables d'entrer et de sortir sans problème d'un lieu enseveli sous plusieurs tonnes de gravats ? Des choses comme le fait que tu ne sois jamais blessé ? Des choses comme tes vêtements qui disparaissent ?"

Merde ! L'expression qu'il devait arborer sur le visage dut attiser la colère du blond car sa voix devint vicieuse :

"Tu me prends vraiment pour un idiot ! Ou tu penses que je suis aveugle. Ou que j'ai la mémoire qui flanche."

Steve avait l'air lancé et Bucky ne voulait pas réitérer leur dispute de juin dernier. Il saisit le visage du blond et écrasa ses lèvres avec les siennes. Dans un premier temps, il craignit que son petit ami ne lui rende pas son baiser, mais après quelques secondes d'hésitation, il sentit la langue de son amant réclamant accès à la sienne. Il obéit sans hésiter. Il n'y avait aucune finesse, ni aucune passion dans leur baiser. Juste un profond désespoir, ils n'avaient plus beaucoup de temps et ils le savaient tous les deux. Steve le confirma avec ces mots suivants :

"Je ne tiendrai plus longtemps, Bucky. J'essaie, mais tu ne peux pas me demander d'ignorer tout cela indéfiniment."

"Je sais. Encore un peu, s'il te plaît."

Steve soupira et hocha la tête, les yeux tristes :

"Encore un peu."

Pour la première fois de son existence, La Mort se trouva face à une échéance. Et cette date approchait bien trop vite. Il n'était pas prêt à perdre Steve, ne le serait probablement jamais, et il rêva d'avoir un pouvoir quelconque sur le temps qui passait.


	11. Toute chose a une fin

Bonjour tout le monde

Me voilà pour le chapitre de la semaine. Je sens que vous allez me maudire, mais j'accepte la responsabilité de ce qu'il se passe dans ce chapitre. D'un autre côté, j'aurai du mal à ne pas le faire étant donné que c'est moi qui l'ai écrit.

Trêve de plaisanterie ! Je voulais remercier très sérieusement **Sana** et **Bebec** , qui font toujours un super boulot de relecture. Vous gérez les filles.

Un grand merci à notre nouvelle arrivée : **Elizabeth Mary Holmes** qui a pris le temps de laisser une review lors de son avancée dans les chapitres.

Et aussi merci à vous, qui me suivez chaque semaine : **Clairaice** , **Zucca666** , **Nagron** , **Len Black** , **Bebec** (bon retour parmi nous), **Victorica Lawford** et **Misatelle**.

J'en ai fini avec les remerciements pour cette semaine.

Bonne lecture à vous

* * *

 **08 avril 2013**

La Mort traînait des pieds. Non pas qu'il laissait la moindre trace au sol, mais il traînait des pieds. Au milieu d'un hôpital. Il allait d'une chambre à l'autre, l'air morose, faisait son office puis laissait un passeur prendre en charge l'âme.

Il venait de quitter la chambre d'une vieille dame de quatre-vingt-dix-sept ans lorsqu'il se trouva face à face avec Neela et Marcus. Ce dernier accompagna la nonagénaire qui avait eu la gentillesse d'essayer de le réconforter. Il devait vraiment avoir l'air misérable si les âmes tentaient de consoler La Mort, au lieu de le fuir.

Il regarda Neela, cherchant un peu de sympathie. Celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel, visiblement exaspérée.

"Mais vous n'avez pas fini ? Il sera de retour demain."

"J'aurais dû aller en mission, moi aussi."

Neela soupira. Deux fois. Puis avec le ton calme que l'on utilisait pour expliquer les choses à de jeunes enfants, elle répondit :

"Nous en avons déjà parlé. Il va y avoir un accident chimique dans une usine plus tard dans la journée. Vous ne pouvez pas risquer de vous faire convoquer sur place en plein milieu d'une mission."

"Rien ne dit que je n'aurais pas résisté à l'appel des âmes. Je peux encore le rejoindre sur ce bateau, j'ai même son nom : Le Lemurian Star."

"Arrêtez de me regarder avec ces yeux de chien battu. Personne ne devrait avoir un regard pareil, encore moins La Mort."

Bucky sentit ses lèvres former une moue. Neela ferma les yeux, priant Sa Sainteté de lui octroyer le force de résister.

Ce n'était pas sa faute. Steve avait été appelé le matin même pour partir en mission avec Natasha et une équipe du Strike. En temps normal, il aurait légèrement modifié la réalité pour l'accompagner - d'autant plus qu'il appréciait les missions en compagnie de l'ex-agent russe - mais une catastrophe était prévue et Neela avait posé son veto.

Veto qu'il n'aurait absolument pas écouté si elle n'avait pas eu raison. Même si ça le peinait, il ne pouvait courir le risque de disparaître au milieu d'un combat. Cela serait dangereux pour ses coéquipiers et il aurait du mal à expliquer où il avait disparu. Sans compter que Steve supportait de moins en moins ses cachotteries.

Soupirant, il avança jusqu'à la chambre suivante, Neela sur les talons. Steve avait intérêt à rentrer rapidement de sa visite sur ce bateau.

 **09 avril 2013**

En fin de compte, Steve rentra bien de sa mission, mais ce fut Bucky qui fut incapable de se libérer.

Il avait terminé son tour du monde nocturne et était en train d'étudier son livre, lorsque celui-ci se mit à jour brutalement. Nicholas Fury, 27 février 1920, Washington, blessure par balle, apparu en bleu à la date du jour et plusieurs millions d'autres noms s'inscrivirent sous le 12 avril 2013. Ce n'était jamais arrivé, tant de morts quelques jours avant l'événement même, et tout cela était lié d'une façon ou d'une autre à Fury.

Il se dirigea vers la porte de son bureau, l'ouvrant à la volée et faisant sursauter les passeurs traînant dans le hall. Il ne s'adressa à personne en particulier et dit :

« Allez me chercher Neela. Et vite ! »

Il allait refermer sa porte lorsqu'il se rendit compte que son assistante ne suffirait pas, il retourna dans le Hall et ajouta :

« Et Marcus. »

Tout le monde le regarda, sans bouger.

« J'ai dit vite ! »

Tous les passeurs réagirent en même temps, s'éparpillant dans tout le bâtiment à la recherche de Neela et Marcus.

Une fois de retour à l'intérieur de son bureau, Bucky fit disparaître la montagne de documents qui encombrait la grande table trônant au fond de la pièce. Il ne s'en servait jamais, travaillant uniquement sur son bureau et Neela préférant une des nombreuses pièces inoccupées du bâtiment. Mais ils allaient avoir besoin de sa surface s'ils devaient planifier le passage de plusieurs millions d'âmes.

Marcus fut le premier à entrer. Il était toujours mal à l'aise et gardait ses distances, mais il apportait une aide précieuse. Il était parfois choqué par la façon dont Neela s'adressait à La Mort, lui qui gardait respect et déférence dans chacune de leurs interactions.

« Thanatos, vous m'avez fait appeler ? »

« Oui Marcus, nous avons un problème.»

Le passeur parut surpris, mais il s'installa sur la chaise que Bucky lui présentait. Il attendirent que Neela arrive et quand elle passa le pas de la porte, il ne perdit pas de temps. Il prit le livre de son support et le mit au centre de la table, tourné vers ses deux collaborateurs. Leur rapide inspection lui indiqua qu'ils avaient remarqué la même chose que lui.

Neela avait les larmes aux yeux lorsqu'elle les leva le vers lui :

« Ce n'est pas possible. Vous devez aller Lui parler. Il ne peut pas laisser faire cela. Ce sont des millions de gens. »

Elle avait toujours été une de ses assistantes les plus empathiques. C'était pour cela qu'elle était si douée, c'était également pour cette raison qu'elle avait vu la solitude et l'apathie qui le rongeaient. Et elle avait assez de courage pour aller contre sa crainte et essayer de l'en sortir. Il aurait tant voulu lui éviter cette épreuve :

« Nous n'avons pas à discuter Ses décisions. »

« Mais peut-être que vous pouvez aller Le voir ? Lui demander pourquoi ? Peut-être qu'Il pourrait épargner certains d'entre eux ? »

« Ce n'est pas notre rôle. Comme les humains le disent souvent : Ses voies sont impénétrables. »

Il aurait voulu alléger sa peine, mais il n'en avait pas les moyens. Il continua :

« Le mieux à faire est de nous organiser pour rendre leur passage le plus facile possible. »

Marcus, très pâle et visiblement secoué, était déjà en train d'étudier la liste :

« La zone de travail se limite à la côte est des États-Unis : Washington, New York, Boston... et pratiquement tous vont mourir d'une blessure par balle. »

Les victimes de mort violente étaient souvent difficiles à gérer, ils allaient avoir besoin de toutes les ressources disponibles. Ils avaient trois jours pour se préparer.

Ils travaillaient depuis quatre heures, de nombreux passeurs entrant et sortant du bureau, quand Bucky remarqua Neela en grande discussion avec une de leur toutes dernières recrues. Il chercha son nom qui lui revint rapidement : Leslie. Elle était arrivée cinq ans auparavant et Neela l'avait tout de suite prise sous son aile.

La jeune passeuse hochait la tête à chaque mot de son aînée et elle jeta un coup d'œil vers La Mort avant de quitter la pièce rapidement. Bucky se replongea dans son travail, ils avaient terminé de couper la zone en carrés de deux kilomètres de côté et ils étaient en train de définir le nombre d'âmes à accompagner dans chacun de ces carrés.

Il essaya de ne pas penser aux millions de personnes qui allaient faire face à un deuil dans les jours à venir, aux millions de vies brisées. Il essaya de ne pas penser à Steve. Il allait être effondré de n'avoir pas pu les sauver. Un profond besoin de voir son petit ami, de savoir où il était et qu'il était sain et sauf l'envahit.

Neela s'approcha assez pour lui glisser à l'oreille :

« Il va bien, il est actuellement avec Sam Wilson, au centre des vétérans de Washington. »

Il leva les yeux vers elle, surpris. Elle continua :

« Il a fait un tour au Smithsonian et a rendu visite à Peggy Carter plus tôt dans la journée. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a fait auparavant mais je peux envoyer quelqu'un aux archives. »

« Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Merci. »

« Leslie est ravie de rendre service, elle continuera à le suivre. »

Ce n'était pas parfait, mais ça suffirait. Une nouvelle vague d'affection pour Neela le traversa. Elle avait fait le nécessaire afin de lui amener des nouvelles de Steve pendant qu'il était bloqué ici.

Il repensa à Fury dont il devrait peut-être collecter l'âme plus tard. Cela allait forcément affecter Steve et les autres. Malgré ses airs de ne jamais être atteinte par rien du tout, Natasha avait une profonde affection pour le directeur du SHIELD, sans compter Hill qui avait mis sa vie au service de l'homme et de sa cause.

Il ferait tout son possible pour être présent et les soutenir. Mais s'il voulait une chance de se libérer, il fallait qu'il termine de préparer la tâche titanesque qui les attendait.

 **10 avril 2013**

À minuit dix, Bucky était de retour devant son livre : le neuf était passé et Fury était toujours vivant. Il s'en était assuré lui-même, prenant cinq minutes pour lui rendre visite. Bizarrement le directeur du SHIELD n'était pas à l'hôpital comme il l'avait cru mais au sous-sol d'un barrage. Il était toujours endormi et semblait avoir subi plusieurs opérations chirurgicales. Des médecins s'affairaient encore autour de lui et Hill attendait avec inquiétude dans un coin de la pièce.

Bucky n'était pas resté très longtemps ; dès que minuit était passé, il était retourné dans sa dimension. Fury survivrait et c'était le plus important pour le moment. Pourtant, cela n'avait pas fait disparaître les millions de noms du douze. Les deux événements étaient liés, il en était certain. Après tout, ils étaient apparus en même temps dans son livre.

Il avait espéré que la survie de Fury aurait joué sur les événements à venir mais cela ne semblait pas être le cas. Peut-être que Neela avait raison, même si elle avait laissé parler son cœur quand elle lui avait demandé : il pourrait rencontrer Sa Toute Puissance. Non pas qu'il puisse lui faire changer d'avis, ni comprendre, mais au moins connaître les raisons de ce massacre l'aiderait à soutenir ses équipes.

La nouvelle s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre parmi les passeurs. Aucun n'était resté insensible, même pas Verde. Ils savaient tous qu'ils faisaient face à de longues heures de travail dans des conditions extrêmement pénibles. Les âmes qu'ils allaient accompagner seraient nombreuses et très agitées. Sans compter qu'ils seraient les témoins impuissants des réactions des proches suite au décès de leurs amis ou famille. Certaines âmes portaient les mêmes noms, certains auraient de nombreux deuils à supporter.

Sa Sainteté leur en demandait beaucoup, et quelques explications permettraient à tout le monde de mieux travailler.

Maintenant qu'il était décidé, autant ne pas perdre de temps. Il se transporta dans la dimension sacrée où vivait Sa Toute Puissance.

Il passa devant les archives, l'histoire de la Terre et de l'univers, et de tous ses habitants. Chaque personne capable d'atteindre cet endroit avait le droit d'y accéder, plusieurs bibliothécaires assistaient les chercheurs dans leur quêtes. Il lui arrivait d'y passer du temps, relire des événements du passé quand il avait besoin de raviver sa mémoire.

Le bâtiment suivant était gardé : il abritait l'histoire future, les événements majeurs qui n'étaient pas encore arrivés mais prévus depuis la nuit des temps. Sa Sainteté lui avait donné l'accès à cet endroit à une seule reprise, lorsqu'il l'avait créé, pour lui expliquer ce qu'Il attendait de lui. Il n'avait jamais pu repasser ces lourdes portes et les créatures qui les gardaient, même si elles étaient incapables de le détruire, pourraient l'arrêter sans difficulté.

Peu de choses avaient cette capacité et il n'aimait pas rester proches d'elles. Il accéléra le pas, se dirigeant vers le plus grand bâtiment de la dimension : les appartements de Sa Toute Puissance.

Ils ressemblaient à ses propres locaux, en plus grands et opulents, mais l'idée était la même : un immense hall, des portes impressionnantes qui s'ouvraient sur un bureau/salle d'audience. Le reste du bâtiment était occupé par des bibliothèques, des pièces pouvant servir à n'importe quoi et des chambres. La Mort s'arrêta devant les portes et attendit patiemment qu'elles s'ouvrent.

Trente minutes plus tard, il patientait toujours. Il commença à parcourir le hall à grandes enjambées, il venait rarement demander audience et à chaque fois, Sa Sainteté le recevait rapidement. Qu'est-ce qui Le retenait ?

Cela faisait maintenant deux heures qu'il attendait et il en avait plus qu'assez. Il avait autre chose à faire que de rester dans ce hall. Il avait un véritable génocide à préparer et plusieurs milliers d'âmes à faire passer de l'autre côté. Il attrapa un des nombreux chérubins qui entraient et sortaient de la salle d'audience de Sa Grandeur :

« J'ai besoin de Le voir. Rapidement. »

La petite créature ailée hocha de la tête et s'empressa de passer les grandes portes au fond du hall.

Les chérubins étaient des créatures de la vie, ils assistaient Sa Toute Puissance à administrer la vie des gens sur Terre, donnant des petits coups de pouce au destin quand c'était nécessaire. Ils étaient vigilants autour de lui, sachant que son rôle était important mais diamétralement opposé au leur. Il avait toujours été isolé et il avait fait le deuil de pouvoir - à la différence de ses passeurs - s'intégrer et tisser des liens avec les autres êtres que Sa Grandeur avait créés.

Il avait pourtant un petit groupe de personnes qu'il considérait comme ses amis. Des personnes qu'il avait espéré pouvoir rejoindre aujourd'hui. Espoir qui allait en s'amenuisant avec chaque minute qui passait sans voir Sa Sainteté.

Il dut attendre quarante-cinq minutes de plus avant de voir le chérubin ressortir. Ce dernier l'aperçut et s'échappa à travers une des portes latérales.

Une heure plus tard, il en était toujours au même point et sa patience, qui était pourtant pratiquement infinie, commençait à s'épuiser. Au moment même où il envisageait d'entrer sans y être invité, un garde se matérialisa devant la porte. Le message était clair. Mais il était têtu, il pouvait attendre. D'autant plus que le refus de Sa Grandeur de le recevoir faisait sonner toutes sortes d'alarmes dans son esprit.

À un moment, Neela apparut à ses côtés, lui disant que sa présence était requise, mais il la renvoya sèchement.

Il était appuyé contre un mur quand le garde bougea et s'approcha de lui. Pendant quelques instants, Bucky crut qu'il allait enfin pouvoir accéder à la salle d'audience, mais la créature anéantit vite cet espoir :

« Vous avez un travail à effectuer. Rester ici ne sert à rien. Vous n'apprendrez rien, le futur doit s'accomplir et ce n'est pas à vous de vous y opposer. »

« Je ne veux que comprendre. »

« Cela ne vous apportera rien. Ses ordres sont clairs, allez effectuer votre devoir. »

Il allait à nouveau protester quand il sentit un énorme pouvoir presser contre le sien. Il n'y avait aucune menace, aucune haine, mais il avait conscience de toute la puissance qui se trouvait derrière l'ordre : pars.

Quand il refusa d'obéir immédiatement, il sentit l'air bouger autour de lui et il se retrouva brusquement dans sa propre dimension, dans son bureau, en présence de Neela et Marcus qui le regardaient avec soulagement.

« Vous êtes enfin arrivé. Nous avons du travail pour cette nuit et peu de temps. »

« Je n'ai pas été absent si longtemps. »

« Le soleil se couche sur la côte Est des États-Unis, la journée est pratiquement terminée. »

Bucky fronça des sourcils ; le temps passait différemment dans la dimension du Tout Puissant, mais cela ne l'affectait habituellement pas. À quoi donc jouait Sa Sainteté ?

 **11 avril 2013**

Il lui fallut tout le reste de la nuit et une bonne partie de matinée pour rattraper le retard de la veille. Suite à cela, il dut enchaîner sur le travail de la journée. Vu comment les choses avançaient, il n'aurait sûrement pas le temps de passer voir Steve avant le soir.

Neela lui avait rapporté les résultats de la surveillance de Leslie. Pendant son absence, son petit ami avait réussi à être considéré comme un traître et il était recherché par le SHIELD. Il s'était réfugié, avec Natasha, chez Sam Wilson durant la nuit après avoir échappé de justesse à un autre bâtiment s'écroulant sur lui. Mais merde, Steve! Ce n'était pas sain cette mauvaise habitude ! Le monde croyait Nick Fury mort et pour le SHIELD, Captain América avait des informations à ce sujet.

Bucky aurait aimé pouvoir le rejoindre, mais il était noyé par la charge de travail - comme si Sa Grandeur le faisait exprès. D'un autre côté, le nom du blond n'était pas apparu dans le livre - il vérifiait ou faisait vérifier pratiquement toutes les heures - et il n'était pas en danger immédiat.

Il s'occupait des victimes d'un tremblement de terre en Iran lorsque Leslie apparut à côté de Neela. Elle paraissait agitée et Bucky sentit l'inquiétude l'envahir. Il s'approcha des deux femmes, coupant net leur conversation :

« Il va bien ? »

Leslie le regarda, les yeux écarquillés par la peur. Neela répondit immédiatement :

« Oui, il va bien. Vous pourriez peut-être contrôler votre pouvoir. C'est impressionnant pour nos nouvelles recrues et ça énerve les âmes. »

Il ne s'était pas rendu compte de l'aura noire qui l'entourait, l'idée que Steve puisse être blessé ou en danger l'avait fait réagir. Il ferma les yeux et prit plusieurs inspirations, reprenant les rênes.

Quand il releva les paupières, Leslie paraissait moins effrayée. Elle l'aidait et lui l'avait terrorisé… Il s'excusa :

« Désolé de t'avoir fait peur. Peux-tu me dire ce qu'il s'est passé ? »

La jeune passeuse hocha de la tête et commença à parler très vite :

« Ils étaient en train de rouler sur l'autoroute en pleine ville et ils ont été attaqués par un groupe d'hommes. Il y avait un homme avec eux, un soldat russe, il était très fort et il a blessé la femme rousse. Le blond, Steve, est arrivé à temps pour la sauver et ils se sont battus. Il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec ce soldat, je ne sais pas vous dire quoi, mais il m'a donné la chair de poule. Et les hommes sont revenus et ils les ont tous arrêtés. »

Bucky était déjà en train de s'éloigner pour les rejoindre quand Leslie bredouilla :

« Ils ont déjà été libérés. »

Il s'arrêta et lui demanda de continuer.

« Une femme brune était avec eux à l'intérieur du véhicule qui les transportait et elle les a fait sortir. Elle les a emmenés jusqu'à un barrage où ils ont rencontré un autre homme, blessé lui aussi. Ils étaient en train de planifier une attaque pour empêcher le lancement d'un certain projet Insight quand je suis revenue faire mon rapport. »

Il était en partie soulagé. Steve était avec Natasha, Hill et Fury. Il ne connaissait pas encore ce Sam Wilson mais il semblait s'être lié d'amitié avec son petit ami et l'aidait dans sa tâche. Il ignorait ce qu'ils avaient l'intention de faire mais il savait que Steve était entouré des meilleurs et que personne, à part lui, ne serait plus à même de le protéger.

Neela était en train de remercier Leslie et de la renvoyer à sa tâche et Bucky retourna à la sienne. Il ferait un passage éclair plus tard dans ce barrage.

 **ooOoo**

Il faisait nuit lorsqu'il trouva enfin le temps de rejoindre son amant. Il était seul dans une des salles transformées en chambres. Bucky se rematérialisa juste devant la porte et y entra sans frapper.

Quand il se retrouva à devoir bloquer un coup de poing dirigé vers son visage puis un pied juste avant qu'il ne touche ses côtes, il se dit que surprendre Steve n'était pas une si bonne idée.

« Doucement Stevie, c'est moi. »

Le blond s'arrêta immédiatement, le regarda avec surprise, avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de l'y serrer.

« Hé, pas si fort. »

Steve le lâcha brusquement et chercha frénétiquement des yeux et des mains des signes de blessures. Bucky essaya de l'arrêter avant que le blond n'arrive à lui enlever son pull, voulant vérifier de lui-même que son petit ami était indemne. Ils n'avaient pas le temps pour cela.

« Je vais bien. Aucune blessure. Tout va parfaitement bien. »

Il ne s'attendait pas à recevoir un coup de poing en contrepartie. Ni de se faire insulter :

« Espèce de sale con ! Tu sais dans quel état j'étais ? J'ai essayé de t'appeler plusieurs fois, et après je ne pouvais plus sans risquer de nous faire repérer, mais j'étais mort d'inquiétude. Et toi, tu arrives comme une fleur ! Comment as-tu trouvé cet endroit ? Personne ne le connaît. Tu es certain que tu n'as pas été suivi ? »

Steve était en colère et inquiet. Et bêtement, Bucky n'avait pas pensé que le blond s'inquiéterait pour lui comme lui l'avait fait. Il n'emmenait jamais son téléphone lorsqu'il était La Mort, le laissant dans un tiroir de la cuisine de son appartement à Washington, puisqu'il n'en avait pas besoin.

Il essaya de répondre du mieux qu'il put aux questions de son petit ami :

« Ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne m'a suivi et je vais bien. Je ne risque rien. »

Il allait continuer mais Steve l'en empêcha, l'attrapant par les épaules et l'embrassant brusquement. Il pouvait presque goûter le soulagement de son amant sur ses lèvres. Il aurait aimé rester ainsi pendant des heures, mais il n'avait que peu de temps. Avec regret, il stoppa leur baiser, pourtant il ne put se résoudre à s'éloigner.

« Écoute-moi Steve. Je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps, je vais devoir repartir. »

Il faisait quelque chose à la limite de ce qu'il était autorisé à faire, mais il devait prévenir son ami.

« Il va se passer quelque chose demain. Des millions de gens vont mourir, sur toute la côte Est des Etats-Unis. Je ne sais pas ce que c'est, mais... »

« Moi je sais. »

Bucky le regarda avec surprise :

« De quoi ? »

« C'est pour cela que nous sommes ici. C'est le projet Insight. Ils vont tuer des innocents avec trois héliporteurs. Nous devons les en empêcher. C'est Hydra, Bucky. J'ai donné ma vie pour les arrêter et ils n'ont jamais totalement disparu. Ils se sont cachés dans la société, ils ont infiltré le SHIELD et tous les gouvernements, ils ont fait tuer les parents de Tony… Il faut les arrêter, maintenant. Je vais aller voir Hill, avec toi dans l'équipe, nous devons revoir notre plan. »

Steve se dirigeait déjà vers la porte lorsque Bucky bredouilla :

« Je ne peux pas venir, Steve. »

Le blond s'arrêta net, se tournant lentement vers Bucky, la surprise pleinement visible sur son visage.

« Comment ca ? Tu ne peux pas ? »

« C'est très exactement ce que je viens de te dire, je ne peux pas vous accompagner. »

Cela lui déchirait le cœur, mais il ne pouvait pas intervenir. Il n'en avait pas le droit, cet événement était bien trop important pour l'espèce humaine, c'était à elle, et à elle seule, d'en décider l'issue. Il comprenait pourquoi Sa Grandeur avait refusé de le rencontrer. Il devait laisser le destin suivre son cours. Égoïstement, il savait que son amant allait survivre à cette journée et vraiment, c'était tout ce qui lui importait.

La surprise avait laissé place à de la suspicion sur les traits de Steve :

« À quoi tu joues ? Tu l'as dit toi-même, des millions de gens vont mourir, et tu vas rester ici à ne rien faire ? »

« Je ne joue à rien. Je ne peux pas. Crois bien que ça me désole, mais je n'ai pas le choix. »

Steve prit cela comme une trahison et la colère l'envahit :

« Ça a encore un rapport avec ce que tu refuses de me dire ? »

Bucky acquiesça en silence. La colère de son petit ami devint pratiquement tangible.

« C'est terminé. Tes cachotteries, tes secrets, mon silence. Tu vas me dire ce que tu fais et ce que tu es. Maintenant. »

« Je ne peux pas. »

« Et cette réponse ne me suffit plus. Pas alors qu'autant de vies sont en danger. »

« C'est pourtant la seule que je puisse te donner. J'ai déjà franchi les limites en te disant pour demain. »

La colère quitta brusquement Steve et c'est avec la voix totalement éteinte qu'il posa une nouvelle question :

« Tu ne nous aideras pas demain à empêcher le lancement des Héliporteurs ? »

Silence.

« Tu vas laisser des millions de gens mourir ? »

Silence.

« Tu vas vraiment prendre ce risque, sachant que je ne te pardonnerai jamais ? »

Il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse répondre à cela. Il ne pouvait pas aller à l'encontre des décisions de Sa Toute Puissance. Il vit le bleu d'habitude si chaleureux des yeux de son petit ami devenir glacial et il sut que l'instant qu'il avait redouté était arrivé. Il avait beau avoir eu le temps de s'y préparer, cela n'empêcha pas les derniers mots de Steve de lui arracher le cœur :

« Sors d'ici ! Va-t-en, Bucky. »

Le moment était venu. Il allait rentrer dans sa dimension et effacer son souvenir des esprits de tous les gens qu'il avait côtoyé l'année passée. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder Steve une dernière fois, il savait qu'il lui rendrait visite souvent, alors il fit demi-tour et quitta la pièce. À peine était-il dans le couloir qu'ils se dématérialisa.

 **12 avril 2013**

Bucky avait enfin terminé de préparer l'afflux de victimes qu'il allait y avoir plus tard dans la journée. Il avait renvoyé tout le monde, leur disant de se détendre un peu, car les prochaines heures allaient être intenses. Il était donc seul dans son bureau et il n'arrivait pas à s'ôter Steve de la tête.

C'était fini.

Il savait que c'était la seule issue possible. Qu'il dise la vérité ou pas, il l'aurait perdu d'une façon ou d'une autre, il n'aurait pas supporté ce qu'il était. Refusant de s'apitoyer sur son sort - il l'avait bien cherché - il se leva et se dirigea vers le livre.

Il tourna les pages correspondant à la date du jour, tant de noms, tant de deuils… dans un sens, il comprenait Steve. Il ne savait pas si c'était la quantité de victimes ou son ex-petit ami qui avait déteint sur lui, mais pour la première fois de son existence, il souhaitait intervenir. Peut -être était-ce aussi parce qu'il connaissait certaines de ces victimes : Tony Stark et Pepper Potts étaient inscrits sur la liste.

Il soupira. Il était retourné sur Terre parce qu'il en avait assez de ne plus rien éprouver. Et maintenant, il ressentait trop de choses et bien trop fortement. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il préférait. À cet instant, il aurait tout donné pour ne pas avoir cette douleur dans la poitrine, ni cette impression d'étouffer.

Au moment de refermer le livre, son regard fut attiré par de l'encre bleue : Steve Rogers, Washington, Paradis. Il se figea et tout sembla s'arrêter autour de lui.

Non.

Il pouvait accepter de ne plus jamais lui parler ou de l'embrasser, mais il refusait qu'il disparaisse. La main tremblante, il effleura le papier : Steve Rogers, né le 04 Juillet 1918, Washington, Paradis, Noyade.

Sans même s'arrêter pour réfléchir à ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire, il se concentra sur le blond. Il était capable de trouver n'importe quelle âme sur Terre et il connaissait tellement celle du super-soldat qu'il lui fallait moins de quelques secondes pour la situer. Un instant plus tard, il se transportait à quelques mètres de sa position.

Et atterrit au milieu d'une véritable zone de guerre. Il était à bord d'un héliporteur et deux autres appareils volaient à quelques centaines de mètres. Il entendait des échanges de tir et des explosions à l'extérieur, mais l'intérieur était plus calme. Il aperçut Captain America qui avançait le long d'un couloir sans faire de bruit. Bucky sortit de sa cachette et s'arrêta à un mètre de lui. Ils se fixèrent quelques instants sans rien dire, avant que Steve n'ouvre la bouche :

« Tu es venu. »

« Ils auraient du t'appeler Captain Obvious. »

Il vit Steve combattre un sourire.

« Tu vas m'aider ? »

Bucky acquiesça.

« Bien. Dépêchons-nous, nous n'avons plus beaucoup de temps. »

Ils avancèrent vers le cœur de l'héliporteur pendant que Steve lui transmettait les grandes lignes de leur plan. Ils débouchèrent sur une passerelle qui traversait un immense espace vide. À plusieurs dizaines de mètres en dessous d'eux, un plancher de verre leur permettait de voir Washington et le Potomac.

Il y avait une bataille qui se déroulait au sol et Bucky sentait les morts commencer à l'appeler. C'était tout à fait contrôlable pour le moment, mais si leur nombre augmentait trop rapidement, il ne pourrait plus refuser de répondre à leur invocation.

Steve s'était arrêté devant lui et Bucky jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et son bouclier pour regarder ce qui l'avait fait s'arrêter. Ce qu'il vit lui aurait glacé le sang s'il en avait.

Il y avait un homme en face d'eux, leur bloquant le passage vers la console qui contenait le circuit qu'ils devaient remplacer. Il était grand et brun, visiblement entraîné et bien équipé. Il n'aurait présenté aucun challenge pour Steve si ce n'était la présence d'une puissante magie noire qui l'enveloppait. C'était ça qui avait dérangé Leslie la veille.

Il ignorait si le pauvre être s'était infligé cette abomination lui-même ou si cela lui avait été imposé, mais son âme était en piteux état. Elle nourrissait la magie et bientôt, il ne resterait plus rien d'elle. Au lieu de continuer son périple comme toutes les autres, elle disparaîtrait à jamais.

Ce n'était pas dans l'ordre naturel des choses, les âmes étaient précieuses. Elles étaient capables d'apprendre et de s'améliorer, réincarnation après réincarnation, jusqu'à obtenir la place qui était la leur dans l'univers.

Une profonde colère s'empara de La Mort. Son rôle était de permettre cette évolution, en faisant passer les âmes de l'autre côté, jusqu'à ce qu'elles soient prêtes à revenir. Ce qui attendait celle-ci était le néant. Et Hydra, d'une façon ou d'une autre, en était responsable. Hydra avait déjà tellement pris. À Tony, à Steve, à des milliers d'anonymes et également à lui. Leur attaque avait accéléré la décision du blond de le quitter.

Steve s'était déjà avancé et il était prêt à se battre contre le soldat. Bucky ne devait pas intervenir dans l'histoire des Hommes, mais l'utilisation de sorts noirs lui en donnait la possibilité. Il y avait une divinité mineure qui avait octroyé cette magie et ce fait lui permettait d'interférer un peu, de rééquilibrer la balance.

Bucky était en possession du circuit imprimé et il était chargé de faire l'inversion. Dès que le blond lui libéra le passage, il s'approcha du terminal, prêt à effectuer sa mission, mais sentit quelque chose s'opposer à son avancée. Il n'était pas vraiment bloqué, il aurait pu traverser cette barrière sans aucune difficulté, mais il n'avait aucun moyen de savoir si cela n'allait pas engendrer des effets secondaires, comme une explosion.

Il choisit de dissiper ce sort, ce ne serait pas compliqué, la puissance derrière ne présentait aucune difficulté, mais les âmes qui l'appelaient l'empêchaient de se concentrer. Elles étaient de plus en plus nombreuses et il devenait pratiquement impossible de les ignorer.

Steve était toujours en train de se battre contre son opposant et Bucky n'était pas certain de pouvoir résister encore longtemps. Il annula le sort rapidement, puis jeta le circuit sur le promontoire où se battait son coéquipier. Il était important que ce dernier puisse terminer sa mission et il ne pourrait le faire sans ce circuit.

L'appel était de plus en plus insistant. Il n'avait, pour le moment, pas vraiment enfreint les règles et maintenant que la barrière était dissipée, Steve devrait réussir à terminer seul. Bucky n'était pas tout à fait rassuré, les capacités du soldat restaient inconnues, et le nom du blond était apparu dans son livre, mais la Mort n'avait pas le choix.

La dernière chose qu'il vit avant de disparaître suite à l'appel des âmes des victimes, ce fut Steve, à la poursuite du soldat et du circuit, sautant du promontoire où il se trouvait.

Il ne partit pas bien loin, la guerre entre membres fidèles du SHIELD et ceux travaillant pour Hydra battait son plein entre les murs du Triskelion.

Même si Captain America et ses amis réussissaient à empêcher les héliporteurs de tuer des millions des gens, cet événement avait déjà causé de nombreuses pertes. Il rejoignit les passeurs qui étaient en train de calmer les âmes autour d'eux. Bucky ne pourrait pas retrouver Steve tant qu'il n'aurait pas diminué le nombre d'âmes l'appelant et il voulait s'assurer que le blond n'était pas en danger.

Il s'attela à sa tâche, séparant les âmes au fur et à mesure où il avançait. Il gardait un œil sur les héliporteurs qui montaient toujours dans le ciel. Il travaillait vite et efficacement, ne perdant pas de temps à rechercher si la personne dont il s'occupait était du SHIELD ou d'HYDRA. Leur destination était de toute façon déjà choisie et ils feraient bientôt face aux justes conséquences de leurs actes. Si Sa Toute Puissance paraissait parfois injuste avec les humains, il ne l'était jamais avec leurs âmes.

À chaque âme qu'il envoyait dans son au-delà, la force qui le maintenait auprès d'elles diminuait. Il pourrait bientôt rejoindre Steve et s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Il n'agirait que s'il était en danger. Même si cela lui coûtait, il ne l'assisterait pas plus qu'il ne l'avait déjà fait. Il était à la limite de ce qu'il lui était autorisé de faire et il ne pouvait pas passer cette ligne, pas sans que Sa Sainteté ne réagisse.

Il était en train de s'occuper des victimes dans le hall du Triskelion lorsque les héliporteurs se mirent à tirer. Tout le monde s'arrêta, levant les yeux vers le ciel, regardant les trois appareils décharger leurs armes les uns sur les autres. Steve avait réussi. Lui et ses amis avaient arrêté HYDRA et sauvé des millions de gens.

Bucky laissa ses sens s'étendre, cherchant le blond au milieu des âmes présentes autour du bâtiment. Il sentit sa poitrine se serrer lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était encore à bord d'un des appareils en train de se détruire mutuellement. Il était incapable de le rejoindre, cloué au sol par les âmes qui avaient besoin de lui. Il était à quelques centaines de mètres et il était incapable d'agir. La panique commençait à l'envahir.

L'appareil dans lequel se trouvait Steve était en train de perdre de l'altitude. Bucky n'avait pas oublié la cause de son potentiel décès et le Potomac se trouvait juste en dessous...

Sa frustration et sa colère faisaient un mélange explosif et il sentait son pouvoir commencer à lui échapper. Il devait rejoindre Steve avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Il ne pouvait pas le perdre. Comme toujours lorsque son aura noire l'entourait, les âmes étaient plus difficiles à libérer, ce qui ne faisait que nourrir encore plus sa frustration. Il gardait un œil sur l'héliporteur et sentait la prise que les âmes avaient sur lui diminuer à chaque fois que l'une d'elles quittait ce monde. Il allait bientôt réussir à partir de cet endroit.

Un des héliporteurs s'écrasa sur le Triskelion, augmentant brusquement le nombre de victimes et La Mort cria de frustration.

Bucky suivait la position de Steve, même occupé comme il l'était et il sentit lorsque ce dernier chuta dans le fleuve. Lui-même était enchaîné aux âmes et il ne pourrait le rejoindre que lorsqu'elles seraient passées de l'autre côté.

Sachant pertinemment les risques encourus, mais ne réussissant pas à trouver une once de remords, il laissa son pouvoir le quitter. La vague ainsi produite sectionna tous les liens à plusieurs centaines de mètres à la ronde, le libérant au passage. Sans prêter attention aux cris de douleurs des âmes les plus proches, il se transporta auprès de Steve. Il était au milieu du Potomac, entouré des débris des heliporteurs qu'il avait aidé à détruire.

La Mort l'attrapa et le tira jusqu'à la berge. Il aperçut du sang sur son abdomen, ainsi que sur son épaule et sa cuisse. Le soldat avait réussi à le blesser gravement, mais ses jours n'étaient pas en danger, Bucky avait empêché sa noyade. Il allait appeler les secours lorsqu'il entendit l'ordre dans son esprit : salle d'audience. Maintenant.

Il allait devoir faire face aux conséquences de ses actes, mais un seul regard à Steve, pâle mais vivant, lui dit que cela en valait la peine.


	12. Manque

Bonjour tout le monde

Nous voilà arrivés à l'avant-dernier chapitre. Cela me fait vraiment bizarre de savoir qu'il n'en reste plus qu'un.

Encore une fois, je tiens à remercier de tout mon cœur **Sana** et **Bébec** pour leur relecture.

Et puis également mes revieweurs en série : **Nagron** , **Elizabeth Mary Holmes** , **Zucca666** , **Misatelle** , **Len Black,** **Clairaice** et la dernière arrivé, **MeliLaRevoltee**.

Je suppose que vous êtes pressée de savoir ce qui s'est passé, donc je vous laisse à votre lecture.

* * *

 **13 avril 2013**

Lorsque Steve se réveilla, il était dans une chambre d'hôpital. Il entendait de la musique et Sam était à ses côtés, un livre à la main. Le para s'était montré d'une aide précieuse et un bon ami, et sa présence à cet instant ne fit que cimenter la haute opinion que Steve avait de lui.

« Sur ta gauche. »

Le sourire chaleureux de Sam lui fit oublier légèrement sa déception de ne pas trouver Bucky dans la pièce. Il n'allait pas mentir, il avait espéré voir son (ex?) petit ami également, mais il semblait que le brun ait mieux à faire que d'attendre qu'il se réveille. Ou alors il n'était pas certain de l'accueil qui lui serait fait. Leur dernière entrevue ne s'était pas terminée dans les meilleurs conditions et ils n'avaient pas eu le temps de vraiment discuter lorsqu'il était apparu afin de l'aider sur l'héliporteur. Il avait ensuite à nouveau disparu, laissant Steve seul, durant son combat contre le soldat russe qui avait tué Sitwell et blessé Natasha la veille de l'attaque du Triskelion.

Mais Bucky était quand même revenu. Malgré sa perte de sang et sa quasi-noyade dans les eaux sales du Potomac, Steve n'avait pas rêvé qui l'avait sorti de l'eau. Tout comme il n'avait pas imaginé le fait que son sauveur avait disparu juste devant ses yeux quelques secondes après l'avoir déposé sur la berge.

Il avait été tellement en colère, blessé et déçu lorsque son coéquipier et amant avait refusé de les aider. Il avait vraiment essayé de passer outre toutes ses questions et la plupart du temps, il lui était assez simple d'oublier tout ce que lui cachait Bucky. Surtout lorsqu'ils étaient dans les bras l'un de l'autre, s'embrassant et discutant de tout et de rien. Mais il ne pouvait pas ignorer indéfiniment que son petit ami n'était probablement pas totalement humain et qu'il avait ses propres intérêts à poursuivre.

Malgré tout cela, ils semblaient ne pas pouvoir rester éloignés l'un de l'autre bien longtemps et il avait fallu que Bucky soit prêt à laisser mourir des millions de gens sans agir pour que Steve se décide à arrêter les frais.

Mais il était venu. Il n'avait pas fait grand-chose en fin de compte, mais il était venu et cela avait suffi pour que Steve lui pardonne. Il fallait qu'ils parlent, mais la colère sourde qui l'avait habité depuis que Bucky l'avait rejoint au barrage avait disparu. Ils trouveraient un terrain d'entente, il refusait de le laisser partir, même s'il savait que c'était une très mauvaise idée.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Natasha qui entra dans sa chambre, fraîche comme une fleur. Personne n'aurait pu croire en la voyant bouger qu'elle s'était pris une balle de gros calibre dans l'épaule quelques jours auparavant.

Ils discutèrent tous les trois pendant quelques minutes, heureux d'être en vie et d'avoir réussi à empêcher HYDRA de mener son plan à exécution. Puis une infirmière entra dans la pièce, notant les données des appareils qui bipaient autour du lit avant d'annoncer la fin des heures de visite. Sam sortit le premier, lui promettant de passer le lendemain après sa journée de travail au centre des vétérans.

Lorsque Natasha se pencha pour l'embrasser sur la joue, Steve la retint brièvement par les bras :

« Tu as eu des nouvelles de Bucky ? »

La jeune femme était rarement surprise et le montrait encore moins souvent, mais Steve vit un éclair d'incertitude dans ses yeux.

« Bucky ? »

« Oui, Bucky. Grand, brun, une prothèse au bras gauche, a participé à plusieurs missions avec nous. »

La surprise fit place à de l'inquiétude et elle glissa une main dans les cheveux du soldat, palpant son crâne à la recherche d'une blessure.

« Je ne connais pas cette personne, Steve. Tu es certain que tu n'as pas de commotion cérébrale ? »

Steve s'était cogné la tête lors de sa chute, mais il était certain que Bucky n'était pas un fragment de son imagination. Pourtant, Natasha avait vraiment l'air inquiète, et ce n'était pas dans son habitude de faire des blagues de ce genre. Il répondit d'un ton léger :

« Je ne pense pas, ça doit être ce qu'ils ont mis dans ma perf. Rentre chez toi, je vais dormir un peu. »

Elle se pencha à nouveau et l'embrassa sur la joue :

« Repose-toi bien, je repasserai demain moi aussi. »

Malgré l'inquiétude qu'il ressentait, il s'endormit rapidement, son métabolisme travaillant au maximum de ses capacités pour le soigner au plus vite.

 **14 avril 2013**

Steve se réveilla lorsque le soleil traversa les rideaux de sa chambre. Même revenu des portes de la mort, son horloge interne refusait de le laisser faire la grasse matinée. Étant donné qu'il était bloqué dans son lit, il aurait préféré dormir un peu plus longtemps. Le temps serait passé plus rapidement.

Il alluma la télévision qui trônait sur le mur en face de son lit et regarda avec impuissance les dégâts que la tentative de prise de contrôle du monde par Hydra avaient provoqués. Des centaines de gens étaient morts, soit en voulant combattre l'organisation secrète, soit sous les retombées des trois héliporteurs. Les dégâts étaient impressionnants et il ne pouvait rien faire pour aider.

Il éteignit rapidement l'écran et attrapa le livre que Sam avait laissé sur sa table de chevet. La matinée passa lentement, entre les visites des infirmières et des médecins, les coups de téléphone des quelques amis qu'il s'était faits avec le temps : Pepper Pott, Banner, Hill. Mais aucune nouvelle de la personne avec laquelle il souhaitait parler plus que tout.

Il essaya de l'appeler plusieurs fois mais le numéro n'était plus attribué. Steve commençait à réellement s'inquiéter. Après une dernière tentative infructueuse, il appela Tony.

Il aurait préféré joindre Hill, mais elle avait certainement d'autres chats à fouetter et si quelqu'un, en dehors du SHIELD, était capable de retrouver la trace de Bucky à partir de son numéro de téléphone, c'était bien le milliardaire. Il fut accueilli par une hémorragie de mots qui empira sa migraine :

« Cap ! Déjà réveillé ? Ça doit être génial de guérir aussi vite. J'en ai eu pour des semaines à me remettre après New York. J'ai vu tes exploits à Washington, les images des journalistes mais également celles prises par les caméras du SHIELD. Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir prévenu Fury que ses pares-feu mériteraient un petit update. Bien entendu, j'ai refermé derrière moi, il ne faudrait pas que n'importe qui tombe sur le linge sale de ce cher Nick. Du moins, le peu que Natasha n'a pas déjà dévoilé. Vous êtes sans employeur au fait, le gouvernement vient de déclarer le SHIELD comme une entreprise terroriste. Hill a déjà rejoint mon équipe, je serai ravi de t'embaucher, salaire, prime de risque et tous les avantages que Stark Industrie octroie à ses meilleurs collaborateurs. J'ai même un logement de fonction tout prêt pour toi. Tu en penses quoi ? »

Steve était tellement embrouillé par la quantité astronomique de nouvelles informations qu'il ne remarqua pas tout de suite que le milliardaire s'était tu. Tony était plus calme lorsqu'il reprit la parole :

« Cap ? Tout va bien ? »

L'inquiétude dans sa voix fit réagir le blond :

« Oui, Tony. Je pense pouvoir sortir plus tard dans la journée. »

« Parfait ! Je t'envoie une voiture pour t'amener à New York. Dis-moi à quelle heure elle doit être devant l'hôpital. Et tu manges avec nous ce soir ? C'est soirée Thaï. Tu aimes la cuisine Thaï ? Encore qu'avec un trou dans le ventre, manger épicé n'est peut-être pas la meilleure idée ... »

Couper le milliardaire était souvent le seul moyen d'en placer une.

« Tony. S'il-te-plaît, écoute-moi. Je vais rester à Washington pendant quelques temps encore. J'ai un service à te demander. »

« Ce que tu veux, Cap. Je peux te faire livrer ce que tu veux. Tu as besoin d'un nouvel appartement ? Je peux te le trouver et déplacer tes meubles dans la journée. Tu es certain de ne pas vouloir venir à New York ? »

« Oui Tony, certain. J'aurais besoin que tu retrouves Bucky. Tu peux faire cela si je t'envoie son numéro ? »

Les quelques secondes de silence que sa requête provoqua augmenta le malaise de Steve. Il était mal à l'aise depuis sa discussion avec Natasha. Tony semblait hésitant lorsqu'il répondit :

« Je peux chercher, oui. Mais pourquoi veux-tu retrouver ce Bucky ? »

« Parce qu'il est mon ami. Nous avons fêté son anniversaire le mois dernier. »

« Ha ? Je ne m'en souviens pas. Mais je fais très souvent la fête, j'oublie les détails. »

Vu comment le génie avait fait une fixation sur la prothèse de Bucky, cela semblait peu probable, mais Steve n'insista pas. Il ne voulait pas répéter les mêmes erreurs qu'avec Natasha. Il n'avait absolument pas l'intention de rester à l'hôpital plus que nécessaire et des hallucinations ou des problèmes de mémoire n'allaient pas dans ce sens.

« Je t'envoie le numéro dès que je raccroche. Rappelle-moi dès que tu as des infos. »

« Ok. À plus tard. »

Steve transmit le numéro de Bucky et ralluma la télévision. Tony avait éveillé sa curiosité. Il zappa plusieurs fois avant de tomber sur la retransmission d'une audience au sénat. Natasha était en train d'expliquer à plusieurs membres d'une commission les raisons pour lesquelles ils n'arrêteraient aucun d'entre eux. Elle était très douée, et quelques instants plus tard, elle sortait de la salle sous les cris des journalistes. Il éteignit la télévision, les positions des éditorialistes et analystes ne l'intéressaient pas.

Il reprit son livre et commença à lire lorsque son téléphone sonna. Steve répondit immédiatement en voyant que c'était Stark :

« Tony, tu as déjà fini ? »

« Bien entendu. Ce n'était pas très compliqué, tu n'avais pas besoin de mon génie pour y arriver. Ce numéro n'est pas attribué et il ne l'a jamais été. J'ai vérifié au cas où, tu fréquentes des espions après tout, mais il n'a réellement jamais existé. »

C'était impossible. Il avait joint Bucky des dizaines de fois à ce numéro. Mais Stark était catégorique. Steve ne chercha pas à insister et il raccrocha après avoir remercié le milliardaire.

Il se laissa retomber sur son oreiller, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait, comment les gens autour de lui avaient oublié Bucky. Il ne l'avait pas rêvé, l'autre homme lui manquait beaucoup trop, ce n'était pas une hallucination. Et il se souvenait de bien trop de petits détails pour tous les avoir inventés. Il savait qu'il avait des problèmes, il avait encore d'horribles cauchemars au sujet des batailles qu'il avait menées et des difficultés à s'adapter au monde actuel, mais il n'était pas tombé amoureux d'une illusion.

Il ouvrit son application photo, cherchant une image bien spécifique au milieu des autres.

Il avait pris une photo de Bucky appuyé sur sa moto lors d'une de leurs balades. Steve s'était arrêté acheter deux cafés et quand il était revenu, son petit ami était appuyé sur sa Harley, les cheveux détachés et regardant quelque chose sur son propre téléphone. C'était une des rares fois où il n'avait pas couvert son bras à l'extérieur et l'artiste en Steve n'avait pas pu laisser passer une telle occasion. Il avait sorti son téléphone et avait capturé cet instant.

Mais cette image, ainsi que toutes celles où se trouvait Bucky, avait disparu. Il était absent des photos de groupe et celles où il était le seul sujet s'étaient tout simplement envolées.

Pris d'un affreux doute, Steve ouvrit ses SMS et rechercha ceux qu'il avait échangés avec le brun. Il n'y en avait aucun. Aucun de ceux écrits lorsque l'un d'entre eux s'ennuyait en mission, ni ceux où Bucky lui demandait de passer prendre du lait ou du café, plus aucune trace des quelques mots doux que Steve avait longuement hésité à envoyer, ni des réponses de son amant.

L'arrivée de Sam le sortit de l'état proche de la panique dans lequel il était. Il ne devait pas inquiéter son entourage avec ce problème. Ils le prendraient pour un fou. Mais une fois sorti de ce maudit hôpital, il se mettrait lui-même à la recherche de son petit ami.

 **17 avril 2013**

Cela faisait deux jours que Steve avait quitté sa chambre d'hôpital. Sam lui avait gentiment proposé de venir habiter chez lui le temps de retrouver un logement et il avait accepté avec joie. Il ne se sentait pas trop d'être seul. Il avait vu Fury et Hill la veille et ni l'un ni l'autre n'avaient réagi lorsqu'il avait parlé de Bucky. C'était comme s'il n'avait jamais existé. S'il n'avait pas déjà su qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal avec l'autre homme, il aurait remis en question sa santé mentale.

Mais pour l'instant, il attendait d'avoir enfin un moment seul afin de commencer ses recherches.

Sam et lui étaient en train de prendre leur petit déjeuner et son hôte allait bientôt partir pour le centre de vétérans. Pour le moment, ils discutaient autour d'une énorme plâtrée de pancakes. Malgré la perte du SHIELD, de son appartement, de son travail et de Bucky, il se sentait presque à sa place. Il savait à nouveau contre qui il se battait et ne participait plus à des missions dont il ne connaissait que la moitié des tenants et aboutissants. Plus jamais il ne laisserait d'autres que lui décider de ses batailles. Il se tromperait sûrement, ferait des erreurs qu'il regretterait amèrement, mais il refusait d'être à nouveau tenu dans le noir.

Dès que Sam partit travailler, Steve alluma son ordinateur portable. Il se servait peu de l'appareil, mais il en connaissait les fonctions basiques, et surtout, il savait qu'internet pourrait certainement lui apporter quelques pistes.

Il commença par entrer le nom complet du brun, mais sans surprise, il n'apprit rien de plus. Il sourit pourtant en voyant qu'un certain sergent James Buchanan Barnes avait servi dans le 107ème régiment lors de la seconde guerre mondiale. Il faisait partie des pertes à Azzano et personne n'avait jamais retrouvé son corps. Steve aurait presque pu le croiser.

Mais à part cet homonyme, il n'y avait rien de plus. Il entra ensuite les mots _prothèse métallique_ et surfa pendant une heure sur des sites de laboratoires et d'entreprises vantant les mérites de leurs dernières découvertes. Pourtant, aucune d'entre elles n'approchait le niveau de technologie nécessaire pour faire le bras de Bucky.

Il était presque tenté d'appeler à nouveau Stark, mais ce dernier avait été très clair lorsqu'il avait rencontré le brun en mars, rien n'arrivait à ce niveau à sa connaissance. Et les discussions avec le milliardaire prenaient toujours des heures et laissaient Steve avec un mal de crâne persistant.

Il avait encore plusieurs mots-clés à tester avant de s'avouer vaincu et il ajouta télétransportation dans la barre de recherche. Les résultats le firent grimacer : il perdit une nouvelle heure à lire des âneries au sujet de recherches secrètes, d'extraterrestres venus sur terre pour enlever des humains. Il tomba au beau milieu de grands débats au sujet du réalisme scientifique de la télétransportation dans une série s'appelant Star Trek. Il ajouta ce nom dans sa liste de choses à voir et quitta la dernière page qu'il venait de lire. Il arrivait au bout de ses idées et il n'avait rien appris de nouveau.

Il y avait une dernière chose qu'il n'avait pas essayée, et il entra le nom que la femme avait prononcé en Australie : Voo'cha. Il tomba sur ce que Clint avait justement nommé : les bas-fonds du net.

La mise en page était sombre, très sombre. Un certain marabout/médium de son état promettait aux crédules de les aider à se connecter à leurs défunts. Il avait un lien sacré l'unissant à Voo'cha, le Dieu de la Mort, depuis qu'il lui avait échappé de peu lors d'un accident de voiture l'année de ses seize ans. Steve allait refermer la page, levant les yeux au ciel, lorsqu'il tomba sur la description que l'homme avait faite de la Mort : grand, brun, les yeux d'un bleu glacial qui semblaient briller de l'intérieur et surtout un bras en métal.

Cela plus que tout le reste poussa Steve à s'attarder sur le site. Ça ressemblait suffisamment à Bucky pour que ce ne soit pas une coïncidence, et la description de ses yeux titillait quelque chose dans sa mémoire. Il lut avec un mélange d'incrédulité et de crainte grandissante comment l'homme, en voiture avec son grand frère, avait vu La Mort s'approcher de son aîné, accompagnée d'une magnifique femme noire qui l'avait appelé Voo'cha. Ils s'étaient alors approchés de son frère et elle était repartie dans une magnifique lumière blanche. La Mort s'était ensuite adressé à lui, lui annonçant que son heure n'était pas encore arrivée.

Steve persista et lut le reste du site : c'était un amas de bêtises et de clichés sur les soi-disant pouvoirs du marabout. Si ce n'était pas pour la description parfaite de Bucky et le nom Voo'cha, il aurait fermé la page depuis des lustres. Mais ce que cet homme racontait n'était pas possible. Bucky ne pouvait pas être la Mort. Il était drôle et tendre, il souffrait pour les autres et était attentif aux personnes autour de lui. Il n'arrachait pas les gens à leurs proches, il n'était pas responsable des nombreuses tragédies auxquelles Steve avait dû faire face toutes ces années, il n'avait pas emmené son père avant même qu'il ait la chance de le connaître, ni sa mère à un moment où il avait encore tellement besoin d'elle.

Il repensa à la tendresse avec laquelle Bucky l'embrassait, le profond attachement qu'il avait pu lire dans ses yeux, la lueur de malice qui les envahissait quand il se penchait à l'oreille de Steve et lui murmurait des mots qui le faisaient rougir autant qu'ils l'excitaient. Tout ceci ne collait pas vraiment avec La Mort.

Steve éteignit son ordinateur et entra dans la cuisine. Il se servit un grand verre de lait, le but, puis retourna au milieu du salon et planta ses poings sur les hanches. Il se sentait déjà stupide avant de commencer, mais il devenait désespéré. Si Bucky était une créature surnaturelle, il pourrait peut-être l'entendre s'il l'appelait.

Il parla d'une voix normale, ne voulant pas inquiéter les voisins :

« Bucky. »

Il attendit quelques secondes avant de recommencer :

« Bucky. Allez, mon vieux. J'ai l'air d'un idiot tout seul dans ce salon à t'appeler. »

Il ne rencontra que du silence. Le cœur lourd, il essaya une dernière fois.

« Bucky, ou Voo'cha ou La Mort. Je me fiche de comment tu t'appelles, j'ai juste envie de te voir. Tu as disparu et personne ne se souvient de toi et je ne sais même pas si je ne suis pas en train de devenir fou. Si ça se trouve, la personne dont je suis tombé amoureux et qui me manque tellement n'est qu'un fragment de mon imagination. Peut-être que j'ai fini par craquer, tous ces combats, ces horreurs et ces blessures m'ont peut-être rattrapé. »

« Vous n'êtes pas fou. »

Il ne sursauta pas. Absolument pas.

Par contre, il se tourna vers la voix qu'il venait d'entendre et se retrouva face à une femme à la peau noire et aux yeux d'un vert profond. Elle ne devait pas avoir plus de vingt-cinq ans et portait un jean blanc si serré qu'il aurait pu être directement peint sur ses jambes. Sa tenue était complétée par un minuscule haut qui ne couvrait que le strict minimum et surtout pas les tatouages présents sur chaque centimètre de peau que Steve arrivait à voir.

Il lui aurait bien demandé comment elle était entrée mais il avait reconnu sa voix : c'était la femme qui avait discuté avec Bucky en Australie.

« Je veux voir Bucky. Ou Voo'cha, comme vous l'appelez. »

Elle était calme, les mains croisées devant elle, et elle répondit doucement :

« Je sais comment vous l'appelez, je vous ai souvent vus ensemble. Je suis Neela, je l'aide dans son travail. »

« Quel travail ? »

« Je n'ai pas le droit de vous le dire. »

« Et pourtant, vous êtes venue quand je l'ai appelé. Je veux savoir. »

« Ce que vous voulez n'a que peu d'importance. Je ne suis venue que pour lui. Il a oublié ses prérogatives une fois de trop pour vous, il n'aura pas de seconde chance. »

Ces mots inquiétèrent Steve, qui demanda rapidement :

« Il va bien ? »

Les yeux de la jeune femme se teintèrent de tristesse :

« Oui. Il a repris sa place parmi nous. Vous ne le reverrez pas. La meilleure chose à faire, pour lui et pour vous, est de l'oublier. »

« Je ne veux pas. »

Elle parla d'une voix pleine de résignation :

« Je sais. Vous auriez dû, pourtant. Je ne comprends pas ce qui s'est passé. »

Elle poussa un long soupir.

« Je dois y aller. N'essayez pas de le contacter à nouveau, vous feriez plus de mal que de bien. »

Il n'avait plus rien à perdre ; s'il ne posait pas sa question tout de suite, il n'aurait certainement pas d'autre occasion de le faire.

« Attendez. Pourquoi est-ce que La Mort est venue me voir ? »

La jeune femme secoua la tête, l'air encore plus triste qu'auparavant :

« Je ne peux rien vous dire. Mais ne le détestez pas pour ce qu'il est, ni pour ce qu'il a fait. Il souffre des conséquences plus que vous. »

Et sur ces derniers mots, elle disparut. Elle était au milieu du salon et un clin d'œil plus tard, Steve était seul.

Il se laissa tomber sur le canapé derrière lui et ferma les yeux. Elle n'avait rien confirmé, mais elle n'avait pas nié ses suppositions. Il ne savait pas s'il était prêt à y croire, et si jamais il y arrivait, il n'était pas certain de pouvoir accéder à la dernière requête de la jeune femme.

Bucky lui avait tant pris dans le passé : sa famille, ses compagnons de combat, et il lui prendrait également ses amis actuels : Sam, Natasha, Clint, Tony… il lui avait menti. Il lui avait menti et l'avait fait tomber amoureux de lui et l'avait ensuite abandonné, le cœur brisé et plein de questions auxquelles il n'aurait jamais aucune réponse.

Lorsque Sam rentra, il était toujours sur le canapé, ses pensées tournant en une boucle infinie de récrimination et de colère.

 **2 mai 2015**

Steve regardait avec amusement Stark et Rodney tenter de soulever le marteau de Thor. Il ne savait pas si ce que le dieu du tonnerre leur avait dit était vrai, mais si c'était le cas, Tony perdait son temps. Malgré toute l'affection que Steve avait désormais pour lui, jamais il ne serait digne de Mjolnir.

Tout le monde passait un bon moment, même lui, et c'était suffisamment rare depuis deux ans pour qu'il ne veuille pas gâcher la soirée. Quand son tour arriva, il sentit le marteau commencer à quitter la table sur laquelle il était posé. Un simple coup d'œil à Thor confirma que le soulever était une mauvaise idée et il abandonna, laissant le marteau à sa place. Les remarques acides de Tony étaient un faible prix à payer en échange du soulagement qu'il vit sur les traits du géant blond.

Leur petite fête tourna court lorsque les robots de Tony entrèrent dans la pièce et que l'un d'entre eux, s'appelant Ultron, les menaça avant de disparaître dans la nuit.

 **3 mai 2015**

La petite fête s'était arrêtée net après la visite d'Ultron. Ils s'étaient tous équipés et s'étaient mis à la poursuite de la créature qu'avait créée Tony. Ils étaient désormais en Afrique du Sud et Steve ne put s'empêcher de penser à la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans le pays.

Cela faisait deux ans que Bucky, ou Voo'cha, ou quelque soit la façon dont il s'appelait réellement, avait disparu sans laisser aucune trace. Personne, à part Steve, ne se souvenait de lui et toutes les preuves de sa présence avaient disparu en même temps que lui. Au début, il avait été plus furieux qu'autre chose. Furieux contre Bucky, pour tellement de raisons qu'il n'essaya même pas de les lister, furieux contre lui également, parce que malgré tout, il l'aimait toujours.

Et puis la colère avait laissé place à la tristesse. Il avait pensé aux derniers mots de Neela durant de longues heures. Il ne croyait pas que Bucky puisse souffrir plus que lui. Il savait ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il était venu sur Terre, il ne pouvait ignorer ce qu'il était, ni ce qu'il avait fait. Steve n'avait jamais pu lui demander ce qui l'avait poussé à agir ainsi, mais c'était lui qui en payait les plus lourdes conséquences, pas un être mythologique.

Maintenant, il était résigné. Il avait abandonné toute idée de revoir Bucky. En même temps, il savait qu'il ne trouverait jamais quelqu'un d'autre. Sam, Natasha et Clint avaient beau le tanner pour qu'il sorte et fasse des rencontres, il n'en voyait pas l'intérêt. Personne ne pourrait remplacer Bucky et cela le mettait parfois en colère. Il lui avait réellement tout pris, même une potentielle relation et une famille. Steve s'était donc concentré sur sa mission et les quelques amis qu'il avait et dans l'ensemble, il était plutôt heureux.

C'est pourquoi il réussit sans trop de difficultés à se remettre de la vision de la sorcière lorsqu'elle les attaqua. Il avait accepté son passé, le fait que toutes les personnes auxquelles il tenait étaient mortes. S'il avait appris quelque chose de la disparition de Bucky, c'était qu'il était assez fort pour supporter ce genre de perte et qu'il trouvait toujours un moyen d'avancer.

Pourtant ils étaient tous très silencieux dans le Quinjet qui les fit quitter l'Afrique du Sud après que Stark ait réussi à arrêter Hulk.

 **4 mai 2015**

Le temps passé chez Clint - à part Natasha, ils ignoraient tous qu'il était marié et avait deux enfants - avait permis à chacun d'entre eux de retrouver un semblant d'équilibre. Ils avaient tous leurs propres démons à combattre et le calme leur permit de se recentrer sur ce qui était important.

L'arrivée de Fury les aida à atteindre ce but, et à passer outre les tensions qui existaient entre Steve et Tony.

Le blond s'était fait à la plupart des traits de caractère du milliardaire. Dans la vie de tous les jours, il le considérait même comme un ami, mais certains de ses choix et son côté apprenti sorcier lui faisaient peur autant qu'ils l'agaçaient. Howard avait toujours fait passer la prudence avant tout le reste, mais son fils n'avait pas hérité de cette qualité. Et ils étaient tous en train d'en payer le prix.

Steve avait beau se dire que ce n'était pas l'intention de Tony, qu'il avait cherché un moyen de les aider, il avait du mal à passer outre le fait qu'il avait mis le monde entier en danger.

 **5 mai 2015**

La bataille à Séoul contre Ultron et ses sentinelles eut l'avantage de prouver qu'ils arrivaient encore à travailler en équipe de façon efficace. Ils réussirent à récupérer le caisson et, avec l'aide des jumeaux Maximoff, à limiter les pertes humaines.

Le déraillage de ce train aurait pu avoir des conséquences catastrophiques sans eux, mais Steve n'eut pas le temps de s'en réjouir. Tony, dans sa volonté de tout arranger, allait encore jouer au savant fou. Natasha avait disparu et au lieu de se mettre à sa recherche, il devait retourner aux côtés du milliardaire pour l'empêcher de faire une nouvelle erreur.

Ils arrivèrent juste à temps et Steve, déjà très remonté, laissa sa colère éclater. Comment est-ce que Tony pouvait croire que faire la même erreur deux fois aurait des conséquences différentes ?

Se battre contre IronMan n'était pas une bonne idée, mais il ne savait pas comment l'arrêter autrement. La présence des jumeaux à ses côtés poussa Clint et Banner à prendre part au combat et ils se trouvèrent rapidement dans une impasse. Le retour de Thor empêcha la situation d'escalader et l'apparition de Vision finit de les calmer.

Ils se méfiaient tous, à la fois du nouvel arrivant, mais également des uns des autres. Les derniers jours avaient mis leur confiance mutuelle à rude épreuve, mais lorsque Vision tendit son marteau à Thor, ils furent tous convaincu que, pour ce cas précis du moins, ils combattaient tous le même ennemi.

C'est tous ensemble qu'ils mirent un plan sur pied. Il était indispensable qu'ils arrêtent Ultron au plus vite. Quand la Sokovie apparut à travers les vitres du quinjet, Steve souhaita, pour la millième fois depuis sa disparition, qu'un certain soldat soit à ses côtés.


	13. Le prix à payer

Bonjour à tous

Nous voilà arrivés à la fin. Je suis toute stressée. J'espère vraiment qu'elle vous plaira, parce que je suis très nulle en fin.

En fait, je publie un jour à l'avance pour vous faire une petite surprise, mais également parce que si je ne le fais pas, je vais le retoucher à l'infini et tellement le changer que ça va être pire.

Ça se sent que je suis un peu en panique ? Parce qu'en fait, cette histoire est la première où j'ai plusieurs personnes qui reviewent systématiquement au fur et à mesure que je publie. La pression est importante, même si j'ai adoré lire toutes vos reviews et que je ne vous remercierais jamais assez.

Alors pour la dernière fois, je vais remercier **Sana** et **Bebec** (d'ailleurs si vous aimez la dernière partie de ce chapitre, envoyez un gentil MP à Sana, elle a vu le jour grâce à elle)

Ensuite, je vais envoyer des tonnes de mercis et de bisous à vous tous qui m'avaient suivis (et nos deux loustics surtout) pendant ces dernières semaines : **MeliLaRevoltee** , **nagron** , **Zucca666** , **Clairaice** , **Elizabeth Mary Holmes** , **Len Black** , **Eleb** , **Victorica Lawford** et **Misatelle**.

Je pense que cette fic va garder une place particulière et c'est en grande partie grâce à vous.

Et maintenant je me tais et je vous laisse lire.

A bientôt

* * *

 **6 mai 2015**

La Mort profitait d'un peu de calme pour relire les textes d'Homère. Il avait côtoyé l'homme, il y avait bien longtemps. A l'époque, il passait plus de temps avec les humains, cherchant à comprendre leur évolution et ce que Sa Sainteté leur trouvait.

Il avait ralenti ses visites au fur et à mesure que les siècles passaient, l'humanité commettant sans cesse les mêmes erreurs, encore et encore. Ils n'apprendraient jamais et La Mort avait arrêté de s'y intéresser. Il avait préféré s'atteler chaque jour à sa tâche sans y réfléchir plus que cela.

Sauf qu'à présent, il avait perdu cet état d'esprit. Depuis deux ans, il bataillait pour garder son détachement, son apathie. Malgré lui, le sort de l'humanité, d'un humain en particulier, lui importait. Mais Sa Grandeur avait été très clair lorsqu'Il l'avait convoqué : intervenez encore une fois dans le destin de cet homme et vous en paierez les conséquences, vous aussi.

Alors, il avait disparu de la vie de Steve et s'était retenu depuis de le contacter. Il refusait même d'aller le voir, sachant pertinemment qu'il ne serait jamais assez fort pour résister. Il essayait de retrouver le détachement qui avait été le sien durant des siècles. Celui-là même qu'il avait justement cherché à fuir lorsqu'il avait contacté Steve la première fois. Mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence : c'était peine perdue.

Il n'arrivait pas à oublier les sentiments qu'il avait pour le blond. Cela faisait deux ans et ils étaient encore plus profonds que lorsqu'il avait disparu. C'était même parfois tout ce à quoi il était capable de penser. Il en était arrivé au point où il ne savait plus s'il préférerait oublier Steve et ne plus ressentir cette peine ou chérir les moments qu'ils avaient passés ensemble. Il espérait qu'avec les années, il pourrait se souvenir de tout cela sans avoir l'impression qu'on lui arrachait le cœur. Mais chaque jour qui passait amenuisait cet espoir.

Le léger ding d'une horloge le sortit de ses pensées : sa pause était terminée. Il retourna immédiatement dans son bureau. Il avait récupéré l'ensemble de ses prérogatives, celles qu'il avait abandonnées afin de rester plus longtemps sur Terre, malgré les protestations de Neela. Il fuyait désormais le temps libre comme la peste et cela lui allait très bien quoi qu'en dise la passeuse.

C'est pour cette raison qu'il préparait à nouveau lui-même les plannings de ses équipes selon les informations de son livre. Et cette journée promettait d'être chargée. Une catastrophe se préparait en Sokovie et, même si le pire allait être évité, il y aurait de nombreuses victimes à accompagner dans l'au-delà.

Comme tous les matins, il s'approcha du livre, vérifiant une dernière fois qu'il n'y avait pas de nouvelles entrées. Sa Grandeur faisait parfois des ajustements au jour le jour, mais ces instances s'étaient multipliées ces dernières années, depuis que des extraterrestres avaient attaqué New York, en fait.

La Mort eut l'impression que tout l'air disparut de la pièce lorsqu'il vit le nom de Steve sur la page. Ce n'était plus arrivé depuis la bataille de Washington et sa quasi-noyade. La Mort s'était convaincu qu'il arriverait à ne pas intervenir la prochaine fois que cela se produirait. Il savait que le blond était assez fort et têtu pour survivre. Sauf que Sa Toute-Puissance ne lui avait pas laissé le choix, pas de nom inscrit à l'encre bleue, juste quelques lettres noires.

Le seul humain qui lui importait allait mourir. Aujourd'hui.

La Mort hyperventilait. Ou il l'aurait fait s'il avait eu besoin de respirer. Il ne pouvait pas détacher son regard du livre et, les doigts tremblants, toucha la page. Les informations pénétrèrent son cerveau : Steve Rogers, né le 04 juillet 1918, Sokovie, décapitation, Paradis.

Il appuya ses deux mains sur l'autel sur lequel reposait le livre, essayant de retenir la panique qui menaçait de le submerger.

Steve allait mourir. Aujourd'hui.

Steve allait mourir. Et il allait devoir séparer son âme de son enveloppe charnelle et laisser un passeur l'emmener à un endroit où il ne pourrait pas le suivre.

Steve allait mourir. Et La Mort devrait faire face à l'éternité sans aucune chance de le revoir.

Mais il en avait encore le temps, juste une dernière fois, et sans vraiment y réfléchir, il se transporta en Sokovie.

La bataille faisait rage. La ville était à plusieurs dizaines de mètres au-dessus du sol et il y avait déjà de nombreuses victimes. Il traversa les rues jonchées de ruines, de carcasses de voitures et de morceaux de béton, cherchant son humain du regard. Il le trouva, comme il s'y était attendu, en plein milieu du combat. Mais il n'était pas seul. La Mort sourit en voyant les mêmes personnes qu'à New York batailler à ses côtés.

Steve n'avait pas changé, il portait toujours son costume bleu mais avait laissé tomber le casque. Il se battait contre une armée de robots et il était magnifique. La Mort l'étudia attentivement, suivant chacun de ses mouvements et gravant chaque petit détail dans sa mémoire. Il s'approcha encore et entra dans les ruines de l'église où se déroulait le combat.

Thor lui jeta un coup d'œil étonné avant de poursuivre un robot, finissant par le rattraper et le détruire. Aucun des autres membres des Avengers ne pouvait le voir et il en profita pour s'assurer qu'ils allaient tous bien. Il les avait côtoyés pendant plusieurs mois et s'était attaché à eux.

Mais son regard était constamment attiré vers un combattant en particulier.

Un combattant qui allait mourir aujourd'hui. Un combattant qui le fixait actuellement du regard, complètement immobile. La Mort vit ses lèvres former le mot « Bucky » et il n'eut pas le temps de s'interroger sur les raisons pour lesquelles l'homme le voyait, ni pourquoi il se souvenait de lui.

Steve était tellement surpris de sa présence qu'il ne vit pas le robot se dresser derrière lui, se préparant à sectionner son cou à l'aide d'une lame contenue dans son avant-bras.

La Mort ne réfléchit pas une seule seconde, il bloqua le robot par la pensée, criant en même temps :

« Steve, derrière toi ! »

Le blond se retourna, frappant son opposant de son bouclier avant de l'envoyer vers Stark qui le fit griller d'un coup de répulseur. Il se tourna à nouveau vers Bucky, prêt à le rejoindre, mais ce dernier secoua la tête, reculant rapidement. Il garda le regard fixé sur l'humain, la panique grandissait en lui et il ne savait pas comment réparer son erreur.

Il avait désobéi. Il avait empêché Steve de se faire tuer. Peu importe que ce soit sa propre présence qui l'avait déconcentré, il s'était dressé contre la volonté de Sa toute Puissance et Ce Dernier avait été très clair : La Mort allait être détruit. C'était ce que l'on faisait aux outils défectueux et Steve allait devoir faire face aux conséquences d'erreurs qui n'étaient pas les siennes.

Il s'éloigna du combat et se dirigea dans un bois à la périphérie de la ville. Il y attendrait sa sanction. Il espérait que Sa Sainteté ferait preuve de clémence. Steve n'avait rien fait de mal, ce ne serait pas juste qu'il paie alors qu'il n'était responsable de rien.

La Mort était debout dans une clairière lorsque Neela apparut à ses côtés. Elle avait l'air effondrée et sa voix tremblait :

« Voo'cha, qu'avez-vous fait ? »

« Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. »

Les larmes remplirent les yeux de la passeuse :

« Vous n'auriez pas dû le sauver. Son heure était venue. Sa Grandeur vous avait prévenu. »

« Je devais le faire, c'était de ma faute. Et je ne peux pas imaginer vivre sans lui. Le monde a besoin de lui. »

Il ajouta comme une arrière-pensée :

« J'ai besoin de lui. »

Neela pleurait.

Personne n'avait jamais pleuré pour lui, il imaginait que la plupart des gens seraient plutôt heureux de le voir disparaître. Encore qu'il serait vite remplacé, le monde ne pouvait fonctionner sans que quelque chose endosse son rôle. À travers les sanglots, il réussit à comprendre les mots de la jeune femme :

« Je vous avais dit de ne pas aller sur Terre, que c'était une mauvaise idée. »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient, il la toucha. Il posa une main sur son épaule, cherchant à la consoler :

« Je ne le regrette pas. »

Il la vit lever les yeux, puis elle regarda derrière lui avant de murmurer :

« Vous êtes des idiots, tous les deux. »

La Mort se retourna.

Steve était là, à l'entrée de la clairière, son costume sale et déchiré par endroits et son précieux bouclier accroché dans son dos. Il était essoufflé et avait les joues rouges, comme s'il avait couru jusqu'ici à sa vitesse maximale. Il sembla hésiter quelques instants, puis il se redressa de toute sa hauteur et s'avança vers eux. Il s'arrêta à moins d'un mètre d'eux, saluant la passeuse d'un signe de tête :

« Bonjour, Neela. Je suis content de vous revoir. »

« Bonjour, Steve. »

La Mort était surpris :

« Vous vous connaissez ? »

Steve tourna le regard vers lui, le bleu intense de ses yeux faisant naître un frisson à la base de sa colonne :

« Neela m'a rendu une petite visite après que tu aies disparu. »

Le regard de La Mort glissa vers la jeune femme qui le fixa sans le moindre remord.

« Il avait le droit à quelques réponses. De toute façon, il avait déjà découvert le plus important. »

Il se tourna vivement vers son humain, un puissant sentiment de panique était en train de l'envahir. C'était le moment où Steve lui disait qu'il le haïssait. Il avait accepté son sort, il s'était résigné à disparaître complètement de la vie du blond à la seconde où il l'avait sauvé. Mais il ne voulait pas entendre ce qu'il avait à dire.

Steve le regardait avec intensité, ne le quittant des yeux que pour demander quelque chose à Neela:

« Ce serait possible d'être seul ? »

La passeuse acquiesça, disparaissant immédiatement et laissant les deux hommes face à face. La Mort prit une profonde inspiration et se prépara à une conversation qu'il n'était pas certain de vouloir avoir.

Steve resta silencieux quelques instants avant de se lancer :

« Bucky... »

« Je ne suis pas Bucky. »

Autant mettre les choses au clair maintenant, cela ne changerait rien.

Le ton de Steve s'était durci :

« Ce n'était qu'un mensonge ? Le type que j'ai côtoyé pendant des mois n'existe pas ? Celui qui me faisait rire et qui partageait ma passion pour les motos ? Celui qui se mettait en danger pour les autres, celui qui avait réussi à voir derrière les barrières de Clint et Natasha ? »

« Cela ne reste qu'une part de moi. Il y a tellement de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet. »

« Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir demandé. »

« Je ne pouvais pas te le dire. Peut-être que maintenant tu peux en concevoir les raisons. »

« Oui. Ce que je n'arrive pas à comprendre par contre, c'est pourquoi tu es venu ? »

La réponse à cette question était plus compliquée. Comment lui expliquer qu'ils s'étaient rencontrés alors qu'il n'était qu'un bébé puis un enfant ? Comment lui faire réaliser la fascination que La Mort avait ressentie dès le départ ? L'attrait que Steve avait représenté pour un être qui n'éprouvait plus que de l'apathie ?

Steve s'avanca, parlant doucement :

« Pourquoi, Bucky ? Pourquoi est ce que tu m'as approché ? Pourquoi avoir laissé les choses progresser si loin entre nous ? »

La Mort ne releva pas que son interlocuteur l'avait encore appelé Bucky. Il répondit pourtant à ses questions :

« Je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Tu ne m'as pas laissé faire autrement. »

Le blond s'était encore rapproché :

« Tu n'as pas laissé le choix non plus. Je ne me suis jamais lié à quelqu'un si rapidement et fortement. Dis-moi que tu l'as ressenti toi aussi. »

« Ce que je ressens n'a aucune importance. Je n'ai pas été créé pour cela. »

Steve avait franchi la distance qui les séparaient encore et il posa une main sur sa taille, alors que l'autre glissait sur sa mâchoire.

« Je me fiche de pourquoi tu as été créé, la seule chose qui m'importe c'est qui tu es maintenant. »

Steve était si proche, et La Mort avait pensé à lui chaque seconde des deux dernières années. Il n'y avait aucune chance qu'il résiste à l'envie de l'embrasser. À l'instant exact où leurs lèvres entrèrent en contact, il sut qu'il ne pourrait plus s'en passer. Dans un sens, heureusement qu'il allait bientôt être annihilé, car l'idée de vivre sans cela lui était insupportable.

Son esprit était tellement captivé par l'homme collé contre lui, par la danse de leurs langues l'une avec l'autre, par l'afflux de sentiments, qu'il ne perçut pas tout de suite la force qui les entourait.

Steve fut le premier à le remarquer, s'écartant de La Mort et regardant autour de lui, l'air inquiet. La clairière était parcourue par un vent violent, les branches des arbres et l'herbe bougeaient au rythme des rafales. La Mort sentait le pouvoir caché dans ces bourrasques : Il venait pour lui.

Il se recula de quelques pas, quittant les bras qui l'entouraient. Il rejeta la tête en arrière, parlant aux cieux :

« C'est de ma faute, j'en accepte les conséquences. Il n'y est pour rien, laissez-le tranquille. »

La réponse arriva, cinglante :

« Ce n'est pas votre rôle de discuter mes décisions. Je n'ai aucun compte à vous rendre. »

« C'est une demande. La seule que j'aie jamais faite. »

« Encore une fois, je n'ai pas à y accéder. »

« S'il vous plaît, son âme ne mérite pas de disparaître. Il doit avoir les mêmes chances que les autres. Mes manquements ne doivent pas le condamner. »

Steve l'avait regardé jusque là sans dire un mot, les sourcils froncés. Il n'entendait qu'une partie de la conversation, les paroles de Sa Toute Puissance inaudibles pour lui. Cela ne l'empêcha pas de s'adresser à Lui :

« Ne l'écoutez pas. Je suis aussi fautif que lui. »

La Mort siffla :

« Steve, arrête. Tu ne sais pas à qui tu t'adresses. »

« C'est sans importance, il est hors de question que je te laisse faire face tout seul aux conséquences de notre relation. »

Il se tourna à nouveau vers le ciel :

« Quoi que vous lui fassiez, vous pouvez me faire la même chose. »

« Tu ne peux pas Lui parler comme ça, il vaut mieux éviter de Le mettre en colère. »

« Je suis tombé amoureux de La Mort. Je pense qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose qui puisse m'effrayer. »

La voix de Sa Sainteté résonna dans la clairière, faisant sursauter Steve. Les chœurs et les cloches qui l'accompagnaient toujours étaient surprenants les premières fois.

« Êtes-vous certain de ce que vous venez d'annoncer ? »

Steve exhiba sa meilleure représentation de la droiture et la justice, même si l'effet était un peu amoindri par l'état de son costume.

« Je n'ai pas peur de ce qui pourrait m'arriver. »

« Je sais déjà cela, mais je parlais de votre première affirmation. Vous savez ce qu'il est et pourtant vous êtes amoureux de lui ? »

La Mort regarda Steve, lui aussi était intéressé par sa réponse. Le blond rougit, lui jetant un coup d'œil avant de fixer le sol.

« Je n'étais pas certain jusqu'à maintenant. Mais oui. »

« Il vous a pris vos proches, vos amis. Ce que vous ressentez pour lui est assez fort pour passer outre ? Et ne me mentez pas, je le saurai si vous le faites. »

La gêne fut remplacé par de l'outrage, comme si le fait que l'on puisse l'accuser de mensonge était une véritable insulte.

« Je ne mens jamais. Et encore moins sur quelque chose d'aussi important. Je ne dirai pas que je ne lui en ai pas voulu, mais cela fait partie de lui et il n'y a rien que je n'accepterais pas pour lui. »

Sa Sainteté resta silencieuse quelques instants. La Mort en profita pour observer son humain. Il était abasourdi par ce qu'il venait d'entendre, jamais personne ne l'avait accepté comme Steve le faisait et à cet instant, rien n'avait plus d'importance . Il allait lui dire quand Sa Toute-Puissance reprit la parole :

« Il vous enlèvera encore des gens. Des gens que vous aimez, des proches, des amis, vos éventuels enfants, serez-vous capable de le supporter ? »

« Honnêtement ? Je n'en sais rien. Il y a une seule chose dont je suis certain, c'est que je ne peux pas vivre sans lui. Je pense que nous verrons comment franchir cet obstacle quand le moment sera venu. »

Le vent dans la clairière s'intensifia brusquement et La Mort vit avec horreur Steve disparaître. Il chercha une trace de son âme mais la puissance de Sa Grandeur l'en empêcha. Il le bloqua également lorsqu'il tenta de se transporter ailleurs. Pris de panique, il cria vers les cieux :

« Où l'avez-vous envoyé ? »

« Il est avec ses compagnons de combat, il n'a pas fini la tâche qui lui incombait. »

Il était soulagé, Steve était en sécurité et c'était tout ce qui importait.

« Merci de l'avoir gracié. Je suis prêt à recevoir mon châtiment maintenant. »

« Il n'y aura pas de punition, pas de destruction. Pas tant que vous serez ensemble. Mais cela aura un prix, vous devrez continuer la tâche pour laquelle vous avez été créé, y compris lorsque cela touchera vos proches. Et un jour, quand son heure sera arrivée, vous devrez l'envoyer dans l'au-delà pour permettre à son âme d'évoluer. »

Il se laissa quelques secondes pour digérer cette nouvelle. Il pouvait garder Steve, aussi longtemps que ce dernier voudrait de lui. C'était tellement plus que tout ce qu'il avait espéré.

« Je vous demanderai de mettre fin à mon existence une fois qu'il sera parti. »

« Ne soyez pas aussi catégorique. Il a une très longue vie devant lui, beaucoup de choses peuvent changer. Les humains sont ainsi faits. »

La Mort n'osa pas contredire Sa Sainteté, pas après l'offre qu'Il venait de lui faire. Il savait qu'il serait incapable de vivre sans Steve.

« Venez me voir demain, nous discuterons des nouvelles règles à appliquer, maintenant que vous allez passer plus de temps au milieu des humains. Allez le rejoindre, j'ai réintégré votre existence dans leur mémoire collective. Je m'occupe des âmes pour cette fois. »

La Mort refusa de prendre le risque que Sa Grandeur change d'avis et il se transporta à quelques mètres de son petit ami.

 **05 Juillet 2015**

Bucky se glissa dans les draps chauds et poussa un profond soupir d'aise. La nuit avait été chargée. Il était resté avec Steve et leurs amis jusque tard, fêtant ensemble l'anniversaire du blond, puis il avait rejoint Neela pour son activité nocturne.

Heureusement, il y avait peu d'âmes à collecter cette nuit - peut-être une gentillesse de Sa Grandeur - et il avait pu terminer avant que le soleil, et donc un certain blond, ne se lève.

Il s'approcha du corps brûlant qui était couché à l'autre extrémité du lit. Il se colla avec délice à la peau nue qui s'offrait à lui. Steve grogna dans son sommeil, bougea légèrement et ajusta sa position à celle du nouvel occupant puis redevint immobile. Bucky passa son bras autour de la taille de son petit ami, ferma les yeux et profita de l'instant.

Ils avaient trouvé un équilibre, ces derniers mois.

La journée, La Mort restait sur Terre. Steve et lui passaient pratiquement tout leur temps ensemble, entre les missions qu'ils continuaient à mener et leur vie à deux. La nuit, il rejoignait Neela et les autres pour accomplir ce qu'ils appelaient son second boulot.

La passeuse avait accepté avec joie (et moult pleurs) de prendre en charge la partie administrative de leur tâche, lui libérant ainsi ses journées. Elle passait voir Steve de temps en temps et ils disparaissaient ensemble pour quelques heures. Il lui était interdit de les rejoindre et malgré toutes ses menaces, aucun des deux n'avait accepté de lui dire ce qu'ils faisaient.

La plupart des matins, il rentrait juste à temps pour commencer leur journée, mais lors de certains autres, il avait la chance de pouvoir réveiller son amant lui-même. C'était ses matins préférés. Ceux qui commençaient par de longs baisers, suivis de caresses et, s'ils n'avaient rien de prévu, d'activités plus intimes.

Et aujourd'hui justement, ils avaient le temps.

Tony et Hill avaient été très clairs : ils n'étaient pas attendus avant midi, cadeau d'anniversaire de la maison. Ils avaient prévu d'aller faire une balade en moto plus tard, mais pour le moment, Bucky avait d'autres idées.

Il commença par déposer une série de baisers sur la nuque de son amant. Comme ce dernier ne réagissait pas, il laissa sa langue glisser sur la peau. Le blond grogna, une épaule se redressant avant qu'il ne redevienne à nouveau complètement immobile.

Cela suffisait habituellement à réveiller son petit ami, mais il semblerait que ce matin demande plus d'efforts. Bucky laissa sa main, initialement posée sur la poitrine de Steve, descendre le long de ses abdominaux. Il arrêta son trajet juste en dessous de son nombril, son auriculaire en contact avec la ceinture du boxer que portait l'autre homme lorsqu'il dormait. Il caressa la peau à cet endroit, ses baisers avaient migré le long de sa clavicule et il mordit doucement le muscle qui se trouvait là.

Cela fit enfin réagir Steve qui s'étira avant de tourner la tête vers lui :

"Bonjour, Buck."

"Hello, Stevie."

Bucky déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son petit ami. Quand il s'éloigna, le blond s'allongea sur le dos, plaçant une main sur son épaule pour l'attirer à nouveau vers lui.

« Tu as fait vite. »

Il essayait de ne pas trop rappeler à Steve ce qu'il faisait toutes les nuits, il ne voulait pas qu'il se rende réellement compte de ce que Bucky était et qu'il décide qu'il ne pouvait pas le supporter. La main que le blond avait posée sur son épaule glissa vers son cou et s'arrêta sur sa mâchoire. Il passa son pouce sur la lèvre inférieure de La Mort, le regardant droit dans les yeux avant de parler :

« Tu n'as pas à me cacher cette partie de toi, tu sais . Plus maintenant. »

« Je m'attends encore à ce que tu changes d'avis. Que tout cela soit trop et que tu me quittes. »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne peux pas vivre sans toi et c'est une partie de toi. Et puis Neela m'a expliqué un peu mieux comment tout cela fonctionne, ça m'a aidé à comprendre. Je ne vais nulle part. »

Bucky lécha le doigt qui était toujours posé sur ses lèvres :

« Elle dépasse ses prérogatives. Sa Sainteté est magnanime mais il vaut mieux ne pas trop pousser notre chance. »

« Ne lui en veux pas, j'avais besoin de savoir et tu refuses de divulguer la moindre information. »

Il haussa des épaules. Si ce n'était que lui, ils n'en parleraient jamais et il garderait Steve le plus éloigné possible de cette part de sa vie.

« N'empêche qu'elle n'a pas à discuter de cela avec toi. »

« Tu comptes réellement passer cette matinée à râler ? Tu es rentré tôt et nous ne sommes attendus qu'à midi. »

Le sommeil était pleinement audible dans la voix du blond et elle devint encore plus grave lorsqu'il continua directement dans l'oreille de Bucky :

« Je pensais que l'on pourrait profiter de tout ce temps d'une façon beaucoup plus agréable. »

Il n'en fallut pas plus pour qu'il oublie ses griefs envers Neela. Il se pencha vers son petit ami et l'embrassa. Ce dernier glissa ses bras autour de son cou, le pressant contre lui. Très rapidement, leur baiser devint passionné et Bucky passa une jambe au dessus de Steve, s'asseyant sur ses hanches sans séparer une seule fois leurs lèvres.

Il glissa sa main droite à travers les mèches blondes pendant qu'il appuyait son poing sur le matelas aux côtés de l'épaule de son amant. Il refusait toujours de le toucher plus que nécessaire avec ce bras, malgré l'assurance de Sa Toute-Puissance qu'il n'y avait aucun danger.

Steve souleva ses hanches, cherchant à augmenter la pression sur l'érection que Bucky sentait à travers leurs vêtements. Il n'avait pas pris le temps de se changer, craignant que le dormeur ne se réveille avant qu'il ne le rejoigne dans le lit. Il portait encore son pantalon et un sous-pull qui avaient l'air de beaucoup déranger son petit ami :

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu es encore habillé ? »

Bucky était en train de laisser des marques dans le cou de son petit ami, sachant qu'elles auraient disparu avant midi et il n'avait pas du tout l'intention de s'éloigner pour le moment. Il fit s'envoler ses vêtements, ainsi que le boxer de Steve par une simple pensée.

Le brusque contact de leurs peaux nues fit grogner le blond, puis il murmura :

« Il va falloir que tu m'apprennes ce truc. Mon costume est une horreur à enlever après certaines missions. »

De sa position, Bucky lui répondit, son souffle caressant la peau qu'il était en train d'embrasser quelques secondes auparavant :

« Je ne peux pas. Par contre, ça ne me dérange pas de t'aider à sortir de ta tenue à chaque fois. »

Steve rit avant de glisser ses mains dans son dos, murmurant :

« Tu ne l'as pas déjà fait ? Quand nous sommes rentrés de Sokovie ? »

Bucky se rappelait très bien de cette journée. Ils avaient quitté les autres Avengers dès que le Quinjet s'était posé. Ils étaient rentrés chez le blond et s'étaient jetés l'un sur l'autre dès que la porte de son appartement s'était refermée.

Dans leur précipitation, il n'avait pas pris le temps de se déshabiller, il avait préféré faire disparaître leurs vêtements avant de pousser Steve sur son lit. Cette nuit-là, ils avaient été insatiables, ne s'endormant qu'au petit matin.

C'était la première fois qu'ils avaient passé la nuit ensemble et depuis, quoi qu'il advienne et où qu'ils soient, Bucky rejoignait toujours son amant. Pouvoir se transporter dans n'importe quel lieu en moins d'une seconde était un avantage non négligeable quand on ne savait pas le matin où on allait se trouver le soir même.

Ce souvenir n'aida absolument pas à le calmer et il saisit l'érection de Steve dans sa main, continuant à embrasser, lécher et mordre chaque centimètre de peau qu'il arrivait à atteindre.

Trop vite, Steve lui saisit le poignet, arrêtant le rapide mouvement de va-et-vient que Bucky avait démarré un peu plus tôt.

« Pas comme ça. Je te veux en moi. »

Il ne savait pas s'il arriverait un jour à ne pas grogner en entendant ces mots sortir de la bouche de son petit ami. Mais il obéit, lâchant Steve et utilisant sa main nouvellement libérée pour ouvrir le tiroir de la table de chevet. Il fouilla l'intérieur et en sortit la bouteille de lubrifiant qu'ils gardaient.

Il la posa sur le matelas, à côté des hanches du blond et l'embrassa brièvement.

Il se redressa et récupéra ensuite la bouteille, l'ouvrit et fit tomber quelques gouttes de gel sur ses doigts. Steve s'était déjà installé : sur le dos, les jambes relevées et les pieds plantés sur le lit. Il surveillait chaque geste de Bucky, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, et quand le brun fit disparaître sa main entre ses cuisses, il ferma les yeux.

Bucky embrassa les lèvres de son petit ami à l'exact moment où il fit entrer un doigt en lui. Steve ouvrit la bouche immédiatement, accueillant la langue de son amant avec la sienne. Les grognements et les gémissements ne faisaient qu'attiser le foyer de chaleur dans le ventre du brun.

Il n'habitait pas une véritable enveloppe charnelle, son corps n'était qu'une construction lui permettant d'interagir avec les humains, sans besoin ni sensations autres qu'informatives, mais le désir qu'il ressentait actuellement était bien réel, il l'avait toujours été. Et sans avoir la maîtrise sur ses envies acquise par l'expérience et des années de frustration, il était bien souvent écrasé par l'intensité de son besoin.

Cela ne semblait absolument pas déranger Steve qui démontra, comme à son habitude, son manque de patience en lâchant une litanie de demandes :

« Maintenant Buck. Je suis prêt. Ne me fais pas attendre. Allez. »

Le brun était en train de lécher le creux à la base du cou de son amant.

« Patience, soldat. »

La voix rendue graveleuse par le désir, le blond répondit :

« Cela n'a jamais été mon fort. Tu le sais, arrête de me tenter, je deviens dingue. »

« Je ne veux pas te faire mal. »

Steve grogna, mais de frustration cette fois.

« Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Et je guéris vite. J'ai déjà dû attendre toute la nuit, c'est mon anniversaire, tu dois faire ce que je demande. »

« Techniquement, ce n'est plus ton anniversaire. »

Son petit ami devait avoir épuisé le reste de sa patience, car d'un geste brusque, il inversa leurs positions. Bucky se retrouva sur le dos, cent kilos d'os, de muscles et de peau brûlante perchés au-dessus de lui. Steve le fixa de ses magnifiques yeux bleus et utilisa sa voix de Captain pour lui ordonner de rester sans bouger. Ce ton avait le don de transformer le sang de La Mort en un liquide brûlant.

Il resta immobile lorsque son amant saisit sa verge, la plaça là où il la voulait et se laissa doucement descendre, enfermant l'érection de Bucky dans une chaleur pratiquement insupportable.

Il serra les dents et figea tous ses muscles, espérant réussir à retenir ses hanches qui menaçaient d'accélérer le processus. Il voulait être en Steve, complètement en lui, être consumé par cet être incroyable tout en devenant lui-même une partie du blond.

Steve avait rejeté la tête en arrière et lorsque ses cuisses touchèrent les hanches de Bucky, il la releva, haletant. Dans un murmure révérencieux, il dit :

« Tes yeux brillent. »

Cela leur arrivait lorsqu'il utilisait son pouvoir, où quand ses émotions prenaient le dessus. Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait lorsqu'ils faisaient l'amour et il abaissa les paupières, cachant la preuve qu'il n'était pas humain.

Le contact d'une main sur sa joue le surprit, ainsi que le souffle sur ses lèvres lorsque son petit ami parla :

« Cela ne me dérange pas. Laisse moi les voir. Ouvre les yeux. »

À cet instant, il était incapable de lui refuser quoi que ce soit et il rouvrit les yeux, plongeant immédiatement dans le regard bleu azur à quelques centimètres au-dessus de lui. Steve lui sourit avant de déposer un long et doux baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Je me souviens de ces yeux. Je n'ai plus les détails, mais je me souviens de les avoir déjà vus. Et de la sensation de sécurité qui les accompagnait, comme si tout allait bien se terminer. »

« Tu étais si jeune et si faible. Et pourtant si courageux. »

Steve se redressa et saisit la main droite de Bucky, enlaçant leurs doigts. Il se servit de ce point d'appui pour rouler des hanches. Un grognement sortit de leurs gorges respectives.

« C'était toi ? Quand le prêtre est venu. »

Il hocha la tête, incapable de répondre à travers la boule qui s'était coincée dans sa gorge. Il avait failli le perdre durant tellement d'occasions. Comme s'il sentait sa détresse, le blond augmenta la pression de ses doigts sur la main de Bucky.

« J'ai cru à une vision à cause de la fièvre, puis j'ai oublié cet événement. Mais je n'ai pas oublié ces yeux. C'est la première chose qui m'a frappé lorsque l'on s'est rencontrés. J'aurais pu faire le lien plus tôt si je t'avais revu après le sérum, mais je n'avais plus besoin d'une de tes visites. »

La vérité sortit de la bouche de Bucky si vite qu'il n'arriva pas à la retenir :

« Moi, je t'ai vu. Lors de cette expérience et après, durant la guerre. J'étais tellement en colère contre toi, te mettre en danger volontairement. Et je t'ai vu dans la glace, j'ai vu ton nom apparaître tous les jours dans mon livre pendant des décennies, j'étais là quand tu t'es réveillé et je t'ai vu à New York, au milieu de cette guerre, et je t'ai empêché de te noyer à Washington et à Krakovie ... »

Sa voix craqua, incapable de poursuivre. Steve n'avait jamais arrêté le mouvement de ses hanches et ses yeux étaient remplis d'émerveillement :

« Tu as toujours fait partie de ma vie. Ce n'est pas étonnant que j'aie ressenti cette connexion immédiate avec toi, je te connaissais. »

Steve pressa leurs lèvres ensemble, glissant sa langue dans la bouche de Bucky et il restèrent ainsi, à s'embrasser et à bouger en tandem, jusqu'à ce que le blond se redresse avec un halètement.

« J'y suis presque. J'ai besoin que tu me touches. »

Il tenta de libérer sa main de chair mais son amant raffermit sa prise. Il le regarda, la question évidente dans son regard. Steve se pencha et déposa un rapide baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se redresser à nouveau, montrant son autre main du menton :

« Avec celle là. »

C'était hors de question. Il secoua la tête ; dangereux ou pas, il refusait d'approcher Steve avec cette arme. Mais son petit ami était têtu, il glissa son index sur la peau à la limite entre sa chair et le métal.

« Je ne vois pas le problème. Tu l'as dit toi même, je ne risque rien. »

Bucky sentait la colère pointer le bout de son nez et son ton était plus sec qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

« Tu sais ce que je fais avec cette main. Je tue des gens, Steve ! »

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient commencé cette conversation, Steve arrêta de bouger. Il regarda sérieusement le brun, puis appuya la paume de sa main sur son épaule, à moitié sur la peau, à moitié sur le métal.

« Écoute-moi bien, Bucky. Tu ne tues personne. Tu n'as pas le choix et tu ne l'as jamais eu. Tu ne fais qu'obéir. Ces décisions ne sont pas les tiennes. Si j'ai bien compris ce qu'a dit Neela, ton rôle est de permettre à des âmes de quitter ce monde et d'aller dans l'au-delà. »

« Ne romantise pas mon travail. Je t'ai enlevé ta famille et je t'enlèverai tous tes amis. »

Le regard de Steve devint dur et la pression sur l'épaule de son amant augmenta :

« Et toi, arrête de te flageller pour quelque chose contre lequel tu ne peux rien. »

Lorsque La Mort ne trouva rien à répondre, le blond s'adoucit. Lentement, lui laissant tout le temps de protester, il laissa sa main descendre sur le bras de métal. Bucky resta tendu mais le laissa agir à sa guise.

Steve atteignit son coude et, avant de continuer son périple sur son avant-bras, il reprit le mouvement de ses hanches. Bucky resta sans bouger jusqu'à ce que son amant attrape son poignet et dirige sa main vers son érection. Le brun résista et Steve gémit :

« Bucky… J'ai besoin de jouir. Tu ne vas pas me laisser comme ça. C'est cruel. S'il te plaît.»

Il était incapable de dire non à son petit ami quand ce dernier le suppliait et c'était un fait dont ils étaient conscients tous les deux. Il prendrait le temps d'être en colère de s'être fait manipuler plus tard, mais pour le moment, il avait mieux à faire. Il laissa ses hésitations au placard et saisit le membre de Steve, s'abandonnant au plaisir d'entendre le blond grogner à chaque fois que son pouce passait sur son gland.

Très rapidement, il sentit son amant se contracter autour de lui et il accéléra sa main. Le rythme de Steve avait perdu en régularité et Bucky souleva ses hanches pour garder la friction nécessaire à son propre plaisir.

Le blond glissa dans le précipice quelques secondes plus tard, sa verge libérant la preuve de son plaisir sur la main et l'abdomen de son petit ami. Il n'en fallut pas plus pour que Bucky le suive, tout son corps se contractant sous l'effet de son orgasme.

Le monde perdit un peu de ses couleurs et lorsqu'il récupéra la maîtrise de ses sens, Steve était allongé sur lui, luttant pour récupérer son souffle. Il n'avait toujours pas lâché la main droite de Bucky, la gardant sur le matelas à côté de son épaule, et ce dernier dut utiliser son autre main pour caresser son dos.

Il sentit le sourire du blond sur sa peau, ainsi que son souffle lorsqu'il parla :

« Tu vois, ce n'était pas si terrible. »

« Steve... »

Le ton de sa voix devait avoir transmis plus que ce qu'il voulait, car Steve se releva, le fixant du regard. Bucky avait toujours été étrangement attiré par ces yeux et il s'y plongea avec abandon.

« J'étais sérieux. Tu n'as plus à te cacher ou à t'en vouloir. Comme je te l'ai dit, tu n'as pas le choix. J'accepte cette partie de ta vie, parce qu'elle fait partie de toi et qu'il n'y a rien en toi dont je ne veuille pas. »

Personne ne l'avait jamais accepté aussi pleinement. Certains avaient réussi à lui pardonner, comprenant qu'il n'avait pas agi par choix, mais ce n'était pas le cas de Steve. Il savait, au plus profond de lui, qu'il n'y avait rien à pardonner. Que Bucky n'était qu'un maillon nécessaire du système.

Submergé par ses sentiments, il se servit de sa main gauche pour attirer son amant et l'embrasser passionnément. Quand leur lèvres se séparèrent, Steve se leva, complètement nu, dans les premières lueurs du matin. Il était magnifique, ses cheveux blonds comme les blés entourés d'un halo de lumière, un ange descendu du ciel. Et Bucky connaissait assez d'anges pour savoir qu'aucun d'eux n'arrivait à la cheville de son petit ami.

Pourtant son visage n'avait rien d'angélique quand il proposa à Bucky de le rejoindre sous la douche. La Mort se transporta sous l'eau, trop fatigué pour y aller à pied, préférant garder son énergie pour l'activité physique qui ne manquerait pas de continuer plus tard.

 **24 décembre 2035**

Bucky était en train de feuilleter son livre. Neela était installée quelques mètres plus loin, penchée au-dessus de son bureau. Il attendait impatiemment qu'elle finisse avant de pouvoir rejoindre Steve et leurs amis pour l'habituelle fête de Noël chez Stark.

Il occupa son temps en étudiant les pages futures, cherchant des noms familiers au milieu des centaines de mots. Heureusement, aucun des proches de Steve, qui étaient peu à peu devenus les siens également, n'étaient inscrits.

Depuis qu'ils sortaient ensemble, La Mort n'avait eu besoin d'agir qu'une seule fois - c'était un miracle en soit, avec la vie qu'ils menaient tous - mais cette unique instance avait bien failli détruire leur couple.

Il repensa avec tristesse à ce 18 juin 2016.

 _Il se blottit contre Steve dès qu'il rentra. Cela faisait plusieurs jours qu'il savait qui il aurait à libérer, mais il n'avait rien dit. Maintenant, il pouvait. Il était certain que son petit ami préférerait l'apprendre de sa bouche plutôt que par quelqu'un d'autre. Sauf que les autres n'étaient pas responsables. Lui, il l'était, et il ignorait ce qui l'attendait quand il annoncerait la nouvelle._

 _Steve avait senti que quelque chose n'allait pas à l'instant où il se réveilla. À peine avait-il demandé ce qui clochait que Bucky avait murmuré, serrant son petit ami contre lui :_

 _"Je suis désolé. C'est Peggy. Je n'avais pas le choix."_  
 _"Peggy ? Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?"_

 _Il tenta de s'éloigner mais La Mort le retint. Une pointe de panique avait atteint la voix de Steve quand il parla :_

 _"Bucky ? Elle va bien ? Dis-moi qu'elle va bien."_

 _Il ne put que secouer la tête. Il vit la compréhension apparaître sur le visage de son amant, puis de la tristesse et de la résignation._

 _"Je devais aller la voir la semaine dernière, mais on a eu un empêchement. Maintenant, je ne peux plus. Si j'avais su, j'aurais trouvé un autre moment."_

 _Puis d'un coup, son visage se durcit et tout son corps se raidit :_

 _"Tu sais depuis quand ?"_

 _Il ne pouvait pas lui dire la vérité, mais il était hors de question de mentir. Il garda donc le silence. Le ton habituellement si chaleureux de son petit ami était glacial :_

 _"Lâche-moi."_

 _Il obtempéra immédiatement et il vit avec désarroi Steve quitter leur chambre en claquant la porte derrière lui. Dix minutes plus tard, il était seul dans l'appartement. Sa pire crainte s'était réalisée et il se transporta dans sa dimension sans même chercher à le retrouver._

Neela le fit sortir de ce mauvais souvenir en posant une main sur son épaule. Elle disait souvent que sa relation avec Steve l'avait rendu plus accessible et elle se permettait maintenant quelques signes d'affection. Et La Mort les accueillait avec bienveillance.

Après tout, c'était la passeuse qui avait tout arrangé lors de cette dispute. C'était elle qui avait été trouver Steve chez Stark, où il se terrait depuis plusieurs jours. C'était elle qui l'avait transporté en plein milieu de ce bureau, les réprimandant tous les deux pour leur idiotie et leur incapacité à communiquer. C'était elle qui avait glissé quelques mots à l'oreille du blond, faisant fondre immédiatement la façade dure et froide qu'il affichait. C'était elle qui les avait poussés l'un vers l'autre en quittant la pièce avec la promesse de les y enfermer a _d vitam eternam_ s'ils n'arrangeaient pas les choses.

"Nous avons fini. Allez donc le rejoindre."

Pris d'une étrange impulsion, il embrassa la joue de la passeuse et se retrouva dans son salon dix secondes plus tard. Steve ne sursauta même pas lors de son apparition, il se contenta de l'approcher et La Mort s'empressa de le prendre dans ses bras. Il déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres et laissa son petit ami lui raconter la dernière excentricité de Tony.


End file.
